


Lock and Key

by kasuria, pkmn-downtheline (kasuria), toasty_coconut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, IkariShipping, implied clingyshipping, set about ten years post DP, snowpointshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 129,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuria/pseuds/kasuria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasuria/pseuds/pkmn-downtheline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_coconut/pseuds/toasty_coconut
Summary: Sometimes you find what you need most in the place you would least expect to find it. Dawn and Paul's dreams are right before them, but with their roads blocked, they unexpectedly find themselves in front of each other. Ikarishipping.





	1. Prologue

* * *

**_May 1st, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"Contest Scouting?"

Dew painted the grass outside, shining white in the spring sun. The soft breeze from the window smelt like flowers and rain, and Dawn took a deep breath, her body light and fuzzy. Zoey stretched on the sofa, and Piplup sat pressed between the two with a plate of poffins in hand.

"Yeah," Zoey responded. She leaned back against the cushions. "You know, traveling around and scouting young trainers to compete in Pokemon Contests. The APC called and asked me if I'd be interested in the job a few days ago." She closed her eyes thoughtfully. "But I don't know if I should take it."

Dawn blinked in surprise. "How come?" she asked, setting down a tea tray on the coffee table. "It sounds totally perfect for you!" She offered Zoey a smile and sat down beside her. "I mean, isn't this a huge opportunity?"

Zoey picked up a teacup from the tray and let out a sigh. "Opportunity or not, the job requires a lot of traveling." She raised the cup to her lips. "Candice needs me around Snowpoint for the school," she explained, referring to the teaching opportunity Candice had offered to her a year prior. "There aren't many coordinators all the way up there, you know."

"And what _does_ Candice think of all this?"

Zoey faltered. She shot Dawn a glance, and Dawn raised an eyebrow as she lifted her own tea cup. Zoey averted her gaze with a huff, her cheeks dusting red.

"…I haven't exactly told her yet."

" _Zoey_!" Dawn snapped with a disapproving glare.

"She's been busy!" Zoey defended. "I just haven't found the right time."

Dawn's expression didn't change, unconvinced as she stared her friend down with her arms tightly crossed over her chest. Zoey bit her lip, and her eye twitched before she let out a scowl and waved Dawn away with her hand.

"All right, all right!" Zoey groaned. "But you know how Candice can get. If I tell her, she's not going to give me any choice—she'll drag me to the APC office for that interview if she has to." She sank into the sofa, and Dawn couldn't help but show a small smile as she imagined Candice pushing Zoey through the double doors of the contest hall. "I just need more time to think it over."

Dawn's eyes flicked to Piplup, who simply shrugged in response before stuffing his face with more poffins, while Zoey kept her gaze stubbornly on the wall.

Dawn could only sigh at the sight. "Well, if you say so," she said in resignation, and Zoey perked up. Dawn then cracked a knowing smile and closed her eyes. "But if you want my opinion, I say give it a shot! You're always complaining about sitting around, aren't you?"

Zoey deadpanned and sipped her tea in aversion, only bothering to muster a low grunt in response. Dawn laughed lightly and took a sip of her own tea to indicate that she the topic would be dropped.

"Enough about me," Zoey said suddenly, catching Dawn's attention. She became sly, asking, "How's work with the ice queen been?"

Dawn almost choked on her tea. She coughed before letting out a frustrated breath. "I wish you wouldn't call her that—she's my boss."

"I was referring to Ursula."

Dawn inhaled sharply, and Zoey smirked at her misstep. Dawn's face went red in embarrassment, and she lifted her tea cup to her mouth shyly. "O-oh..!" she stammered.

Under terrible fate, Ursula and Dawn were both offered a job to work in one of the most respected boutiques of Hearthome City. Ursula dazzled the town with her flashy designs and high class attitude, and Dawn at times felt as though she stood in the shadows of her coworkers and boss who stood on pedestals against the sun. Biting her lip, Dawn cleared her throat in annoyance.

"You could have been more specific," she muttered bitterly.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Zoey chuckled, and Dawn felt a blush creep up her neck. Picking up her tea cup, Zoey looked at her from the corner of her eye. "But don't leave me hanging—I want to know all the details."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at Zoey, and she puffed her cheeks a bit before letting out all the air with a sigh of defeat. "It's been fine," she replied simply. She glanced down at her reflection in her tea cup.

Zoey watched carefully. "Exhausting?"

"Something like that."

Exhausting was an understatement. A year ago, Dawn had been offered a job from Lila Kether, an old rival and friend of her mother's who was now a famous Poke Stylist. The two had met before at a contest, and Dawn kept in touch with her when she became serious about Poke Styling. When Lila planned to open a new branch of her shop in Hearthome City, Johanna had mentioned to her that Dawn was looking for work, and that afternoon Dawn received a phone call. She felt her knees go weak when she entered the boutique for the first time, the designs in her head painted vividly in her mind on the blank mannequins in the shop windows.

A year later, she felt like she was still standing in the shop's entrance, everyone ahead of her and her feet swallowed and stuck to the ground.

Lila was hard on her. She pushed her and often pressed her to her limit. She shined the spotlight into Dawn's eyes, but Dawn closed her eyes tightly, blinded. Dawn's back ached as she hunched over her sewing machine night after night, loose paper scattered around her feet.

And when Dawn would enter the shop the next morning, the mannequins would be wearing Ursula's designs or anyone else's but hers.

"Look on the bright side," Zoey spoke up, and Dawn snapped from her thoughts. "At least you're getting your name out there, right?" She offered Dawn a smile. "I know it's not easy, but working for Lila Kether is a great way to show off your designs. She's a pretty big name in the Poke Styling community, right?"

"I know," Dawn sighed. "But I feel like my name is totally buried." She let out a groan before learning back and rubbing her face. "Maybe I bit off more than I could chew when I took this job…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself—everyone goes through rough patches," Zoey dismissed before teasingly flicking Dawn's forehead with her index finger. "Whatever happened to 'no need to worry'?"

Dawn pushed Zoey's hand away, and she pursed her lips into a hard line. "Only a few of my designs have ever been featured—a little worry is called for." She averted her gaze, watching Piplup as he gobbled down the last of his poffins. "If I want to open my own boutique someday, then I need to make things that people will actually want to buy. If my own boss doesn't even like what I have to offer, then what are potential customers gonna think?"

"You wanna know what I think?" Zoey asked. "I think you're thinking too much."

Dawn glowered at her. "Zoey! I'm serious!"

"I am too," Zoey continued before leaning forward and picking up the television remote off of the coffee table. "And there's no better way to take your mind off things than with some senseless television," she said, pressing the red power button on the remote.

"Some support you are," Dawn mumbled.

"I _am_ being supportive," Zoey retorted as she flipped through the stations. "After all, someone has to make sure that you—"

Dawn watched the TV dully, the smiling faces on screen somehow making her feel worse inside. A flash of gold lit up through the changing channels, and the sight caused Dawn to sit up in alarm.

"Wait!" Dawn breathed, waving her hand for Zoey to stop. "Go back!"

Zoey stopped abruptly. "Huh?" Returning her attention to the television, she flipped back to the previous station. The screen flashed with fire and smoke, the camera focused on a woman with hair that shined gold in the sun. "Oh, this must be a Champion League match," Zoey noted with a low whistle. "Someone actually made it all the way to Cynthia, huh? Pretty impressive."

Dawn's eyes were elsewhere. Across from Cynthia, a boy with hard and unwavering eyes stared into the battlefield, and Dawn watched carefully as an Electivire pierced through the smoke with a Brick Break. Gasping in realization, Dawn's mouth fell open.

"That's Paul…!"

Zoey gave Dawn an odd look. "Who?"

Dawn kept her eyes on the screen. "Paul! Paul Rebolledo!" she exclaimed. She flicked her gaze towards Zoey before returning her focus back to the TV. "You remember him, don't you? Back when I traveled with Ash—they were rivals. You met him in Snowpoint City."

Confusion painted over Zoey's face as she raked through her memory in attempt to find the name 'Paul Rebolledo'. Hitting her like a brick, she gawked, pointing a finger at Dawn. "Wait! You mean that grouchy kid who challenged the Pyramid King?! _That_ Paul?!"

"Yeah!" Dawn confirmed with a nod. She didn't turn her head away, her brows furrowing together as Electivire used Protect, blocking Garchomp's Fire Blast attack. "I always wondered what ever happened to him," she mused aloud. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that he made it all the way to the Champion League, though—he was such a strong trainer, even back then."

An image of fire and lightening striking together in a crash of raw power flashed into Dawn's mind. Paul was in the back of her mind, a distant memory in her past—but his battle with Ash burst in color through her body, as if no time had passed at all.

After a beat of thoughtful silence, Zoey let out a scoff. "Powerful trainer or not, there's no way he stands a chance against the Champion," she said with a twinge of annoyance in her tone. "She's been undefeated for over 10 years."

Dawn glanced over at Zoey, remembering her friend's first meeting with Paul. She wasn't surprised that Zoey might still hold resentment of him, the bitter feeling remembered when seeing his face. That was almost ten years ago.

Dawn wondered what Paul must have been like after all of those years.

" _For those of you who are just joining us now, we're here in Hearthome City for this heated Champion League match-up between our Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia Jenness and challenger Paul Rebolledo of Veilstone City,_ " the voice of the battle commentator spoke through the television speakers. " _Cynthia is down to her final Pokemon, while Paul still has two Pokemon left! Could this be the end of the road for our long-time Champion!?_ "

" _Electivire, use Brick Break again!_ " Paul called to his Pokemon.

" _Elect!_ " Electivire cried before his fist lit up in a white glow, and his body charged directly towards Garchomp.

" _Dodge, Garchomp!_ " Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp growled before attempting to leap into the air, but it was too late. Electivire pounded his fist into her gut, and she fell to the ground, collapsing to her knees in a struggle.

" _And Garchomp takes the hit!_ " the commentator boomed. " _Things aren't looking too good! Just how is the Champion going to pull this together?_ "

Cynthia closed her eyes and smiled, letting a small, thoughtful hum escape from her throat. " _Well, Garchomp, it appears that you've reached your limit,_ " she started, and Dawn watched as she slowly pulled her hand from the inside of her pocket. " _Maybe now it's time for us to truly get serious._ " Cynthia raised her hand in front of her face, and the camera caught sight of a gleaming, round gem attached to the ring on her finger.

The camera flashed back to Paul, who stared with focused eyes, as if he had been waiting for this very moment.

Dawn gasped. "That's a Key Stone!"

Zoey cracked a grin as she leaned forward in her seat. "Yeah—the Champion's trump card!"

Garchomp glanced back to her trainer with trusting eyes. With a nod, she puffed out her chest and let out a powerful, _"Gar!"_

The crowd went wild as Cynthia raised her hand to the sky. _"Garchomp!"_ she began, pushing her palm out in front of her. _"Respond to my heart and Mega Evolve!"_

The stone on her finger began to shine brightly against the sun, the Mega Stone attached to the collar around Garchomp's neck glowing the same color. Garchomp's body lit up in a blue light, shifting and twisting shape. A double helix in rainbow colors painted itself in the air, and Garchomp let out a fierce roar as the light burst from its body. Mega Garchomp stood in the clearing smoke, and the crowd screamed out the breath it had been holding.

" _And there it is! The moment we've all been waiting for! The Champion's Mega Garchomp has taken the battlefield!_ " the commentator yelled excitedly into his microphone. " _We have an entirely new battle in front of us now!_ "

Dawn stared in awe, her heart still. She knew the Champion could use Mega Evolution, but this was the first time she had seen it with her own eyes. "Mega Garchomp…" she murmured.

Zoey shrugged. "Now that Cynthia's got her mega out, this battle will be over in no time flat."

" _Garchomp, use Stone Edge!_ "

" _Gar!_ " Garchomp crouched her body, and scattered rocks began to form in a ring around her body. She then straightened herself out with a jolt, letting out a roar and firing the stones his way.

" _Electivire, dodge it!_ " Paul ordered, swiping an arm in front of him.

Electivire let out a grunt as he attempted to jump out of the way, but his speed was no match for Garchomp's as the large stones hurdled into his body. " _Elect!_ " Electivire cried out in pain as he shot backwards, and he crashed hard into the stadium walls. Paul's face lost color as he watched his Pokemon slump to the ground, unconscious.

Raising a red flag into the air, the referee pointed it towards Electivire. " _Electivire is unable to battle!_ " he declared. He then raised the green flag he held in his other hand to Garchomp. " _Garchomp wins!_ "

The crowd cheered loudly as the commentator said, " _And Electivire goes down after just one hit from Mega Garchomp! This is what the power of Mega Evolution looks like, everyone!_ "

"What'd I say?" Zoey said. She leaned back as she kicked her feet up on Dawn's coffee table. "I told you it'd be quick."

"But Paul still has one more Pokemon left," Dawn noted. She knitted her brows together as she watched Paul return Electivire to his Poke Ball. "He can still win."

Paul tossed his final Poke Ball into the air, his body tense. " _Torterra, standby for battle!_ "

The Poke Ball opened, and Paul's massive Continent Pokemon burst from white light as it slammed onto the field. He let out a loud " _Terra!_ " as he stomped his foot against the ground.

Dawn could have sworn she saw Cynthia smile, and she suddenly remembered the battle Cynthia and Paul had ten years ago, that very same Torterra from back standing across from her once more.

" _And Paul sends out Torterra, his final Pokemon! This is it, folks! The final clash! Will Paul be able to claim the Champion title? Or will Cynthia remain undefeated?!_ "

Paul was quick to jump into action. " _Torterra, use Earthquake!_ "

Letting out a loud, " _Tooor!_ ", Torterra raised himself back onto his hind legs before crashing back into the ground, the earth shaking and splitting into cracks that shot towards Garchomp. Garchomp jumped back, but stumbled from the ground's vibrations before taking a knee.

Cynthia didn't falter. " _Garchomp, use Draco Meteor!_ "

Quickly opening her eyes, Garchomp lifted her head to the sky. Her body's center began to glow, a bright orange ball spilling from her open mouth. A moment later, the ball shot into the air like fireworks that rained fire to the ground. Torterra took several hits from the falling meteors, and he took a step back in a struggle.

Paul scowled. " _Torterra, shake it off and use Giga Drain!_ "

Breathing heavily, Torterra shook off its exhaustion, and the rock spikes protruding from its back began to glow green. Three beams of energy then extended from their tips before hurdling straight for Garchomp.

" _Fire Blast!_ " Cynthia called without hesitation.

Obeying orders, Garchomp took a deep breath before exhaling a large blast of fire that cut straight through Torterra's oncoming Giga Drain. The green rays burst and Torterra was engulfed in flames, yelling out as it suffered from a burn.

" _Incredible!_ " The commentator boomed. " _Even though Garchomp's special attack was sharply reduced from Draco Meteor, its Fire Blast attack was still able to pack a punch! This is what Mega Evolution can do!_ "

The camera returned its focus to Paul, his teeth gritted in frustration. Becoming firm, he pressed his mouth into a hard line. " _Then it looks like we're going to have to finish this in one shot,_ " he decided. " _Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!_ "

Torterra was weak, but he managed to stand firm. " _Torterra!_ " His body began to glow a faint green, and he rose onto his hind legs once more before slamming them to the ground. The earth cracked, and spiked vines crashed up through the ground.

Cynthia stood unmoving. She stared directly into the attack as if it was a mere inconvenience. " _Garchomp, go right through that with Dragon Rush!_ "

Dawn watched as Paul froze. Garchomp leapt into the air, her body encasing itself in a blue light. She dived down, cutting through all of the spiked roots and ramming head-first into Torterra. The camera shook from the impact as the screen filled with dust.

Dawn and Zoey sat wordlessly, Dawn's heart in her head the only sound in the room. The camera was dark and fuzzy, and Dawn held her breath. A black shadow came through the clearing dust, and Garchomp stood over Torterra collapsed on the ground.

The referee raised his red flag into the air and pointed it towards Torterra. " _Torterra is unable to battle!_ " He then raised his green flag, pointing it towards Cynthia and Garchomp. " _Therefore, the match goes to Champion Cynthia Jenness and her Garchomp!_ "

The crowd burst into excitement as Cynthia closed her eyes and held a hand into the air. Garchomp let out a triumphant cry before her body began to glow and shift back to its normal form.

" _And that's it, ladies and gentlemen!_ " the commentator enthused. " _Cynthia, our Sinnoh League Champion, remains undefeated! Paul and his Pokemon were just no match for the power of Mega Garchomp!_ "

Dawn started at the television screen, the battle replaying over and over in her mind as it soaked into her body. "Wow…"

"Cynthia is really something else," Zoey said. She stretched her arms before folding them behind her head, her eyes then closing as her lips twitched with a satisfied smirk. "I told you he didn't stand a chance. As soon as the Champion Mega Evolved, the match was decided—that's just the power of Mega Evolution for ya."

Dawn didn't say anything, watching as Paul as he returned Torterra to his Poke Ball. She studied him, unable to get a proper read on his expression.

She wondered what he was feeling, what was going through his head.

The camera then showed Cynthia waving to the crowd, her Garchomp beside her. And in that moment, Dawn found her fingertips grazing over the round stone that she had hanging from her own wrist.

* * *

**_May 14th, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn glanced down at the basket in her hands apprehensively as she walked down the hall of her apartment building. Piplup hung onto her shoulder, stretching his fin towards the basket in secrecy.

A neighbor of hers had stopped by her apartment earlier that morning to borrow a poffin recipe. She had mentioned in passing that a new neighbor had moved into the building.

" _He moved into 304 a few days ago,_ " she had told Dawn with a wink. " _He seems pretty quiet—but he's not bad to look at, if you know what I mean_."

It was strange. It was always noisy when someone moved in, the sound of shuffles and bangs seeping through the walls from the hallway.

But it had been quiet, as if no one had moved in at all.

"What if they don't have a sweet tooth?" she worried. "Maybe I should have brought berries instead."

Piplup paid her no attention, his focus on the cookies. His foot then slipped in his struggle, and he gasped before tumbling forward and falling to the ground with a hard thud. Dawn squeaked in alarm, and she quickly looked down at her Pokemon hunched over on the ground.

"Piplup!" Dawn scolded. She placed her hands on her hips and Piplup eyed up at her through his fins, a big red bump on his forehead. "Didn't I tell you to be on your best behavior?"

"Pip…" he muttered bitterly, dusting himself off.

Dawn sighed, and she shifted her basket into one hand as she bent over and picked him back up. "Now stay put," she said sternly, and Piplup slumped in her arms. Dawn shook her head before standing back up straight. She paused in realization that she was standing in front of the door at the end of the hallway.

' _304_ '

"Oh!" Dawn blinked in surprise, and Piplup climbed back onto the back of her shoulder. "This is it!" She looked up and down the hallway before taking a deep breath and rapping her knuckles against the door.

Nothing.

Pursing her lips, she knocked again. Still nothing. She stood in place for a moment, wondering if he wasn't in. She eyed down at her basket, and she debated if she should just leave it at the foot of the door. Giving herself a nod, she bent down to place the basket on the ground when the door suddenly opened.

Dawn let out a noise in her throat before snapping her head up. "O-oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized. She collected herself as she stood up straight. "I just heard that I had a new neighbor, so I thought I would stop by and—!" She paused. The man that stood before her towered over her as he watched her with cold, gray eyes. Dawn's mouth gaped open, her words falling back into her throat.

" _Paul_ …?"

Piplup's jaw dropped open, and Paul simply stared without saying a word. He looked her over once and then again. Dawn felt herself tense when he looked her in the eye.

"…Do I know you?"

Dawn blinked a few times, caught off guard. Of course he wouldn't remember her. Shaking the thought away, she said, "O-oh, I'm Dawn!" She raised a finger to point to herself. "Dawn Berlitz! I was traveling with Ash Ketchum when he competed in the Sinnoh League! Remember?"

Paul's interest appeared to be caught, and he flicked his gaze towards Dawn. "...Ash?"

Dawn's face brightened. "Yeah!" When he didn't respond, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "You do remember _him_ , don't you?"

Paul ignored her and slipped his hands into his pockets. "Did you want something?"

Dawn pursed her lips into a hard line and glanced down at Piplup, whose feathers were ruffled in irritation. Inhaling slowly, Dawn let herself simmer down. "Well..." she started, and her eyes trailed to the basket she held in her hands. "It's like I was saying before—I heard that you just moved in, so..." Lifting her hands, she held out the basket to him and offered a smile. "I thought I would bring you a little welcome gift!"

Paul shifted his eyes back to the basket. He stared before letting out an, "Oh," and taking the basket from her grasp.

Piplup glared daggers and Dawn just stood there, waiting. Twitching, Dawn placed her hands firmly on her hips. "You know, a _thank you_ or something would be appreciated."

Paul brushed her off. "Is that all you came here for?"

Becoming flustered, Dawn's face went red. "Well... I mean...!" she stammered before letting out a huff. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Is it really so hard to have some manners?"

"Thanks for the cookies," Paul said flatly as he began to shut the door.

Catching sight of the door closing on her, Dawn let out an abrupt gasp and held out a hand to stop him. "Ah, wait!"

Taken aback, Paul paused and looked at her expectantly.

She almost hadn't expected him to stop—so when he did, Dawn was at a loss. She stood frozen, her hand still held out in front of her. Letting out a quick inhale, she put it down and straightened herself out. She wasn't sure why she had told him to wait, but she didn't want to look stupid. Taking a moment to compose herself, Dawn put a hand to her mouth and coughed before glancing up at him. "...I saw your battle against Cynthia."

For a moment, Paul said nothing, and Dawn couldn't see if there was any kind of change in his expression. "…I see."

Dawn smiled just the slightest and decided to press forward. "Your Pokemon seemed like they were really strong!" She hesitated before frowning. "But... I'm sorry that you lost."

Paul averted his gaze, his face darkening, and Dawn felt herself tense. She suddenly felt stupid, painfully realizing that she could have just torn open still fresh wounds.

But Paul only closed his eyes. "It just meant I wasn't strong enough," he said simply.

Dawn blinked in surprise before turning her head to him. He didn't look at her and she shifted her weight onto her left hip. "...I guess that sounds like something I would have expected you to say," she admitted.

Paul glanced at her, his eyes unwavering. Silence filled the air, heavy and suffocating, a painful feeling of awkwardness dripping between them. Dawn shifted and opened her mouth to speak, but Paul suddenly spoke up.

"I have to go." He glanced down at the cookies he held in his hands one last time before offering her a small nod. "Thank you again."

And that was that. The door closed, and Dawn heard the lock click on the other side. She just stood there, as if she was in some kind of dream or illusion. Staring at the door, her face heated up as she let out a scowl.

"The nerve of him! Shutting the door on a guest like that!"

"Pip! Lup Piplup!" Piplup said in agreement, waving his fin angrily at the closed door.

Pursing her lips, Dawn glared at the door a moment longer before closing her eyes and sighing in defeat. "…Well, I guess that didn't go exactly as we planned," she drawled. She turned on her heel and began making her way back down the hall.

Piplup turned his head away stubbornly and Dawn couldn't help but smile at him. She stopped at her door and reached for her door handle, but her hand suddenly stilled in air.

She glanced back over towards apartment 304. She stared one last time before she pushed her own door open and stepped inside.

* * *

…


	2. First Battle

**_July 10th, 2021. Noon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"Zoey!" Dawn scolded, her raised voice causing Zoey to back away from the screen of the video phone. "I can't believe you turned it down!"

Zoey groaned, rubbing her ear. " _Come on, I didn't call for a lecture. I just want to be there for Candice, ya know?"_

It had been two months since the Association for Pokemon Coordinating offered Zoey a job in their scouting department. Zoey had been flattered, but the job required extensive traveling, and with her up in Snowpoint with Candice, she didn't want to just ditch her. She called to politely decline, but they assured her that the offer would still be on the table if she were to ever change her mind.

Dawn let out a huff. "And what did Candice have to say about it?"

Zoey flinched. She fidgeted with the phone as she averted her gaze some place off screen. _"…I didn't exactly tell her,"_ she admitted, and Dawn's eyes widened. " _Look, it's not a big deal!"_ Zoey defended quickly. _"Promise you won't say anything."_

"I won't," Dawn assured before giving Zoey a look. "Because you'll be the one to tell her."

Zoey winced before clearing her throat. _"Enough about this job thing,"_ she dismissed hurriedly, quick to shift focus. " _How have things been on your end?_ "

Pausing, Dawn glanced away as she began nervously twirling her finger through the ends of her hair. "The same," she replied, not particularly wanting to talk about work either.

Picking up on Dawn's signal, Zoey decided to change the topic. " _Have you_ _run into Sergeant Grouchy Brows at all?_ "

Dawn sighed at the nickname. She had told Zoey that she had met Paul, and Zoey was hardly thrilled, advising Dawn to avoid him as best she could.

"No, actually," Dawn admitted. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just seeing him in passing is pretty rare—I don't think he's even home most of the time."

She had found the basket of cookies she had given Paul outside of her door, empty, a week after the two had met. Since then, she had barely seen him. It was as if he didn't live in this apartment building at all.

" _Maybe you scared him off,_ " Zoey remarked slyly. " _A pretty girl like you._ "

Dawn scowled at the implication. " _Zoey_ ," she warned, and Zoey snickered.

" _What?_ " she asked. She held up her hands in feigned innocence. " _I'm just saying._ " Dawn shot her a glare, becoming flustered as she rose from her seat.

"I have laundry to do," she said curtly, and she hung up the phone before Zoey had the chance to protest.

Letting out a long breath, Dawn ran a hand through her bangs. She turned away from the screen and looked around her apartment. It was small, but it was cozy, her contest ribbons on the wall and a photo of her, Ash, and Brock posing beside it. Spare fabric was on the floor of her living room from the night before, and the waste basket by her desk was filled with crumpled papers.

Her eyes trailed to the sofa where Piplup was curled up, asleep. Dawn couldn't help but sigh and smile, and she carefully tip-toed around him to her laundry basket. She picked it up quietly before making her way to the door.

Dawn struggled to close her apartment door behind her, her laundry pressed against her waist with one arm as she stepped out into the hallway. When she heard the click of her lock, she sighed and grasped her basket with two hands. A dark red blouse lay on top of the neatly folded pile of clothes, its buttons staring up at Dawn as if they were alive. Dawn pursed her lips into a hard line.

This blouse could have been on the mannequin in the front window of Lila's boutique, but instead it was sitting in her laundry basket.

" _Hearthome City Fashion Show—come buy your costume for the Hearthome Super Contest!"_

That was the yellow flyer that was taped to the store window. The fashion show was small, but it was popular with local coordinators. When Dawn stared at the flyer, she knew she had to have her design on that runway.

But the pages of her sketchbook were torn and crossed out, and Dawn bit her lip as she held the laundry basket closer to her chest.

Her head was spinning, but her thoughts were suddenly broken by a crash, and she stumbled back as she let out a yelp in surprise. Her laundry basket slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground, the contents of it spilling around her. Blinking away her disorientation, Dawn inhaled shortly before her face turned red.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stammered, embarrassed. "I totally wasn't watching where I was going! I—!"

When she lifted her head, she paused. Paul stood across from her, his hair unkempt and black smudges underneath his weary eyes. Dawn felt her neck heat up, and she swallowed as she stood up straight.

"O-oh, Paul!" She quickly bowed her head down. "I'm sorry!"

Paul watched her, and his eyes sparked with remembrance. "You," he said simply. He raised an eyebrow. "Ash's friend."

Becoming flustered, Dawn raised her head. " _Dawn_."

Paul said nothing, and Dawn shrugged him off in a simmer. When he didn't say anything more, she simply bent down to begin collecting her clothes back into her basket. Paul watched, clenching and unclenching his fist in his pocket. Dawn could feel him towering over her, and she had to keep herself from stealing a glance. Paul eyed down the hallway before looking back to Dawn, and he got down on one knee as he picked up a skirt.

Dawn paused, taken aback, and her cheeks flushed light red in embarrassment. "Oh, thank you," she said. She took the skirt from his grasp and placed it back into her basket.

Paul only nodded in response, keeping his eyes anywhere but on her as he helped pile her scattered clothes into the basket. Dawn felt a little uneasy at the uncomfortable silence, and she picked up her pace to snatch the last of her clothes.

A faint gleam caught Paul's attention from the corner of his eye, and he flicked his gaze down to Dawn's wrist. When he saw a familiar stone attached to her bracelet, he suddenly halted his action.

"You have a Key Stone."

Dawn lifted her head in surprise, and Paul stared at her wrist with focused eyes. She looked down to the stone hanging from her bracelet and then back to Paul. She perked up, eager to cut through the awkward air.

"O-oh! Uh, yeah, I do!" she said with a nod, grazing her finger tips over the rainbow stone.

Paul stared a moment longer before meeting Dawn's gaze, and Dawn stiffened just the slightest. "Can you use Mega Evolution?"

Dawn let her shoulders relax. She smiled and lifted up her wrist so he could get a better view of the stone. "Yeah!" she confirmed. "My Lopunny has a Mega Stone."

"Lopunny," Paul repeated quietly, more to himself than to Dawn, and Dawn tilted her head. After another beat of silence, Paul nodded and put the last of Dawn's clothes back in the basket. Rising to his feet, he looked down at her. His face became firm, and Dawn looked up at him curiously.

"Let's battle," he decided suddenly.

After replaying what he said in her mind once over, Dawn's face twisted in surprise and confusion at the blunt request. Stumbling to her feet, she knitted her brows together.

"W-what?" she managed. "But—!"

"I want to see Mega Lopunny's power for myself," Paul interrupted firmly. "Can you show that to me or not?"

Dawn opened her mouth to counter, but she stopped when noticing the dark and unwavering look in his eyes. She ran her finger over her Key Stone again and sucked in her lips. She took a quick breath before becoming serious.

"This afternoon," she started, and Paul perked up. "How does 3:30 sound?"

There was a gleam in Paul's eyes as he nodded sternly. "We'll meet at the entrance of Route 209," he stated, and Dawn repeated the number in her head.

"Route 209. Got it," Dawn breathed before picking her laundry basket back up. She stood there a moment longer before offering Paul a smile. "I'll see you then."

Without a word, Paul nodded and walked past her. Dawn glanced behind her, and she watched him open the door to his apartment and disappear inside. Balancing her basket properly, she took a step forward and looked straight ahead.

She had just agreed to a battle with Paul.

This was the same Paul who had beaten Ash, who had beaten the Elite Four, and who almost had beaten the Champion. She didn't stand a chance, and she knew it.

But still, she hadn't remembered the last time her heart pounded so heavily in excitement and apprehension.

* * *

**_July 10th, 2021. Afternoon. Route 209, Sinnoh._ **

The air was clean and warm, and Dawn breathed it in contently as she stood at the entrance of Route 209 with Piplup at her side. She was always in the city lately, cooped up inside and hunched over her sewing machine. She couldn't remember the last time noticed the mountains against the sky.

Piplup sat on the ground pouting, his fins crossed bitterly.

"Behave yourself," Dawn warned, and Piplup turned his head away stubbornly.

Dawn let out a sigh in defeat. Shifting her attention, she looked out to the road, then to the watch on her Poketch.

Piplup suddenly jumped to his feet in anger, letting out a "Pip!"

Startled, Dawn looked at Piplup before turning on her heel. She gasped in alarm when seeing Paul standing right behind her.

Dawn pressed a hand to her chest and caught the breath she had just lost. Collecting herself, she shot Paul an accusing glare. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," Paul responded unsympathetically. Piplup glared harshly at him, but Paul took no notice as his eyes glanced to the Key Stone on Dawn's wrist. "Are you ready?"

Dawn blinked in surprise, quickly lifting her head. Inhaling, she straightened herself out.

"U-uh, yeah! I'm ready," she said, and Paul nodded before taking his place across from her. Dawn looked down to Piplup, who was still staring angrily at Paul. "Piplup, you'll be sitting this one out."

Piplup looked up at her disapprovingly, but Dawn didn't falter. After a moment, Piplup reluctantly let out a, "Pip" and begrudgingly walked to the side.

She looked across the field to Paul, who was watching her carefully. Suddenly, she felt nervous, her heart racing in her head. Biting her lip, she shook it off before becoming firm.

Slipping out a Poke Ball from her purse, Dawn tossed it into the air. "Lopunny, spotlight!"

Lopunny emerged from the white light, and Paul instantly looked to the Mega Stone it wore attached to a thin chain around its neck, the colors shining in the sun. Studying the Pokemon before him, Paul reached into his pocket, enlarging a Poke Ball.

"Froslass, standby!" he called, tossing the ball forward.

When Froslass burst onto the field, Dawn paused. Staring at Froslass, she looked her over once and then twice, pursing her lips into a hard line. There was no Mega Stone.

"Are you ready to start the battle or not?" Paul asked, his arms crossed.

Dawn snapped out of it, her focus returning to Paul. He watched her with unwavering eyes. Suddenly, she remembered Paul and Ash in the tag team tournament, Paul throwing Chimchar into a powerful fire in order to get stronger.

This wasn't just a battle to Paul. This was his training. His focus was beyond Dawn.

It was on Cynthia.

Dawn furrowed her brows together, becoming serious. "I'm ready," she affirmed, and Paul clenched his fists. Lopunny kept looking to her with uneasiness, and Dawn offered her a reassuring smile. She looked her in the eyes, lifting her wrist so her Key Stone gleamed in the sunlight. Lopunny's eyes shined brightly when seeing the stone.

Dawn cracked a confident smile before saying, "Then let's do this!" Becoming firm, she clenched her fist and raised it to the sky. "Lopunny, Mega Evolve!"

Letting out a, "Lo," Lopunny clenched her fists and her body became encased in a bright, blue light. Paul's eyes widened in amazement as he watched Lopunny's form change right before him. The light burst, and Mega Lopunny stood before them. "Lopunny!"

Beaming proudly, Dawn looked to Paul who watched on in silent awe. Becoming stern, he pushed his hand forward. "All right, let's get started," he said firmly. "Froslass, use Ice Beam!"

"Fros!" Froslass said, a blue ball of light forming in front of her face before shooting a beam of ice towards Lopunny.

"Lopunny, dodge!" Dawn ordered.

"Lo!" Lopunny said before swiftly moving out of the way, the missed Ice Beam hitting the ground.

Paul inhaled sharply. "It's fast…!"

Piplup cheered from the sidelines, and Dawn couldn't help but smile. "Good work!" she praised, and Lopunny looked back at her happily. "Now, let's show Paul an Ice Beam of our own!" she said, pointing her finger forward. "Go!"

Standing her ground firmly, Lopunny leaned her head back just the slightest, letting out a "Looo!" before firing a beam of ice from her mouth.

"Counter it with your Psychic!" Paul called without hesitation.

"Fros!" Froslass' eyes began to glow blue, and Lopunny's Ice Beam came to a halt. Lopunny's eyes widened in surprise when suddenly her own beam took a sharp turn backwards, aiming directly for her.

Dawn gasped in alarm. "Lopunny, watch out!"

But it was too late. Lopunny let out a cry of pain as she was struck by the attack, skidding backwards.

Dawn looked at her Pokemon with concern. "Are you all right!?"

Lopunny gritted her teeth, regaining her balance before straightening out as if nothing had happened. "Lopunny!" she said confidently.

"Hidden Power!"

Dawn's train of thought was interrupted as Paul wasted no time to call for his next attack. Quickly gasping, Dawn turned to see Froslass firing a green ball of energy directly towards Lopunny. "Lopunny, use Bounce!"

Lopunny looked into the oncoming attack, furrowing her brows as she forcefully sprung high into the air. The Hidden Power crashed into the ground, a cloud of dust puffing into the air.

"Now, Fire Punch!" Dawn called, swiping her arm in front of her.

Paul turned his head up, watching as Lopunny hovered just above Froslass, her fists igniting in flames. Before Paul could even open his mouth, Lopunny quickly dived down, nailing her fiery fist into Froslass' side.

Froslass omitted a yelp as her body went crashing into the ground, Lopunny landing smoothly beside her.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny said, jumping away a safe distance.

Dawn smiled, clapping her hands together. "Nice combination, Lopunny!"

Paul gritted his teeth, watching as Froslass managed to rise, her side scorched from the Fire Punch. It was a super-effective hit, and Froslass had taken great damage. They didn't have any more time to waste. "Shake it off and use Hail, Froslass!"

Perking up, Froslass shook away her exhaustion, though the uncomfortable sting in her side remained, likely the result of a burn. Taking a deep breath, Froslass let out a "Fro," before she began to levitate towards the sky.

Dawn watched in amazement as Froslass's figure began to glow in a bright blue light against the gray clouds that were starting to form around her. Dawn studied her carefully, taking in her beauty as she felt something spark inside of her.

She snapped out of it when she felt a piece of hail hit her shoulder. Gasping, Dawn shielded herself as the weather picked up, hail falling from the sky like rain. Looking back to Froslass, the blue light had vanished, and Froslass was gone. Dawn quickly darted her eyes around her surroundings, but saw nothing. She could only assume it must have been the result of Froslass's Snow Cloak ability, which let her become hidden in hail storms.

Dawn pursed her lips. Paul was smart. He knew Froslass had taken serious damage from that Fire Punch, so he was protecting her from further attacks. She looked to Lopunny, who was attempting to shield herself from being jabbed by the falling hail. Even Piplup was trying to do what he could to avoid being hit, hiding under a nearby bush as he glared at Paul.

"Lopunny! Be on the alert!" Dawn warned.

"Lo!" Lopunny affirmed, holding an arm over her head and she quickly looked around the field for Froslass.

Paul stood across the field, unaffected by the storm. His hair blew wildly from the wind as he watched Lopunny with stern eyes. Looking to the sky, he called out, "Ice Beam!"

As if out of nowhere, a ray of blue light shot through the hail and hit Lopunny directly in her center. Dawn gasped and Lopunny skidded backwards and took a knee, wincing in pain.

Dawn pressed her lips into a hard line as she attempted to search through the storm. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye, and she pointed forward in haste. "Lopunny, use Bounce!"

Shaking off her pain, Lopunny let out a confident, "Pun!" as she spotted Froslass just for a moment in the clearing. Obeying Dawn's orders, Lopunny bounced straight towards her, but as soon as she was in the air, Froslass disappeared. Lopunny let out a gasp in surprise before landing back onto the ground, wincing in pain as she continued to be struck by hail.

Letting out a scowl, Dawn clenched her fists by her sides. There was no way that Lopunny would be able to land a hit on Froslass in this storm. An image flashed in her mind of Pikachu being struck by hail over and over, a frustrated look on Ash's face as both Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle failed under Froslass's elusive movements. She knew she had to find a way to clear this storm—otherwise Lopunny could be in trouble.

"Froslass, Hidden Power!"

Dawn gasped as she saw yet another bright green ball of energy hurdling Lopunny's way. Her eyes widened, and that was when the idea struck her.

"Lopunny, hit that Hidden Power into the sky with your Fire Punch!"

Paul paused. "What?"

Looking towards the oncoming attack, Lopunny stood her ground firmly. Once it was in close enough range, her fists lit up in bright red flames and she punched the Hidden Power ball into the sky. The combination of Lopunny's hot attack and the intensity of the Hidden Power caused the ball to burst with color, letting off a powerful wave of heat in the sky.

Paul's mouth went slightly ajar as he stared in amazement. He watched as the hail storm began to subside due to the sudden temperature spike, red and green sparks of light falling to the ground.

Suddenly, Froslass was visible again. "L-Lass!" she stammered. Caught off guard, she quickly looked around in panic, desperate to conceal herself again.

"There you are," Dawn said lowly before cracking a confident smile. "Okay, Lopunny, let's finish this!" She pushed her fist forward. "High Jump Kick!"

Paul paused at her move choice, fighting-type moves having no effect on ghost-type Pokemon. But before he had much time to think about it, Lopunny obeyed and sprung into the air, landing a hit directly beneath Froslass's jaw with her powerful legs.

Paul felt his blood run cold and he froze up, watching his Pokemon let out a cry of pain as she crashed into the ground. He was barely able to manage, "That's impossible!"

Lopunny jumped back to Dawn and waited to see if Froslass would rise to continue the battle. When she didn't, Paul inhaled sharply, staring at his fainted Pokemon as a bit of the color drained from his face.

Dawn couldn't move. She stood there, frozen, her eyes unmoving from Froslass's fainted figure. Her heart was racing, and she hadn't realized until now just how heavily she had been breathing. The rush that was running through her body began to slow down and her eyes widened in realization.

She had actually won.

Lighting up, Dawn ran to Lopunny, hugging her tightly. "Lopunny, we did it! You were amazing!" she praised, laughing.

Lopunny was obviously run down, but her face brightened upon receiving her trainer's embrace. "Lop!" she said excitedly, hugging her back. Even Piplup waddled over to them happily, joining in the congratulatory huddle.

Paul watched from across the field in disbelief, trying to take in everything that had just happened. His eyes wandered to his Pokemon laying on the ground, who was struggling to rise back up again.

Closing his eyes, Paul took a knee and held out her Poke Ball as she looked to him with a frown. "You did well," he said, absorbing her into the red light.

He stared down at Froslass's Poke Ball for a moment before returning his gaze onto Dawn. He studied Lopunny as her form suddenly burst back to normal in an instant. The raw power of Mega Evolution took his breath away, and he realized there was still so much more he didn't know.

His focus shifted onto Dawn. Mega Evolution aside, her combination attacks had caught him off guard. He had never seen Fire Punch used in such a way to break his Hail attack. Staring at Dawn, he realized Mega Evolution wasn't the only thing he knew little about.

Letting out a huff, he rose to his feet.

Piplup was the first to notice Paul as he approached, stiffening before shooting him an angry glare, but Paul took no notice.

Dawn blinked and glanced down at her Pokemon questioningly before following his gaze, noticing Paul. Her mouth opened, but she wasn't sure what to say as he towered over her. Pursing her lips, she knitted her brows together before hesitantly asking, "How's Froslass?"

"She'll be fine," Paul said simply, glancing at the Lopunny that stood by Dawn's side. He then looked back to Dawn, his eyes locking with hers. "You battled well."

Taken aback, Dawn straightened out, swallowing. She had never been so close to him, never noticing the gray color of his eyes. Shaking it off, she smiled, pride fluttering inside of her. "O-oh, thank you!" she said, looking to Lopunny happily. "But I think I really have Lopunny to thank for that!"

Lopunny smiled and happily threw a hand into the air. "Lopunny!"

"Lopunny was strong," Paul agreed, looking to her. "That was a lot of sheer power."

Dawn smiled sheepishly, scratching her cheek lightly. "Thanks—but Froslass was really strong, too!" she said, and Paul nodded. Dawn took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "It's… been a while since I've had a battle that exhilarating." She smiled. "It felt good."

Paul closed his eyes. "It was a good battle," he admitted before opening an eye and glancing at the Mega Stone that hung from Lopunny's neck.

Dawn took notice of this, and couldn't help but think that he had been staring at her Key Stone and Lopunny's Mega Stone several times today with a certain look in his eyes. Dawn rubbed her arm as she studied his face. "…Tell me," she said suddenly, catching Paul's attention. "Did you ask me to battle today because of your loss to Cynthia's Mega Garchomp?"

Paul raised his brows in alarm, unsure of what to say as he stared at Dawn in silence.

Feeling her shoulders tense just the slightest under Paul's gaze, Dawn gripped at her arm. She didn't say anything, but she didn't let her eyes leave his.

After a few seconds, Paul took a short breath. "…There's still a lot I don't know about Mega Evolution," he started, closing his eyes. "I wanted to test the power of your Mega Pokemon for myself."

Dawn blinked, but then smiled knowingly, glancing towards Lopunny and Piplup, though Piplup simply turned his head away. She stayed quiet for a moment longer before looking back to Paul. "Have you eaten?"

Paul looked back to her, scrunching his brows together. "What?"

Dawn shrugged. "I know this little café in the city—I'm starving and could use a bite to eat." She could tell Paul wanted to say more, and thought it might be nice to be able to sit down and talk for once rather than stand face to face. "So, what do you say?"

For a moment, Paul said nothing. After taking a second to think it over, he closed his eyes.

"…All right."

* * *

**_July 10th, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul sat at a small table by the window, feeling out of place in the quiet coffee shop.

"Black coffee," Dawn announced, and Paul lifted his head as she handed him a cup. He nodded a thank you, and she sat down, flattening her skirt as she did so.

"I bought some pastries," Dawn continued, emptying the small paper bag onto the table. She smiled, embarrassed. "I couldn't help myself—they all looked so good!" She picked up a chocolate pastry, holding it out for him. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just took my best guess."

Paul stared at the pastry for a moment before reaching forward. "It's fine," he said simply, taking it from her. He had only told her to get him a cup of coffee—he had offered to pay, but she insisted it was her treat. He broke off a piece of the pastry, taking a bite. Swallowing, he spoke up suddenly, "High Jump Kick is a fighting-type move."

Dawn blinked a few times, a straw in her mouth. "Eh?"

"Fighting-type moves have no effect on ghost-type Pokemon," Paul elaborated.

Dawn lowered her iced coffee, letting out a short, dry laugh. "You're always right to the point, huh?" Paul didn't falter, and Dawn let out a sigh before smiling. "When Lopunny Mega Evolves, it takes on the Scrappy ability," she explained, and Paul looked taken aback. "So any fighting or normal-type moves will be able to hit ghost-type Pokemon."

"I didn't know Pokemon could change their abilities during Mega Evolution," Paul noted, and he suddenly felt like he had gone in challenging Cynthia completely blind. He stayed quiet for a moment, looking into his coffee in thought before looking back to Dawn. "What else can Mega Evolution do?"

Dawn picked up a strawberry pastry, putting a finger to her temple in remembrance. "Well, Mega Lopunny gets boosted speed and attack power," she recalled, taking a bite. After a pause, she swallowed, quickly adding, "But it depends on the Pokemon—different Pokemon have different stat increases when Mega Evolving."

"I see," was all Paul said, and Dawn let out a nervous laugh.

"It's a big change," she admitted, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "When I first got my Mega Stone, it was a little hard for us to control."

Paul perked up, his interest caught. "Where did you get your stones?"

"Funny you ask," Dawn said with a light laugh. "I actually got them from Maylene." Paul raised his eyebrows in surprise, and she smiled sheepishly. "I was in kind of a funk. I kept losing contest after contest," Dawn remembered, scratching the tip of her nose. "I was passing through Veilstone, and that's when I ran into Maylene and your brother." She shot him a knowing smile, and Paul gripped his coffee mug at the implication. "They invited me back to their house, and I ended up spilling to Maylene about how I was feeling."

Dawn knew Maylene would understand. She had remembered a time when the two of them sat side by side on the grass, looking to the sky with uncertainty.

"Maylene told me she had something that she thought might help," Dawn continued, and Paul leaned forward a bit. "She came back with this box, and when I opened it, I was totally surprised to see a Key Stone and a Mega Stone!" She held up a finger. "She told me that she had found them during her training around the meteorites just outside of Veilstone. She said she had been planning on sending them to Roark, but she hadn't gotten the chance to contact him yet." She paused for a moment before smiling. "I was lucky."

Paul didn't say anything, and Dawn glanced down at her Key Stone, lightly touching it with her finger.

"So to Mega Evolve, you need a Key Stone and a Mega Stone," Paul observed, eyeing her bracelet.

"Mm," Dawn confirmed with a hum in her throat. "And a strong bond."

"Bond?" Paul repeated, and Dawn smiled, closing her eyes.

"Mega Evolution can only happen when a trainer and Pokemon are able to link their hearts as one." She lifted her wrist, looking at her Key Stone warmly, as if it was a piece of her. "It's why Maylene gave this to me. She thought that if I could link my heart with my Pokemon's, we could overcome our slump—the same way she did with her Lucario."

"And did you?" Paul questioned, not sure why he asked at all. Dawn smiled at him confidently.

"I won the Grand Festival and became Top Coordinator," she said proudly, but then let out a nervous laugh, waving her hand. "But that's another story!"

"I see," Paul said, and Dawn went quiet, watching him carefully.

"You can't be asking these questions with no reason," Dawn spoke up, and Paul glanced at her. "Is this about Cynthia?"

Paul hesitated, but nodded. "I don't know much about Mega Evolution," he started slowly, looking down to his coffee. "If I challenge Cynthia again like this, I won't be able to win."

"You should talk to Maylene," Dawn perked up, and Paul pursed his lips in annoyance. "She's your sister-in-law, right? Maybe she—!"

"She's already offered me a Key Stone," Paul said, and Dawn looked taken aback. "But I turned her down."

Dawn didn't understand. "What? Why? Don't you want a Key Stone?" she asked. "I mean, they're really rare—it's not like you're just going to stumble across one. If you have one being offered to you, then you should take it."

"I'll find one on my own," Paul dismissed shortly. "If Maylene is finding them around the meteorites, then I at least know where to look."

Dawn let out a long breath as Paul merely took a sip of his coffee. She shouldn't have expected anything less from Paul. Sighing, she brought her own cup to her mouth before sucking the last of her coffee through her straw.

"So, are you planning to rechallenge Cynthia?" she asked absentmindedly, and Paul paused, turning his attention to her. She suddenly went red, inhaling sharply in a panic, thinking she accidently treaded on thin ice.

"…I am," Paul said after a moment, and Dawn lost tension.

Relaxing, Dawn leaned back in her chair. "I'm glad," she smiled, and Paul looked at her, a bit surprised. She drummed her fingertips against the table thoughtfully. "You know, you and Ash are a lot alike. You're both totally stubborn." Paul deadpanned, and Dawn couldn't help but giggle before adding, "And you both never give up."

Paul let out a huff, breaking off another piece of his pastry, and Dawn smiled.

"It's amazing you even made it to the Champion League," she pressed, her eyes shining. "And to make it all the way to the Champion? You really _are_ a super strong trainer."

When a trainer won a Pokemon League, they had the opportunity to challenge the Champion League. To complete in the Champion League, trainers were required to visit all four Battle Arenas of the Elite Four throughout the region, collecting emblems as proof of their victory. If a trainer could manage to obtain all four, the Champion would be waiting.

It was hard, a test of skill and guts. Trainers often took years to collect all four emblems, many giving up or losing hope. For most trainers, the Pokemon League is enough, and don't proceed to the Champion League at all. But to Paul, there was no other direction than forward.

"It doesn't matter if I can't win against her," Paul dismissed, eyeing Dawn's Key Stone.

Dawn watched him wordlessly, gripping her empty coffee cup, her words stuck in her throat. Breathing in, she opened her mouth, but suddenly jumped in her seat, startled.

Paul looked over as Dawn fumbled through her purse, taking out her buzzing phone.

"A-ah—!" Dawn's eyes widened. "It's my boss!" She looked at Paul apologetically. "Sorry, I have to take this." Paul simply nodded, and she pressed her phone to her ear.

"Yes?" Dawn said. Paul kept eating his pastry, watching her. "…Oh! R-right! Yes, I'll be there!" she stammered, standing from her chair. "All right… All right. Bye." Paul looked up as she clicked the end call button on her phone.

"I have to go," Dawn sighed, slipping her purse over her shoulder. "I have to take care of stock at the store tonight."

"That's all right," Paul said, and Dawn picked up her empty coffee cup before turning to him with a smile.

"Thanks for the battle—it was fun."

Paul nodded, and Dawn waved good bye before turning on her heel to the door. Stopping, she stared forward for a moment before turning her head back.

"Do you want to grab coffee tomorrow morning?" she asked, and Paul paused, caught off guard. He stared at her, finally nodding his head, and Dawn couldn't help but smile.

When she closed the door to the coffee shop, she just stood there, staring out into the city. She wasn't quite sure why she asked him to coffee. It had been a long time since she battled so fully, since she had spoken with someone about what it means to battle side by side with your Pokemon.

She hadn't realized how long it had been. Taking a step forward, she let a small smile escape her lips.

Paul glanced at her as she walked by the window of the coffee shop, his eyes on the Key Stone that shined white in the sun.

* * *

_..._


	3. Lila's

**_September 1st, 2021. Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

It had become routine.

Two months had passed since the first time they agreed to coffee. Dawn hadn't been sure why she had asked Paul to go with her. Perhaps it was just a polite gesture—he was alone in this city, and maybe he could use a little company. But Paul didn't seem to mind being alone, and Dawn was positive he wouldn't show that morning because of it.

But when she walked into the café for her before-work-pick-me-up, there he was, sitting at a small table in the back, waiting for her.

She expected the air to be awkward. Dawn knew the two had little in common, and she wasn't sure what she could talk about without losing his interest. Paul didn't talk much, but somehow that made things easier. He listened surprisingly well, carefully taking in every word. Dawn found herself spilling what was on her mind, and Paul would listen. When she got up to leave for work, she realized she had asked him to coffee again the next morning.

Every morning, Dawn would come before work, sitting at the small table by the window with her iced coffee in hand. The days blended together, and before she even noticed, she had stopped asking Paul to coffee, him now coming by his own choice. She would enter the café and he would already be sitting at the table with a book in one hand and a coffee in the other.

He wasn't there every morning, but he was there often enough for Dawn to know it wasn't coincidence. Before she knew it, it became her normal, casually setting down her purse and taking a seat across from him.

Summer was turning to fall, but the sun still seemed to be stuck in summer, hot as it reflected off the city buildings. Heat rose off the pavement, Nincada humming loudly from the trees along the streets. Dawn groaned to herself as the sun glared overhead, her forehead sticky with sweat. The heatwave was unusual for Sinnoh, and she hadn't been prepared. Pushing the door of the coffee shop open, she stepped inside and sighed in relief, the air conditioner refreshing and cool.

The shop smelled of mint and cinnamon. Dawn lifted her sunglasses, seeing Paul already by the window. Ordering her drink, she walked over with her iced coffee in hand.

"Hey," she greeted, taking a seat across from him as she fanned her face with her hand. "It's hot, huh?"

Paul neatly placed a bookmark between the pages of his book, setting it down on the table. "How did it go?" he asked, ignoring her remark.

Dawn didn't falter at his bluntness, expecting it of him by now. "Oh!" She smiled nervously, scratching her nose. "It was okay."

Some weeks ago, Lila had asked Dawn and a few of her coworkers to design a small collection of outfits for an upcoming fashion showcase in Jubilife City. She would pick the best designs to represent her boutique in the show. Dawn had told Paul all about it, keeping him updated as the days crept closer to the final decision. Only one of Dawn's designs was chosen, and everything else looked broken in the backroom of mannequins.

"She said my collection was lacking," Dawn sighed. Paul raised a brow at this, and she ran her hands smoothly over her skirt, letting out a huff. She had wanted her designs on that runway, and it stung to see so many other designs chosen over her own. She lifted her mood a bit, one flicker of light in the dark. "There was one costume that caught her attention, though."

Paul noticed the spark in her eyes. "Oh?" he asked, and Dawn pulled a photograph from her purse.

"Here," she said, showing him the picture. On a mannequin was a white costume, dotted with light blue and purple marks, a red sash around the waist. Paul was reminded of winter, and he took the photo from her grasp, studying it closer.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Paul studied it for a moment longer before offering her a small nod. "It's nice," he said simply, handing the photo back to her. "I can see why she liked it."

Dawn's smile grew, looking back to the photo. "It's thanks to you," she said, and Paul paused, not understanding. She smiled shyly, slipping the photo back into her purse. "When we first battled—I was totally inspired by your Froslass."

Paul knitted his brows together. "Froslass?"

Dawn became a bit embarrassed, quickly pressing the conversation forward. "It was when she used Hail," she continued, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. "The way her body was glowing against the sky…" She took a pause, her eyes shining. "It was beautiful."

Paul just stared at her, noticing how bright her eyes looked while she spoke. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his coffee, averting his gaze.

Dawn smiled teasingly at him, continuing, "Maybe one of these days you and Froslass could stop by the boutique so I can show it to her for myself."

Paul grunted in response and opened up his book once more, causing Dawn to let out a small giggle as she took another sip of her drink.

The rest of their time in the café consisted of mostly silence. Paul had continued to read his book, nodding in response when Dawn would speak to him, while Dawn people watched from the window and fiddled with the apps on her phone. It was comfortable, a nice contrast from how chatty her coworkers could be in the workroom.

The clock ticked closer to nine, and Dawn took a final sip of her iced coffee as she watched Paul begin to rise from his seat. She looked up at him, tilting her head with a smile. "I bet you'll train today, right?"

"Yes," Paul answered, slipping his book into his bag and looking out the window. "My Pokemon and I have a lot of work to do. I'm planning on taking them out to the marshes on Route 212." He pulled his bag onto his back. "The terrain will be good for speed building since it can be difficult to move in."

Dawn hummed thoughtfully in her throat, slipping her purse over her shoulder. "I've never heard of training like that," she noted as she stood up, pushing her chair in. "You'll have to let me know how that goes." She smiled slyly and added, "If they do a good job, then maybe I'll make some poffins for them." She took a mental note not to mention that to Piplup.

Paul let out a small huff, and Dawn could have sworn she saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "All right," he dismissed as he began to make his way out of the café.

Dawn turned her head as he walked past her. She stood in place for a moment before smiling and catching up with him. "I'll walk with you," she offered, and Paul stopped, glancing at her. "It's on the way to my work," she added with a small shrug.

Paul stared at her, but then nodded, adjusting his bag and then heading out the door, Dawn trailing right behind him.

* * *

Dawn noticed Paul walked one step ahead of her. She kept glancing at his back and shoulders, noticing how broad they were. He looked different than when she had walked behind him all those years ago at the Lily of the Valley Conference.

"Is this it?" Paul spoke up, snapping Dawn from her thoughts as she turned her head. The boutique was modest, brick lining the long front windows while the wood on top of them was painted white. The large sign above the door read ' _Lila's_ ' in a curved font.

"Yeah, this is it," she affirmed. Looking at the store window, she paused, blinking stupidly a few times before letting out a sudden squeal in excitement, causing Paul to reel back in surprise.

"My costume!" she exclaimed, running to the window with sparkling eyes. "It's on display!"

Rubbing his ear from the abrupt noise, Paul walked over, raising an eyebrow as he approached her. Right behind the window stood a mannequin wearing the outfit that Dawn had shown him earlier that morning. Seeing it with his own eyes instead of on paper, Paul felt something he hadn't before, and he could see his Froslass glowing brightly against the sky.

"I can't believe it," Dawn gushed, and Paul glanced at her quietly. "It's really there!"

Swelling with pride, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture to send to her mother. She hummed happily as she looked at it, but perked up when she felt Paul's stare.

She gasped, quickly spinning on her heel to him, embarrassed. "A-ah, sorry! I'm keeping you, aren't I?" she asked, her cheeks dusting red.

Paul blinked before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No need to worry, you mean?" Dawn teased lightly, and Paul turned on his heel to leave in response.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see you!" she called to him with a wave. "Good luck!" She walked up to the boutique door, stopping as she opened it. Quickly turning her head, she called, "Let's have a battle after my shift! Our usual spot!"

Paul kept walking, holding up his hand in acknowledgement, and Dawn smiled before stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

Upon hearing the bell of the door opening, Ursula, who had been peering at Dawn through the store window, gasped. She scurried her way back to the front desk and took her place behind the register casually, smiling wryly as Dawn approached.

"Why, good morning, _Dee-dee_ ," she greeted when Dawn walked past the front counter.

Dawn stopped at hearing her unfavorable nickname. "Good morning, Ursula," she responded flatly before turning her head.

"I see you're running fashionably late this morning," Ursula noted, closing her eyes. "Typical."

Dawn paused before raising an eyebrow. "My shift starts at 9 AM," she said. "I'm not late at all."

"Actually, it's two past nine, Dawn," Ursula stated, wagging a finger at her disapprovingly. "What kind of Poke Stylist are you going to be if you can't even show up on time?"

Dawn deadpanned. Inhaling slowly, she decided to let it slide for today, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "Right. Sorry," she said dryly as she began to walk towards the backroom.

Ursula's eyes quickly darted to Dawn, irked at being shrugged off. "So," she began, leaning on the counter with a smirk. "Who was that guy you were with, anyways? Your boyfriend?"

Dawn faltered, stopping mid-step before snapping her head back to Ursula. "I— _what_? My boyfriend?" She turned on her heel to face her fully, scrunching her face in confusion. "Are you talking about Paul?"

"Oh, is that his name? Paul?" She huffed, waving a hand. "Well, he's not exactly _my_ type—he seems kind of grungy." She eyed Dawn smugly, putting a hand to her mouth. "I'm somehow not surprised you'd be into that sort of thing."

Dawn felt her neck heat up, clenching her fists by her sides. "Paul isn't my boyfriend—he's just a friend."

Ursula didn't falter. "Mm. That's what they all say," she dismissed, leaning on her fist. Dawn scowled as the heat from her neck rose to her cheeks. Ursula smiled in satisfaction before changing the topic. "Anyways," she started, glancing towards the mannequins at the front of the store. "I saw Lila put your design in the front window today."

Dawn felt herself simmer down instantly at the mention of her design. "Yeah—I saw it on my way in here," she perked up, looking back over to it. "I'm sort of still reeling from it."

"It's sad."

Dawn paused, looking back to Ursula. "Sad?" she repeated.

Ursula sighed, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "That you're 'still reeling' from having _one_ dress put in the store front," she said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I mean, _how_ long have you been working here? I almost feel sorry for you."

Dawn inhaled, irked, and shot her a glare. She knew she should have kept walking as soon as she entered the room. Pursing her lips, she gripped the bottom of her dress. "Don't you have a register to take care of?" she spat in retort.

"Don't you have a tacky outfit to design?" Ursula shot back slyly.

Scowling, Dawn's face heated up. Not particularly wanting to play Ursula's game any longer, she quickly turned on her heel and pushed open the backroom door. Ursula put a hand to her mouth and giggled quietly as she watched Dawn march off.

Dawn huffed as stepped into the backroom. If Ursula was on register today, then she would at least be safe from her back here.

The backroom was always a mess. It was bright, fabric on the floor and half-dressed mannequins scattered across the room. Two workers sat at tables nearby, one hunched over a sewing machine, the other cutting fabric with care. Dawn set her purse down at a table towards the back, clearing off some leftover thread and paper before pulling out her sketchbook.

She opened to a page of a sketch half-drawn. The lines were sharp and bold, glitter dusting the bottom. She had little time to work on her own designs the past few weeks, the collection Lila asked for eating up all her free time. She wanted to design something bright, something that would light up like stars under the spotlight. Something that would burst on stage.

"Hm, that's a nice sketch."

Dawn snapped her head up. She had to hold back a gasp when she noticed Lila standing above her, peeking over her shoulder with crossed arms.

"O-oh, thank you!" she stammered, caught off guard. She looked down at her sketch, studying over the lines and details. "I'm thinking of putting it in my next collection."

"It's a good start," Lila agreed, taking Dawn's sketchbook to study it closer. "But it still has a ways to go." Dawn pursed her lips and gripped her pencil, bracing herself for whatever it was Lila had to say.

"It's simple, which isn't necessarily a bad thing," Lila continued, putting a hand to her cheek in thought. "But it doesn't stand out."

Dawn's shoulders slumped and she placed her pencil down on the table. "So you're saying it's boring," she said glumly, looking to the ground.

"Not quite," Lila said with a shake of her head. She put Dawn's sketch book down on the table and pointed towards the mannequins placed around the room. "I want you to take a look at some of the costumes back here," she said, looking back to Dawn. "What do you see?"

Dawn's gaze trailed to where Lila was pointing. Her eyes were met with a variety of colors, designs, patterns and accessories. "Um…" Dawn started, pursing her lips as she continued to study the costumes carefully. "I'm not sure." She frowned. "They all look so different."

"Right," Lila winked and Dawn perked up in surprise. "Each design was made by someone different, their own handprint marking each costume." Lila glanced down at her. "They brought the feelings inside of them to life and created something only they could create."

Dawn paused, putting the pieces together. "You mean… their own style?"

"Exactly." Lila smiled, putting a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "You're a talented designer, Dawn. It's why I hired you." She nodded to the door leading to the front of the shop. "Everyone here is the best of the best." She looked back to Dawn. "But what makes you different than any other designer in this shop?"

Trailing her eyes to the ground, Dawn sunk in her seat just the slightest. She felt lost. She didn't quite know what her style was, and it showed in her designs, holding her back in her work. "…I'm not sure," she said, dejected.

"What you need to ask yourself is what you want people and Pokemon to see when they look at your designs," Lila pressed. "How do you want them to feel when they're preforming on stage in your costume?" She tapped the side of her head. "When someone looks at your costume, your feelings should be able to reach them. That's what makes your designs really shine in a color that's only yours."

Dawn eyed her unfinished sketch sitting on the table. Suddenly it looked broken to her, and she closed the sketchbook. "…It seems like I'll never find that thing," Dawn admitted, feeling stuck.

"Nonsense," Lila objected, taking Dawn by surprise. "I can see it when I look at your design in the window." She closed her eyes, smiling. "I know you put the feelings inside of your heart into that design. It's something that only you could have made."

Dawn paused, an image of Froslass against the sky appearing in her mind. She remembered how fast her heart beat in her head, how her breath spilled white into the air. She put all of that into every stitch of her design that night, her heart still bursting from that one moment.

But that moment was gone, and she wasn't sure what feelings she had in her heart now.

"You'll be on life support today," Lila announced suddenly, snapping Dawn away from her thoughts and looking up at her, confused.

"Life support?" she repeated, and Lila smiled.

"I want you to work on mending torn and damaged outfits," Lila clarified, nodding to the rack of costumes that needed fixing just behind them.

Dawn's face fell as she looked to the rack. "Eh?" Pursing her lips, she looked back to Lila and shook her head. "But I have so much I want to get done. Can't I work more on my design?"

"Designing is much more than making pretty clothes, Dawn," Lila said, wagging a finger. "Even the smallest details can make the biggest difference in an outfit. And today, I want you to focus on all of the little details that others have put into their designs to make them so unique."

Realizing that there was no arguing her boss, Dawn hung her head, defeated. "Okay," she said slowly, rising to her feet. Lila smiled knowingly as she watched Dawn push through several outfits on the rack before turning on her heel and leaving the backroom.

* * *

**_September 1st, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Orange spilled into the shop, the setting sun bright against the city. Dawn cut the thread of her last outfit, wiping her forehead before closing her sewing kit and neatly sliding it into her purse.

"It's 6 PM," Lila announced as she entered the backroom, her hands placed on her hips. "Time to pack up."

Dawn hung the dresses she had been working on back on the rack before pushing them into the stock room with care. She admired her work for a moment, taking a step back. They weren't exactly her designs, but she still felt just a hint of pride before exiting to the front of the store.

Dawn glanced down to the sketchbook she held in her hand. The sketch of her design was still imprinted in her mind, but she somehow got the feeling that it would end up in the wastebasket alongside her other designs.

Perhaps she could at least come up with a prototype back at her apartment to bring in tomorrow for further review. Looking around the shop, she kept her eyes peeled for spare fabric she could take back home with her. Earlier she had noticed a bright blue fabric she had fallen in love with, and she began to push through the spare fabrics in search for it. Yellow, green, red, purple—but no blue.

"Looking for this?"

Dawn paused when the roll of blue fabric she had been looking for waved in front of her face. She quickly turned around, and her eyes were met with Ursula's as she wagged the fabric back and forth, smiling at her.

"Ursula—!" Dawn managed, surprised as her eyes followed the roll in her hand. "Where did you get that fabric? I need it."

Ursula merely shrugged. "Sorry, Dawn—but you snooze, you lose. I snagged the last roll."

Dawn bit her lip in frustration. "Ursula, please—I have to use that fabric for a project I'm working on tonight."

"No can do," Ursula dismissed, giving the roll of fabric another wave. "You aren't the only one who has projects to work on, you know." This caused Dawn to glower at her, but Ursula payed her no mind. "If you ever want to become a decent Poke Stylist, then you're going to need to learn how to get ahead of the competition. After all, it's not like you're going to have things handed to you in the real world just by asking nicely."

Dawn could feel her blood beginning to boil, and Ursula simply smirked in satisfaction. Before Dawn was even given the chance to retort, Ursula began to walk away, her head held high. "Toodles."

And with that, she left through the front door, the little bell ringing as it closed. Dawn watched her walk down the sidewalk through the window with heated eyes, her hands curling into fists.

"How did you do today, Dawn?"

Dawn perked up at the sudden voice from behind. Turning around, she saw Lila approaching her. Disgruntled, she sank down into her shoulders. "Peachy," she responded wearily. "I spent my whole day working on clothes that weren't mine, and now I don't even have the fabric I need to work on my own design." She let out a sigh. "I'm just tired."

Lila smiled in amusement. "You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age," she commented, and Dawn gave her a questioning look. Crossing her arms, Lila offered her a wink. "The fabric store is still open. I'm sure you can get whatever you need there."

Dawn puffed her cheeks a bit, pouting. The fabric store wasn't exactly close, and after today, she didn't want to be anywhere else but inside her apartment. But without the fabric she needed, she supposed that she didn't really have much of a choice.

"Here," Lila said, reaching into her pocket and handing Dawn a key. "Make sure you close up shop when you're done packing up your things." She held up a hand, smiling. "I look forward to seeing that costume."

Dawn said nothing, only nodding in response, and Lila was gone. Letting out a sigh, she gripped the key, and turned on her heel to tidy up the shop.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she stepped outside, running her fingers through her hair. Between cleaning, locking up the register and moving items back into stock, closing up the store took longer than she had anticipated. All she wanted to do now was curl up on the sofa and watch reruns on TV, but she knew that she had to get started on that design tonight, or else she would have to wait until after work tomorrow.

Adjusting her purse, Dawn inhaled and began to make her way across the street, but she paused when noticing a shadow on the sidewalk from the streetlight. Trailing her eyes along the shadow, she saw Paul standing nearby, casually flipping through a book he held in his hand. Her face scrunched with confusion before looking up and down the street, and then rushing over to him.

"Have you been just standing here?" she asked, and Paul snapped his head up from his book before raising an eyebrow at her.

"You never showed," Paul informed her, and Dawn froze.

"O-our battle!" she panicked. She nervously put her fist to her mouth. "I totally lost track of time! I was asked to close up, and then I had to do stock and—!" She bowed her head down apologetically. "I'm sorry!" Guilty, she lifted her head to glance at him with a frown. "I should have called."

"It's fine," Paul dismissed, and he glanced her over as she straightened out. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her clothing wrinkled—black bags were even beginning to show under her eyes. "You look terrible," he noted, furrowing his brows.

Dawn jumped a bit at his comment. She glanced down at herself, not having realized just how unkempt she must have looked to him. She smoothed out her dress, laughing nervously as she waved a hand at him. "I'm fine—no need to worry!"

Paul just stared at her, unconvinced, and she felt herself shrink back.

"…It's been a long day," she admitted, fidgeting her hands behind her back. Paul raised a brow expectantly, and she sighed. "There's just something I'm not getting. I don't know." She looked down to the ground. "I always try my hardest, but somehow it's never quite good enough."

Paul didn't say anything, knowing nothing about design. He then thought of his battle with Ash, and his battle with Cynthia. He remembered what he felt when he had lost—when he hadn't been strong enough.

"You're just stuck," Paul spoke up, and Dawn looked at him. "The better you get, the more obstacles you have to overcome." Paul furrowed his brows. "You can never be satisfied with where you are now, or you won't be able to push yourself to get stronger."

Dawn just stared at him, taken aback. Closing her mouth, she pondered his words, glancing back to her costume in the shop window. The light shining down on it from the ceiling made the colors almost seem to glow. She felt pride begin to brim from inside of her, but it soon simmered back down when she remembered all of the times the designs of Ursula or her other co-workers had been on display as well. Having one design in the spotlight felt great, but Dawn knew inside of herself that she was capable of so much more. She couldn't be satisfied with just this. She couldn't give up. Becoming firm, she looked to Paul.

"I need to get to the fabric store," she said, and Paul showed a small smile, satisfied. Dawn blinked at him. "Did you want to come?" She smiled sheepishly. "I know it's not as fun as a battle, but I did promise I'd see you today."

Paul went quiet, glancing back to her boutique before looking back to her and slipping his hands in his pockets. He closed his eyes.

"Sure."

* * *

Dawn paced up and down the aisles of the store frantically, pulling fabric after fabric off of the shelves. Paul watched her, not remembering the last time he had seen so much color one place.

"I can't find it," Dawn breathed, exasperated. She put a hand to her head in distress. "What am I going to do?"

"Use another fabric," Paul suggested.

"I can't just use another fabric," Dawn groaned as she continued to push through rolls upon rolls. "I'd have to change my whole design."

"Then change it."

Dawn looked at him, frustrated. "It's not that simple," she retorted, but she tensed up when an announcement came over the intercom, declaring that the store would be closing in ten minutes.

Paul closed his eyes, sliding his hands into his pockets. "In battle, you have to be able to adapt." Dawn scrunched her brows and Paul opened an eye. "Things aren't always going to go the way you would expect. Sometimes thinking fast and adjusting to your new surroundings is the key to success—as a coordinator, you should know that."

Dawn paused, faltering. An image flashed in her mind of the Grand Festival stage. Ursula had been avoiding hits and landing attacks on Dawn's Pokemon over and over. No matter what she seemed to do, Dawn couldn't get an edge on her, even after unleashing the combination she had practiced with Pachirisu and Mamoswine again and again. The clock was ticking down, and Dawn knew that she had to do something. It wasn't until she took advantage of the holes Ursula had left in the ground that she was able to successfully land Ice Chandelier and win the match. Looking back down the aisle, she went quiet.

"Wait here," she said suddenly, and Paul watched her rush across the store. He took a look around before walking to a shelf, studying the fabrics. It had all looked the same to him before, but looking closely, they weren't the same at all. He noticed the texture, the color. He never realized there could be so much to choose from—that you had to formulate an entire battle strategy.

"Here," Dawn called, and Paul lifted his head. She approached him with a mess of fabrics in her arms. "I grabbed what I could," she said, glancing down at them. "I just have to pick one." Staring at them, she suddenly looked to Paul. "What do you think?"

Paul said nothing, carefully studying each fabric. After a moment, he pointed at one she held to her left.

"This one."

Dawn raised her brows, putting the other fabrics down so she could get a closer look at the one he had picked. "This one?" She held it up, scrunching her nose as she studied it. It was a dull blue, almost gray, and the texture was on the rougher side. It wasn't the fabric she would have picked. "Why this one?"

"Because it doesn't suit you," Paul said simply, and Dawn tilted her head, not understanding. "You shouldn't be comfortable sticking solely to what you know." He looked to the fabric. "If you can work with something you aren't used to, then you'll only become stronger. If you stick with what you know, you'll stay the same." He glanced at her. "If you're stuck with where you are, then try working outside of your element."

Dawn's eyes widened, not expecting his answer. Had she really become comfortable? Was a part of the reason as to why she was struggling with finding her own style because she only stuck to what she knew? Because she only worked with colors, patterns and textures that she felt comfortable working with?

She had always been told that a good designer is one who can make pretty outfits, but a great designer knew how to work with any element and make it their own.

Was she limiting herself by not pushing her own boundaries?

Looking down to the fabric, she examined it more closely. She rarely used colors this dull, her designs always bright and lively. The texture was rough and coarse, whereas the fabrics she always worked with were soft or smooth. It wasn't what she was used to, but if stepping out of her comfort zone was what could aid her in finding her style, then she had to at least try.

"…All right," Dawn finally conceded, placing the other fabrics back on the shelf. "Then I'll give it my best shot!"

Paul nodded before closing his eyes, satisfied to see the fire back in her eyes.

Biting the insides of her cheeks, she turned to Paul, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry about all of this—I'm sure that the last thing you wanted to do tonight was come with me to a fabric store." Paul glanced at her, and she shifted, adjusting the fabric in her arms. "I know that it's getting late, but we can still battle, if you'd like."

"It's fine," Paul said simply, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I've trained enough for today."

Dawn fidgeted her hand, feeling bad that she had dragged him around when she had promised him something else entirely. And though it was small, he had helped give her just enough of a nudge to move forward. She couldn't let him go unrepaid. "Let me make it up to you," she said, and Paul raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Tomorrow I get off of work early, so I won't have to close-up," Dawn explained, smiling. "We can battle then." Paul furrowed his brows, and she added, "And coffee on me after."

He stared for a moment, as if thinking it over, before closing his eyes with a small nod. "Okay."

"But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you," she declared, her smile turning confident. "I plan on winning, you know."

Paul couldn't help but let out a small smirk show.

"Right."

* * *

**_September 2nd, 2021. After Midnight. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"Lup! Piplup!"

Dawn stirred, her vision blurry and static, Piplup's voice sounding some place far away. Lifting her head slowly, she looked around, disoriented, a piece of paper stuck to her face from drool. Paper littered her desk, all crumpled or tossed on the floor, the fabric she bought untouched.

"Huh?" Dawn blinked slowly as Piplup's blurred figure came into focus. "Piplup?" She sat up lazily, her neck stiff from the uncomfortable position she had been laying in. "What time is it?" she asked with a yawn, turning her attention onto the digital clock above the television set.

' _2:35 AM_ '

She inhaled sharply, eyes widening. "Ah…! I must have dozed off while I was working," she said in alarm, looking down at all of her unfinished sketches.

Piplup puffed his cheeks in frustration and Dawn sighed, running a hair through her bangs as she peeled the paper from her face. "I'm sorry Piplup, I know you're tired, but I have to keep working on this," she said, leaning back against her chair. Working with the fabric that Paul had suggested for her proved to be more difficult than she initially thought. She had tossed aside sketch after sketch, nothing seeming to click. She didn't know how to make such a dull color pop with life. And before she knew it, her eyes were beginning to droop and she was sound asleep on her desk.

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup protested angrily, and Dawn rubbed her face with both hands.

"I know. I know you want me to come to bed, but I have to work for at least a little while longer," she groaned, rising from her chair. "Look, I'm going to turn the television off so you at least don't have any noise to disturb you." She looked down at Piplup who turned his head away stubbornly. "So why don't you go lay down and I'll be in soon?"

Piplup flicked his gaze towards her, his fins crossed tightly in front of his chest. He stood there for a moment without saying a word before sighing in defeat and marching into the bedroom.

Dawn smiled tiredly before walking up to the television set, the bright, flashing lights making her eyes sting. She picked up the remote and went to hit the power button before stopping, staring at the screen.

" _Use Stone Edge, Garchomp!_ " Cynthia commanded.

Garchomp let out a loud cry as Dawn watched several pointed stones form a ring surrounding its body before shooting quickly towards the opposing Pokemon.

There was no way that the Champion could be having a live battle at this hour—it must have been a rerun of some old battle she had who knows how long ago. Dawn studied Cynthia closely, noticing she looked young, much younger than she did now—maybe even a teenager.

" _Dodge that, Salamence!_ " the man standing across the battlefield ordered.

Salamence attempted to move, but appeared to be too worn down to make that much of an effort, taking the hit directly and falling to its knees.

Dawn didn't know why, but she found herself becoming more and more enthralled in watching the battle before her. Her eyes studied every move as the two dragon-types battled it out back and forth, every attack more powerful than the next.

Salamence was becoming exhausted, and the worry was visible in his trainer's face as he called, " _Salamence, let's finish this with Earthquake!_ "

Salamence roared as he obeyed his trainer's command, jumping into the air and slamming his body against the ground. The cracking earth quickly began to rush Garchomp's way.

There was a glint in Cynthia's eyes and Garchomp looked back at her, waiting for her command. She smiled at her Pokemon, and Garchomp nodded in understanding. Pushing her hand forward, Cynthia ordered, " _Rock Climb!_ "

The man across the battlefield inhaled sharply, faltering as Garchomp leapt forward, claws shining white. Dawn noted that while Garchomp's movements were rough and erratic, there was a certain grace to them as she swiftly made her way across the cracking earth.

" _Go_!" Cynthia commanded as Garchomp hovered over Salamence before swiftly moving in for the hit.

Garchomp's glowing fist struck Salamence in the face with full force, and Salamence's body flung backwards, striking the wall before sliding to the ground, unconscious.

" _Salamence is unable to battle!_ " The referee called, holding up a red flag, before lifting a green one and pointing it to Cynthia. " _Therefore, the victory and Champion title goes to the challenger, Cynthia Jenness!_ "

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer and Dawn's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't realized that the battle she watched was the one in which Cynthia had claimed her Champion title.

Cynthia hugged her Garchomp, and Dawn paused, lowering her remote slowly. Cynthia's face was wet with tears, Garchomp licking them away affectionately. Dawn felt something warm in her heart, something strong.

Cynthia had battled in a way only she had battled, and now she was Champion—a star in the sky.

Slapping her face lightly, Dawn inhaled, furrowing her brows as she took out her sketchbook. Clearing her desk, she opened to her sketch from earlier, snapping on the desk lamp.

Rubbing her eye, she pulled out the fabric she bought, and bit the eraser of her pencil in thought, looking between her sketch and the fabric. She glanced back to the TV, Cynthia and Garchomp filling the screen of the television. Just because something was rough and dull didn't mean it couldn't be fun and full of life.

" _It's because it doesn't suit you."_

It wasn't about creating something that didn't match what was inside her, but instead being able to take absolutely anything and turning it into her own feelings. She didn't have to make something foreign and coarse, but instead would take this fabric and use her own feelings to make it shine—the same way Cynthia used her Garchomp's rough movements with such grace that only Cynthia could do.

Pursing her lips into a hard line, Dawn licked her lips, hunching over her desk as she began to draw, the pencil flowing with new energy.

* * *

_..._


	4. Elesa

**_September 25th, 2021. Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul bent over his bathroom sink, blinking himself awake as he splashed his face with water. He combed through his hair with his fingers, glancing himself over in the mirror. Good enough.

Pulling a fresh shirt over his head, he headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. Reaching for the coffee maker, his hand stopped, suddenly feeling as if something was off.

He pursed his lips, closing the cabinet he had opened. Looking around his kitchen, nothing looked out of place. His book sat on the table, bookmark in place, and his bag hung on the hook by the door. It was quiet, like any other morning.

But something was off. Shaking the thought away, he opened his cabinet and pulled out his coffee maker. After adding in the mix and water, he sat down at the table and picked up his book. The minutes ticked on, and the smell of coffee began to hang in the air as Paul's eyes scanned the book page in front of him. He turned the page, but then realized he had forgotten what he had just read, flipping back and rereading paragraphs. His mind kept stopping halfway through sentences, still on page 76, until he heard the beep from his coffee maker, snapping him to reality.

Rising to his feet, he poured himself a mug of coffee, sitting back down before taking a long sip.

Something was off. He expected to hear the bell of a door, a "Good morning!" With his coffee in hand, the silence seemed uneasy, like something was missing.

_"No need to worry!"_

The loud buzzing of the video phone broke the silence, and Paul inhaled.

_'Reggie'_

He stared at the lit-up screen of the video phone, unmoving as his expression became unamused. He let it ring once, twice, three times before he let out a huff, rising to his feet.

He walked across the room and picked up the receiver without a word. The screen flashed, and Reggie's smiling face appeared.

_"Hey, bro!_ "

"Hey," Paul responded, not particularly thrilled to be disrupted from his morning routine. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

_"I can't check in on my baby brother?"_ Reggie teased, and Paul deadpanned, unconvinced.

"I'll hang up, then," Paul said flatly, pulling the receiver away from his ear as he went to place it back on the hook.

_"Ah, wait!"_ Reggie called, holding out a hand to stop him. Paul's hand froze in place, and he glanced at Reggie in annoyance. Laughing dryly, Reggie put a hand to his neck _. "You're always quick to the point, huh?"_

"So there _is_ a point," Paul observed dryly, and Reggie sighed before smiling.

_"Don't you know what next week is?"_

"Just tell me," Paul said bluntly, not in the mood to play guessing games.

_"It's Joel's birthday!"_ Reggie beamed, and Paul paused. _"He's turning—_!"

"—Two," Paul finished, and Reggie couldn't help but smile.

_"Maylene and I are throwing a little party—very little,"_ he assured when seeing the look on Paul's face. _"We would love it if you came."_

Joel was the only child of Reggie and Maylene. Paul didn't see his nephew often, but he felt soft for him, and Reggie knew it. Paul would never admit to it, of course.

"I don't think you're really giving me a choice," Paul noted.

Reggie laughed. _"That's the spirit,"_ he said with a wink. _"You're the world's #1 uncle."_

"Are you done?" Paul asked, closing his eyes in annoyance.

_"You're not even going to tell me how you've been?_ " Reggie asked, and Paul held back a groan. " _How's training?"_

"Fine," he answered flatly.

Reggie looked skeptical, raising a brow. _"I thought you would have rechallenged the Champion by now,"_ he admitted. _"Is it really all fine?"_

Paul said nothing, pursing his lips into a hard line. Reggie watched him carefully, becoming more serious as he waited for an answer.

Paul let out a small huff before looking back to Reggie. "…My strength isn't matched with hers yet," he said after a moment of hesitation.

_"Do you mean Mega Evolution?"_ Reggie asked, and Paul went quiet. After a pause, Reggie continued, _"…I thought so,_ " he said, and Paul looked away from the screen, furrowing his brows.

Reggie studied his brother for a moment longer. " _It's been months now, hasn't it?"_ Paul didn't respond, and Reggie licked his lips. "… _I know you don't want to admit it, but you might have hit a dead-end_." He gave a beat of silence. " _Maylene still has a spare Key Stone, you know."_

Paul flicked his eyes towards Reggie in irritation, but Reggie paid no mind. _"Hold on, she's just in the other room. I can—!"_

The screen went black. Paul lifted his hand from the receiver, standing up straight before he turned around and went back into the kitchen. His hand had moved by reaction, as if it was instinct. Before he had realized, the line was already dead.

He shouldn't have just hung up like that. His brother only had his best interest at heart.

Closing his eyes, Paul inhaled slowly before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He poured the rest of his coffee into the sink, his mood lost. He placed the mug onto the counter, turning on his heel and stepping towards the door.

* * *

Dawn wasn't sure if she was in the right store.

"No, no! Put that in the backroom!"

The boutique was in a panicked frenzy. Mannequins were half-dressed, some fallen on the floor, everyone desperately grabbing spare ribbon and stuffing it into the back.

"Don't we have anything better to display than this?!"

Dawn just stared in awe and terror, observing the mess before her. She gasped and stepped aside as one of her coworkers almost rammed into her with a mannequin as he rushed to the front of the store. Looking around, she suddenly noticed Ursula carrying fabric across the room. Taking a quick breath, she rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's the big fuss for?" Dawn asked in a hushed whisper, and Ursula snapped her head back in shock.

" _What?_ Don't you know?"

A look of annoyance crossed Dawn's face at the condescending tone. "I wouldn't be asking if I did."

Ursula scoffed, turning to her. "I have to keep you updated as usual, don't I?" Dawn puffed her cheeks in irritation, and Ursula closed her eyes. "Elesa is holding a _huge_ fashion competition in Nimbasa City." She paused before shooting Dawn a look. "You _do_ know who Elesa is, right?"

Dawn blinked a few times in surprise. "Of course I do—she's the famous model and Gym Leader from Nimbasa City," she said simply before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "But… what does a fashion competition have anything to do with us?"

Ursula shook her head. "You really _are_ ignorant," she sighed, and Dawn scowled. "She says she's looking for something Unova has never seen before." She held up a finger, twirling it around. "So she's going around the world to hand-pick designers to enter her showcase."

Dawn's face fell instantly. "W-what? I had no idea!"

"I'm not surprised," Ursula said curtly, getting a better hold of her fabric. "You better get something together fast if you want Elesa to even bat an eye at you," she continued as she started to walk off again. "Not that you even have a chance, of course." And with that, she blended back into the mess of the store.

"Oh no," Dawn breathed, looking around the shop in panic. She suddenly felt lightheaded, anxiety swelling inside of her as she dashed into her workspace in the backroom. She spread out her costumes, looking them all over quickly. Letting out a noise of dissatisfaction in her throat, she ran her fingers through her hair, too dizzy to think straight. Even her Froslass costume seemed dull compared to someone like Elesa.

Her eyes flicked to the black garment bag she had brought in only yesterday. It hung from a hook, unopened, Dawn feeling somehow apprehensive whenever she found herself reaching for the zipper. She had never designed something like the dress inside it before. She held out her hand, slowly unzipping the bag. She stopped halfway, her costume peeking out of the slit.

She couldn't show this to Elesa. She couldn't show something that filled her with uncertainty. Looking back to her other costumes, she wondered if she had anything she could show her at all. Not feeling as if it really mattered which she picked, she reached for her Froslass inspired costume, deciding it was at least the one she thought was her best. All she could do now was hold her head high.

"How are you doing, Dawn?"

Dawn jumped, letting out a noise in surprise as she spun herself around. Lila raised a brow, almost amused at how disheveled Dawn appeared before her.

"O-oh! Um," she stammered, pulling a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "I was just picking out a costume to show to Elesa."

"I see," Lila said, her eyes trailing down to the dress in Dawn's hands. "That costume is a good choice." She let out a light laugh. "But try not to look so stressed. Smile when you stand next to your work."

"Yes," Dawn replied, somehow feeling even more nervous than before.

Lila looked down to her watch. "She'll be here soon," she noted, and Dawn stood up straight. "If you have your costumes picked, then you should set up your display now."

"Right," Dawn exhaled. There was the sound of a crash in other room, and Lila sighed before flashing Dawn a final smile and rushing off to tend to the noise. Dawn watched her go, thinking that Lila must feel as anxious as everyone else, though it didn't show. Lila wore a strong face, a smile, as if the pressure and stress were nothing but background noise.

Dawn glanced back at the garment bag one last time, the dull blue barely poking out into the light. Taking a deep breath, she looked forward, slapping herself lightly on the cheek before gathering her things and running into the storefront, her eyes unwavering.

* * *

**_September 25th, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Lila flipped the wooden sign in the window from "open" to "closed". Elesa was on her way.

The store was neatly filled with mannequins, bursting color and life. Everyone in the store seemed on edge and jittery, fumbling to make last-minute touch-ups to their costumes. There couldn't be a single wrinkle nor one loose thread.

Dawn looked over her mannequin, carefully straightening out the hem. She wondered if the sash was too thick, if the cut was too high. She bit her lip, taking a step back. There was nothing else she could do now. Elesa could walk through the door at any moment, and Dawn felt her heart race with anxiety. She inhaled slowly, holding her breath before letting out a long sigh.

Opening her eyes, she smiled, standing next to the costume she made with her own two hands. She had nothing to feel regretful for.

"Really? That's all you have? I almost feel sorry for you."

Dawn winced, Ursula giving her a sly look before tending to her own costumes. Ursula's designs looked breath-taking, as always. Dawn scrunched her face in frustration, but let herself simmer. She knew that now wasn't the time for her to lose her cool.

She glanced back to Ursula's designs. Still, her display had something that her own seemed to lack. Dawn couldn't quite place what, but she suddenly felt small and hopeless, as if she was a cabin in the shadow of a mansion.

She clenched and unclenched her fist by her side, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Ursula's display had life. Not one costume looked alike, yet somehow they all were something only Ursula could have made. Looking back to her own display, all of her costumes blended together, and her heart stopped.

She couldn't let Elesa walk her by.

She flicked her eyes to the clock, and then to the store window. No Elesa. Shifting her eyes, she took a slow step backwards in secret before dashing into the backroom, unzipping her garment bag without hesitation.

She set up another mannequin at the back of her display. Everyone was focused on their own costumes that no one had even given her a glance. She set up her dress with care, knitting her brows together as she smoothed out the front.

She didn't know how good this design was. But she did know it was different from anything else she had made, and when she took a step back, her display suddenly had a small spark of life to it that wasn't there before.

It was in that moment a bell rang as the door to the shop opened, and Elesa stepped inside with an air to her as if she was gliding.

"My head is already spinning!" she commented, extending her arm with grace. "This boutique really does send a shiver down my spine!"

A few women followed behind her with clipboards and a camera, and the air became tense and serious.

"Elesa," Lila greeted warmly as she approached her. "It's always a pleasure to have you in Hearthome," she said, holding out a hand to her.

"The pleasure is mine," Elesa assured, grasping Lila's hand and shaking it. Her blue eyes were clear as she looked to the shop. "Being in the fashion capital of Sinnoh makes me absolutely dizzy."

Dawn stared in awe, her eyes shining. Somehow Elesa looked even more beautiful than usual. Her black hair was knitted together in tight braids that slid down her body like waves. Her yellow coat puffed out like lightning, and Dawn felt paralyzed just looking at her.

"I'm sure you can find what you're looking for here," Lila pressed with a smile. "If you're searching for rising stars, then my shop is the sky."

Elesa looked intrigued. "Oh?" She glanced sideways into the store. "Then I'll see for myself."

Dawn straightened herself out when Elesa began to make her way around the shop, her personal posse close behind. She bit the insides of her cheeks, her heart beating fast inside her head. Elesa's face was unreadable, looking over some costumes with great care while others didn't even get a second glance. She didn't say a word.

"As you know," Elesa began, and everyone looked over in apprehension. "I'm not only a model—I'm also a Gym Leader." She raised her head, her hair bouncing in place as she closed her eyes. "When I model, I take someone else's vision and bring it to life." She opened her eyes, a spark lighting them. "But when I battle, that is when I'm my true self."

Dawn watched her, nervous. She didn't quite know what Elesa was getting at, and it seemed everyone else in the shop was just as unsure. She wondered if Elesa would pick anyone at all.

"These designs have a brilliant shine to them," Elesa perked up, stopping at Ursula's display. Everyone felt hesitant and anxious, Elesa's unfinished thought still hanging in the air. It was almost as if she had forgotten what she had said before.

"Thank you," Ursula said politely, extending her hand to her display. "These are just _some_ of my personal favorites."

"Ursula is one of my best designers," Lila noted, and Elesa smiled.

"She'll certainly shock the industry," Elesa agreed, and Ursula shot Dawn a smug look. Dawn bit her lip, grasping the bottom of her dress.

Ursula looked at Elesa expectantly, but she turned on her heel and kept walking. Ursula stood there, a bit dumbfounded, before taking a deep breath and stepping back to her display.

Elesa was looking for something. Dawn wasn't sure what that something was, but it was clear Elesa wasn't finding it, and her eyes looked both eager yet somehow disappointed as she looked over each costume.

Dawn had been so distracted looking over Ursula's display and wondering what it was that it lacked, that it took her a moment to notice the flash of yellow in front of her. Snapping her head forward, Dawn tensed when seeing Elesa standing before her. Collecting herself, she put on a smile.

"What a shocking dress," Elesa commented suddenly, leaning in towards the Froslass design. Dawn felt herself perk up a bit, and Lila shot her an encouraging smile. "Somehow, it gives me a nostalgic feeling." She paused, something catching her eye. Without another word she made her way to the back of Dawn's display, her eyes sparkling.

Dawn looked back, surprised and still in terrified awe. Elesa was staring at her newest costume, and Dawn felt her heart drop, sudden embarrassment and panic filling inside of her.

"O-oh, um, that's just—!"

"This is it," Elesa announced, and Dawn stopped. Lila paused, and Ursula looked over quickly. Elesa stood up straight, extending her arms out in a dramatic flair. "My heart is completely dizzy!" She looked to Dawn. "Please, tell me about this look."

"I-I," Dawn stammered, too dumbstruck to speak.

"Your inspiration," Elesa offered. "Your spark."

All of a sudden, Dawn felt as if all eyes were on her. Every person in the shop was staring at her, waiting for her to say something. Her head was light and her knees felt weak, but Elesa stared at her with unwavering eyes, and Dawn swallowed. "A battle," she managed, and Elesa's lips twitched into a smile.

"As both a model and Gym Leader, when I battle is when I show my real self," Elesa said, picking up the thought she had dropped earlier. "All of my matches take place on a runway. A battle is its own design to be showed off."

Dawn stared at her, still feeling as if her words were scrambled inside her throat. Lila had approached Dawn's display, looking over the costume in shock—she had never seen this dress before.

Elesa turned to Dawn, and Dawn looked up at her. "This costume is what I want on my runway." She smiled, placing her hand to her hip. "What is your name?"

"Dawn," Dawn said breathlessly.

"Dawn," Elesa repeated, holding her hand out to her. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Dawn blinked stupidly. "I… heard something about a fashion competition."

Elesa smiled knowingly. "I'm searching for Poke Stylists from all over the world," she explained. "The showcase will be held in the Nimbasa City Gym." She looked back to Dawn's dress. "I want to show what I feel in battle. I want to show the moment when Pokemon and trainer are one."

The rest of the room had broken out into whispered murmurs. Ursula could only stare, and Lila looked to Elesa in surprise.

"Dawn, show me that moment," Elesa said, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her chest. "Make my head go dizzy on my runway!"

Dawn was speechless, feeling like she would get sick at any moment. Elesa paid her no mind, turning to Lila with a smile.

"I'd like for the three of us to talk in private," she requested, and Lila inhaled sharply, shaking off her shock.

"We can go to the backroom," Lila offered, glancing at Dawn before leading Elesa to the door. Dawn's legs felt like jelly, stuck to the ground. Gasping, she pulled herself loose, stumbling into the backroom and closing the door behind her.

The room was quiet, as if it was filled with the remains of a passing storm. Ursula pursed her lips into a hard line as she looked to the closed door.

* * *

**_September 25th, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul sat at the small table by the window of the coffee shop, his book closed in his hand. He couldn't seem to focus on reading.

Dawn had never called him before. He had been out training when it happened. Reggie was the only one who ever called him, so he slipped out his phone to hit the "end" button (Reggie would understand that he must have caught Paul training), but paused when he saw the screen.

_'Dawn'_

He had almost missed the call due to staring at the screen blankly.

She asked if he could have a cup of coffee with her, but her voice sounded shaken, and Paul knew she didn't want to have coffee at all.

He slid his book back into his bag. It didn't seem any use to try and read further. When the bell to the shop rang, he lifted his head to see Dawn fumbling through the door. She spotted him and rushed to the table, pushing stray hairs out of her face.

She really did look terrible.

"S-sorry for calling you out like this," Dawn breathed, taking a seat across from him. She hadn't bought a coffee. "I know you were in the middle of training."

Dawn looked pale, still trying to catch her breath. She kept playing with her hair and the zipper of her coat, unable to keep still.

"What happened?" Paul asked bluntly, furrowing his brows together.

Dawn paused. Her face suddenly fell, words spilling out like water. "Elesa came to the shop—you know her, right? Anyways, Elesa came to the shop, and there's this huge fashion show, and I'm entering, but it's in Nimbasa City, and I—!"

"Stop," Paul interrupted, and Dawn reeled back, pursing her lips. "I can't understand you when you talk like that," he said, leaning forward just the slightest. "Start from the beginning."

"Sorry," Dawn apologized, shifting in her seat. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before looking back to Paul. "Elesa's hosting a fashion competition in Unova, and she's been going around hand-picking designers to enter it."

"The Gym Leader of Nimbasa City," Paul recalled, remembering the battle he had with her years ago.

Dawn nodded. "That's right." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "Well, she came in to the shop today. Everyone was totally nervous. I was nervous, too. I didn't know what to do, so I put out a dress that was pretty risky." She inhaled. "And apparently she really liked it," Dawn said, getting a little red in the face before adding, "Because she wants _me_ to enter her competition."

Paul furrowed his brows, not understanding the conflict. "That's great."

Dawn bit her lip, glancing down at her lap. "…I guess this is all just happening so fast," she admitted hesitantly. "I don't really know what to think of it."

Paul stared at her expectantly, and Dawn licked her lips before letting out a long breath.

* * *

**_September 25th, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"My head is still spinning," Elesa said in a dream-like voice, sitting across from Lila and Dawn in the backroom. Dawn noted to herself weakly that Elesa's head wasn't the only one whose was spinning. "Your look really left me dizzy."

Dawn stiffened, still in awe. "T-thank you."

"Tell me about yourself," Elesa continued, leaning forward. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, um, I'm from Twinleaf Town," Dawn answered, a little shyly. "My Mom was a Top Coordinator, so I started my Pokemon journey wanting to follow in her footsteps." She ran her fingertips over the table anxiously. "And I did. I won the title for myself." She cracked a small smile. "After that, I decided to go to school in Kalos to study fashion."

Elesa perked up. "A coordinator!" She closed her eyes, smiling. "I've always admired how coordinators can make a show out of a battle." Leaning on her fist, she asked, "And what drew you into the world of Poke Styling?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "It was when I entered the Hearthome Collection around ten years ago." She began fidgeting with a strand of her hair. "I had been feeling stuck with my coordinating at the time, and was told it could be good practice to break through my wall." She let a small smile show, as if remembering how she felt in that moment. "Entering that competition let me see how design and coordinating were the same." She closed her eyes. "I wanted to design clothes that brought out the beauty of my Pokemon in the same way contests could."

Elesa watched her carefully, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she did so.

"She was the winner of that competition, too," Lila added, and Dawn blushed, embarrassed.

"I couldn't have won it without Buneary!" she assured, waving her hands in front of her. "I wouldn't be where I am today without any of my Pokemon."

"You must be close with your Pokemon," Elesa observed, and her eyes trailed down to the Key Stone hanging from Dawn's wrist. She had noticed it from the first moment she saw her. Dawn paused, noticing her gaze, and lifted up her wrist. "You've been able to connect your hearts as one."

"My Lopunny," Dawn admitted, looking to her Key Stone warmly. "She was my first capture. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have entered the Poke Styling world at all."

Elesa closed her eyes with a satisfied smile, flipping one of her braids outwards before opening her eyes and looking to Dawn.

"I can't wait to see that feeling shine on my runway."

Dawn paused, her heart dropping. "A-ah, wait!" she said, holding up a hand. "I haven't agreed to anything yet!"

"Hm?" Elesa tilted her head, obviously confused. "But of course you're entering."

"It's just so sudden," Dawn frowned, grasping her fists in her lap. "I mean, I only heard of this competition a few hours ago!"

"I understand," Elesa noted, snapping her finger. "I haven't even explained the details of my showcase, have I? I had been too paralyzed by beauty to think of it."

"Well, I mean no, but—!"

"You mentioned that you entered the Hearthome Collection. Well, it's really quite similar," Elesa started, not letting Dawn get a word in edge-wise. "As you know, I'm traveling the world seeking out the best designers to put on my runway. Each designer will compete against one another to determine whose costume best shows the bond between a Pokemon and their trainer."

Dawn blinked a few times, glancing back down at her Key Stone.

"The stylists will all design a costume for both themselves and for their Pokemon, walking down the runway side by side," Elesa explained, her smile widening. "The outfits will show the bond you share."

Dawn froze, feeling the color drain from her face. The idea of standing in the spotlight in front of Elesa and the highest names of fashion left her feeling faint.

"I-I'm not sure I—!"

Elesa snapped her fingers. "And of course, you won't be competing for nothing," she continued, ignoring Dawn. "The winner will have their outfit featured in my magazine, along with a cash prize of ₱2,000,000."

Dawn paused, and her mouth gaped open, unsure she heard right. "A-ah…" she managed, her eyes wide. She quickly closed her mouth, looking to the ground as she knitted her brows together. She had always dreamed of opening her own boutique someday—with that kind of money, it could be her first step to make it reality.

"The competition will be held on March 1st at my gym in Nimbasa City," Elesa explained, pulling a large manila envelope from her purse and sliding across the table to Dawn. "Everything you need to know is in this envelope."

Dawn hesitated, staring at it with uncertainty before carefully picking it up, feeling as if it was something fragile. It felt like a dream. She didn't know how to feel, unable to shake off the worry in the back of her mind. Elesa had fallen in love with a type of dress Dawn had never done before. What if she couldn't do it again? Ursula would have been more deserving. She had a style, her own life. Dawn still didn't even know what was inside of her.

"…I need a little time," Dawn finally spoke up, pulling the envelope to her chest.

Elesa sighed, disappointed as she flipped her hair. "The world of fashion doesn't wait," she said, and Dawn winced. Elesa rose from her chair, glancing at Dawn evenly. "…But I'll be in Hearthome until this week's end."

Dawn perked up a bit at the implication, nodding her head anxiously. "I'll get back to you before then—I promise."

Elesa turned to Lila with a smile. "Your boutique has left my heart dizzy—I hope to be able to see it on my runway."

Lila snapped from her thoughts, still struggling to grasp the situation. "And I hope to see you back in Hearthome again soon."

Elesa began to walk, strength and beauty in every step she took. "I go wherever fashion is," she replied, eyeing Dawn with a wink. "I can't stand when my head isn't spinning, after all."

* * *

**_September 25th, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul looked through the files of the envelope after she slid it over to him. She sighed, running her hand through her hair, strands messy in her face.

"And that's that," she said, looking to Paul.

Paul flipped through the paperwork and information, quiet. He then picked up the photo Dawn had put on the table of her newest design, studying it closely. His battle with Cynthia flooded into his mind, and he gripped the photo a little tighter.

"…Why are you hesitant?" he asked, looking up from the photo.

Dawn frowned. "How can I go up against the best of the best when I don't even know what my own style is?" she asked, glancing to the picture in Paul's hand. "This design could have just been a fluke for all I know."

"That's a pathetic reason," Paul scoffed, and Dawn became flustered.

"I'm serious!" she protested hotly, and Paul let out a huff. "What if I don't stand a chance?"

"That didn't stop you from competing in the Grand Festival," Paul challenged, and Dawn paused.

"…That's different," she said bitterly, and Paul closed his eyes.

"It's not," he said, and Dawn lowered her head a bit. His gaze returned to the picture he held in his hand. It was the fabric he had chosen for her. It was out of her element, but he could still see Dawn in it. His gaze returned to her. "Are you really that afraid to lose?"

Dawn shifted in her seat. "…A little," she admitted after a moment. "It's just, Elesa's expecting a lot from me—what if I let her and myself down?"

"Then you just get back up," Paul said simply, and Dawn pursed her lips.

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not," Paul said, and Dawn glanced over at him, quiet. His eyes were unwavering and strong, and Dawn suddenly realized he was talking about his own loss to Cynthia.

The air between them became heavy, his words hanging over Dawn like needles. She fisted her hands in her lap, her head low as she stared at the ground, unable to look back to him. She felt ashamed, realizing she was acting no better than she did as a child. She was acting no better than when she had lost for the second time in the appeal round of a contest, becoming too afraid to even try. Paul said nothing as he watched her.

"I want to sleep on it," she said finally, glancing out the window. She took a deep breath. "For now, I just need a distraction."

Paul stared for a moment without saying a word. Eventually, he nodded, deciding that was fair. She probably felt like she was drowning, still shaken up from earlier. She needed to let her head clear before she could decide anything.

"I need to buy a gift for my nephew," Paul said suddenly, and Dawn raised her brows at the unexpected topic change. When she looked at him with confusion, he sighed, closing his eyes. "My nephew—his birthday is next week."

"I didn't know Reggie and Maylene had a son," Dawn said, her shoulders losing tension. Paul merely let out a huff, and she smiled at him. "That's so great! What are you planning on getting him?" she prodded.

"I don't know," Paul said gruffly. "I don't usually do this sort of thing."

"Little kids like anything," Dawn teased, leaning forward on the table. "That's what's so fun about being a kid."

Paul went quiet as Dawn began to gush in remembrance over a Flaaffy doll she adored as a child and how she would take it everywhere she went. She remembered how she cried when its eye fell out, and how her mom had stitched it back in for her. The more she spoke, the more her mood seemed to go up, and Paul noticed her face becoming brighter.

"Why don't you come with me?" he interrupted, and Dawn faltered, caught off guard.

"Huh? Come with you where?"

"To buy a gift for my nephew."

Dawn stared, her mouth parting open slightly. It occurred to her Paul had brought up his nephew very purposely—that this was his way of offering her a distraction. She closed her mouth slowly, and a smile twitched at her lips.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Paul felt very out of place.

Dawn trailed her hand over the plushies as she walked down the aisle of the toy store, stopping every once and a while to pick one up and examine it more closely. Paul walked stiffly behind her, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"What's his name?" Dawn asked, putting a plush back on the shelf. She smiled and added, "Your nephew."

"Joel," Paul said, glancing at a doll of a Torterra.

Her smile grew. "How old will he be?"

"Two."

"Aww," Dawn gushed, putting a hand to her cheek. "I bet he's absolutely adorable."

Paul said nothing, looking up and down the aisle. Dawn turned back to the plushies, humming lightly as she picked up another.

"You can never go wrong with plushies," she announced knowingly. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon he likes?"

"I don't know," Paul said, glancing elsewhere. Dawn blinked, noticing that he seemed a bit spacey. Putting the plush back down, she kept walking, her eyes not leaving the shelves.

"What you were saying earlier," she started, and Paul looked over at her. "You know, about getting back up after you fall and all that." She hesitated, finding her words. "What's stopping you from challenging Cynthia again?"

Paul stared, a bit surprised at the sudden comment. Pursing his lips into a hard line, he averted his eyes to the ground, clenching his fists inside his pockets.

"…Is it Mega Evolution?" Dawn asked after a moment, and Paul snapped his head up. Collecting himself, he huffed and closed his eyes in response.

Dawn let out a thoughtful hum in her throat, picking up another plush. "You haven't been able to find a Key Stone still, right?"

"…No," Paul admitted, scrunching his brows.

Dawn looked over the plush, quiet. "… I know you don't want to, but if you're seeing Reggie next week, I think you should ask Maylene."

Paul quickly became annoyed. "That's the second time today I've heard that."

"And why won't you?" Dawn asked, exasperated. "How long do you plan on searching like this?"

"It's none of your business," Paul retorted with sharp impatience, and Dawn became irked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm making it my business," she spat, and Paul reeled back a bit. "You want to become Champion, don't you? How can you ever beat Cynthia if you're too petty to even push aside your pride and get help?"

Paul stared at her, leaning back in surprise as she leaned closer. He was a good head taller than her, but she looked up at him with such fire in her eyes that he suddenly felt small.

"I don't care what reasons you have," she continued, her glare deepening. "If you can't bring yourself to ask her, it only shows how weak you still are!"

Paul froze. Dawn stood firmly in place, their eyes locking. Paul closed his mouth tightly, inhaling as he cleared his throat in an attempt to shake his shock, glancing down to the ground in frustration.

"…It's your dream," Dawn said, her voice softening. "It's up to you now to decide what that dream means to you."

Paul said nothing, unable to look at her. A young boy slowed down to stare, his mother grabbing his arm and pulling him off in a haste. Paul stiffened, suddenly feeling like a spoiled child after being scolded. Closing his eyes, he let out a huff, letting his shoulders fall just the slightest.

"…The gift," Paul muttered, a bit uneasy at the attention. Dawn noticed a few stares the two were getting, and suddenly felt embarrassed herself. She didn't expect to feel so heated, but glancing back to Paul, the cloudy look in his eyes made her feel like what she had said was stirring inside him.

As she watched him, she began to realize that something was stirring inside her as well. What she said to Paul was something that she wasn't doing herself. Elesa had given her an incredible opportunity today—one that could potentially change her entire career as a Poke Stylist. And yet she was hesitant. She was telling Paul to chase after his dream while she was standing still.

Silence hung between them, neither sure of what to say. After a moment, Dawn inhaled, putting on a smile. She turned to the shelf and pulled out a Turtwig plush before holding it out to him. "Turtwig was your first Pokemon, right?"

Paul stared for a moment before reaching out to take it, looking down at it in his hands. Dawn watched him and smiled gently, wondering if he was remembering when his own Torterra was just a Turtwig.

"I think this is the one," Dawn decided triumphantly, feeling proud of her score.

Paul kept his eyes on the plush, knitting his brows together. He remembered the very first promise he had made with Turtwig, the promise that they would do anything to reach their dream. That they would do anything to become Champion.

Gripping the plush a little tighter, he nodded.

* * *

**_September 25th, 2021. Nightfall. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul and Dawn walked down the hallway of their apartment building, the bag with the Turtwig plush inside slung around Paul's wrist.

Dawn noticed he walked side by side with her now. She wondered if it was a conscious decision, or if he hadn't even realized something had changed. Her thoughts broke apart when Paul stopped in front of her door, and she inhaled.

"Thank you for the help," Paul said simply, but for some reason, Dawn wasn't sure if he was thanking her for the plush or if he was thanking her for something else entirely.

"It's the least I can do," Dawn assured with a smile. "You're always helping me, after all."

Paul merely nodded in response, going quiet. Dawn offered him one last smile before reaching to open her door.

"We should battle soon," Paul spoke up awkwardly, and Dawn stopped, looking back in surprise.

"Eh?"

"It might help you," Paul pressed. "With your contest."

Dawn blinked a few times stupidly before giving a sheepish smile. "I'd like that."

Paul gave another nod and turned on his heel to make his way to his own room. He heard Dawn open her door, and he suddenly came to a stop. He felt himself tense as he spun back around to face her.

"Would you like to come with me?"

Dawn paused, poking out her head from her door in surprise. "What?"

"The party," Paul clarified, gripping the bag he held in his hand. "You said you wanted to see Maylene and Reggie."

Dawn raised her brows, taken aback. Looking Paul over, she noticed the tension in his expression as he waited for her answer. Blinking a few times, she said nothing as she processed what he had said, suddenly beaming. "Of course! It sounds like fun!"

Paul nodded, and wished for a moment that he could say something to her rather than just nod his head. Dawn didn't seem to mind, however, and held up a hand for him.

"I'll look forward to it, then—good night!"

The door closed, and Paul just stood there, suddenly feeling stupid. Inhaling in frustration, he stepped into his own apartment, closing the door behind him. He slid the paper bag off of his wrist before taking out the Turtwig plush and giving it a long stare.

* * *

"Can you pass me the wooden spoon, please?"

Lopunny smiled and gave a, "Lo!" before picking up the spoon and handing it to Dawn, who smiled in response before stirring her stew.

Lopunny began to cut carrots, and Dawn slowed down her stirring, staring into the pot. Lopunny looked over at Dawn, tilting her head.

"Punny?"

"Huh?" Dawn blinked before laughing nervously. "Oh, I'm fine! No need to worry." She picked up her stirring again, and Lopunny gave Dawn a dissatisfied look, poking at her shoulder with one of her long ears.

Dawn paused, turning her head to Lopunny. Pursing her lips, she said nothing, letting out a long breath before putting down her wooden spoon.

"There's going to be a fashion competition," Dawn said, slumping against the counter. "And I was picked to enter."

Lopunny lit up, putting her hands together as she bounced in place. "Lo!"

Dawn gave her a small smile before glancing to the side. "I've just been feeling a little uncertain about it," she admitted, rubbing her hands against the counter. "But, I talked to Paul today, and… I don't know, I guess I started realizing a few things that made me think maybe I can do this."

Lopunny tilted her head curiously, and Dawn looked to the ground. She saw Paul battling, Cynthia before him. The clouded look he had in his eyes from earlier was still imprinted in her mind.

"Lopunny," Lopunny encouraged, nudging her in the side. Dawn gasped and snapped from her thoughts, looking over. Lopunny's eyes were full of fire, her stance firm. Dawn stared, and somehow, for just that moment, everything else faded away.

Her dream was right in front of her, and she was standing before it with Lopunny at her side.

"Watch the stove," Dawn said hurriedly, and Lopunny gave a satisfied smile as Dawn rushed to the phone. She opened the envelope that Elesa had handed her before, pulling out a small business card from the inside. She stared for a moment before picking up the receiver and punching in the 10 digits. The phone rang, and Dawn held her breath.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, my name is Dawn Berlitz," Dawn began, gripping the phone strongly. "Can I please speak to Elesa?"

* * *

_..._


	5. Key Stone

**_October 1st, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

" _Congrats, Dawn_ ," Zoey said before smirking, " _Is this the part where I say 'I told you so?_ '"

Dawn deadpanned. "Thanks," she said flatly, and Zoey snickered. The offer Elesa made to her still felt like a dream. She felt like she wasn't fully awake, that she was about to shatter back into reality at any moment.

" _Seriously though,_ " Zoey continued. " _I'm happy for you—you deserve this._ "

Dawn blinked a few times before pursing her lips, averting her eyes to the ground. "Maybe. But it doesn't make me any less nervous."

" _Hey, no need to worry, right?_ " Zoey teased, and Dawn glowered at her. Zoey paid her no mind, shining her a smile before adding, " _If anyone can rock that stage, it's you._ "

Dawn gripped the phone a bit in her hand, going quiet. There was still so much that she was unsure of. She was in front of a broken stoplight, flashing yellow. When she stepped forward, it would turn red. When she pushed the walk button, it was stuck. She stood there, helpless, not knowing when or if the light would ever turn green.

Dawn took a deep breath. "Enough about me," she dismissed. "How have classes been?"

" _Hm? Oh, fine,_ " Zoey said simply with a shrug. " _It's been pretty slow—I can see why Candice ditches._ "

Snowpoint City was the farthest north in Sinnoh, always cold and always blanketed in snow. The city was small, with few visitors making the long trek through the storms and forests. Candice got few challengers, and opened a school to keep herself occupied—and even then she was never very busy.

"I think sometimes she can be a little too carefree," Dawn remarked with a nervous laugh.

" _You're telling me,_ " Zoey sighed before cracking a smile. " _Speaking of ditching, Candice and I are going to be in Hearthome tomorrow._ " She grinned. " _You should call in sick—we'll have a girl's day._ "

Dawn perked up at the offer, but bit her lip in remembrance. "A-ah, I can't," she apologized, bowing her head slightly. "I'm going to a party tomorrow."

Zoey raised a brow. " _Eh? A party? For work?_ "

"No," Dawn gripped the phone tighter. "A birthday party." She hesitated. "For Paul's nephew."

Zoey furrowed her brows in confusion. " _Since when did you start going to parties with Paul?_ " she prodded, a tone of irritation to her voice.

"Well…" Dawn started nervously, gripping at the bottom of her skirt. "We've been training together for a while now," she admitted. "And he likes to get coffee with me before work in the morning. Sometimes we—!"

" _Wait, wait, wait,_ " Zoey cut in, clearly annoyed. " _Are you two dating?"_

Dawn froze up, her cheeks turning red at the accusation. "Da—We're not dating!" she defended, waving her hands. "Paul and I are just friends!"

Zoey didn't seem convinced as she stared at Dawn with an unamused look spread across her face. _"Paul doesn't exactly seem like the type of person to bring a 'friend' to a kid's birthday party."_

Dawn gave a nervous smile, scratching the tip of her nose. "It's not like that—he knows I had mentioned wanting to see Maylene and Reggie." Truthfully, she wasn't quite sure herself what had provoked him to invite her—after what had happened in the toy store, she was surprised he even asked at all.

Still, Paul was impossible to read, and her guess was as good as anyone's.

" _Right,"_ Zoey said, clearly not approving of the situation. _"So how are things with him, exactly?"_

Dawn blinked a few times, shifting her train of thought. "Hm? Oh, fine," she said simply before puffing her cheeks. "Though, to be honest, I've been a bit fed up with him." She let out a frustrated huff. "He's been practically ignoring me this whole week."

" _A lover's quarrel?"_ Zoey asked dryly, and Dawn glowered at her.

"He's just being so stubborn," Dawn elaborated with annoyance. "He's been searching for a Key Stone, but he won't let Maylene give him one." She closed her eyes, knitting her brows together. "He told me it was none of my business, and I ended up kind of snapping at him." She let out a sigh. "And now things have been pretty tense."

Zoey grinned as she let out a whistle _. "That's my girl,"_ she praised, and Dawn looked unamused as her cheeks dusted red. _"But really, you shouldn't be bothered by this—Paul is just Paul."_ She waved a hand. _"It's not worth your time."_

Dawn exhaled, gripping her phone a little tighter. "I know, I know." She glanced out the window. "But he's done so much for me—I just want to return the favor, you know?"

" _Are you sure you're not his girlfriend?_ " Zoey asked teasingly. _"You seem awfully invested in him."_

Dawn went red, becoming flustered. "He's my friend—of course I want to help him."

Zoey looked dissatisfied. _"All right, all right."_ She lit up in remembrance _. "Hey, enough about that grump. You're going to die when I tell you about what Candice did yesterday."_

Dawn blinked, her shoulders loosening as Zoey pushed forward with her change in topic. She let a small smile show, but then glanced to the door, her thoughts slipping away.

* * *

**_October 2nd, 2021. Afternoon. Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul pulled up outside the house, and Dawn looked out the window, perking up at the balloons tied in the front yard.

"How cute!" she gushed, and Paul put the car in park.

The car ride had been quiet. Dawn watched the world rush by through her window, Hearthome disappearing and fog spilling into the air. Rocks towered on the horizon, and Dawn felt the temperature suddenly drop, rolling up her window as she looked into Veilstone City. The rock walls set the skyline, the city swallowed inside. Veilstone always had a mysterious air to it, and Dawn felt that wonder as she glanced to fallen meteors stuck into the ground.

Dawn went to open her door, but found it locked. Looking over, she noticed Paul unmoving, his hands clenching and unclenching the steering wheel.

"Paul…?" Dawn asked carefully. "Is everything okay?"

Paul kept his eyes forward, clenching the wheel again before letting go and picking up the gift bag placed on the floor of the passenger's seat. "I'm fine," he said simply, opening the car door.

Dawn sighed, picking up her own gift bag and exiting the car. She glanced at Paul in secrecy as he walked towards the front steps of the house and stared at the door. Becoming firm, he rang the doorbell, and Dawn noted that Paul wouldn't let himself inside.

The door opened, and Dawn straightened up, her thoughts broken when seeing Reggie in the doorway.

"Paul!" he greeted cheerfully, but then paused when laying his eyes on Dawn. "—and Dawn?"

Dawn's heart dropped, realizing Paul hadn't told Reggie that she was coming. Collecting herself, she gave a nervous smile before waving her hand apologetically.

"I hope I'm not intruding!" she said. "Paul invited me, since we're neighbors and all—I really wanted to see you and Maylene again."

Reggie stared for a moment, shifting his eyes between Paul and Dawn. Shaking it off, he let out a laugh. "Hey, the more the merrier! Besides, you're always welcome here, Dawn," he assured, stepping aside for them to enter. "I'm happy the both of you could come."

"Ah, thank you!" Dawn breathed, relieved as she stepped inside.

Paul closed his eyes with a nod and followed behind her. Reggie put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-step. Paul turned his head towards Reggie, who gave him a questioning look. Paul's expression merely turned into an annoyed scowl as he shrugged his brother off and continued making his way inside.

Reggie sighed in defeat before cracking a smile and looking to Dawn. "Everyone's out back," he said, stepping in front of them and leading them down the hall.

Dawn followed, Paul keeping distance behind them. She glanced around the hall, noticing a framed picture of Reggie, Maylene, and Joel on the wall and smiled.

Reggie pushed open a sliding door and stepped outside, Dawn and Paul following behind him. The backyard had some small tents set up over tables, lights decorating the poles. A few children scattered the yard, some poking at balloons tied to the chairs, and some crawling under table cloths to play. Paul stiffened at the sight, and Dawn eyed him in amusement.

"Maylene!" Reggie called. "We have company!"

Maylene looked over from setting a bowl of candy onto a table. "One moment!" she called. Lucario was beside her, standing with his arms crossed as he tried to ignore a child prodding him with a stick. Spotting Dawn, he smiled, making his way over to her.

"Lucario!" Dawn greeted happily, bending over and patting his head before pausing. "Oh, hold on a sec." Reaching into her purse, she took out and enlarged her Poke Ball before opening it, Piplup emerging a moment later. He looked around in confusion, but lit up when seeing an old friend.

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup greeted, and Dawn smiled as she watched the two converse.

"Is that Dawn?" Maylene asked, coming over eagerly. She came to a stop when seeing Paul next to her. "—and Paul."

"Maylene!" Dawn beamed, standing up straight. "It's been a while!"

Maylene snapped back to Dawn before approaching her to embrace her. "I'm so happy to see you," she said before pulling away in confusion. "But what are you doing here?"

"Paul invited me," Dawn explained, and Maylene looked at Paul in surprise, who averted his gaze.

"Oh?"

Paul said nothing, and Maylene continued to stare at him in confusion. A moment later, Reggie stepped in cheerfully. "I was surprised, too—to think my baby brother would bring a pretty girl along with him," he said teasingly, playfully patting Paul on the back who glowered at him in annoyance. "But, the more the merrier, right?"

Cracking a smile, Maylene nodded her head, glancing at Paul out of the corner of her eye. "Of course," she agreed.

Blinking in remembrance, Dawn suddenly lit up. "I had no idea you had a son—I'd really love to meet him."

"Ah, yeah!" Reggie grinned, looking out to a couple of children playing in the yard and cupping his hands to his mouth. "Joel! Uncle Paul is here! Come say hello!"

Joel poked his head out from underneath a table cloth, lighting up. "Uncle Paul!" he exclaimed, scurrying out from under the table. Another boy poked his head out, calling him back in disappointment. Dawn watched Joel fumble over, excitedly bouncing in place at Paul's feet.

"Happy birthday," Paul told him, and Joel lit up.

"Thank you!" he squeaked. His eyes then began to shine. "Did you bring Torra?"

"I did," Paul affirmed, and Dawn bit her cheeks to hold in how cute Joel was. "You can see him a little later."

"Joel," Reggie said, catching Joel's attention before gesturing to Dawn. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Dawn smiled as she crouched down to his level. "Hi, Joel. My name is Dawn—I'm a friend of Uncle Paul's," she greeted warmly. Upon closer inspection of him, Dawn was surprised by just how much Joel looked like Reggie.

Joel blinked owlishly at her before bowing respectfully. "Hi, Ms. Dawn."

Dawn was taken aback by his politeness, but gasped suddenly when she felt Piplup jump on to her shoulder, holding up a fin.

"Pip!"

Joel blinked in surprise, and Dawn sighed before letting out a laugh. "And _this_ is my partner, Piplup."

"A Pilup!" Joel said, his mouth gaping open as he stared at Piplup with shining eyes. He quickly looked to Reggie. "Can he play, Daddy?"

Reggie raised a brow in amusement as he crossed his arms. "Only if Dawn says it's okay."

Piplup bounced from Dawn's shoulder, standing in front of Joel as he proudly puffed out his chest. "Lup!"

Dawn put a hand to Piplup's head. "Of course." She leaned in closer, adding in a teasing voice, "But just so you know, Piplup's a sore loser."

Joel giggled, and Piplup glared, angrily ruffling his feathers. "Pip piplup!"

"Come on, Pilup!" Joel beamed, grabbing Piplup's fin and running to the other children. Dawn rose to her feet and laughed nervously, wondering if Piplup would really be okay.

"He looks just like his Dad," Dawn noted, eyeing Reggie with a smile.

Reggie watched Joel, swelling in pride. "He's a good kid," he remarked, then paused, noticing the gift bags both Dawn and Paul were holding. "Oh! Let me take those bags for you."

Dawn looked down to the bag slung over her wrist before lighting up and handing it over. "I hope he'll like it." She offered a smile. "I found the time to make a little something."

Reggie gave her a wink. "I'm sure he'll love it." He then turned to Paul. "Oh, Paul—I need a hand moving some things from the kitchen. Would you mind?"

Paul glanced over at him, saying nothing for a moment before nodding, truthfully glad to leave the yard full of running children. Dawn watched the two disappear inside, going quiet as she watched Paul close the door behind him.

* * *

Reggie placed Dawn's gift on the kitchen table with the others, stepping back and nodding in satisfaction. Paul entered, already feeling weary. He had a feeling Reggie didn't bring him back here just to help move some bowls.

"…You never mentioned you were neighbors with Dawn," Reggie began, picking up a few bottles of drinks.

He knew it. Closing his eyes, Paul let out a huff. "I never thought to mention it."

"I guess you wouldn't," Reggie agreed with a light laugh, glancing back to his brother. "I didn't know you and Dawn were friendly with each other." He added in amusement, "I didn't know you were friendly with anyone."

"We get coffee," Paul explained shortly, ignoring his last comment.

Reggie blinked before giving Paul a sly look. "I didn't realize you were _that_ friendly."

"I'll leave," Paul said, deadpanning.

Reggie laughed, waving him off with his hand. "You're always so serious." He gave him a smile. "I think it's great."

Paul said nothing in response, and Reggie kept placing cans and bottles into the cooler. Paul watched him for a moment before picking up a can and pausing, noticing that it was black coffee. Gripping it a little tighter, Paul glanced at Reggie. Reggie knew Paul was the only one here who drank black coffee.

"…We've been training together," Paul said suddenly, and Reggie looked over in surprise.

"What?"

"We battle," Paul clarified, unfaltering. "Dawn and I."

Reggie stared for a moment before slowly smiling at Paul's unexpected comment. "Being a Top Coordinator, she must be strong."

Paul closed his eyes. "She can use Mega Evolution."

Reggie paused, realization suddenly dawning upon him. "…You're using her to train for your battle against Cynthia, aren't you?"

Paul didn't respond, and Reggie couldn't help but smile as he continued filling the cooler.

"…Maylene was the one who gave Dawn those stones, you know," Reggie noted, and Paul looked away.

"She told me."

"We watched her compete in the Grand Festival that year on TV," Reggie continued. "That was the first time we saw her achieve Mega Evolution." He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes before opening them with a spark. "We were blown away."

"Her Lopunny is strong," Paul affirmed. "I've been able to learn more about Mega Evolution through battling it."

Reggie looked at him carefully. "And I'm guessing you still haven't had any luck finding a Key Stone of your own, huh?"

Paul went quiet. "…Not yet," he said, putting the can he held back on to the table.

Reggie smiled sympathetically. "I see."

Silence spilled into the air, hanging between them. Reggie closed the cooler, wiping his forehead before nodding in satisfaction. Paul watched, clenching and unclenching his fist in pocket. He shifted his eyes to the window, Maylene's pink hair peeking through the side.

" _I don't care what reasons you have—if you can't bring yourself to ask her, it only shows how weak you still are!"_

Paul clenched his fists at his side. The comment had stung, throbbing inside his head. His eyes shifted to Dawn.

" _It's your dream—it's up to you now to decide what that dream means to you."_

Biting his lip in frustration, he suddenly realized how bad a headache he had. Reggie watched him silently, noticing the tension in his shoulders before following his gaze to Maylene and Dawn's backs in the window. Letting a small, knowing smile show, he took a breath before lifting a cooler.

"We better head back outside," he remarked, breaking Paul from his thoughts. He gave Paul a wry smile. "I'm sure Dawn must be missing you, anyways."

Paul scowled at him, saying nothing as he picked up the second cooler.

* * *

Dawn smiled as she watched Joel and a few other children play with Piplup. She had been worried earlier, but Piplup seemed to be enjoying himself, proving to be a good sport. She somehow got the idea he liked to be in charge of so many little kids, but she shook the thought away.

"Joel is really well-behaved," Dawn observed as Joel offered some candy to Piplup, who gobbled it up in an instant.

"Isn't he?" Maylene sighed before smiling. "Not that he gets that from me—that's all Reggie."

Dawn giggled. "Right, of course."

Maylene laughed a little herself, looking back to Dawn. "It's been a while, huh?"

Dawn blinked before smiling sheepishly, scratching her nose. "I know. I would have visited sooner, but working in the boutique has really run me down…"

Maylene tilted her head curiously. "Boutique?"

"For Poke Styling," Dawn explained, and Maylene knitted her brows in confusion. "After I became Top Coordinator, I dove into the Poke Styling business." She held up a finger. "You know, fashion for trainers and their Pokemon!"

"Oh!" Maylene put a fist to her palm in remembrance. "That's right—Candice has mentioned it to me before." She rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know much about fashion, but it sounds perfect for you."

Candice had always been a fashionista, taking Maylene to stores and dressing her up despite her protests. Maylene liked to be practical, never caring for fancy clothes—they just hindered her training. Maylene and Candice had always been good friends, often helping each other in their training. When Maylene had first become a Gym Leader, she had depended on a lot on her, looking up to her.

"I really do love it," Dawn said dreamily before shrinking back a bit. "But it's a lot of hard work." She glanced up to the sky. "And lately… I don't know, I just feel like I'm stuck." She smiled weakly. "Elesa even chose me to enter her fashion show in Unova, but I still can't seem to shake this feeling."

Maylene looked taken aback at the mention of her offer, and opened her mouth to congratulate her before pursing her lips. Lucario glanced up at her, and she caught his eye before inhaling and turning to Dawn.

"When I was offered to become a Gym Leader," Maylene started. "Everyone kept telling me, 'Congrats,' or, 'That's great."' She looked down, furrowing her brows. "And every time, I would somehow feel worse inside. I felt so unsure and lonely, and all anyone told me was 'You must be so happy.'" She clenched her fists. "…But I wasn't."

Dawn paused and stared at Maylene, her mouth gaping open just the slightest. "Maylene…"

Maylene inhaled. "I didn't know what it meant to be a good Gym Leader—and the more I battled, the more I wondered if I was meant to be a Gym Leader at all." She put a hand to her chest. "What made me any better than any other Gym Leader?"

Dawn's eyes widened, feeling her heart sink in resonation. Maylene let out a breath, closing her eyes before opening them and looking right at Dawn.

"…And then I met you."

Dawn paused, pointing to herself. "Me?"

Maylene offered her a smile. "I wanted to give up—and I almost did." She closed her eyes. "But then you reached out to me, and when the two of us battled—" She opened her eyes. "—it was like a fire had been lit inside of me."

Dawn stared at her in awe before becoming embarrassed, waving her hands. "I only did what you did for me," she countered. "I had almost given up, too."

"Exactly," Maylene said, taking a step towards Dawn. "Dawn, I know how you feel right now. I may not know anything about fashion, but I know what it's like to feel unsure and small." She looked firm. "And I know that if you give up, you'll only have regrets."

Lucario gave a smile, nodding in agreement, and Maylene looked down at him fondly.

"Because no matter what, you'll always have your friends and your Pokemon."

Dawn watched them, swallowing down the lump in her throat that she didn't realize was there. She had expected Maylene to congratulate her, but instead she said the one thing Dawn needed to hear most. Taking a breath, she collected herself before letting a smile show.

"You really are amazing, Maylene," Dawn said gratefully, and Maylene smiled a little, embarrassed.

"You are, too—I know you'll be okay."

Dawn returned the smile, going quiet as she looked back out at the children. Glancing back to the door behind her, she sucked the insides of her cheeks.

"...Maylene?" she asked tentatively, and Maylene looked over. "Can I ask you something?"

Maylene tilted her head. "Of course—anything."

Dawn turned to face her fully. "It's about Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yeah," Dawn said with a nod. She pursed her lips. "He's been looking for a Key Stone."

Maylene craned an eyebrow. "Reggie's told me." She closed her eyes, shifting her weight onto her left hip. "I actually offered him one a while back—but he turned it down." She waved her hand. "He's always been stubborn like that."

Dawn furrowed her brows. "But he still hasn't found one," she pressed. "At this point, he's only holding himself back."

Maylene sighed. "Reggie actually thinks the same." She glanced at Dawn. "He's been trying to press Paul about it—but he hasn't budged."

Dawn looked exasperated. "He really is a pain," she said in annoyance. "What is he trying to prove, anyways?"

Maylene blinked a few times. "…I don't mean to pry, but I didn't realize you were so close with Paul." She glanced at Lucario. "I was actually pretty surprised to see you here with him."

Dawn paused. "Huh?" She laughed nervously. "Oh, we're just neighbors, is all!" For some reason, she didn't feel quite right calling him her friend. "He knew I wanted to see you and Reggie."

Maylene eyed her, unconvinced. Letting out a huff, she smiled before turning back to her. "I still have the Key Stone," she said for assurance, and Dawn perked up. "I've been holding on to it—just in case." She closed her eyes. "Who knows?" She opened an eye, glancing at her. "Maybe you'll be the push he needs."

Dawn blinked a few times stupidly. "Huh?"

"Did someone order some drinks?" Reggie asked cheerfully, stepping out into the yard. Paul placed his cooler on the ground, huffing as he pulled out his can of black coffee. "How about we skip right to desert and bring out the cake?"

Dawn blinked away Maylene's words before putting on a smile. "Cake?"

"Do you need any help?" Maylene asked, but Reggie dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

"I have a couple things I need to take care of in the house," he said with a wink. "Besides, someone has to hold down the fort back here."

Maylene smiled slightly, and Reggie made his way back into the house, closing the door behind him.

Dawn glanced to Paul, raising a brow. She noticed him rubbing his fingertips against the edge of his coffee can, his eyes darting towards Maylene and then forward again.

"Uncle Paul!"

Dawn gasped and looked over, the mood broken. Joel wobbled over happily, his mouth stained red from candy.

"Can Torra play now?" he asked eagerly, bouncing on his heels.

Dawn raised her brows and looked to Paul, who said nothing. After a moment, he gave Joel a nod, slipping his Poke Ball from his pocket and opening it wordlessly.

Torterra emerged from the white light, letting out a roar. "Tor!"

Joel let out a noise in excitement, jumping to Torterra and hugging his nose. "Torra!" Torterra licked Joel's cheek, and he giggled, licking his cheek in return. "Let's play!" he beamed, leading Torterra back to the other children and Piplup.

Dawn smiled as she watched the children crowd around Torterra, climbing onto his back and swinging from his branches. Paul kept his eyes on Torterra and Joel, his body losing tension. Maylene watched softly before glancing to Paul.

"How's your training?" she began, and Paul flicked his eyes to her. "I heard you're planning to rechallenge the Champion."

"I am," he said simply.

With that, Paul dropped the conversation. He stayed quiet and stiff, his gaze forward. Maylene glanced at Dawn questioningly, and Dawn saw Paul's lips purse. Pausing, she thought for a moment that he opened his mouth to speak.

"Time for cake!"

Joel and his friends lit up when seeing Reggie walk over with a large, white cake, placing it on the table. The cake had two candles lit with pictures of Poke Balls and a Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig drawn in icing. Joel pressed his palms to the table to push himself up for a better view, staring down at the cake with sparkling eyes. Piplup eyed the cake greedily, and Dawn gave him a warning look.

Taking a deep breath, Maylene smiled and joined them, ruffling Joel's hair as he gushed over the Pokemon on his cake. Dawn shifted her focus onto Paul, a distant and cloudy look in his eyes that she couldn't read.

* * *

**_October 2nd, 2021. Early Evening. Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn stood by the wall in the hallway, watching Reggie and Maylene say their final goodbyes to parents as the children left one by one. Most were tired, some being carried and already asleep. Joel yawned as he waved to his friends, Maylene closing the door when everyone had finally gone.

Slipping from the hall quietly, Dawn went back into the yard to find Paul taking down the tent. Torterra was resting on the ground, and Piplup was lying on the table in pain from a stomach ache. Sighing, Dawn came over, giving Piplup a weary look before picking up some trash from the table.

Paul seemed to pay her no mind, carefully laying the tarp on the ground. Dawn watched him from the corner of her eye in silence. He was folding the tarp and sliding it into the bag, but his mind appeared to be elsewhere, Dawn noticing that cloudy look in his eyes she had seen before.

"Uncle Paul!" Joel called, running over. Dawn inhaled sharply, and Paul looked over, a bit startled. "Can Torra sleep over?"

Piplup waddled next to Joel, offended that he got no such invitation. Paul raised a brow, collecting himself.

"…Torterra has to train tomorrow," Paul said, and Joel looked disappointed, hanging his head. Paul went quiet, suddenly saying, "But I brought you something."

Joel perked up, looking up at Paul curiously. Reaching under the table, Paul pulled out a red paper bag before handing it to him. Joel tore away the tissue inside eagerly, gasping happily before pulling out the Turtwig plush he had purchased with Dawn the week prior.

"Torra!" he exclaimed, squeezing the plush into a hug.

"It's a Turtwig," Paul corrected. "The pre-evolved form of Torterra."

Joel paid him no mind, hugging Paul's leg. "Thank you, Uncle Paul!"

Paul looked down at him awkwardly, clearing his throat before putting a hand on top of Joel's head. Joel giggled and pulled away, looking back to the plush. Dawn let a small smile show.

"That's the last of them," Reggie said, entering the yard with Maylene trailing behind him. Dawn looked over, and Joel was quick to scurry to his mother and father.

Holding out the new plush proudly, Joel said, "Look! Torra!"

Reggie blinked, him and Maylene exchanging confused looks with one another. Neither of them remembered Joel receiving a Turtwig doll when he was opening his gifts earlier. Suddenly clicking, Reggie cracked a smile.

Crouching down to Joel's level, Reggie got a closer look at the plush. "Wow, look at that! A Turtwig doll," he said, eyeing Paul with a smile. "And who gave you that, Joel?"

"Uncle Paul!" Joel proclaimed happily.

Reggie rose back to his feet. "Uncle Paul, huh?" he said with a light laugh, looking to Paul who glanced away casually. "Well, I think it was very nice of Uncle Paul to buy that for you. Did you say thank you?"

Joel nodded quickly, hugging the plush tightly.

Reggie gently ruffled his son's hair, turning his attention fully onto Paul. "So, a Turtwig, huh?" he asked with a small smirk. "Did you pick that out yourself?"

Paul closed his eyes with a huff, not saying a word. Dawn noticed Reggie shoot her a wink, and she felt a small blush begin to dust her cheeks.

"We should get going," Paul spoke up suddenly, and Reggie looked over.

"Hm?" Reggie blinked before smiling, raising a brow. "But traffic is going to be nuts, isn't it?" He grinned. "Tell you what—why don't you and Dawn stay the night?"

Paul paused, and Dawn waved her hands in front of her. "O-oh, no!" she stammered. "I couldn't possibly trouble you like that!"

Reggie laughed. "Nonsense!" He looked out to the horizon. "It's already getting dark—I'd hate for you to get into Hearthome so late."

Dawn frowned. "Well…"

"Please!" Joel begged, bouncing on his heels. Dawn found it harder to say no when seeing Joel's wide eyes, and she glanced back to Paul.

Paul was giving Reggie an annoyed look, but Reggie merely grinned at him.

"You don't want to disappoint Joel, do you?" he teased, and Paul looked unamused, seeing right through his brother's intentions.

Joel looked up to Paul. "Please stay, Uncle Paul!"

Paul scowled inwardly. He knew he was trapped now. Closing his eyes, he slipped his hands into his pocket coolly.

"… Fine."

* * *

**_October 3rd, 2021. After Midnight. Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn lay in bed, city lights dully spilling in through the blinded windows. She stared at the ceiling, her eyes tired, but every time she would close them, she would see Paul. Becoming frustrated, she rolled onto her side, gripping the sheets of her bed and pulling them to her nose.

Piplup stirred in his sleep, disturbed by Dawn's restlessness. Glancing at Piplup, Dawn looked to the window, suddenly noticing how dry her mouth was. Carefully slipping out of bed, she stepped into her slippers and headed for the door.

Silently tip-toeing down the stairs, Dawn paused when seeing the light of the kitchen spotting the dark hallway. Knitting her brows, Dawn pressed her hand to the frame of the door, standing behind the wall as she peeked inside.

Raising her brows in surprise, she saw Paul sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of orange juice cupped in his hand. Staring stupidly, Dawn suddenly felt awkward, feeling as if she was frozen in place. Paul glanced at her, and she went red, embarrassed as she let out a short, nervous laugh.

"S-sorry," she apologized, stepping into the kitchen. "I didn't think anyone would be up."

Paul craned an eyebrow at her. "Did you need something?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "I was just thirsty, is all."

Paul watched her for a moment silently, noticing the way her hair messily fell onto her shoulders. Letting out a small huff, he held up the pitcher of juice on the table for her, and Dawn perked up. She pulled out a glass from the cupboard, and Paul poured the juice into her glass, handing it to her wordlessly.

"Thanks," Dawn said gratefully, taking a sip. Letting out a content sigh, she beamed cheerfully. "That really hits the spot!"

Paul said nothing, taking a sip of his own juice. Dawn blinked, looking over at him. He had been quiet all day. Feeling her shoulders tense, she looked down in her reflection in the juice.

"…Hey," she began, gripping her cup. Paul flicked his eyes over. "Are you mad at me?"

Paul was caught off guard. "What?"

Dawn shrugged, swishing her juice a bit in her cup. "It's just, ever since the toy store… You've been avoiding me." She smiled a bit. "Or that's how it seems, anyways." She shifted. "Maybe I went too far—I didn't mean to get so heated back there."

Paul just stared at her, somewhat speechless. He didn't realize Dawn had still been thinking of that moment. Glancing away, he furrowed his brows.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Dawn paused, looking over in surprise. Paul glanced back at her, swiftly shifting his attention elsewhere with a huff. "… I've been thinking about what you said."

Dawn leaned forward, suddenly relieved and eager. "Really?"

Paul closed his eyes, flustered and hesitant. "…I almost asked Maylene." Dawn said nothing, surprised, and Paul glanced away, frustrated.

Dawn tilted her head. "Why didn't you…?"

Paul pressed his lips into line, glancing down at his juice with hard eyes. "…A Key Stone would be the next step to becoming Champion," he finally said. "I want to obtain it with my own hands." He gripped his cup. "I have to become Champion using my power alone."

Dawn said nothing for a moment, thoughtfully glancing down. She should have known. In fact, she felt stupid for only now realizing his feelings. This was how Paul trained—with power as he looked nowhere but forward.

But even still.

Taking a breath in, she looked at Paul with firm eyes. "I get it," she assured, pursing her lips. "But there's no guarantee you'll be able to find a Key Stone anytime soon." She knitted her brows together. "I know you want to do this on your own—but by not taking this chance, you're only holding yourself and your Pokemon back from becoming Champion at all!"

Paul went quiet, his expression unfaltering as his eyes locked with Dawn's. There was fire inside of her, and he gripped his cup tighter as he felt his head swell. The air became heavy and still, Dawn's words burning inside of him.

Dawn lost some tension in her shoulders, watching Paul carefully. She knew that even if Maylene gave Paul a Key Stone, he would look down at it in dissatisfaction—biting her lip, she knew that there had to be something more.

Pausing, Dawn gasped, lighting up as she pushed her hands onto the table and sprung forward in her sudden epiphany. "That's it!"

Paul's eyes widened slightly, leaning back at the sudden outburst. Dawn didn't falter, her face beaming as she stood up from her chair.

"A battle!" Dawn declared, holding her hand up in a fist. "Challenge Maylene to a battle with the Key Stone as the prize!"

Paul straightened himself back up, surprised as Dawn flashed him a confident smile.

"That way, you're using the power of you and your Pokemon!"

Paul simply stared at her, unmoving. Dawn kept her eyes on him, her expression firm but encouraging. Gripping his cup of juice, Paul inhaled through his nose before rising to his feet.

"…I'm going to get some sleep."

Dawn blinked a few times, though wasn't surprised at his lack of response. He passed her without another word, and she licked her lips in dissatisfaction as she sat back down to her juice—she had felt particularly proud of that proposal. Paul stopped when he got to the doorway, clenching and unclenching his fist at his side.

"…Good night."

Dawn looked back, surprised—but he was already gone. Looking back to her juice, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her finger lightly rubbing against the edge of the glass.

* * *

**_October 3rd, 2021. Morning. Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

The smell of pancakes and eggs wafted in the air, Dawn inhaling with contentment.

"It smells really good," Dawn complimented, and Reggie grinned over his shoulder from the stove.

"It's my secret recipe."

Maylene rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning over to Dawn. "All he does is add chocolate chips."

Reggie feigned a betrayed expression, and Dawn giggled, accidentally snorting her juice. Her face went red in embarrassment as she covered her mouth. Maylene laughed, and Dawn became flustered before laughing along with her.

Joel looked over from the ball he was rolling on the ground with Lucario. "Where's Uncle Paul?" he asked, tilting his head.

Reggie blinked at his son's comment. "You know, it _is_ odd for him to sleep in so late," he mused. "He's always up with the sun."

"I go!" Joel beamed, stumbling to his feet, taking Lucario by surprise.

Reggie let out a light laugh as he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let's leave him be," he said, and Joel looked disappointed. "I'm sure Uncle Paul is just taking his time getting ready."

Dawn looked a bit surprised at the mention of Paul. Looking to the doorway, she suddenly remembered last night, and she sipped her juice quietly.

Paul had been thinking before about what she had said to him in the toy store—could he be upstairs thinking about what she had said last night as well?

Maylene glanced at Dawn with a questioning look, but turned her head upon hearing footsteps coming from the hall.

"Uncle Paul!"

Dawn paused, noticing Reggie and Maylene look over. Turning her head, she saw Paul standing in the doorway, his expression firm. Joel was ignorant to the mood of the room, waddling over to Paul happily.

"Look who it is," Reggie teased lightly, but Paul ignored him, his focus on Maylene.

"Maylene," he spoke up suddenly, and Maylene perked up in surprise. "I want to have a battle."

Maylene's eyes widened, and Reggie looked taken aback. Dawn's mouth gaped open, not expecting his bluntness.

Joel lit up, his eyes sparkling. "Battle?"

Maylene looked to Reggie in confusion before turning her head back to Paul. "I…" She shook her head, raising a brow. "Where is this coming from?" she asked, still digesting his demand.

"If I win," Paul began, narrowing his eyes, "Then I get a Key Stone."

The room fell silent. Reggie and Maylene both exchanged the same shocked expressions, and Dawn gasped lightly when hearing the words she had spoken last night.

Taking a breath, Maylene shook her head, returning her gaze to Paul. "But… I don't understand." She furrowed her brows in confusion. "If you want the Key Stone, I can just give it to you. We don't have to—!"

"I won't take it any other way," Paul interrupted, and Maylene paused as he continued. "I refuse to simply take something of such value without working for it myself." He clenched his fists at his sides. "My Pokemon and I have trained hard to come this far—and we have no intentions of slowing down now."

As she watched him, Dawn couldn't help but smile just the slightest. Upon looking over to Reggie, she noticed him turning off the stove and putting his cooking aside—as if he knew what was to come.

Maylene stared at Paul with wide eyes. His stare was unfaltering, and the look of sheer determination on his face managed to get her blood pumping. He was serious about this.

After a moment, Maylene closed her eyes with a smile. "Okay," she agreed, rising from her seat. When she turned to face Paul, he straightened out, his face remaining firm. "We'll battle right here, right now." She let out a huff, standing taller. "Show me the bond you share with your Pokemon—if you can beat us, then I'll gladly give you that Key Stone."

Lucario was quick to jump to his feet. He stood at Maylene's side and let out a determined grunt, eager to battle.

For a few seconds, Paul said nothing. Dawn looked to him, and for just a moment, she could have sworn that he made eye contact with her. He then he took a deep breath, his gaze focused only on Maylene.

"All right."

* * *

"Hold on to this for me during the battle."

Maylene carefully placed a small wooden box into Reggie's hands and offered him a smile. Dawn glanced at the box. It was something that Maylene had left to retrieve from upstairs just moments prior, and Dawn had a pretty good idea of what was inside it.

Reggie smiled and slid the box into his pocket, shooting her a wink. "You know it's safe with me," he assured.

"Thank you," Maylene breathed before looking to Lucario. "Let's go, Lucario," she said, both her and her Pokemon making their way towards the patch of grass in the backyard where Paul already stood in wait.

Dawn watched him from afar. His body seemed tense, and she wondered if he was feeling even slightly apprehensive—after all, if he could win this match, then he would be one step closer to his dream.

"Why do I get the feeling Paul didn't come up with this on his own?"

Taking a sharp breath in surprise, Dawn quickly turned her head to see Reggie smiling slyly at her.

"I-I…" Dawn stammered, her cheeked dusting red. "Did you hear us talking last night?"

"No," Reggie said simply, closing his eyes with a smile. "The two empty glasses in the sink did all of the talking for you."

Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but Reggie just winked at her before crouching down to his son who stood by his side.

"Joel," Reggie started, getting the attention of the toddler. "I want you to stay here and watch the battle with Ms. Dawn, okay?"

Joel blinked a few times in confusion, looking between Reggie and Dawn before smiling brightly. "Okay, Daddy!"

Reggie laughed lightly, ruffling his son's hair as he rose to his feet. "Good boy." Reggie shot Dawn one last smile before making his way over to Maylene and Paul, both of whom were just getting ready to begin their battle. "How about I ref?" Reggie offered, stepping across the center of the field.

Paul closed his eyes, retrieving a Poke Ball from his pocket. "That's fine by me," he said coolly.

Maylene blinked before looking to Reggie with a smile. "Mm. That's a great idea."

Reggie nodded. "All right, then," he said, looking between the two. "Then release the both of your Pokemon."

Without hesitation, Paul enlarged the Poke Ball he held in his hand and tossed it onto the field. "Torterra, standby for battle!"

As soon at the ball made contact with the ground, it burst into a white light, Torterra emerging moments later. He let out a powerful roar, stomping his foot against the ground.

"Yay! Torra!" Joel laughed happily, clapping his hands.

Dawn smiled when she noticed Torterra look over to Joel. She sat down on top of the low rock wall that surrounded much of the yard.

"Lucario, you're up!" Maylene said, pointing forward.

Lucario nodded and leapt from her side onto the field. He stared down his opponent and grinned just the slightest upon sensing Torterra's determination.

"You'll use Mega Evolution, won't you?"

Maylene blinked, looking across the field to Paul. He stood still, waiting for her response, and she furrowed her brows. "But… you aren't using Mega Evolution, so wouldn't that give me an unfair advantage?" she asked, her eyes flicking down to the Key Stone that was glimmering on her glove.

Paul scoffed, closing his eyes. "Please. If Torterra and I can't push ourselves to our limits, then this battle isn't even worth my time," he said, looking at her. "I told you—we're not going to take something that's just handed to us. Show us all of your power."

Maylene stood still, saying nothing for a moment, and her eyes shifted to Lucario. The Mega Stone that was attached to his wrist glowed brightly in the sunlight. His eyes shot back to her, giving her a nod of approval. Taking a deep breath, Maylene smiled, clenching her fist. "Okay, then. Lucario and I will give you everything we've got!"

Dawn furrowed her brows, clenching her fists in her lap. She had been training with Paul for a few months now. At first, she could tell that it was taking him a while to adjust to Mega Lopunny's power—but in time, he was able to grow and strengthen himself and his Pokemon. Their matches had become pretty even—she won some days, while he won others. He became stronger with every battle they fought. Her eyes flicked to Maylene and Lucario, and she wondered how powerful a Gym Leader who could use Mega Evolution must be in comparison.

Reggie looked between his wife and brother, his expression firm. "This battle will be a one-on-one. The Pokemon who is able to remain standing the longest will be the winner. Is that clear?" he asked, looking between Paul and Maylene who both nodded. As soon as he got the both of their approvals, he took a deep breath, lifting his hand into the air. "Then begin the battle!"

"Okay, Lucario!" Maylene said, punching her fist forward. "Respond to my heart and mega evolve!"

Clenching his fists at his sides, Lucario looked to the sky and let out a powerful cry as his body burst into an orange light. Dawn's eyes widened in amazement as she watched Lucario's body morph, Mega Lucario standing before them in an instant.

The wave of his aura could be felt from across the field, Paul studying his new opponent carefully. Torterra let out a low growl, scuffing his foot against the ground as he waited for Paul's command.

"We'll take the first move," Paul said confidently, not wanting to wait a moment longer. "Torterra, use Stone Edge!"

Torterra let out a cry as his eyes began to glow green. A moment later, two shining rings of stone formed around his body, and Torterra jutted his head forward, several of the stones flying quickly towards Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge!" Maylene ordered.

Obeying his trainer's command, Lucario swiftly jumped to the side and out of Torterra's line of vision, letting the rocks crash into the ground where he previously stood.

Lucario had moved like a blur, and Dawn was left stunned by its speed. "It's fast…!"

"Go Cario! Go Torra!" Joel cheered loudly, waving his arms in the air.

Paul's eyes darted towards Lucario, caught off guard by how fast it had moved. Shaking the thought away, he called, "Torterra! To your right!"

Upon hearing Paul's command, Torterra turned his head to the right, furrowing his brows and letting out a cry as he fired the remaining rocks that floated around him at Lucario.

Maylene was quick to counter. "Block it with Bone Rush!"

"Ra!" Lucario grunted, pressing the sides of his paws together before pulling them apart, a long, glowing, blue bone appearing between them. Lucario clenched the bone and proceeded to quickly spin it like a propeller. The rocks that had flown at him bounced off of the spinning bone, reflecting the attack back onto Torterra.

Torterra let out a cry of pain as his body took the hit, stumbling backwards just the slightest.

Paul's eyes widened, surprised by Maylene's counterattack, and Maylene smiled confidently. "Nice work, Lucario!" she praised, pushing her palm forward. "Now, use Metal Claw!"

Springing forward, Lucario pushed his palm out—but Torterra stood firm, waiting on an order from Paul as Lucario got closer.

Paul watched as Lucario moved in, and waited until he was only just a few feet away. "Torterra, Giga Drain!"

"Torr!" Torterra cried as the spikes on his back began to glow green. Three long, vine-like beams of light emerged, wrapping around Lucario's body.

Lucario let out a cry of pain, struggling in vine's grasp as Torterra began draining its energy.

Maylene's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she watched her Pokemon struggle. She pursed her lips before becoming firm and swiping her arm in front of her. "Break out with Aura Sphere!"

Gritting his teeth as Torterra continued to drain his energy, Lucario used as much of his power as he could to bring his palms together. A glowing, blue, sphere formed between them, and Lucario pushed it towards Torterra's head.

Paul knitted his brows together upon seeing the Aura Sphere come into contact with his Pokemon. Torterra let out a cry of pain, and the vines that were holding Lucario captive disappeared, setting the Aura Pokemon free.

Lucario was quick to react, jumping back to safety so he could catch his breath.

"Lucario, are you all right?" Maylene asked.

Taking a deep, Lucario straightened out, letting off a small wave of energy as he did so. "Caa!" he nodded confidently.

Paul stared at Lucario with watchful eyes. So much of his energy had been sapped by Giga Drain, and yet Lucario barely seemed effected at all. He clenched his fists by his side as he watched Torterra struggle to rise to his feet after taking the blow from Aura Sphere.

Maylene smiled confidently at her Pokemon. "All right, then." She punched her fist forward. "Let's give Bone Rush a try!"

Lucario grunted in agreement, forming the long, glowing bone between his paws before sprinting towards the Continent Pokemon.

"Frenzy Plant!" Paul ordered suddenly, taking Maylene off-guard.

"Terra!" Torterra cried as he rose onto his hind legs, only to crash his front legs to the ground.

The earth beneath them began to ripple and large, spiked vines emerged from the ground. Lucario continued his sprint forward, clutching his bone tightly as he evaded every vine that blocked his path. However, he could only keep that up for so long before being whipped by a vine that managed to blindside him—sending him flying backwards.

Maylene's eyes widened in shock as her Pokemon's body crashed into the ground, creating a small cloud of dust. "Lucario…!"

Paul furrowed his brows, studying the cloud carefully to see if Lucario would rise from the hit.

Lucario winced in pain as he pressed his palm to the ground, slowly lifting himself back up. His legs wobbled just the slightest as he rose to his feet, but then he glared forward, his eyes glowing red through the clearing dust.

Maylene let out a breath of relief. Shaking her prior worries away, she ordered, "Force Palm!"

Following Maylene's command, Lucario sprung forward, his palm outstretched. Torterra stood firm as Lucario zoned in on him, unable to move from just having used Frenzy Plant. Paul watched in silence as Torterra took the blow and fell to his side, letting out a groan in pain.

Dawn had to shield her face from the gust of wind that followed the attack, but Joel merely laughed and clapped his hands. Inhaling, Dawn watched as Torterra struggled to rise back to his feet. It amazed her that a Pokemon Lucario's size had enough power to knock over a 700 pound Pokemon—but then again, that was the power of Mega Evolution.

Once Torterra had gotten the chance to breathe, he let out a powerful roar, and Dawn noticed Paul lose some of the tension in his shoulders.

"Stone Edge!" he called without missing a beat.

"Torterra!" Torterra cried, the blue rings surrounding his body once more as rocks began to fire rapidly in Lucario's direction.

Maylene didn't seem fazed by this at all. She stared straight into the oncoming attack, pushing her hand forward. "Lucario, take that with Bone Rush!"

"Ra!" The glowing, blue bone formed between his paws as he ran forward, swatting away the flying stones with his bone like a baseball bat.

"What?!"

But before Paul had the chance to think up a counterattack, Lucario's incredible speed allowed him to strike Torterra across the head with his bone.

Torterra let out a loud cry of pain, and Paul gritted his teeth in frustration. "Giga Drain, now!"

Shaking away the pain, the stones on Torterra's back began to glow green as vines emerged from it, darting towards Lucario.

"I don't think so!" Maylene said suddenly. "Slide underneath it, Lucario!"

"Ra!" Lucario grunted. He stealthily dodged Torterra's vines, skidding to the ground and sliding beneath its body.

Paul's eyes widened in shock when Maylene called, "Force Palm!"

Gathering all of its strength, Lucario's fist began to glow lightly as he shoved it upwards, hitting Torterra square in the center of his underbelly.

The color drained from Paul's face as he witnessed his massive Pokemon rocket into the air. It was one thing for Dawn to see Lucario knock Torterra to the ground, but it was another to see it send such a massive Pokemon flying straight into the air. Dawn watched in amazement as Torterra crashed into dirt a moment later—Lucario darting away a safe distance.

Torterra laid motionless on the ground, groaning lowly in pain. Maylene and Lucario watched carefully to see if Torterra would rise and continue the fight.

Paul gritted his teeth, furrowing his brows in frustration. "Torterra, get up!"

Torterra breathed heavily, wincing in pain as he opened his eyes to stare across the battlefield. Lucario stood over him, his eyes glowing red in determination as waves of aura blew off of his body. Torterra's vision was hazy, and his head was ringing—he could just barely make out Paul calling to him.

"Come on, Torterra!" Paul called, his fists clenched tightly. "I know you're strong enough to keep fighting!"

Torterra began to close his eyes, Lucario's figure nothing but a silhouette. Just then, an image flashed in Torterra's mind, Mega Garchomp shining brightly in the glow of Dragon Rush as he crashed head first into Torterra's body. Suddenly, Torterra's eyes shot open, and he looked back to Paul who was staring at him with unwavering eyes.

In that instant, upon locking eyes with his trainer, Torterra felt a fire in his heart begin to burn, rising back to his feet. Torterra let out a powerful roar, and Paul smiled confidently.

Dawn's eyes widened, and she looked to Maylene who appeared just as surprised as she was.

"Yay, Torra!" Joel cheered happily.

Maylene stared at Paul for a moment before shaking off her surprise. She let out a huff and smiled. "Your Torterra is resilient!"

"Of course it is," Paul said firmly. "He and I are both aiming for the top!"

Maylene smiled in satisfaction. "Then we won't hold back!" she said, punching forward. "Metal Claw!"

Letting out a loud cry, Lucario charged forward. He extended his claws into sharp, metal razors as he zoned in on Torterra.

"Giga Drain!" Paul called without hesitation.

Torterra's eyes darted to Lucario, glaring sharply as the glowing vines extended from the stones on his body once more. Once Lucario had come close enough, Torterra wrapped the vines around him, sapping Lucario's energy. Lucario cried out in pain and began to writher in a struggle.

Maylene gasped at how fast Torterra had been able to move despite the hits it had taken. "What!?"

Dawn's face lit up as she rose out of her seat. "He got Lucario!"

"Lucario, use your Meta Claw to break free!" Maylene ordered, a slight tone of panic to her voice.

Lucario struggled, but his arms were bound too tightly by Torterra's grasp to prevent him from moving.

"Now, use Earthquake!" Paul commanded, pushing out his hand forcefully.

"Terra!" Torterra cried as he rose onto his hind legs. He threw Lucario to the ground, slamming his legs back down to the earth in the process.

Dawn felt her breath catch. Paul had brought together two different attacks into one just as she had done so frequently in her own battles—it was a combination.

Lucario received Earthquake's full impact, the tremors sending him flying backwards as he landed before Maylene's feet.

Maylene looked down to her Pokemon in shock as he wheezed heavily. "Lucario, can you still battle?!"

Lucario lifted his head weakly, staring across the field to Torterra. Torterra's gaze narrowed as he scuffed his foot against the earth. His body was weak and shaken—but he wasn't ready to give up the fight just yet. Lucario felt a spark inside of him, and with a nod, he rose to his feet once more and let out a grunt.

Paul focused his gaze on Torterra. Its legs were trembling just the slightest, and his breathing was heavy—it was clear that it wouldn't last much longer. Torterra had taken hit after hit, and yet he continued to rise and fight. Paul could tell that Torterra knew how important this battle was to him—how important it was to the both of them.

Maylene looked to Paul, and when she saw the fire burning in his eyes, she smiled. "Lucario, let's finish this in one hit!" she called, pushing her hand forward. "Get in close and use Aura Sphere!"

Nodding his head, Lucario furrowed his brows and sprung forward, a blue ball of light forming between his paws.

Paul watched as Lucario drew in closer, the light between his paws glowing brighter. Torterra stood his ground as he stared Lucario down intensely. Once Lucario had come in close enough, Paul punched his fist forward.

"Torterra, Stone Edge, now!"

Torterra looked up to Lucario who was hovering just above him. Two rings of light formed around Torterra's body, and Lucario threw the Aura Sphere forward. But just as he did, stones rapidly shot from around Torterra, striking Lucario right in the center.

Lucario let out a cry of pain, and the Aura Sphere just barely struck Torterra on the back of his shell.

Torterra gritted his teeth, taking a knee from the brunt of Aura Sphere. Paul furrowed his brows as he watched his Pokemon carefully.

Lucario jumped back to Maylene, breathing heavily as he took a knee as well.

The air that followed was silent, and Paul could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his head. Reggie watched both Pokemon carefully, waiting to see if either would give in or if they would continue to fight.

Torterra wheezed, his weight threatening to give in, and his mind ready to black out. But he couldn't fall just yet—not until he and Paul had won.

Maylene studied Lucario's shaking form. She knew that it wouldn't take much more to bring Torterra down, but she wasn't sure if Lucario could manage the strength to do so. She looked to Paul and noticed that his eyes were only on Torterra. Upon looking to the Pokemon for herself, she saw Torterra looking to Lucario with burning eyes. For a moment, she wondered if it really would only take one more hit to bring Torterra down.

However, she didn't have another chance to think about when she saw Lucario fall to the ground, defeated.

Reggie inhaled sharply, his eyes widening. For a moment, he seemed unsure of what to do, but he shook his thoughts away as he looked to Paul. Furrowing his brows, he raised a hand into the air. "Lucario is unable to battle!" he stated before pointing to Paul and Torterra. "Torterra wins!"

Maylene could only stare, frozen. Collecting herself, she loosened her shoulders before approaching her fallen partner and bending down to the ground. Lucario's body burst into light as he transformed back to normal, and he glanced up at her weakly as he let out an apologetic grunt. Maylene simply smiled, petting his head.

"Thank you—you were amazing."

Lucario let out a satisfied gruff, and Maylene laughed lightly as she raised her Poke Ball. "You deserve a long rest," she said, returning him. Looking down at the Poke Ball in her hand, she smiled.

Paul stood still, his win sinking in slowly. His heart was beginning to calm down, and he inhaled before exhaling slowly, closing his eyes as he did so.

Opening his eyes, he went over to Torterra, putting a hand on his shell. Torterra looked up at him, his eyes tired, but a fire inside of them.

"You battled well," Paul praised, and Torterra nuzzled into the palm of his hand.

"That was a spectacular battle."

Paul looked over to see Reggie approaching with Maylene in tow, his face beaming. Paul let out a small huff as he stood up straight to face them.

"The power you and Torterra showed was incredible," Maylene agreed, offering him a smile. "It's been a long time since I've battled like that."

Paul let his expression relax just the slightest. "Thank you," he said simply. "It was a good battle." He glanced to Maylene. "You and Mega Lucario are strong."

Maylene lit up a little, looking back to her Poke Ball with pride. It wasn't like Paul to give praise, and she felt deeply touched. Reggie nodded in satisfaction, smiling as he put his hands on his hips.

"Uncle Paul! Uncle Paul!"

Paul shifted his attention, Joel rushing over in an excited buzz. Dawn followed close behind, the battle still imprinted in her mind.

"You winned!" Joel cried, almost falling backwards. Reggie laughed, gently nudging Joel upright before ruffling his hair.

"You and Torterra did an amazing job," Dawn praised, and Paul looked over at her. "I was totally blown away."

"…Thank you," Paul said with a nod, and Dawn smiled at him.

Joel frowned, looking up to Maylene. "But Mommy losed," he pouted.

Maylene looked down at him, raising a brow with a small smile. "Everyone has to lose sometimes." She looked back to Paul. "And my loss proves that Paul is worthy of a Key Stone."

Paul straightened himself out, becoming firm, and Maylene looked to Reggie as she extended her hand. Reggie slipped the small wooden box from his pocket, placing it in her palm. Holding it with care, she held the box to her chest before looking to Paul.

"Of course, I would have been glad to give this to you if you had only asked," she said as she craned an eyebrow in amusement. She then smiled. "But I'm glad to have had the opportunity to battle you again."

The last time the two battled had been when Paul challenged her to a gym match, taking her badge with ease. He had mocked her, leaving her devastated as she watched him walk away. They had both come so far—she felt this battle had made everything come full circle as she looked to the Key Stone she was about to hand to him.

"To be able to use Mega Evolution, you have to be able to link your heart with your Pokemon." She inhaled before smiling. "This battle showed me that you and your Pokemon have what it takes to achieve that. I hope this Key Stone will be able to bring you one step closer to your dream." She opened the box, holding it out for him. "It's yours now."

Paul stared at the Key Stone for a long moment, nodding gratefully as he took it in his hand. Looking down at it, he wrapped his fingers over it slowly, the light from the sun reflecting inside it as it glowed in color. Torterra looked over at the Key Stone, rising to his feet as his eyes lit up.

"Yay!" Joel cheered, and Reggie looked at Paul with a confident expression.

"You're almost there," he said, knitting his eyebrows together as his lips curved into a smile.

Paul looked at him and nodded, gripping his Key Stone tightly in his hand.

Maylene smiled sheepishly, looking to Paul. "I'm sorry, but I don't have a Mega Stone to give you like I gave to Dawn." She sighed. "Finding that Key Stone alone was difficult—it's rare if I'm able to find anything at all."

"That's fine," Paul responded. "I'll find it myself."

"You should go to Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader," Maylene suggested. "He does a lot of mining, and has recently become interested in Mega Evolution—he thinks it might have ties to the ancient Pokemon world." She crossed her arms. "He's on a sabbatical in the Johto Region right now, but I can call him when he returns for more information."

Paul slipped the stone into his pocket. "Thank you—I'll make sure to see him."

Reggie watched in satisfaction before stepping in with a smile. "Now that this is all over, how about we finally get breakfast started?" He grinned. "I'm sure you've both worked up a huge appetite."

Joel gasped as he lit up. "Breakfast!" he said happily, rushing back inside.

Maylene laughed lightly. "Don't run!" she called, but then winced when she heard a crash in the kitchen, letting out a sigh before chasing after him. "What did I just say?"

Reggie let out a nervous laugh. "Oh boy," he said before quickly heading inside.

Dawn smiled, but then stopped, glancing back at Paul who was standing still. He had taken his Key Stone back out of his pocket, staring down at it with fixated eyes. Torterra was beside him, looking up in pride.

She noticed that Paul had a hand placed on Torterra's shell, and she paused, swearing that for a just a moment, she saw his lips twitch into a small smile.

* * *

**_October 3rd, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn turned the key into her apartment door, pulling out when she heard a faint click from the other side. Slipping her key into her purse, she looked to Paul, offering him a smile.

"Thanks for inviting me to the party—it was a lot of fun."

Paul merely nodded, and Dawn opened her door. Pressing his lips into a hard line, he clenched his fists at his side.

"…Dawn."

Dawn stopped, a bit surprised as she looked over. "Hm?"

Paul knitted his brows together, his heart racing just the slightest. "…Thank you."

Dawn paused, and he kept his eyes on her, his shoulders tense. After a beat, she smile, gripping the door frame a little tighter.

"You're welcome," she said sincerely. She giggled a bit. "There was no need to worry, right?"

Paul noticed she said that often, and his head swelled every time she did. He only nodded in response, and not knowing what else to say, turned on his heel and began to walk to his own apartment. Dawn's smile grew, watching him before closing the door behind her.

* * *

_..._


	6. Smile

**_December 18th, 2021. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The sun lazily spilled into Dawn's apartment through the half-closed blinds, the walls painted in white stripes of light. At the center of the room stood a mannequin covered in a colorful mess of fabrics, sketches taped to the wall above it.

Dawn took a step back from the mannequin and looked it over, biting her lip in dissatisfaction. The hem looked off and the colors weren't quite clicking.

She had been stuck, but letting out a sigh, she fell back onto her sofa. She knew it would be useless to trudge on for today. She glanced over to the window, watching as snow lightly fell from outside. Her eyes dulled as she remembered how the snow had fallen on that very same day, 10 years prior.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly. It had been two months since Paul obtained his Key Stone. Fall came and went, and the city was now blanketed in white. Lights and tinsel were wrapped around light posts, while big red bows hung from shop signs. Hearthome felt light and airy with Christmas just around the corner—but Dawn's mind was elsewhere, watching everyone from some place far away.

" _No need to worry!"_

A knock at the door broke Dawn from her thoughts. Gasping, she snapped her head around, and Piplup jumped from the sofa and waddled to the door in excited panic.

She sat there, dumbstruck. She hadn't been expecting company. Shaking it off, she rose to her feet and took a step to the door. Biting her lip, she stood on her toes to peek through the peep hole. Her body loosened, and she raised her brows in surprise upon seeing who was on the other side.

"Barry?"

Opening the door, Barry looked flustered as he tapped his foot impatiently, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest.

"Geeze! 15 seconds!" he spat, pointing a finger at her. "I'm fining you for such a long wait!"

Of all the people Dawn had been expecting to see on the other side of the door, the last person she expected was Barry. It had been a long time since the two had seen one another—though it was clear he hadn't changed a bit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding slightly exasperated.

"What does it look like?" he asked, unamused as he leaned forward. "Visiting you! Are you going to invite me inside or what?" He looked to his watch. "It's now been 20 seconds—!"

Dawn leaned back, deadpanning. "Okay, calm down!" She stepped back for him, letting out a sigh as he rushed his way into her home. "You're in as big of a hurry as ever, I see."

Barry blinked before turning to face her with a raised brow. "What's with that expression on your face?" he asked, putting a hand to his chest. "You should be totally excited to have such an awesome Elite trainer drinking your tea!"

Dawn sighed, defeated. She supposed she would have to make some tea now. "All right. Why don't you sit down?" She gestured to the sofa. "Sorry about the mess—I wasn't exactly expecting company."

Barry made a face before plopping onto the sofa with crossed arms. Dawn couldn't help but smile before going into the kitchen and pulling out her kettle.

"And don't forget—extra sugar!" Barry called.

Dawn's smile disappeared. "You won't be getting anything at all like that!"

Dawn had grown close with Barry over the years. After she parted with Ash and made her way to Hoenn, she unexpectedly bumped into Barry (quite literally). He was traveling with his childhood friend, Lucas, and Dawn found herself bumping into the two again and again. They would frequently come and cheer her on in a contest, and in return, she would come watch a gym battle. Before she knew it, they became familiar to her—a part of her.

When it came time to decide what to do next, the three found themselves entering a new region side-by-side. And when she won the Grand Festival years later and became Top Coordinator, the three went their separate ways—Dawn to pursue fashion, Barry with training, and Lucas with research.

Barry's path led him to eventually taking the Elite Four challenge. With Bertha announcing her retirement, those who qualified were able to compete in a large tournament for the title of Elite—and Barry had won.

Dawn hadn't seen much of Barry since then. His training kept him on the move, and to have him show up at her door sparked excitement after how hollow she had been feeling earlier.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm gunna fine you for that!"

"Pip, Piplup!"

Snapping back to reality, Dawn sighed as she placed two tea cups on a tray. Stepping back into the living room, she found Barry and Piplup glaring each other down on the sofa.

"You two are worse than children," Dawn commented dryly as she placed the tray down on the table and took a seat beside Piplup.

"He started it," Barry spat, and Piplup let out a noise of anger at the accusation.

Dawn shook her head before picking up her cup and smiling in amusement. Barry grabbed his cup and took a long sip, slamming it back onto the tray a moment later—already empty.

"Your place is a total mess," he said suddenly, and Piplup glared at him for the rude comment. "Usually you're pretty tidy."

Dawn perked up before laughing nervously as she looked around her apartment. "Hm? Oh." Barry certainly wasn't wrong—fabrics and thread were thrown all over the place. Usually she kept everything put away in drawers and shelves, but as of late her workspace had shifted into a sort of organized chaos. She scratched her nose in embarrassment. "Things have been pretty crazy here."

"Okay, okay, tell me about it then," Barry said, crossing his arms expectantly.

Dawn frowned. "It's a long story," she warned, and Barry waved her off dismissively before picking up his empty tea cup and holding it out to her with a grin.

"Then you better get me some compensation!"

* * *

Piplup was lying on the floor as he gobbled up a plate of poffins. He and Barry kept getting into little spats, so Dawn had brought out food to distract him. She was in no mood to tolerate his misbehavior.

" _What?!"_

Dawn reeled back with a wince as Barry jumped onto his feet with wide eyes.

"You're neighbors with _Paul?!_ " He ruffled his hair. "I mean, congrats on the fashion stuff, but seriously!" He pointed to Dawn. "How could you not tell me?!"

Piplup fell backwards in surprise, struggling to flop back over in agitation. Dawn collected herself, furrowing her brows.

"Barry!" she hissed, putting a finger to her lips to hush him. "Do you want the whole floor to hear you?!"

Barry ignored her, slipping his coat on. "You have ten seconds to tell me what room he's in!" He looked down to his watch. "Ten, nine, eight—"

" _Barry!_ " Dawn repeated, and Barry shot her a look.

"I don't have any time to waste!" he snapped before stomping his feet against the floor. "We have to have a battle!"

"Paul's not even home," Dawn countered, and Barry's face fell. "He left a few days ago to train in the mountains." She looked unamused. "Besides, even if he _was_ home, there's no way he'd answer to you banging on his door like a crazy person."

"Of course he would!" Barry protested hotly, flailing around. "How could he not be home, anyways? Doesn't he know I'm here in town?!"

Piplup side-eyed Barry in annoyance, shoving another poffin into his mouth. Dawn rubbed her face before deciding to sway the topic away from Paul in an attempt to simmer her friend. Craning an eyebrow, she asked, "What _are_ you doing in town, exactly?"

Barry huffed, closing his eyes as he straightened out his scarf. "To visit Lu, of course!" he said, beginning to come down from his frenzy. "He'll only be in Hearthome until tomorrow!"

Dawn paused. "…Lucas is in town?"

Barry nodded. "He's on some errand or something," he dismissed with the wave of his hand. "I think Professor Rowan sent him."

It had been a long time since Dawn had last seen Barry, though it had been even longer since she had seen Lucas. He always kept himself busy with his research—working as Professor Rowan's personal apprentice had him traveling all over Sinnoh, and it seemed like he barely had any down time at all. He called her when he could, but it wasn't often—to hear he was in town suddenly was a huge surprise.

"I wonder what the errand is for," Dawn mused before shooting Barry a sly smile. "But you know, it's pretty unlike you to go out of your way from your training like this just to see someone."

Barry became flustered, his cheeks heating up just the slightest. "I have to make sure he's not slacking off, is all—otherwise I'll have to fine him!"

Dawn closed her eyes with a knowing smile. "Right." Barry and Lucas had always been close, the two childhood friends; they made it a point to always stay in touch despite the heavy distance in between.

Opening an eye, she caught sight of the clock, pulling her from her thoughts. "Oh…!" she said, perking up. "I hate to cut things short, but I have to get going." She rose to her feet, straightening out her skirt.

Barry looked miffed. "Eh? What's more important than my visit?"

Dawn smiled apologetically as she made her way to the door and slipped on her coat. "I have to buy some offerings for my Dad."

Barry's face fell. "A-ah—!" He jumped to his feet, knitting his brows together. "That's right—today's the anniversary, isn't it?" He fumbled to a small altar in the corner of the room. A framed photograph stood in the center, incense burning lightly beside it. Barry sat neatly in front of it and put his hands together.

Dawn watched him silently, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Barry stood up suddenly, looking down at the altar with a nod. Taking a piece of candy from his pocket, he placed it on the surface. "I was saving that—but you can have it." He grinned. "Candy always gets you pumped to do anything!"

Dawn let out a light laugh, and Barry spun to her as he thumbed to himself. "Hey, hey—want me to come with you?"

Dawn blinked a few times before smiling with the tilt of her head. "I'll be fine." She eyed him teasingly. "I don't want to keep you from Lucas, after all."

Barry watched her for a moment before holding up his hands. "Fine, fine! I'll scram, then." He scooped up Dawn into a bear hug, and Dawn gasped as was lifted from the ground. Laughing, she returned the hug, and he put her back down. "But hey—you call me about that fashion show, okay?" He grinned. "There's no way I won't be there!"

Dawn giggled. "I'll keep in touch." She opened the door for him. "Say hi to Lucas for me."

Barry held up a hand. "You got it!" And with that, he rushed out the door, and Dawn let out an exasperated sigh as she heard him stumble down the apartment stairs.

"He never changes."

* * *

Snow lightly dusted Dawn's shoulders, dotting her coat white. Lopunny walked evenly by her side, the chain of her Mega Stone shining in the light, while Piplup waddled behind with a yawn.

" _Yes, yes—I got all the photos you sent me. I've just been so busy."_

Dawn pressed her Poketch closer to her ear. "I expected you to call as soon as you got them—you know, telling me everything that was wrong."

Johanna laughed lightly. _"The pictures were lovely, Dawn. In fact, I might just want one of those designs for myself."_

"Sure, Mom," she said with the roll of her eyes before sighing. "But that's not gonna happen if I can't get any of them made." She frowned, and Lopunny looked up at her. "Lately, everything I try has ended up a total mess." Lila's words from several months earlier were still ringing in her ears, and Dawn's frown deepened. "I just still don't know what my style is."

" _Nothing comes without struggle,"_ Johanna insisted, and Dawn pursed her lips. _"If you keep working hard, you'll find your rhythm."_

"I hope so," Dawn admitted. "Otherwise, I won't stand a chance in Elesa's contest."

" _Don't talk like that,"_ Johanna said a bit sharply, and Dawn winced. _"If you don't shoot for the top, you might as well drop out right now."_ Dawn bit her lip, quiet, and Johanna took a beat of silence. _"You've come this far. You know I'll be here cheering you on—and so will your father."_

Dawn gripped her phone tighter, saying nothing for a moment before letting a small smile show. "I'll give it everything I've got."

" _That sounds more like my daughter,"_ Johanna said, and Dawn smiled a little more, letting out a small laugh.

"No need to worry, right?"

" _I always worry,"_ Johanna teased, and Dawn puffed her cheeks slightly. _"It's just what mothers do."_

"Don't you have a grave to clean?" Dawn asked dryly, and Johanna sighed.

" _Mm—if I don't make that thing spotless, your father will throw a fit."_

Dawn giggled, but paused when a flash of purple caught her eye from down the street. Stopping mid-step, she gripped the phone tighter, taking a quick breath.

"Sorry, Mom—I gotta go."

" _What?"_

"Give my love to Dad for me," she said sincerely. "I'll call you later."

Hanging up the phone, Dawn rushed to the corner of the sidewalk, Lopunny and Piplup scrambling after in alarm. She was sure her mother would give her a mouthful later for hanging up like that—but she would deal with the inevitable later.

"Paul!"

Paul stopped as he turned the corner, glancing back over his shoulder with his hands stuffed into his coat pockets. Dawn caught up to him, letting out a few quick pants that puffed the air white. Piplup looked unamused when spotting him, but Lopunny lit up, greeting Paul cheerfully.

"I thought you were in the mountains until Saturday," Dawn breathed, standing back up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back," Paul said simply, and Dawn raised an brow. "The weather conditions weren't good for training," he elaborated before looking across the street. "So I'm going to do the rest here."

Dawn's brows shot up in surprise. "Oh," she said before smiling. "I bet your Pokemon have gotten a lot stronger since you left," she commented, and Paul flicked his eyes to her.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Dawn blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry—I can't today." She looked to Lopunny, who tilted her head. "I was actually on my way to buy some offerings for my Dad."

Paul knitted his brows together, this being the first time he had heard anything of Dawn's father. Dawn noticed his expression, and her face fell a bit, realizing she had never mentioned him before.

"It's the anniversary of his death," she explained quickly before rubbing her arm. "Ten years, to be exact."

Paul paused, watching Dawn carefully as she shifted her weight between her feet. "…I see," was all he could find the words to say. "I'm sorry."

Dawn responded with a smile before perking up. "But hey, I get off work early tomorrow—how about we battle then?"

Paul gave a nod, and Dawn's smile grew.

A silence fell between them as people passed by on the sidewalk. Piplup glanced at his trainer impatiently before Dawn took a quick breath, straightening herself out. "Well, I won't keep you," she began, turning on her heel with a wave. "Good luck with the rest of your training."

Paul clenched his fists inside his pockets, watching as she began to make her way down the street, her Pokemon following behind.

"…Wait."

Stopping, Dawn looked back over her shoulder with the tilt of her head. "Hm?"

Paul glanced to the side awkwardly, pressing his lips into a hard line before looking back to Dawn.

"…Would you like any help?"

Dawn looked taken aback, quickly looking to Piplup and Lopunny. Piplup crossed his fins and turned his head stubbornly, but Lopunny smiled knowingly, giving Dawn an encouraging nudge.

Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Dawn focused her gaze back onto Paul, cracking a smile.

"I'd love that."

* * *

The supermarket was bustling, people crammed into long lines at the registers and pouring into the aisles with stuffed carts. There was only one week until Christmas, and everyone was in a buzz.

Dawn hummed lightly as she made her way through the aisles, a shopping basket in hand. Piplup and Lopunny trailed behind her, studying the boxes and cans placed on the shelves.

"What do you need?" Paul asked abruptly, and Dawn blinked before looking over.

"Hm?" She looked to her list. "Let's see—miso, corn, butter, kelp, flour, honeydew—!"

"What are you making, exactly?" Paul cut in dryly. "Aren't offerings supposed to be simple?"

Dawn's cheeks flushed in agitation. "I know that!" She waved the list in her hand. "I'm _also_ buying ingredients for dinner," she stated hotly.

"All right," Paul gave in, taking the list and reading it over. "Then why don't I head to produce, while you head to baking?"

Dawn smiled. "Got it," she said. "We'll meet back here." Paul gave her a nod, and she turned on her heel, making her way to the baking aisle. Piplup shot Dawn a disapproving look, but she paid him no mind.

"Where's that flour?" Dawn mumbled to herself, looking carefully through the shelves. She pursed her lips anxiously. "Don't tell me they're out."

"Lo," Lopunny said, and Dawn looked over in surprise, Lopunny using her long ear to point to the top shelf.

"A-ah—!" Dawn looked up, her face falling as she saw a bag of flour sitting at the top. Biting her lip, she stretched her arm up, becoming frustrated as she desperately tried to reach. Piplup puffed out his chest, taking a step back to fire a Bubblebeam, but Lopunny caught him from the corner of her eye, stopping him with her ear warningly.

"Need a hand?"

Gasping, Dawn stepped back as someone grabbed the flour off of the shelf for her. Snapping her head over, her eyes widened.

"—Lucas?"

Lucas grinned as he held out the flour for her. "This must be fate, huh?"

Lopunny and Piplup both lit up upon seeing Lucas, rushing over to happily greet him.

Lucas lit up. "Hey, guys!" he said, bending over to pet them both.

Dawn watched as Piplup jumped up and down in excitement, still in shock. Shaking it off, she took the flour from him as she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Fate?"

"Or else you wouldn't be able to bake your poffins," he concluded as he rose back to his feet, and Dawn stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"It's for Gateau," she countered, waving the bag. "For a researcher, you're quick to make assumptions."

Lucas pouted lightly. "Ouch—that's harsh."

Dawn closed her eyes. "Maybe you deserve it." She opened an eye to look at him. "You came to Hearthome without even stopping by to say hello, after all."

Lucas laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head. "I've been so busy—it totally slipped my mind."

Paul rounded the corner, but stopped suddenly, taking a step back. Glancing between Dawn and Lucas, he realized the two were familiar with each other, and he closed his mouth from calling out her name.

"I had to hear it from Barry," Dawn informed him, and Lucas looked surprised. "He came by my apartment this morning and told me you were in town." She tilted her head. "What _are_ you doing in town, exactly? Barry mentioned something about errands—but that was it."

"I'm picking up some research files for Professor Rowan," Lucas explained. "But I'm leaving in the morning."

Dawn looked taken aback. "So soon?"

"Yeah, you see, I—!" Lucas paused, noticing Paul from the corner of his eye. Becoming a bit uneasy, he pressed his lips into a hard line, his shoulders tensing under his stare. "Uh…"

Dawn knitted her brows together. "What is it?" Turning her head, her face fell in remembrance. "O-oh—Paul!"

Paul didn't say anything, but his eyes flicked to Lucas questioningly. Piplup puffed his cheeks in dissatisfaction upon Paul's return, and Lopunny nudged him lightly.

Lucas looked between the two. "Wait—did you say Paul?" He looked to Paul, his eyes sparking in realization. "You aren't Paul Rebolledo, are you? The one who made it all the way to Cynthia?"

Paul's brows furrowed upon being recognized, and he averted his gaze, his weight shifting just the slightest. He shot Dawn an expectant look, and she stood up straight when catching his gaze.

Turning to Lucas, Dawn gestured to Paul. "Lucas, this is my friend, Paul." She smiled, looking to Paul. "And Paul, this is Lucas—we used to travel together."

Lucas straightened himself. "It's nice to meet you," he started, clenching his fist with a smile. "I caught your battle on TV—I was really impressed." He rubbed his nose. "Especially by that Torterra of yours."

"You're just saying that because Turtwig was _your_ starter Pokemon," Dawn teased, and Lucas shot her a flustered look. Clearing his throat, he looked to Paul sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that you lost, though."

"It's fine," Paul dismissed. "Once I become stronger, I plan on rechallenging her."

"I see," Lucas said, flashing him a smile. "Well, I'll definitely be rooting for you when that day comes."

Paul stood still before closing his eyes with a huff, offering Lucas a nod of his head.

Dawn let a small smile show, but suddenly perked up, turning her attention back to Lucas. "Oh, but what were you saying before?" She laughed nervously. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Lucas waved her off. "It's okay," he assured. "I'm actually catching a flight tomorrow morning to Lumiose City."

Dawn's eyes widened. "You're going all the way to Kalos?"

Lucas nodded, adjusting his shopping basket on his arm. "I'm meeting with Professor Sycamore to study Mega Evolution," he elaborated, and Paul shifted his eyes over.

"Wow," Dawn said, impressed. "I can't believe you're going to be able to study under someone as famous as Professor Sycamore!"

Lucas smiled, embarrassed. "It's really all because of Professor Rowan," he insisted. "I'm going partly on his behalf—his specialty is evolution, after all. I'm supposed to record my findings and keep touch with him while I'm abroad."

"Even still, that's huge!" Dawn commented, and Lucas went a bit red. "You totally deserve this kind of opportunity. You've worked so hard for it!" Dawn's eyes sparked, and she looked over at Paul. "And speaking of Mega Evolution, Paul has actually been looking for a Mega Stone—he even got a Key Stone just recently!"

Paul became slightly flustered at the sudden attention, not particularly wanting to be brought into the conversation further. Lucas blinked a few times in surprise before looking between the two, a smile curving onto his lips.

"I'll be sure to let you know if I learn anything that could help," he said, and Dawn smiled gratefully in response. Paul huffed and turned his head away.

Raising his brows in remembrance, Lucas pounded a fist into his palm. "Oh!" He looked to Dawn. "That reminds me—how has your Poke Styling been going?"

Dawn sighed, almost forgetting. "Pretty crazy, honestly," she admitted. "But to spare you the details, I've been chosen to enter this fashion contest in Unova being hosted by Elesa."

Lucas reeled back just the slightest, impressed. "That's incredible," he complimented before smiling. "Let me know when it is—there's no way I'm not flying out to see it."

Dawn smiled, craning an eyebrow. "You need to focus on your research," she chastised. "Your deduction skills are still dull."

Lucas puffed his cheeks a bit. "All right, how about this?" He closed his eyes, holding up a finger. "Gateau is a pretty fancy sweet—you must be making it for something special." He opened an eye at her. "Like a date."

Dawn's cheeks went hot. "W-r-o-n-g!" she spat, and Lucas winced. "They're for my Dad, Mr. Researcher."

Lucas paused. "Oh." Frowning, he bowed his head a bit. "I almost forgot about that." He offered a small smile. "Please offer my respects to him for me."

Dawn waved him off playfully. "I will—no need to worry."

Lucas laughed lightly, holding up a hand. "In that case, I won't keep you. I need to rush off, anyways."

"A-ah, hold on!" Dawn said, and Lucas stopped. "You know, Barry came all this way just to see you," she recalled, knitting her brows together and wagging a finger at him. "So you better make sure to take some time out of your busy schedule to see him before tomorrow."

Lucas's face fell. "U-uh…" Frantically waving his hands, he let out a nervous laugh. "Right, right," he said. "I don't want to be fined, after all."

Dawn looked satisfied. "Good." Taking a step forward, she pulled him in for a hug, and he held her tightly before letting go with a huff as he straightened himself out. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You, too," Lucas said, taking a step back. "I'll make sure to bring you back something from Kalos."

Dawn giggled, holding up her hand to wave. "You better—good luck!"

Paul watched as Lucas turned the aisle, disappearing. Piplup pouted, and Lopunny patted him on the back sympathetically. Feeling lighter, Dawn placed the flour into the basket, letting out a hum as she did so. Slipping a hand into his pocket, Paul glanced down at her.

"I thought you traveled with Ash."

Dawn looked over at him, caught off guard. "Huh? Oh!" She laughed. "I did, yes—but after the Sinnoh League, I got this Poke Styling opportunity, and we split up." She looked forward. "I went to Hoenn after that—that's when I met Lucas, who was with Barry at the time." She eyed him. "You do remember Barry, don't you?"

Paul closed his eyes. "He's a member of the Elite 4—of course I know him."

Dawn rolled her eyes with a smile, knowing that Paul remembered the battle he had with Barry long ago. "Anyways, after a while we ended up traveling together." She began to walk, and Paul followed. "But in the end, we split up, too—each to follow our own dream."

Paul said nothing, and Dawn looked upwards.

"It's been a while," she commented absently, and Paul eyed down at her. Becoming embarrassed, she let out an airy laugh. "The last time I saw Lucas, we were still dating."

Paul knitted his brows together. Dawn noticed his expression and paused, waving her hand. "A-ah, right. I never told you about that," she stammered, scratching her cheek. "Lucas and I dated when we were teenagers—but we broke up a while ago."

"Broke up?" Paul questioned, looking her over.

Dawn nodded. "Mm. It was just bad timing, is all." she elaborated. "We were still so young then." She looked up. "I had gotten this opportunity to study Poke Styling in Kalos, and he had been asked to be part of this researching expedition in Johto." She shrugged, looking forward with a smile. "It was hard at first, but I'm happy to hear he's been doing so well—he deserves it."

Paul listened quietly, still surprised. The two had been so friendly in the store—as if the pain had been forgotten, her head always forward. Somehow, she was able to smile. He hadn't noticed it before, but he found himself always looking to her when she would smile.

Clenching his fist at his side, Paul glanced away.

Dawn's basket was filled with groceries, and the two went through the register to pay. Dawn took one bag, and Paul took the other, the two leaving the market through double doors. Piplup and Lopunny followed, Piplup tiredly curled up in Dawn's purse.

The walk back was quiet, the snow lightly fluttering in the air. Dawn made a comment then and now about the decorations in town, but Paul only half-listened—his mind was elsewhere.

"Well, here we are!"

Paul broke from his thoughts, looking up at the apartment building that stood before them. Buzzing them in, Dawn stepped inside and entered into the elevator, Paul a step behind her. Pushing the button for the third floor, Dawn leaned back against the elevator wall.

"Thanks for coming along with me," she said suddenly, breaking the silence. Paul nodded in response, and Dawn smiled. Glancing down at her bag, she went quiet.

"…You know, I'm not going to be able to eat this dinner all by myself."

Paul raised his brows, flicking his eyes to Dawn.

"I always make way too much ramen," she continued with a light laugh. Becoming a bit shy, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd hate to let any of it go to waste."

Piplup gave Dawn a disgusted look, simmering from where he sat within her purse. Paul didn't say anything at first, gripping his bag a little tighter. Closing his eyes, he let his shoulders lose tension.

"…I suppose I could help with that."

* * *

Paul stood off to the side in silence, carefully watching Dawn from the corner of his eye. Her hands were pressed together and her head low as she knelt in front of the small altar. Lifting her head, she placed the Gateau she had made gently next to the photograph of her father. Paul averted his gaze, not knowing how she was able to smile like that.

"Paul," Dawn spoke up, and Paul looked over. She had that smile on her face, and he felt his fist clench inside his pocket, his stomach twisting just the slightest. "Don't be shy—come here."

Paul stiffly walked over, getting a better look at the altar. It was neat, incense burning next to the photograph. Dawn's father was smiling—it was a candid shot, laughing at something off screen. He thought it was an odd photo to have at an altar, but at the same time, it seemed very Dawn-like.

His smile looked just like hers.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet someone," Dawn began, stepping back for Paul. "This is my friend, Paul."

Paul became tense. Straightening himself out, he cleared his throat awkwardly before giving the altar a sincere bow.

Dawn watched him with a fond smile. After another moment, she placed her hands on her hips as she cheerily spun to face him.

"All right, now to get started on that ramen!"

Paul glanced at her as she made her way into the kitchen. Waiting a moment longer after she had left, he looked back to the altar. Sitting down on his knees, he placed his hands together.

Dawn hummed as she emptied the ingredients from the grocery bags, Lopunny helping to organize them on the counter top. Piplup sat at the kitchen table, still bitter that Dawn wouldn't let him eat any of the Gateau she had prepared earlier.

"Do you need any help?"

Dawn looked back over her shoulder, perking up as Paul walked beside her. Taking out some vegetables, she slid them over to him before handing him a knife.

"You can cut those," she instructed before taking out a pot. Paul merely nodded and began to cut in silence.

The rhythm of the cutting filled the air, and Dawn stirred her pot as Lopunny helped to hand her anything she needed. Any time Piplup tried to sneak something, Lopunny would nudge him away with her ear.

"I hope I can make this as well as my Mom," Dawn thought aloud, and Paul glanced over at her. "Nobody can make it as well as she can." She laughed lightly. "That's what my Dad always used to say."

Paul said nothing, watching Dawn for a moment. Looking back to his vegetables, he knitted his brows together.

"…What was he like?"

Dawn looked over, surprised. "Hm?" Lighting up a bit, she waved her spoon in the air. "My Dad always worked super hard, and he always had a smile on his face—that's the kind of person he was."

"He sounds like you," Paul pointed out a bit flatly, and Dawn went red, waving the spoon defensively.

"I-I don't know about that," she countered. She looked back to the pot. "…Butter corn ramen was his favorite," she recalled. "He wasn't born in Sinnoh—the first time he came here and tried it, he instantly fell in love." She craned an eyebrow with a smile. "That's when he decided he would stay in Sinnoh for good." She giggled. "And when my Mom would give him a dirty look, he would correct himself and say, 'No need to worry—it was only after I ate the ramen you had made'."

"No need to worry," Paul repeated, and Dawn became embarrassed.

"It's what he always said," she admitted, tugging gently at a strand of her hair.

Silence fell. Paul had finished cutting, and Dawn scooped up the pieces before letting them fall into the pot. Lopunny looked between the two, and Paul pressed his lips into a hard line before looking back to Dawn.

"…How did he die?"

Dawn's hand slowed as she stirred, stopping for a moment before picking up her pace.

"He got sick," she said simply. "By the time they found out, it was too late."

Paul pursed his lips tighter, glancing away as he furrowed his brows. Dawn kept her pace, scratching the bridge of her nose with a nervous smile.

"I was almost ten—I was so devastated that I wanted to postpone my journey." She closed her eyes, a smile showing. "…But my Dad wouldn't have any of that."

* * *

**_November 15th, 2011. Afternoon. Jubilife City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn sat next to the hospital bed, her hands tightly scrunching the bottom of her skirt. A bouquet of flowers sat on the table beside her, a card with the name "Layne" printed on the front in neat cursive.

It had been two months. Two months since her mother had come into her room to tell her. Two months since she had cried herself to sleep.

Her father lay in bed, his skin pale and his eyes heavy. He was hooked up to wires, and Dawn felt ill every time she looked at them—they only served as a reminder to her that something was very, very wrong.

"What Pokemon are you going to choose?" he asked. He smiled, but his smile somehow only made Dawn hurt more.

Curling her fists into her lap, she looked away as her lip quivered. "…I'm not going."

Layne looked surprised, gathering the strength to sit up just the slightest. "But you've been dreaming of going on a Pokemon journey for years—why are you changing your mind now?"

Dawn hiccupped lightly, looking down to the ground. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes tightly.

"I want to be with you," she said quietly, and Layne frowned.

"…I'm not getting better, Dawn."

"You don't know that," Dawn spat, her shoulders shaking and her voice wavering. She wouldn't look up at him. "Aren't you the one who always says, 'no need to worry'?"

Layne watched Dawn quietly for a moment, and Dawn rubbed her eye as she choked back tears.

"…I'm not worried."

Dawn lifted her head, surprised. She stared at him, a tear falling down her cheek. "Huh…?"

Layne closed his eyes, a small smile on his face. "I've accepted what's going to happen," he said, looking back to Dawn. "But I'm not worried—because I know you and your Mom are strong, and I know that you two will be okay."

Dawn's hands trembled, holding her dress tighter. "B-but…"

"So I won't have any of this no journey talk," he continued, and Dawn's eyes widened. He smiled more gently. "I could never hold you back." He looked out the window. "I could never rest easy if you didn't look forward. I want you to always be reaching for your dreams—for you to become Top Coordinator." He looked back at Dawn. "I want you to be happy."

Dawn inhaled sharply, gritting her teeth as she felt the lump in her throat begin to rise. "How can I be happy if you're gone?" she choked, her eyes swelling with tears. "I can't just leave—I can't leave Mom by herself." She shook her head. "I wouldn't be strong enough to make it. I—!"

"You're worrying too much," Layne cut in playfully, and Dawn pursed her lips.

"I can't help it," she murmured, glancing down as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Layne laughed lightly. "That doesn't sound like you at all." Dawn said nothing, her shoulders tensing more, and he smiled. "…Dawn."

Dawn glanced over at him, sniffing.

"Whenever you feel sad, or afraid, or like you just can't make it—you just need to say to yourself, 'No need to worry'." He winked at her. "Because I'll never be gone—I'll always be beside you, every step of the way. I want you to remember that." Pulling a tissue out from the box beside him, he leaned over to gently wipe Dawn's face. "So no more worrying, and no more tears. I want you to promise me that you'll always chase your dreams." He smiled warmly at her. "…I know you'll be amazing—so don't you ever hold yourself back."

Dawn found herself at a loss of words, staring at her father with shining eyes. Suddenly she felt a little lighter than before, her heart racing inside her head. Kitting her brows together, she stood up abruptly, and her father looked taken aback.

"I won't let you down!" she said, clenching her fists at her side. "I'm going to be Top Coordinator no matter what!" She gave him a smile, the first time she had smiled in a long time. "No need to worry!"

Layne blinked a few times before laughing, bending over slightly as his stomach began to hurt. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard.

"That's my girl!"

* * *

**_December 18th, 2021. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The pot sat on the stove, covered, as Dawn wiped down the counters. Paul leaned against the wall, listening wordlessly.

"A few weeks later, he passed away," she said, throwing out the rag. "It was hard at first—but my Mom and I had each other. And then that April, I left for my Pokemon journey—just like I said I would." She turned to Paul with a smile. "That was when I met Ash."

Paul's brows lifted at the mention of Ash, glancing over to her.

"Because of him, Pikachu, Brock, and all of my Pokemon, I was always able to stay strong." She closed her eyes, smiling fondly as she remembered Ash calling "No need to worry!" to her as she watched him leave from the dock, and her tears had turned into a smile. "…Ash has always been strong, too. I could never let myself fall behind him."

Paul didn't say anything, but he understood. He understood how Ash was able to have such an impact—how he was able to push anyone forward. He glanced down to the Key Stone that hung from his pocket on a chain for a brief moment.

He couldn't fall behind, either.

He glanced back to Dawn who pet Lopunny atop the head when she walked up to her. Dawn was strong—stronger than Paul had ever thought. Whether it was the death of her father or her break up with Lucas, she could smile afterwards, and Paul felt in awe of her in that moment.

Closing his eyes, he slipped his hands into his pockets. "…You're strong," he said finally, looking to her. "Just like your father said."

Dawn paused, blushing red in embarrassment. "I-I'm just keeping my promise to him," she said stammered, waving him off nervously. "I have to do my best for myself, my friends—" She glanced down to Lopunny. "—and of course, my Pokemon!"

"Lo!" Lopunny said happily, bouncing in place.

"…But still," Dawn said, turning back to Paul. She smiled at him, and he tensed. "Thank you—that means a lot."

Shaking it off, Paul gave her a nod in response. Dawn's smile grew, gripping the edge of the counter a little tighter.

Suddenly, a buzzer began to go off from beside the stove. Gasping, Dawn jumped, and Paul looked over quickly.

"O-oh! The food is ready!" Dawn declared, taking the top off the pot. Leaning forward, she inhaled, letting out a content sigh. Lifting her head, she looked to Paul. "Could you set the table?" She nodded to the drawer where she kept her utensils, and Paul gave a nod before walking over. Taking out two pairs of chopsticks, he went into the next room, laying them out on the table. When he looked up, he noticed some cards spread out on the surface, one catching his eye in particular.

Picking it up, he stared at the front of the card. It was a picture of Ash. A woman with brown hair stood on one side of him, and a girl with orange hair on the other. Pikachu was on top of his head, his other Pokemon all stuffed behind him to fit into the photograph.

Turning the card over, there was a note written in messy handwriting.

_Dear Dawn,_

_How has your Poke Styling been? I bet you're the best of the best by now! When I see you next, you gotta tell me all about it and make me more of your poffins. I kept eating the ones you brought at the wedding, and Misty ended up getting mad at me (she's always mad though, so don't worry)._

So the girl beside Ash in the photo was his wife. Paul had no idea Ash had gotten married.

_Anyways, when I think about how hard you're always working with your Poke Styling stuff, it just always gets me so pumped! I mean, being Elite 4 is great and all, but there's no way I'm not rechallenging Lance again when I know you and everyone else are always pushing on!_

_Oh, and Pikachu says he misses you and Piplup. I mean, if Pikachu wants to see you guys again, then I guess I have no choice but to fly all the way out to Sinnoh soon, right?_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Love, Ash_

Lowering the card, Paul let out a huff as he placed it back on the table.

So Ash was still aiming for the top, too.

"I'll see you there," he muttered.

"All right, dinner is served!"

Paul lifted his head, and Dawn walked in alongside Lopunny, each carrying a bowl. After setting them down, she turned to Paul.

"I hope you like it."

Paul slowly sat in his chair, and Dawn followed. He stared at the bowl for a moment before looking to Dawn.

"Thank you for the meal."

"It's my pleasure," Dawn assured, and she looked at him expectantly. Realizing she wanted him to taste it, he picked up his chopsticks and leaned over slightly as he took a bite.

"It's good," Paul told her, and Dawn smiled in satisfaction before beginning to eat herself.

Surprised, she looked down at it. "It is!" She became excited. "I didn't mess it up after all—Dad would definitely be happy."

Paul let a small smile show as he watched her, and Dawn blinked, turning her head to Paul.

"You know, with all of this talk, I just realized I've never heard anything about either of your parents."

Paul stopped for a moment, glancing at her before looking back to his food. "They died in an accident," he said simply, taking another bite. "I was too young to really remember."

Dawn frowned, placing her chopsticks down. "I'm sorry—I didn't know."

"It's fine," Paul dismissed. He took another bite. "I always had Reggie."

Dawn blinked a few times, watching him eat for a moment before letting a smile tug at her lips.

"You're strong, too," she teased playfully, and Paul became a bit flustered as he glanced over at her. He cleared his throat.

"Not strong enough," he corrected, glancing down to his Key Stone once more.

Dawn took a sip of her water as she tilted her head in remembrance. "Speaking of, how's your Mega Stone search?" she asked. It had been just over two months since Paul had received his Key Stone from Maylene, but she hadn't heard much of the topic since then.

Paul closed his eyes. "Roark is still in Johto—but I've been searching for a stone on my own in the meantime."

Dawn smiled sadly. "No luck?"

Paul gripped his chopsticks tighter. "…Not yet."

"I'm sure Roark will have some insight," Dawn assured, looking confident. "And until then, you just have to keep working your hardest!"

Paul glanced over at her. "…No need to worry, right?"

Dawn giggled. "That's right!"

Paul closed his eyes, and smiled just the slightest, saying nothing as he continued to eat.

The rest of the meal was rather quiet, and Paul kept shifting his eyes to Dawn before flicking them back to his food. He felt odd—he wanted to hear her say more, to have her look at him with her blue eyes. To see her smile.

Knitting his brows together, he looked down into his empty ramen bowl, suddenly feeling awkward.

Dawn noticed, looking over at him curiously. "Paul?"

Inhaling, Paul stood up, and Dawn looked startled.

"I should get going," he said bluntly. "I have training in the morning."

Collecting herself, Dawn straightened out. "Oh! I understand."

Paul nodded, and he stood there for another moment not knowing what to say.

"…Thank you again for the meal," was all he could manage, and he went for the door, sliding his shoes on as his gaze flicked back towards the picture of her father once more.

"Anytime," Dawn insisted with a smile, and Paul stepped into the hall, closing the door behind him.

Letting his hand linger on the doorknob, Paul stared forward as he slowly pulled away. He glanced back at the door behind him, feeling that same twisting feeling in his stomach again.

Biting his lip, he shook it off, furrowing his brows as he stepped away.

* * *

_…_


	7. Champion

**_January 2nd, 2022. Early Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Yawning, Dawn gave the waste basket three shakes to empty it into the larger trash bag set up in the middle of the room. Lopunny had a broom in hand, sweeping up paper and strings from the wooden floor. Piplup struggled to reach into the bag to throw out a torn piece of fabric, gasping before tumbling into the bag.

It had been an all-nighter. Black smudged under Dawn's eyes, her hair messily pinned into a low bun. After Christmas and New Year's came and went, it was time to play catch up, and she started work again first thing tomorrow morning. Truthfully, the thought of stepping into the shop filled Dawn with apprehension—every design she had made fell short, and the fashion showcase was only a mere two months away.

She looked up to the sketches on the wall. The designs weren't bad—many of them looked lovely, in fact. But when she looked at them, her heart didn't flutter. There was still something missing—something that was locked away tight, the key nowhere to be found.

Glancing down at her Key Stone, her mind wandered to Paul. He was out there somewhere, searching for his own key. Paul couldn't progress until he had a Mega Stone in his hands—the same way she couldn't until she felt a spark inside her heart.

The moment a trainer and Pokemon become one—that was what she needed to capture, and that was what Paul needed to achieve.

She hadn't seen Paul since the anniversary of her father's death. He had left so abruptly—something seemed off about him somehow, and it had stuck in the back of Dawn's head. She had wanted to reach out and ask him, but when she knocked on his door the next morning, she was met with silence.

After that, she had a bus to catch, and she left for home to spend the holidays with her mother. Things had been left unfinished, a strange feeling lingering inside of her.

"Pip Piplup!"

Inhaling, Dawn shook off her disorientation, noticing Piplup jumping up and down in front of the door. A second knock followed, and Dawn simply stared, suddenly feeling anxious.

It could be Paul standing on the other side of that door.

Gripping the trash bag in her hand, she pursed her lips, her heart beating just bit faster inside her head.

"Daaawn!"

The sing-song voice threw Dawn off, shattering her illusion.

" _Shh!_ This is a hallway, you know!"

Pausing, Dawn looked to Lopunny and Piplup before opening the door. Letting out a yelp, she stumbled back, Candice tackling her with a hug.

"A-ah—!"

"Geeze, Candice," Zoey scolded, stepping inside as well. "It's too early for this."

Getting over her shock, Dawn straightened herself out as Candice pulled away, her hands still on her shoulders.

"Candice, Zoey—what are you two doing here?" she managed to ask, looking between the two.

"Visiting, of course!" Candice chimed. She leaned forward. "How were your holidays? Did you get anything good for Christmas? I got these new earrings—what do you think? Oh! How's work? Have you met anyone special? You know, I—!"

"—Slow down," Zoey cut in dryly. "Dawn is still catching her breath from your assault."

Candice squeaked, letting go of Dawn before taking a step back. "A-ah, sorry!"

Letting out a nervous laugh, Dawn waved her hand. "Uh, it's fine!" She looked between the two, confused. "You really came all the way down here just to see me?"

Candice held up a finger. "With the bonus of post-holiday sales," she added with a wink, and Dawn laughed.

"I see," Dawn said. "Don't wear Zoey down _too_ much, then."

"Too late," Zoey commented, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Candice looked at her and pouted before turning back to Dawn.

"Besides, you're coming with us!" Candice announced, and Dawn's face fell.

"H-huh?" she stammered before frowning. "I have a lot to take care of today, so…"

Candice ignored Dawn, yanking a coat off of Dawn's coat rack by the door. Dawn slowly let her words stop as she watched, and Zoey looked unamused.

"H-hey, wait!"

Candice shoved Dawn's arm into the coat's sleeve with a grin. "I won't hear of it!" She wagged a finger at Dawn, and Piplup became flustered at Candice's aggressive behavior. "You work too hard—a girl's day out is just what you need! Besides, we have a lot to catch up on!"

Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Candice shot her a smile. "Your work will be here all day—but Zoey and I won't."

Mellowing out, Dawn stared at Candice before looking to Zoey, who smiled warmly in return. Letting out a small huff, she slipped her other arm into her coat pocket.

"Fine, fine—but only for a few hours, all right?"

Candice lit up, and Zoey stepped away from the wall. Piplup looked dissatisfied, not particularly wanting to shop today, and Lopunny threw out the last of the paper from the floor.

* * *

The clicking sound of Candice's high heel boots against the sidewalk filled the air as the three walked down the white streets of Hearthome. Shopping bags hung from her wrists, Zoey forced to carry what Candice couldn't.

"These are totally stunning," Candice gushed, looking at some photos of Dawn's designs as they walked.

Dawn gave a small smile. "Thank you," she said. "But none of them are ready for Elesa's showcase yet."

Candice nudged her gently. "Aw, come on! You gotta have more faith in yourself." She grinned. "If these designs were for sale, I would buy them in a heartbeat!"

Dawn laughed lightly. "I'm flattered." She looked to the sky. "But still, I haven't been able to capture when a Pokemon and trainer are one." She glanced away. "Maybe it's because I still haven't found my own style yet…"

Candice frowned sympathetically, and Zoey flicked her eyes over.

"You know fashion," Candice assured. "I know it seems pretty hard right now—I mean, a showcase that big is a ton of pressure, you know?" She smiled at her. "But if anyone can pull through, it's you."

Candice recalled the look on Dawn's face as she poured everything into the ice chandelier she had created for an appeal long ago. It was difficult, and it was met with heavy failure—but Dawn had kept working hard, and Candice watched her appeal come to life in captivation.

"Candice is right," Zoey spoke up, peeking through some of the boxes she was holding. "Just give it your best—then no matter what, you won't have any regrets."

Dawn blinked a few times, looking between the two. She smiled. "Thanks—you two are the best."

Zoey chuckled, getting a better grip on the boxes. "Hey, that's just what friends are for."

At the mention of friends, Candice eyed Dawn, instantly becoming smug. "Speaking of friends," she began. "Zoey's told me you've made a _special_ friend recently."

Dawn went red, immediately understanding Candice's insinuation. "I-it's not like that," she insisted.

Candice poked her cheek playfully. "You're all red," she teased, and Dawn shooed her hand away. She held up a finger. "I mean, I don't blame you—not only is he handsome, but he's a potential Champion in the making!" She leaned forward with a sly smile. "You've got yourself a good catch—all you have to do now is reel it in."

Dawn's face was hot, simmering in embarrassment. Piplup and Zoey exchanged disgusted glances, rolling their eyes.

"We're just friends," she pressed nervously, shifting. "Besides, he's too busy training to worry about something like a relationship anyways."

Candice appeared dissatisfied, and Zoey craned an eyebrow, noticing a change of tone in Dawn's voice.

"Miss Berlitz?" a masculine voice called from behind the group of girls. "Is that you?"

Pausing, Dawn turned on her heel, and her eyes widened in surprise at who she saw.

"Mr. Contesta!"

Raoul Contesta smiled fondly at her as he approached, his hands neatly tucked into his coat pockets. Dawn suspected he had just come from the contest hall, it only being a street away.

"What a pleasant surprise," Raoul commented. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Dawn's expression brightened. "Yes—I hope the contest season has been going well this year."

Zoey's face fell, and she hurriedly shifted to hide behind Candice. Candice glanced back at her questioningly, but Zoey looked away.

"It has," Raoul replied. "It seems like not that long ago you were a coordinator yourself. You've certainly grown up."

Dawn's cheeks dusted pink, embarrassed. "I know—I find myself still missing contests from time to time."

It was true. While Dawn loved the world of Poke Styling, there was something that she missed about preforming on stage alongside her partners. Maybe that was part of the reason as to why she couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement for Elesa's competition despite her nerves.

Raoul laughed lightly. "Like mother, like daughter." He winked at her. "Tell you what—if we ever need a guest judge, I'll give you a call." His eyes sparked in remembrance. "Speaking of contests, I've heard through the grapevine that you're working for Lila Kether these days."

"Mhm—I am," Dawn affirmed with a nod.

"Knowing her, she must be working you hard."

Dawn sighed, pressing a finger to her temple. "More than you know."

Raoul laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less of Lila." He looked to Dawn. "I know you're in no better hands." Blinking, Raoul shifted his attention suddenly when seeing Candice. "Ah—If I'm not mistaken, aren't you the Snowpoint City Gym Leader?"

Candice beamed, standing up straight. "Yes—Candice Donohue, sir." She bowed. "It's an honor to meet you in person."

"Likewise," Raoul said sincerely, but then he paused upon noticing Zoey shifted behind Candice. He raised his brows in surprise. "Zoey?" he asked, and she flinched. Raoul didn't seem to take notice, smiling as he continued with, "I almost didn't see you there."

Zoey tensed and let out a nervous laugh. "H-hey," she said, holding up a hand as she stepped into view. Candice eyed her oddly. "Long time no see."

"How are things in Snowpoint?" Raoul asked, and Zoey averted her gaze.

"Well," she said shortly.

Raoul smiled sadly. "I see." He sighed. "It's such a shame that you declined our offer—but of course it's your decision." He put on a smile. "I'm glad at least everything is going well for you."

Zoey pursed her lips, and Candice's brows scrunched together in confusion. Dawn glanced over quickly, the situation hitting her instantly.

"Even still, the scouting position is still open if you ever change your mind," Raoul assured, oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere. "I know you'd be excellent."

Candice slowly looked over at Zoey, who was practically sweating bullets. Dawn bit her lip nervously, and Zoey sunk into herself, tense.

"Thank you," she said stiffly, and Raoul nodded warmly before looking out to the horizon.

"I'd best be off—I have plenty of work waiting for me," he said, turning to them. "It was a pleasure to see you all." He then looked to Dawn. "Please say hello to your mother for me."

Dawn straightened out and gave him a nod. "O-oh! Yes! Of course," she said, and Raoul held up a hand before passing them by, giving a sideways glance to Zoey as he did so.

Silence fell. Zoey clenched and unclenched her hand, not looking at Candice. Dawn frowned, gripping the bottom of her coat. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Candice made an abrupt turn to Zoey.

"What was that all about?"

It wasn't said in anger. Candice stood there, puzzled, tilting her head as she waited expectantly for an explanation. Taking a deep breath, Zoey cleared her throat, glancing over to her.

"It's nothing," she dismissed. "Anyways, our train is scheduled to leave soon." She turned on her heel. "If we don't start heading over, we'll miss it."

Zoey let out a noise in surprise as she felt herself yanked back, looking down to see Candice grabbing onto her wrist to stop her. She slowly looked over her shoulder back to her.

"I know you're hiding something," Candice said seriously, tightening her grip on Zoey's wrist. Zoey winced, sometimes forgetting how strong her girlfriend could be.

Zoey looked to Dawn helplessly, and Dawn merely frowned, knowing that it was no use to try making excuses at this point. Zoey looked back to Candice, who kept a stern expression on her face. Hesitating, she turned to face Candice fully.

"The APC sort of offered me a job in their scouting department," Zoey admitted, shifting her weight.

Candice's brows shot up. "Scouting?" she asked, and Zoey took the opportunity to pull her wrist away from her grasp.

"Yeah," she started, rubbing her wrist. "You know, people who travel the world seeking out talented young trainers who could be potential coordinators."

Candice furrowed her brows, her face still coated with confusion. "And… when did this get brought up, exactly?"

Zoey glanced down, biting the insides of her cheeks. "…Last April."

Candice looked shocked, reeling back. "Apr…" Shaking it away, she suddenly boiled, clenching her fists by her sides. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal," Zoey repeated in agitation.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Candice protested, taking a step closer. "It's a job opportunity—and a good one, too!"

"It's not a big deal because I didn't take it," Zoey cut in, and Candice looked taken aback, a long silence falling between them.

Dawn pursed her lips, glancing between the two uneasily. Zoey eyed around in discomfort, looking back to Candice with a sigh. "…I don't want to do this here, okay?"

Candice said nothing, just staring. Zoey shrunk just the slightest under her gaze, but blinked when Candice suddenly became firm and grabbed her wrist. Zoey yelped as Candice began to walk forward, pulling Zoey along with her. Dawn perked up in alarm, following after.

"W-what are you doing?!" Zoey spat, wincing as she tried to tug her arm away.

Candice didn't look back. "If you won't go to the APC office to schedule an interview, then I have no choice but to make you do it myself!"

"Candice!" Zoey protested hotly, but Candice ignored her, continuing to pull. Growling under her breath, Zoey yanked her arm away as she forcefully took a step back. Candice looked over at her, and Zoey glared.

"This decision isn't yours to make!"

Candice narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Then at least tell me why you turned it down."

"I wasn't interested," Zoey said simply, but Candice looked unconvinced.

" _Why_ did you turn it down, Zoey?" she pressed, unfaltering.

Zoey's mouth parted just the slightest, and she leaned back as Candice pushed forward. "You don't like being cooped up all the time, do you?" She stayed quiet for a moment, her expression becoming a bit softer. "…I know you, Zoe-Zoe." She closed her eyes. "You'd rather be out there, seeing the world." She gestured to the horizon before looking back to Zoey. "…So tell me why."

Zoey tensed, her fists clenched at her sides. Dawn watched wordlessly, fidgeting her hands. She knew there was nothing she could do.

Exhaling slowly, Zoey closed her eyes and took a moment before opening them. "…I wanted to be there for you," she admitted more quietly.

Candice was caught off guard, not expecting such an answer. "…Huh?"

Zoey became a little frustrated, averting her gaze. "I didn't want to just leave you alone up there," she elaborated. "I mean, you were so excited about those coordinating classes—I know that running that school can be a pain, so I was happy to take some of that burden."

Candice listened thoughtfully, slightly touched. But then her face scrunched back into anger, stomping her foot on the guard.

"Unacceptable!" She shook her head, closing her eyes tightly. "I can't accept that I could ever keep you from your dream!"

Zoey's eyes widened, speechless, and Dawn's mouth gaped open slightly.

"…Of course I was happy to have you at the school," Candice started, her voice wavering. "But I always knew it'd be temporary." She looked to Zoey. "I always knew you'd leave."

Zoey frowned. "Candice…"

"What's the big deal?" Candice interrupted, straightening herself out. "It's always been like this, hasn't it?" She smiled, looking to the sky. "I've always been in Snowpoint—you've always been out in the world." She looked back to Zoey. "You're not you if you're standing still."

"But things are different now," Zoey interjected. "We're together."

Candice shoved Zoey playfully, and Zoey looked surprised. "It's not different at all—we've always been together!" She held up a finger. "Besides, you getting out more is the perfect excuse for me to ditch and see you!"

Zoey's heart swelled when Candice smiled at her, and she inhaled as she looked down to the ground. Candice was right—the two had always been together. It had been stupid of her to think something had changed. Candice was right by her side, just like she always had been.

"…That's why I'm hurt that you've kept this from me," Candice said a little more quietly, and Zoey lifted her head. "We've always been supporting each other's dreams—ever since we were kids." She looked to Zoey. "That's what it means to love someone, right?"

Zoey felt her cheeks heat up, slumping her shoulders in guilt. "…I know," she admitted, looking to Candice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I feel pretty stupid about it." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I knew if I told you, you would have dragged me over without a second thought—and I was right."

Candice giggled, taking Zoey's hand. "Of course," she stated proudly. She pointed forward. "So let's get you to that interview!"

"W-what?" Zoey stammered. "Now? But our train!"

"We can catch the next one," Candice dismissed before looking serious. "I can't smile again until I see you take that job!"

"As if," Zoey muttered. "You smile over everything." She spoke up. "Besides, I can't just walk in for an interview—I have to make an appointment."

Candice closed her eyes. "Mr. Contesta said his door was _always open._ " She grinned. "So there's no harm in trying, right?"

"You're smiling," Zoey pointed out dryly, and Candice pouted. Zoey looked to Dawn with slight exasperation, who smiled encouragingly at her in return.

Zoey groaned. "…Fine, fine!" she gave in, and Candice lit up. "We can stop by."

"Yay!" Candice cheered, and she pulled Zoey as she began to bounce forward. Zoey fumbled, letting out a sigh before noticing the way Candice's eyes had sparked. She couldn't help but smile.

Dawn let out an airy laugh, running to follow behind. The bad feeling in the air had cleared, and she lingered behind the two as the contest hall peeked out in the distance. Watching them, she caught sight of a glint of light, glancing down to her Key Stone hanging from her wrist.

Dawn pursed her lips, gripping the bottom of her coat as she looked back forward. Somehow, her mind always wandered back to him.

" _That's what it means to love someone, right?"_

Exhaling slowly, her breath puffed white into the air. She had poured so much of herself into his dream. She was with him when they battled, and she stood by his side when he held his Key Stone in his hand for the first time. Even now, her heart fluttered, apprehension swelling inside of her as he searched tirelessly day after day.

If he could achieve his dream, she would smile, too.

* * *

Dawn rubbed her hands together before blowing hot air into them. She had been forced out of her apartment so fast that she hadn't thought to grab a pair of mittens.

Piplup was half-asleep in Dawn's purse, groggy from sitting around the contest hall while Candice and Dawn waited outside in the lobby for Zoey's interview. The relieved smile on Zoey's face when she resurfaced left Dawn and Candice ecstatic, Candice bouncing from her seat to tackle Zoey into a hug.

Dawn never had any doubts. Zoey had always been collected and hard-working, a warm air radiating from her. When Dawn had first started contests, she was stumbling and naïve. Zoey had guided her, pushing her beyond her perceived limits.

There really was no better fit for the job.

Candice had stuck her head out the train window to wave goodbye, Dawn watching them disappear from the station. Turning on her heel, Dawn had walked back into the city, her mind drifting back into the clouds.

It occurred to her that without him, she wouldn't be standing where she was today. Their battles had sparked into designs, Paul pushing her—the same way Zoey had pushed her.

He got coffee with her. He went to the fabric store with her. He cooked dinner with her.

It had all seemed so normal to her, but for the first time, Dawn realized just how strange it really was. Strange that someone like Paul had so seamlessly woven himself into her life—that he had become part of her normal.

When she watched him battle Maylene, her breath had caught. For a moment, Paul had twisted her combinations from their battles into his own.

Maybe she was becoming a part of his normal, too.

"Pip piplup!"

Dawn inhaled sharply, stumbling out of the way to evade a lamppost. Piplup looked at her with scolding eyes, and Dawn let out a nervous laugh, straightening out the bottom of her coat.

"Sorry… Guess I was just a little lost in thought," Dawn apologized, but Piplup looked unsatisfied.

Letting out a sigh, Dawn bit her lip as she glanced away. Somehow, the idea was frightening. This exchange between the two had been nothing more than an arrangement—once Paul had defeated Cynthia, there would be no reason for him to see her anymore.

She had always known this. She never minded it—she felt satisfaction in helping others, and the battles the two shared proved to benefit her own work, making it an unexpectedly mutual arrangement. Once they had both achieved their goals, it would be over, and the two would go down separate paths.

But she never would have imagined he would become part of her normal.

"Pip!"

Gasping, Dawn snapped to, fumbling backwards to avoid collision.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized, but then paused, her heart stopping when she lifted her. "—Paul?"

Paul craned an eyebrow at her, and Dawn let out a squeak in embarrassment before straightening herself out. She was surprised to see Paul just as she was thinking of him.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you," she continued, and Piplup glared at Paul from her purse.

"I was just at the market," he responded, brushing off her odd demeanor. "I'm heading back to the apartment now."

Only then did Dawn notice the paper bag hung from his wrist. "Oh!" She went silent for a moment, shifting. "…I'll walk back with you, then," she finally said, and Paul simply gave her a nod, stepping forward.

Dawn glanced at Paul, feeling awkward all of the sudden. When his eyes caught hers, she went red, quickly snapping her head forward.

"Y-you know, it's been a while," she began, and Paul gave her a strange look. "How were your holidays?"

"I was training on Mt. Cornet," Paul answered shortly. After a pause, he added, "But Reggie insisted I visit."

Dawn smiled at the idea of Paul spending Christmas with Reggie, Maylene and Joel. It had snowed Christmas morning—she wondered in amusement if Joel dragged Paul out to play in it.

"That must have been fun," she commented, and Paul huffed before flicking his eyes to her.

"How has your work been?"

Dawn looked a bit taken aback. Smiling sheepishly, she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's coming along," she admitted. "What about you?" She looked at him. "How's your search?"

Paul closed his eyes. "… The same."

Dawn blinked. Taking a deep breath, she smiled confidently. "Then we just have to keep working our hardest!"

Paul nodded in agreement, but said nothing, and silence fell. Dawn bit the insides of her cheeks, fidgeting her hands by her side. She glanced at him once, then twice, before sucking in her breath and letting out a small, nervous laugh.

"It's funny I ran into you," she said, scratching her nose in embarrassment. "I mean, I was actually just thinking about you…."

Paul eyed her questionably, a bit surprised. Dawn felt her face heat up under his expectant stare, but when she opened her mouth to elaborate, a crash boomed through the streets.

The ground shook, and Dawn gasped as she caught her footing, quickly looking over in the direction of the sound. "What was that?!"

Not listening, Paul ran towards the boom without hesitation, and Dawn's eyes widened as she chased after. Crowds of people blotted together along the streets, buzzing murmurs and panicked confusion swelling the air.

Turning the corner, Paul came to a stop, and Dawn skidded behind, a mess of people scattered before the Hearthome Pokemon Center. The light of the intersection flashed, broken, and a car had flipped over in the center.

A Rhyperior let out a vicious roar, flailing its tail against the streetlight, the lights crashing to the ground and shattering in sparks. People frantically fumbled out of their cars, skidding to a stop in frenzies. A few people stepped forward, attempting to calm down Rhyperior in battle—but Rhyperior slashed their Pokemon away with ease, the city falling into hopeless panic.

Dawn watched with wide eyes. "This is awful—!"

Paul just stared, unmoving as his shoulders became stiff.

"Rhyperior!"

Dawn looked over, a Nurse Joy rushing out of the Pokemon Center with Chansey by her side. Putting a hand to her chest, she looked at it pleadingly.

"Please stop, Rhyperior!" she cried loudly.

Sirens howled as they lit up the intersection in blue and red lights, Officer Jenny jumping out of her police cruiser. Joy snapped her head over to her as Jenny ran to her side.

"Officer Jenny—I'm so glad that you're here," Joy expressed, and Jenny looked firm.

"What's going on?"

Joy frowned. "A wild Rhyperior was brought here an hour ago by some hikers for treatment." She gripped her hands together. "He was running a very high fever." She glanced back to the Pokemon Center. "He was unconscious at the time—but when I began treatment, he woke up and become very upset." She looked back to Jenny. "I tried to sedate him, but it had no effect. When we attempted to restrain him, he went wild and broke out of the ER." Her voice wavered. "I think Rhyperior must be delusional from its fever—he was taken from the mountains, and he has no idea where he is or what's going on."

It was then that Paul noticed the gaping hole in the side of the Pokemon Center, and his brows rose just the slightest—it must have been where Rhyperior broke out.

"The poor thing," Dawn commented, listening in. Paul glanced back over to the Rhyperior and watched as it smashed its tail into a parked car.

"Confused or not, we have to do something about this," Jenny declared sternly. Looking back over her shoulder, she called out, "Officers! Block off all streets and prevent any oncoming vehicles from getting near the intersection!"

The scattered officers saluted her, rushing off to work. Joy watched them before turning to Jenny worriedly.

"What will you do?"

Jenny slipped a Poke Ball from her pocket, enlarging it. "Battle and capture it—it's the only way to remove it from the area."

Joy pursed her lips. "Battling it will only hurt it further," she protested. "Isn't there another way?"

Paul let his hand hover over his own Poke Ball as he listened to Officer Jenny speak, his eyes on Rhyperior.

"That won't be necessary."

Paul paused, turning his head as his eyes widened in surprise at who he saw standing behind them. Joy and Jenny stopped, looking over, and Dawn's face lit up.

"Cynthia!"

Cynthia approached in grace, her Garchomp powering behind her. The crowd began to whisper in excitement, stepping aside as the Champion walked directly toward Rhyperior.

"It's the Champion!" a girl whispered.

Another whisper. "She'll solve this no problem!"

Paul glanced back, taking notice of their comments. He furrowed his brows before looking back to Cynthia.

"M-Madame Champion!" Jenny exclaimed, but shook off her shock. "What did you mean, that won't be necessary?"

Cynthia smiled calmly at her. "Please leave it to me."

Jenny blinked a few times, stunned, and Cynthia walked past her.

"Rhyperior!" she called, and Rhyperior turned to her, his eyes wild and full of fire.

Cynthia looked Rhyperior over closely before offering it a sympathetic smile.

"You must be afraid—I'm sure you're in a lot of pain."

Rhyperior paid her no mind, letting out another roar before sending rocks flying her way. Garchomp reacted instantly, dashing forward and breaking the rocks apart with her claws. Cynthia didn't falter.

"I don't want to fight," she continued, taking a step forward. "I just want to talk."

Rhyperior looked at her viciously, smashing the side of an empty car with its tail. The car flew into the air, speeding towards Dawn and the others. Dawn felt herself freeze up as the car was hurdled their way, and Paul swiftly reached for his Poke Ball.

"Garchomp!" Cynthia ordered, and Garchomp lunged over, grabbing hold of the car with her body. She grunted, sliding back a bit from the force of the car.

Dawn gasped, and Paul flinched as Garchomp covered them. "Garchomp," she breathed, and Garchomp looked back at her with reassurance. "Thank you—!"

Paul furrowed his brows, watching. Letting his hand fall back to his side, he pressed his lips into a hard line. He hadn't reacted fast enough, and watching Garchomp now reminded him of how inferior he still truly was.

Seeing opportunity in Rhyperior's distraction, Cynthia took another step forward.

"I understand what you're feeling."

Bearing its fangs, Rhyperior faced back to Cynthia, pulling his fists back. Cynthia stayed unmoving as Garchomp moved quickly and jumped in between them, pushing Rhyperior's fists back with her claws. Rhyperior let out a horrific howl, putting up a struggle—but Garchomp dug her feet into the ground, not moving a single inch.

With Garchomp holding Rhyperior's fists in place, Cynthia stepped forward, coming between the two. With a gentle smile, she placed a hand on its chest.

"Please listen to me," she said softly, but Rhyperior kept pushing Garchomp wildly. "I know that you're afraid and hurting," she pressed. "But everything is all right—everyone here only wants to help you."

Rhyperior paid her no mind, and Garchomp grunted, wincing as she forced Rhyperior in place. Cynthia kept her hand on its chest, looking up into its eyes. She tightened her grip.

"…Don't you want to return home?"

Rhyperior's gaze flicked down to Cynthia, eyeing her as it pushed forward its struggle.

"I heard you're from the mountains," Cynthia said, glancing over to the skyline. She smiled, looking back to Rhyperior. "Mt. Coronet is a very beautiful place. I'm sure you like it much more than this busy city."

Rhyperior kept his eyes on Cynthia, his shoulders losing just the slightest bit of tension.

"You're burning up," Cynthia observed, rubbing the armor on his chest. "If you let us, we can help you." She looked up at it. "You're acting this way because you're confused and feverish—you didn't mean to hurt anyone." She gave him a warm smile. "I'm sure you're actually very kind, aren't you?"

The fire in Rhyperior's eyes simmered, looking at Cynthia with tired eyes. Letting out a grunt, he let his shoulders loosen, and Garchomp took a step back, keeping a cautious eye on it.

"Once you've been treated, we'll go back to your home—together," Cynthia said gently, pulling her hand away.

Rhyperior swayed slightly, Cynthia blurring as his vision went black. Letting out a final sigh, he collapsed to the ground, dust puffing around him as he did so. Cynthia pet his head affectionately, then turning to Nurse Joy.

"Please take good care of him."

Joy inhaled. "O-of course!" she said, and she rushed over with Chansey in tow. Cynthia stepped back for them, and Jenny straightened herself out as well, quick to clear the area with her officers.

Cheers erupted, relief and excitement washing over the crowd. People called to Cynthia in admiration and praise, children watching her with sparkling eyes. Dawn lit up in awe, and Paul let out the breath he had been holding.

Cynthia watched the Rhyperior a moment longer as Nurse Joy and the police officers began to move him to safety with the help of several Pokemon. Once she knew Rhyperior was in good hands, she let out a satisfied smile, turning to Garchomp.

"Thank you for the hard work, Garchomp," she said gratefully, and Garchomp grunted happily before Cynthia returned her to her Poke Ball.

"Cynthia!"

Pausing, Cynthia looked over as Dawn approached, Paul a step behind. She blinked, her face then lighting up with delight and surprise.

"Dawn—it's been such a long time," she greeted, then looked to Paul. "And Paul." She smiled. "It's so good to see the both of you."

Paul bowed respectfully, and Dawn beamed at her.

"I can't believe how amazing you are," she gushed. "You stopped that Rhyperior without even fighting it!" She shook her head. "I mean, when I saw that car come at me, I thought I was going to be hit for sure—if Garchomp hadn't stepped in, I might have been in serious trouble! I just—!"

Cynthia let out a light laugh, holding up a hand to stop her. Dawn blinked, taken aback, and Cynthia eyed behind her. Crowds whispered to each other in the street, fans and press calling out loudly for her attention. Looking back to Dawn and Paul, she offered a smile.

"Why don't we talk elsewhere?"

* * *

When Cynthia said elsewhere, Paul didn't imagine she had meant an ice cream shop.

He sat with a water in hand, waiting. Dawn sat beside him, scooping up her strawberry ice cream with a spoon. Paul glanced back to the counter, craning an eyebrow.

"Let's see…" Cynthia mused seriously, bent over to observe the flavors of ice cream on display. "Which one should I get…?"

The cashier just stared at her, his eyes star-struck. Dawn let out a nervous laugh, and Paul gave Cynthia an odd look.

"This one?" Cynthia pondered, pointing to one flavor behind the glass. "…Or maybe this one?"

This went on for several minutes before Cynthia finally walked to the table, a sundae in hand. She had a bright expression on her face as she sat down, licking her lips before digging her spoon into the cup.

"There's nothing quite like ice cream after a long day," she said with a content sigh, and Paul continued to stare at her in puzzlement.

"You deserve it," Dawn commented. "You were really incredible back there."

Cynthia closed her eyes. "It was nothing," she dismissed, putting another spoonful into her mouth. "I could never just stand aside and watch a Pokemon in suffering like that."

Dawn let out a small huff, cracking a smile as she took another spoonful of her ice cream. "I guess I can't expect anything less from the Champion," she said, putting her spoon down. "You always seem to be able to get us out of even the worst of pinches."

She remembered how Cynthia had come to Mt. Coronet when Team Galactic wreaked havoc long ago. She had been so strong-willed and brave, acting without any hesitation.

Cynthia raised a brow, smiling. "Oh, no—I only do what I can." She put her spoon back into the sundae. "There are things even I can't do."

Dawn tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Cynthia cracked a knowing smile. "As Champion, I seek to offer guidance and aide—I can nudge people in the right direction, but it's up to them to take the first step forward." She closed her eyes. "Even when there's nothing I can do at all." She opened her eyes slightly, looking down at her sundae. "…But to be able to do what little I can is why I chose this very path."

Dawn looked interested, leaning forward. "And what made you want to become Champion, Cynthia?"

Paul watched carefully, his interest caught as well. Cynthia let out a light laugh.

"Because I love Pokemon," she answered simply. "And because I love Sinnoh." She looked out the window. "…When I was little, I went to Mt. Coronet with my parents. I had gotten separated, and I didn't know what to do." She gripped the cup of her sundae slightly. "Somehow, I ended up at a mysterious place with writing on the wall." She closed her eyes in remembrance, reciting, "When one life meets another life, something will be born."

"Hey!" Dawn's eyes lit up in recollection. "That's the saying you used to describe Ash and Paul!"

Cynthia smiled. "That's right."

Paul said nothing, pressing his lips into a hard line. Cynthia looked back out the window, digging her spoon back into her sundae.

"I think about that saying all the time," she continued. "When I meet new Pokemon and people, I think about what will be born." She looked back to Dawn and Paul. "By helping them, maybe kindness can be born in the heart of Sinnoh."

Dawn's eyes shined. "That's so poetic…!"

Paul felt himself tense, his brows scrunched together. His shoulders shrunk back, and he averted his gaze. Cynthia glanced at him, noticing the cloudy and muddled look in his eyes. Letting a small smile show, she put down her spoon, shifting the topic.

"But enough about me." She turned her head to Paul, whose breath caught just the slightest. "After all, my time as Champion could almost be at an end."

Dawn blinked a few times, looking between the two. She had almost forgotten that all of Paul's training was to battle the very person sitting before them now.

"I haven't seen you since that day," Cynthia observed. "I hope your training has been going well."

Paul closed his eyes. "It has," he replied simply.

"I'm glad." She offered a more confident smile. "I'll be looking forward to seeing how much stronger you and your Pokemon have become."

Paul flicked his eyes to her, gripping his cup of water. Dawn paused, noticing the spark between the two, the air suddenly changing in apprehension and power.

Snapping to, Cynthia let out a light gasp, looking down to her buzzing phone. Flipping it open, she read her received message quietly, closing her phone before looking back to the two.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, rising to her feet and picking up her bowl of ice cream in her hands. "I hate to cut things short, but something's come up."

"We totally understand," Dawn assured brightly. "I'm so happy we got the chance to see you at all."

"Likewise," Cynthia said pleasantly. "I hope we can catch up again soon."

Pushing in her chair, she turned her head to Paul. Paul furrowed his brows together, and Cynthia watched him for a moment before letting a smile tug at her lips.

"…I'll be waiting."

Turning on her heel, she stepped forward, her hair flowing with an elegant bounce as she did so. Paul said nothing, his eyes focused as he watched her step out the double doors of the shop.

Dawn stayed quiet, the air still after Cynthia disappeared. Opening her mouth to speak, she stopped, catching sight of the look in Paul's eyes. His eyes were distant and heavy, and Dawn slowly closed her mouth, gripping her spoon as she looked back forward.

* * *

Dawn walked a step behind Paul as they went down the hallway to their apartment building, glancing at the back of his head. The walk back had been silent, the mood strange and heavy. She wondered what he was feeling—what he had felt when he looked into Cynthia's eyes.

Reaching her apartment, Dawn extended her hand, but stopped before she grabbed the door handle. Paul kept walking, not even looking back. Pursing her lips, she retracted her hand as she spun to face him.

"Paul."

Paul stopped, but didn't glance back. Dawn hesitated.

"You know… if there's ever something on your mind, my door is always open." She paused for a moment, shifting. "I just… want you to know that."

Paul's shoulders stiffened just the slightest, and Dawn watched him carefully. After a moment, he collected himself, letting out a slow exhale.

"…I'm fine," he said shortly, and he kept walking, opening the door to his apartment and stepping inside.

Dawn frowned, standing there a moment longer before looking back to her own apartment and opening the door.

Paul closed the door behind him, his hand lingering on the handle. Staring forward, he gripped it tightly before letting go, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out his Key Stone. He stared at it, his brows scrunched together as his heart slowed.

* * *

…


	8. Strength

**_January 9th, 2022. Early Afternoon. Route 209, Sinnoh._ **

"Ice Beam!"

"Thunder!"

The two attacks collided, a cloud of smoke filling the air on impact. Dawn and Paul stood in an open field, their eyes focused as the smoke began to clear.

Electivire shielded his face, protecting himself from inhaling any smoke—but Dawn didn't hesitate, furrowing her brows together as she pushed her fist forward.

"Lopunny, push through with Fire Punch!"

Lopunny was quick to obey orders, pushing through the smoke with her fiery fists serving as a guide as she struck Electivire below the jaw.

Paul gritted his teeth as he watched Electivire topple over from the direct hit—the power of Mega Evolution was as strong as always.

Earlier that morning, Dawn had been sitting at her usual spot in the café. She wasn't supposed to arrive at work until later that afternoon, but she felt she needed a morning coffee anyways. At least that's what she told herself—she was going to the shop for coffee, and not because she had a small hope a certain someone would walk through the door.

It wasn't unusual for Paul to skip a day; but a week passed, and she never saw Paul sitting at the small table by the back. It wasn't just the café—Dawn hadn't seen much of Paul period since her return to Hearthome. Not since the day they ran into Cynthia.

Rising from the table, Dawn sipped the last of her iced coffee. Something was wrong. She recalled the cloudy look in Paul's eyes as she said goodbye to him in the hallway—when he passed her without even looking her way.

It was only by chance she bumped into him on her way out of the café. She knew he went to Route 209 for daily training. Taking the opportunity, she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

" _I haven't seen you lately,"_ she had said, and Paul stiffened.

" _I've been training,"_ he had answered shortly.

He kept walking, but Dawn wouldn't let herself be brushed off so easily. Something was wrong. She couldn't leave him like this—but he was stubborn, and she knew talking wasn't his forte. She would have to try something else.

" _Let's battle."_

Paul had stopped in his tracks, and Dawn couldn't help but smile to herself in satisfaction.

"Lopunny, Ice Beam!" Dawn ordered.

Opening her mouth, Lopunny fired another Ice Beam towards Electivire, who was still struggling to rise back to his feet.

"Protect, Electivire!" Paul called.

Darting his eyes towards the oncoming attack, Electivire raised his hands, creating a green barrier that surrounded his hunched body. Lopunny's Ice Beam crashed right into it, leaving Electivire unaffected.

"Good," Paul breathed. "Now use Thunder!"

Electivire let out a cry as his body became encased in electric energy which soon blasted in Lopunny's direction.

Without missing a beat, Dawn commanded, "Use Bounce!" And with that, Lopunny used her powerful legs to spring high into the air, avoiding Electivire's attack.

Dawn was expecting an immediate counterattack from Paul—for him to redirect Electivire's Thunder towards the sky, or for a jumping Brick Break. But when he said nothing, Dawn glanced in Paul's direction, pausing when noticing his eyes. His eyes were cloudy and muddled, staring forward—as if he hadn't noticed Lopunny dodged at all.

Shaking her thoughts away, Dawn decided to wrap up the battle herself if Paul wouldn't. Looking to Lopunny in the air, she called, "Now, High Jump Kick!"

Obeying Dawn's orders, Lopunny gave a spin as she rocketed down towards Electivire, her leg outstretched. It was then that Paul seemed to snap back to reality, and his eyes widened as he watched Lopunny descending upon his Pokemon. Before he got the chance to call a counterattack, Lopunny's foot made contact with Electivire's forehead, and his entire body flew backwards—just narrowly avoiding hitting Paul.

Paul gasped just the slightest, turning his head towards his fallen Pokemon. When the dust cleared, he saw Electivire lying motionless on the ground, knocked out. Growling under this breath, Paul clenched his fists by his sides before retrieving Electivire's Poke Ball from his pocket. He returned it without a word.

Lopunny returned to Dawn's side, her smile proud as her body burst into light, shifting back to normal form.

"Lo! Lo!" she chimed happily as Dawn gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"You did well, Lopunny," Dawn praised with a smile as she retrieved her Poke Ball. "You deserve a long rest."

Once Lopunny was back inside of her Poke Ball, Dawn's gaze shifted over to Paul. He hadn't moved, still staring down at the Poke Ball in his hand. Pressing her lips into a hard line, Dawn hesitated before approaching him.

"That was a good battle," she piped up as she made her way over to him.

Snapping from his thoughts, Paul lifted his head and looked to her before averting his gaze. He let out a huff. "Mega Lopunny is as strong as ever," he said simply, sliding Electivire's Poke Ball back into his pocket.

Dawn let out a small laugh, scratching her nose. "Well, your Electivire is always something else," she complimented.

Paul didn't look at her, or even nod, and his eyes had that distant look in them again. Dawn watched him with a frown and rubbed her arm, waiting almost expectantly. His mind was elsewhere, as if he wasn't here at all—and it had showed in their battle.

Paul was always on high alert. He watched Lopunny's movements with sharp eyes, quick to counterattack. Even with Mega Evolution on her side, Paul had been able to best her, Dawn beginning to have more losses than wins. It was to be expected, though—after all, he was a trainer strong enough to face the Champion.

Something was wrong.

Biting the insides of her cheeks, Dawn lifted her head to speak, but when she did, Paul turned his back to her.

"I have to go."

Dawn reeled back just the slightest. "Oh…! I… Already?" she managed, and Paul nodded as he began to walk away.

For a moment, Dawn felt stuck. Paul was right before her, but she felt like he was far out of reach. If she let Paul walk away, he would fade out of sight, the air unsettled and unfinished.

Taking a quick breath, Dawn stepped forward.

"Is everything okay?"

Paul stopped suddenly, and Dawn felt her body tense. She didn't expect to feel so nervous.

"Everything is fine," Paul finally responded before continuing on his way.

It was a lie. Pursing her lips, Dawn walked after him. "Paul," she called more firmly, and Paul stopped, this time turning his head to her.

"What?"

Dawn paused, his eyes cold. She felt herself shrink just the slightest under his gaze, but she swallowed, gathering her courage as she furrowed her brows.

"I know there's something wrong, Paul."

"Nothing is wrong," Paul countered shortly.

"Yes, there is," Dawn retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "You were totally distracted in our battle just now." She narrowed her eyes. "I know you've been avoiding me, so don't try to act like everything is fine." Paul's brows raised, and Dawn was quick to mellow out her flare, her shoulders sinking as her voice lowered. "If something is bothering you, I want you to be able to tell me."

Paul stared at her for a moment, parting his mouth slightly, and for a split second, Dawn thought that perhaps her words had reached him—but the thought instantly vanished as Paul closed his mouth and his expression hardened.

"I told you that it's nothing," he repeated sternly, fully turning to her. "I have training to focus on—so stop wasting my time and leave."

Dawn's eyes widened in shock, and Paul turned away. Dawn reached out a hand to stop him, but felt her heart drop slightly, slowly lowering it back to her side.

She stood there a moment longer, letting his words sink in, and suddenly she felt herself boil. Clenching her fists by her side, she stomped her foot against the ground. "How dare he say that! After all that I—!"

Dawn's rage was interrupted by the buzzing of her phone, and she blinked, retrieving it from her pocket. Her face fell upon realizing that it was her alarm.

"I'm going to be late for work!" she managed, shoving the phone back into her pocket as she adjusted her purse. She rushed towards the city, but just as she reached the gate, she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Paul was already out of sight.

* * *

**_January 9th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn laid out a long sheet of fabric on the table in front of her before picking up a thin, cardboard cylinder and rolling the fabric around it. She let out a huff, picking up the roll and putting it on the shelf with an air of aggression.

She couldn't believe him. He had brushed her off, pushing her away. He was acting like a child, and Dawn felt her blood boil as she rolled another piece of fabric roughly.

How could he talk to her like that? She had just simply tried to help, but hearing him say those words made her not want to see his face at all.

Her hands slowed, gripping the fabric a little tighter. With her upcoming showcase just around the corner, her thoughts couldn't be focused on Paul. She had no reason to let him get inside of her head and under her skin again and again. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend or anything—Paul had no obligation to open up to her if he didn't want to.

But he was still her friend, Dawn rationalized. She cared for him—she wanted to see him succeed and reach his dream. Maybe that was why it stung to hear him say those words.

"Hello there, Dee-Dee."

Pausing at the sound of a familiar voice from the front door, Dawn snapped from her thoughts and looked over, her brows shooting up in surprise.

"—Kenny?"

Kenny grinned, thumbing to himself as he approached her. "The one and only."

It had been a while since Dawn had last seen Kenny in person. Even after Dawn had made the decision to retire from coordinating in order to pursue fashion, Kenny continued to travel the world, entering contests alongside his Pokemon. From what Dawn had heard, he had just recently settled back into Sinnoh, his coordinating days behind him.

"What are you doing in Hearthome?" Dawn asked, a smile tugging at her lips as she put down her fabric.

Kenny closed his eyes, sliding his hands into his pockets casually. "Just passing through—I'm on my way to visit Twinleaf Town."

Dawn craned a brow. "Hearthome is kind of out of the way, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Kenny teased, eyeing her. "Is it?"

Dawn sighed, seeing right through Kenny's intentions, and she smiled. Kenny laughed it off, offering her a grin.

"Anyways, I heard from my Mom about your little fashion show," he continued. "So I thought I'd congratulate you in person." He pulled a present from behind his back, and Dawn perked up, her mouth gaping open. "Consider it an early birthday gift, if you'd like."

"You didn't have to do that," Dawn said, frowning a little.

Kenny pushed the small box forward with a sly smile. "Yeah, I know—but since I'm such a good friend, I figured I should."

Dawn's eyebrow twitched and she let out a huff. "You're as charming as ever," she said dryly, taking the box from his hands. Kenny let out a small snicker.

Upon opening the top of the box, Dawn's annoyance melted away. She reached inside, carefully pulling out a silver bracelet. "It's beautiful," she gushed, her face shining.

Kenny looked smug. "I know you well, right?"

Dawn giggled, slipping it on and lifting her wrist for him to see. "What do you think?"

"It suits you," Kenny complimented, and Dawn looked satisfied, looking over the bracelet again with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "This is sweet—really."

Kenny felt his neck heat up a bit, and he cleared his throat, shaking away the twinge of embarrassment he felt. "You can thank me properly by winning that showcase of yours."

Dawn gave him a confident smile. "Deal." She watched as Kenny discarded the box, looking back to her bracelet one last time before looking to her friend. "Since you seem to have tabs on me," she started teasingly, and Kenny looked unamused. "Why don't you tell me how _you've_ been?"

"Our Moms are the worst gossips," Kenny said, deadpanning. "I'm _sure_ you know."

Dawn laughed knowingly. "I wanted to hear you say it for myself." She eyed him. "I mean, you _are_ working fulltime at Leona's family hot spring now—I'd like to know how _that_ happened."

Leona was a childhood friend of both Kenny and Dawn from their preschool days. Leona's family owned a hot spring resort in a town not far from Twinleaf where they all worked alongside their Swinub to keep their customers relaxed. Dawn and Leona had always been close, calling and visiting each other whenever they got the chance. When she heard Kenny began working there himself, Dawn couldn't help but be a little curious.

Kenny closed his eyes. "Leona knew I was looking for work. She was nice enough to offer me a job," he explained simply, but Dawn looked unconvinced.

"Are you sure it's not because you just like being around Leona?" she suggested playfully, and Kenny went red. "My Mom isn't the _only_ gossip I know."

Kenny's face became stricken with panic upon the realization of what Dawn was implying. "What did Leona say?" he asked as he leaned forward, and Dawn laughed, waving him off.

"It's girl talk," she said, putting a finger to her lips with a wink. "My lips are sealed."

Kenny looked dissatisfied, pressing his lips into a hard line. Wanting to shift away from the topic, he swallowed, letting out a light cough before looking back to Dawn. " _Anyways_ , working at the hot springs has been _fine_."

"I'm glad," Dawn said, raising a brow in amusement. "Keep working your hardest—and try not to give Leona _too_ much trouble, Prince Charming."

Kenny grumbled under his breath, still wondering what kind of things Dawn and Leona talked about behind his back. He wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that the three of them were such tight-knit childhood friends.

"What is a completely plain and unstylish boy doing in our store?"

Dawn felt her face twist, looking over to see Ursula at the counter. She was cracking a sly smile as she leaned forward on her elbows, awaiting a response. Kenny glanced over irritably, less than happy to see her again after so many years. He didn't know Ursula all too well, but he had heard stories from Dawn.

"Hello, Ursula," Dawn greeted flatly.

"Hello, Dawn," Ursula replied, flicking her gaze to Kenny. "And friend."

Kenny scowled, but Dawn spoke up before he could retort. "Ursula, you remember Kenny, don't you?" she asked. "He entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival with us a long time ago."

Ursula raised a brow, staring in thought before her eyes lit up. "Oh, yes, I remember," she started. "You were the complete disaster in the appeal round. How could I forget that?" She smiled smugly and Kenny's face began to burn in anger. "What was it, again? Kevin?"

" _Kenny_ ," he spat angrily.

"Right," she said, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Well, Kenny, you haven't changed a bit—I can say that much."

Somehow, Kenny knew that wasn't supposed to be a compliment. Inhaling deeply, he swiftly turned on his heel to face Dawn, letting his anger simmer down.

"So, have you eaten yet?"

Ursula raised a brow, her cheek resting in her palm. "Hm?" She closed her eyes. "With Elesa's fashion show so close, Dawn can't afford to keep letting herself getting 'distracted'," she stated. "I think she's already wasted enough time the past few weeks."

Dawn pressed her lips into a hard line, feeling her stomach drop just the slightest. Kenny turned his head to Ursula again, irked.

"Hey, don't talk to her like th—!"

"Kenny, it's okay," Dawn cut in, and Kenny looked to her, taken aback. "She's right."

Kenny frowned, and Ursula gave a sly smile, flipping a curl of hair behind her shoulder. Dawn was quiet for a moment, suddenly remembering Paul. Fisting her hands at her sides, she furrowed her brows before lifting her head up.

She couldn't waste any more time.

"I'll just eat in the breakroom," Dawn decided. She looked to Kenny. "You're more than welcome to join me—I know you came all this way just to see me."

Kenny looked at Dawn with uncertainty, noticing a cloudy and troubled look in her eyes. Taking a breath, he put on a smile, giving her a nod.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**_January 9th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Route 209, Sinnoh._ **

"Again!"

Torterra let out a roar as he stomped fiercely into the ground, vines breaking from the dirt with harsh power. The dust cleared, and when Paul said nothing, Torterra looked back over his shoulder expectantly.

Paul's eyes were elsewhere. He kept his gaze on the ground, his shoulders stiff as his eyes clouded with frustration and something else Torterra hadn't seen before.

" _Because I like Pokemon—and because I like Sinnoh."_

Paul clenched his fists, his brows scrunched together as her words replayed in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake them off, his head hurting and loud.

" _By helping others, maybe kindness can be born in the heart of Sinnoh."_

Paul had always been working to get stronger. He trained tirelessly, his focus always on the Champion.

Cynthia was fitted excellently for the title. A powerful trainer, she took down her opponents with ease, Paul admiring her silently as he trained; but for the first time, when she appeared to aid with Rhyperior, Paul noticed how everyone's eyes lit up in awe and wonder. She was looked up to, depended on—she was a role model, an air of grace in everything she did.

His only focus had been on becoming stronger—but what was that strength for?

What did it really mean to be Champion?

He felt small. Cynthia stood in the sun, and he could only look up, swallowed by her shadow.

The buzzing in Paul's pocket snapped him back to reality. His eyes met with Torterra's for a moment before he reached for his phone. Letting out an irritated sigh at the caller ID, he closed his eyes before pressing the "answer" button and bringing the phone to his ear.

"What?"

" _Aw, come on. Not even a hello?_ " Reggie's voice rang happily from the other end.

"I'm training," Paul explained shortly.

" _Doesn't mean you can't say 'hello'._ "

Paul closed his eyes in irritation. "What do you want?"

Reggie let out a light laugh, deciding to cut to the chase. " _I wanted to let you know that your Ursaring has learned a new attack._ "

"A new attack?" Paul questioned, glancing towards the phone's receiver.

" _Yeah,_ " Reggie said cheerfully. " _It looked like a Shadow Claw attack to me—and a powerful one, too. I bet it will do you some good when you face Cynthia again._ "

Paul fell silent upon the mention of Cynthia. His grip on the phone tightened, his eyes averting to the ground.

After a pause, Reggie said, " _Speaking of Cynthia, I heard on the news that she was in Hearthome last week. It sounded like the situation there was pretty bad. Did you hear about it?_ " Paul said nothing, and Reggie spoke up again. " _…Paul?_ "

Clicking back to his senses at the sound of his own name, Paul glanced to the phone in his hand. "What?"

"… _I was saying that Hearthome was on the news last week—something about a Rhyperior breaking out of the Pokemon Center and causing havoc,_ " Reggie said." _But I guess the Champion was there to stop it in time. They made a big deal about it._ "

Paul kept silent. He had watched the news coverage of that day, his eyes not leaving the TV as it zoomed in on Cynthia close to Rhyperior. She had handled the incident with kindness and grace, considering the safety of both Rhyperior and the city around her.

Paul didn't give the situation a second thought. He had pulled out his Poke Ball without hesitation, ready to fight Rhyperior no matter what the damage. Had Cynthia not stepped in, he probably would have.

" _Is everything all right?_ "

Turning his attention back to the phone, Paul shook his thoughts away. "I'm fine," he dismissed.

" _Come on, Paul—we're bothers. I think I know you better than that,_ " Reggie said, and Paul scowled. " _You keep spacing out, so I know you've gotta be thinking about something. Is it Mega Evolution?_ "

"No," Paul denied flatly.

" _Then what?_ " Reggie pressed.

"Nothing," Paul snapped, averting his eyes in frustration. "So stop asking."

There was a moment of silence followed by a sigh on the other end of the receiver. " _You're as stubborn as ever,_ " Reggie laughed lightly, and Paul pursed his lips. " _Look, I can tell that whatever is on your mind is eating at you, and I just want you to remember that letting others help isn't a bad idea._ "

Suddenly, Paul saw himself and Dawn sitting at a kitchen table, a single light shining in the quiet night. He had poured her a glass of juice, and he had opened up to her, his Key Stone in his hand the next day.

He shook the thought away, closing his eyes tightly.

" _If you won't talk to me, then maybe you'd be more willing to talk to Dawn,_ " Reggie suggested, as if reading Paul's mind, and Paul opened his eyes quickly. " _The two of you seem pretty close, after all."_

Paul clenched his fist by his side. Dawn had reached out to him, and he turned away, an uncomfortable and heavy feeling inside of him when he looked at her. He felt his stomach twist slightly, gripping the phone a little tighter.

"I have to go," he said abruptly. He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the 'end call' button before Reggie had the chance to protest.

Taking a deep breath, Paul turned his head towards the cityscape in the distance.

* * *

**_January 9th, 2022. Early Evening. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn cursed under her breath. Another tear.

Sighing, she lifted the dress into her hands and picked up her needle and thread, stitching the hole back together. Looking over her dress as she did so, she squinted, more and more mistakes popping out at her. The seam was off, the fringe was all over the place, and the yellow and black she was going for just looked plain tacky.

She thought to use today's battle as inspiration, but the thought of Paul kept resurfacing her frustration, her dress suffering for it. Pursing her lips, Dawn put down the thread and needle, tossing the dress back onto the table in defeat.

"Uh, Dee-Dee?"

Inhaling, Dawn turned her head towards Kenny. He stared at her with a scrunched face, a sandwich in his hand.

"Uhm," Dawn coughed, straightening herself out. "Yes?"

Kenny raised a brow, placing his sandwich down on the plate in front of him. "You okay?" he asked, leaning forward. "You seem kinda… moody."

"I'm not moody," Dawn defended.

Kenny's eyes shifted towards the dress she had thrown. "That dress would disagree."

Dawn blinked, glancing to the dress. The mess of colors and textures stared back at her, and she let out a defeated sigh. "Sorry," she apologized, rubbing her face. "I guess I _am_ a little frustrated."

"Something on your mind?" Kenny asked.

Dawn leaned back against her seat, huffing her bangs out of her face. "More like some _one_."

Kenny smirked. "Ah, what's this?" he teased, sliding his chair over to her. "Dee-dee has someone special on her mind?" Closing his eyes, he offered a shrug. "I didn't realize you thought that way about me."

Dawn scowled as she shot a glare Kenny's way. "No," she drawled, her tone dripping with agitation.

Kenny winced, leaning back into his chair. "Ouch. I'm heartbroken," he said with feigned hurt as he put a hand to his chest. Dawn turned her nose up and closed her eyes, crossing her arms with a 'hmph'.

Kenny snickered, rubbing his nose. "So then if it's not me, who is it?"

Opening an eye, Dawn glanced to Kenny, staring for a moment before letting out a sigh and losing tension. "A friend of mine," she started, running her fingers through her hair. "His name is Paul. He lives down the hall from me."

Kenny's face instantly deadpanned. "Oh."

Dawn blinked, turning her head to him. "What? You know him?"

" _Of_ him," Kenny corrected, crossing his arms and turning his head away bitterly. "Barry never shuts up about him. Paul this and Paul that." His gaze returned to Dawn. "Either way, I already know all about your little Paul situation."

Dawn looked surprised. "What? How?"

Kenny grinned. "You _did_ say you and Leona talk a lot." He closed his eyes. "I know all about the coffee and the training—you even went to his nephew's birthday party."

"Ah-ha!" Dawn said, pointing a finger at him disapprovingly. "So I'm not the only gossip around here, mister! You're just as guilty as I am!"

Kenny held up his hands. "Hey! _Leona_ was the one who told me—I just listened!"

"Gossip is gossip," she said, wagging her finger. Kenny scowled.

"Whatever," he dismissed bitterly. "Point is, I've heard all about Paul." His eyes shifted back to her, his face becoming smug. "Including how friendly you've gotten with him."

Dawn blinked a few times before blushing upon the realization of just what Kenny was implying. She hurriedly turned back to her work, picking up her needle and thread once more—but when she laid eyes on the dress, she felt her skin begin to crawl. "…Well, we aren't very friendly right now."

Kenny raised a brow. "You're not?" he asked, tilting his head. "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask _him_ ," Dawn spat, irritated. "It's not like I would know—he won't tell me a thing." She picked up the dress, gripping it. "He's been completely ignoring me—and today, he totally pushed me aside like I was nothing!" She puffed her cheeks, riled up at the thought of him. "The nerve—after all I've done for him, too!"

"You know what I think?" Kenny grumbled, and Dawn turned her head to him. "I think you're putting way too much effort into this guy."

Dawn raised her brows. "What are you talking about?"

Kenny closed his eyes. "Why are you wasting your time with someone who's treating you like this?" he asked matter-of-factly. "I mean, if Paul's going to give you the cold shoulder, it's really not worth your time." He looked at her, becoming serious. "You have your own stuff to worry about—don't let Paul pull you from that."

Dawn frowned, slouching in her seat. "I know. You're probably right," she admitted. "But it's not that easy." She began twirling her finger around the ends of her hair. "It's like no matter what I do, he keeps finding a way back into my head. As mad as I am, I can't help but worry about him when he acts like this." She huffed. "And even though it's probably nothing, it makes me mad that he won't talk to me about it. I don't know."

"Maybe you like him," Kenny suggested off-handedly, and Dawn's face burned red.

"I do _not_ like Paul," she denied hotly.

"That's not what it seems like from where I'm sitting," Kenny retorted, and Dawn's blush grew. "You can't stop thinking about him, and you have this _look_ on your face when you talk about him." He closed his eyes, nodding his head firmly. "Those are definitely signs—I speak from experience."

Dawn curled her hands into fists on the work table. "Absolutely not!" she said defensively, and Kenny flinched. "Paul and I are just friends—nothing more."

Kenny sighed in defeat, holding up his hands. "Fine, fine. Have it your way," he said, and Dawn turned her head away. "But can I give you a little advice, Dawn?"

Dawn opened her eye, looking back at him, and Kenny straightened himself out.

"If you _do_ like this guy, just be careful," he said, glancing to the ground. "If he doesn't feel the same way, you can't let it tear you all up like this." He turned to her, his face becoming stern. "Instead of putting your focus on a dead-end, you should be putting that focus forward to your dream."

Dawn's face softened, not expecting him to say something so serious. She pressed her lips into a line, knowing what experience he was speaking from. The sight of a lighthouse appeared in her mind. She waved to a boy who waited for her there—but instead of seeing sadness inside him, he had smiled at her, a look of new ambition in his eyes.

Maybe Kenny was right.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn became firm. "You're right," she said confidently. "My Poke Styling comes first—no need to worry, right?"

Kenny grinned, pumping his fist into the air. "All right!" he cheered. "That's the Dee-Dee I know!"

Picking up her needle and thread, Dawn gave the dress before her one final look before pushing it aside. It was time to start from scratch.

* * *

**_January 9th, 2022. Evening. Route 209, Sinnoh._ **

It was starting to get dark, and Paul could barely see the trail ahead of him. It had been later than he realized, and he was beginning to regret his lack of attention to the time.

He was tired, and yet, he didn't feel like he had actually done anything that day. He kept losing focus, his training breaking in front of him as his thoughts fell apart to Cynthia. He hated feeling this way—he hated having doubts.

" _The two of you seem pretty close, after all."_

Sliding his hand into his pocket, Paul pulled out his phone and stared down at it. The night the two sat in Reggie's kitchen came back to him—the way he felt just a little lighter when she spoke to him.

The day Dawn invited him for dinner, he had left abruptly when she smiled at him. Her smile had made his stomach drop, an odd feeling twisting inside of him—a feeling he didn't want to feel.

Staring at his phone a moment longer, he closed his eyes as he slid it back into his pocket.

* * *

**_January 10th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Closing the door to the shop behind her, Dawn rubbed her face as she let out a sigh. It had been a long day. Between the rush of customers and dealing with co-workers, Dawn was exhausted. To make matters worse, she had received another mouth-full from Lila, not particularly caring for a design she started days prior. Now she would have to start over.

Shaking the thought away, Dawn decided that she would prepare a cup of her favorite tea and curl up with a bad movie—that would wash they day away.

Dawn stopped upon reaching the crosswalk, waiting for the walk signal to turn so she could cross the street. Catching sight of someone stepping beside her, she glanced over, her breath suddenly catching.

"…Paul?"

Paul paused before looking down, noticing Dawn. His brows raised just the slightest before he turned his head forward again. "Hey."

Dawn pursed her lips. The air was tense and thick, and Dawn felt suffocated, fidgeting her hand as she stole another glance. Shifting uncomfortably, she turned her head forward, taking a quick breath as she asked, "Are you done training for the day?" It was merely to break the silence.

"Yes," he said simply.

Dawn nodded, not turning her head to him. "I see."

Silence fell once more. They were the only two people standing at the corner, the air awkward and heavy. Dawn thought that this was probably the longest light she had ever seen. She watched as cars rushed by, and she had half the mind to turn back and take the long route home. Just then, the light turned green, and she felt a small wave of relief as she stepped into the street.

As the two walked down the sidewalk, Dawn felt her shoulders tense. She glanced over to Paul, but he seemed to be paying her no attention, and she scrunched her face in irritation. Suddenly feeling hot and bothered, she found herself picking up her pace just the slightest—she had no reason to walk with him side-by-side.

Eyeing back at him, she paused when noticing the dark circles under his eyes. His skin looked pale, his posture slumped. He was still pushing himself tirelessly, draining himself. Dawn frowned just the slightest, her lips parting open.

" _Maybe you like him._ "

Dawn's breath practically caught as she nearly stumbled over her own feet. Why was she remembering that now of all times? Paul glanced at her, and Dawn straightened herself out, clearing her throat as if nothing had happened.

" _If he doesn't feel the same way, you can't let it tear you all up like this—instead of putting your focus on a dead-end, you should be putting that focus forward to your dream."_

Dawn bit her bottom lip. She turned her gaze forward, not looking back at him again.

"H-help!"

Dawn broke from her thoughts. Quickly turning her head around, she saw a young boy running towards them. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees, and looking at him up-close, Dawn noticed just how panicked and out of breath he was.

"Please! You've gotta help me!"

Paul furrowed his brows together and Dawn frowned, bending down to his level. "What's wrong?" she asked carefully.

The boy looked up to her, his lip quivering just the slightest. "It's my Bidoof!"

Dawn blinked. "Your Bidoof?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah," he stammered, shifting his weight anxiously. "My Bidoof and I were walking home from the park, but then we were attacked by these two Houndour." His voice began to waver, and he pressed his palm to his eye. "Bidoof tried to protect me—but then the Houndour cornered him, and he got really hurt. I didn't know what else to do, so I ran to find help." He looked up at them with pleading eyes. "Please, you've gotta help him!"

Dawn's eyes widened as the boy told his story, but before she got the chance to say a word, Paul suddenly spoke up.

"Lead the way."

Dawn turned her head to him in surprise, but Paul didn't bat an eyelash, his focus on the boy in front of him. His expression was stern, his eyes serious. It was as if how exhausted he was a moment ago no longer mattered.

The boy nodded and turned on his heel, running down the sidewalk. "This way!"

Paul was fast to follow behind, but Dawn found herself just standing still. Shaking the thought away, she stepped forward to run.

They followed the boy all the way to an empty dead end where he pointed just ahead of them. "Over here!" he said, running forward.

Paul and Dawn followed after, but both skidded to a stop upon seeing two angry Houndour growling viciously at a frightened Bidoof. The two Dark Pokemon had their backs turned to them, their teeth flaring as Bidoof pressed itself against the wall of a building.

"That's my Bidoof," the boy said just above a whisper. Upon closer inspection, Dawn noticed a bright, red mark on the Bidoof's shoulder where a tuft of fur was missing. It was a burn.

"This is bad," Dawn noted with concern.

Paul furrowed his brows together before stepping forward, and Dawn looked to him in alarm.

"Hey," he said firmly.

The two Houndour stopped their growling and turned their heads to face Paul, causing the boy to flinch in fear. Bidoof continued to quiver, looking from the Houndour to Paul in confusion. The Houndour began to growl again, but Paul didn't falter, watching them with unwavering eyes.

"Picking a fight with a Pokemon so much weaker than you is simply pathetic," he said, narrowing his eyes. "You can never be strong living such a lowly life."

The Houndour exchanged glances with each other before they both looked back to Paul, lowering their heads and bearing their fangs.

Paul huffed, unfazed by their threats. "This is my last warning," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "So get out of my sight."

But they didn't. Instead, the two Houndour wildly lunged forward, and Dawn gasped, putting an arm protectively in front of the boy. She reached into her pocket for one of her Poke Balls, but a moment later, there was a flash of white light followed by Paul calling, "Giga Drain!"

The next thing Dawn knew, she saw Torterra standing before them. He had a firm grasp on both Houndour with beams of green light that connected to the stones on his back. The Houndour whined and attempted to escape Giga Drain's grasp as Torterra began to drain them of energy.

Torterra's gaze shifted towards Paul, whose attention was focused on the Houndour Torterra held up in the air. A moment later, Paul looked back to his Pokemon and offered him a nod. Obeying his trainer, Torterra tossed the two Houndour aside.

The Pokemon landed on the sidewalk beside them and winced as they rose to their feet. They both looked more exhausted than actually injured, and Dawn assumed that was thanks to Torterra's Giga Drain. Paul watched them firmly, giving them a final warning glare.

The Houndour growled lowly, exchanging glances with one another. Looking into Torterra's eyes, they slowly took a step back before taking off down the street. Torterra let out a proud huff at their retreat, and Paul closed his eyes, exhaling in relief.

"Bidoof!"

The boy ran to Bidoof, scooping it up into his arms with tears in his eyes. Bidoof gave him a weak smile, nuzzling against his cheek. Paul watched them silently. Dawn smiled at the two, but blinked in surprise when Paul suddenly stepped forward.

The boy lifted his head as Paul knelt down beside him, examining Bidoof closely.

"It has a burn," Paul noted, reaching into his bag. "It must be from Houndour's Ember."

The boy looked worried, holding Bidoof tighter. "W-what do I do?"

Paul opened his bag and pulled a berry from it, holding it out to the boy. "Give this to Bidoof," he instructed, and the boy took it.

"What is it?" he asked, looking down at it.

"It's a Rawst Berry," Paul explained. "It's a berry that's used to treat Pokemon suffering from burns. Feeding it to your Bidoof should help with its injury."

The boy nodded, bringing the berry gently to Bidoof's mouth. "Here, Bidoof," he said, offering a smile. Bidoof sniffed the berry, taking a small bite. Swallowing, he suddenly perked up.

"Bi!"

"You're okay!" the boy laughed, hugging Bidoof.

"You should still take it to the Pokemon Center," Paul advised, and the boy looked back over at him. Paul waited a moment before turning to Bidoof. Letting out a huff, he gave a small smile as he craned a brow. "It deserves a long rest—he stood his ground and put up a good fight."

Bidoof smiled with pride, his tail wagging as he looked up to his trainer.

Standing to his feet, Paul looked down to them. "Just be more careful the next time you're in this part of town—there are a lot of stray Pokemon who live here."

"I will," the boy promised, standing with Bidoof still in his arms.

Paul nodded. "Now get Bidoof taken care of."

"Okay," the boy affirmed, beginning to run. He stopped, turning his head with a grin. "Thanks, mister!" He held up a hand, and then he was gone.

Dawn stood to the side, taken aback by the exchange—she hadn't expected such behavior from Paul.

"Thank you, Torterra," Paul said, returning Torterra back to his Poke Ball. He stayed still for a moment, looking at his Poke Ball before slipping it back into his pocket and turning to Dawn.

"Let's go."

Dawn jumped a bit in surprise, but inhaled before swiftly following after. She walked behind him, staring at his back as he moved. Her anger had been pushed aside, the attack just now imprinted in her mind. To help that boy—it had seemed so unlike Paul, but he still handled it in a way that was very him. It had caught her off guard, watching from the side with careful eyes.

Paul tensed slightly, feeling Dawn's stare bore into him. Glancing behind him, he noticed an odd look on her face. He craned an eyebrow.

"What?"

Dawn squeaked in alarm. Becoming a bit shy, she gave a crooked smile. "Just… That was a really nice thing you did."

Paul stopped, and Dawn blinked, tilting her head as he stood there. Giving a huff, he looked back forward.

"He needed help, so I helped him," he dismissed simply.

Dawn pulled some hair behind her ear. "…Right."

Paul didn't say anything, and Dawn frowned as she watched him. He stayed unmoving, a woman eyeing the two as she passed by on the sidewalk. Dawn pursed her lips, hesitating as she opened her mouth to speak; but Paul suddenly spoke up, and she straightened out in surprise.

"…Did you really think so?"

The words were quiet, and Dawn's mouth parted open, surprised that they were spoken at all. She stared at Paul, his back still to her.

She took a step forward. "Mm," she assured, offering a small smile. "I mean it—really."

Paul's shoulders stiffened slightly, and Dawn watched him as he let out a slow exhale, turning to face her. She raised her brows, blinking as she lifted her head to him. His face was stern, but his eyes wavered, his fists clenching at his sides.

"What do you think makes a Champion?"

Dawn was off-put by the seemingly unrelated question, but she put a finger to her chin in thought. "Uhm… Someone who's strong." She smiled. "And someone who's kind and compassionate. Someone who—" She paused, stopping her words. Paul didn't say anything, and she stared at him.

"…Is this about Cynthia?"

Paul averted his gaze, and Dawn took that as affirmation. Suddenly, she felt stupid. Paul began acting off the night the two had seen Cynthia. Seeing her in the city had clouded his head with doubts, her handling the incident with grace and admiration—the way only a Champion could.

"Maybe that's why I lost," Paul said abruptly, and Dawn looked back to him. His eyes were on the ground. "It wasn't because of Mega Evolution—it was because I was too stupid to see anything else." He closed his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets. "…I could never compare to her."

"T-that's not true!"

Paul opened his eyes, looking quickly at Dawn. Her eyes were firm, and even she was surprised by how impulsively she spoke.

Inhaling through her nose, Dawn fisted her hands. "Of course you're fit to be Champion—you help people all the time in ways that you don't even realize!" She furrowed her brows. "Like that boy and his Bidoof!"

Paul glanced at her, unconvinced, and Dawn pressed her lips into a hard line.

"…And you helped me," she said, and Paul paused. She glanced to the side, fidgeting her hand. "With more than you probably know. I feel so much inspiration when I battle you." Her voice grew quiet. "You met me for coffee, and you came with me to the fabric store." She gripped the bottom of her coat. "…When I was feeling stuck, you were right in front of me."

Paul said nothing, watching her. His stomach twisted, and he closed his eyes, curling and uncurling a fist in his pocket. Even after what he had said to her, she was still standing by his side. After everything, she shouldn't have even answered him—she should have brushed him aside, leaving him with his troubles as she kept walking down the street.

But she didn't.

There was still so much that Paul didn't know. Cynthia used her strength to protect Sinnoh, her love for the region and Pokemon unmatched. Paul trained day after day—but he had never thought about what that power had been for. If he became Champion, what happened after that?

What did that strength mean to him?

Exhaling in frustration, Paul opened his eyes, looking to Dawn. Staring into her blue eyes, he saw her own strength and kindness as she watched him wordlessly.

He really had been acting pathetic these past days.

"…I know it's late," he began, furrowing his brows. "But the coffee shop is still open—my treat."

Dawn paused. His face was firm, but his eyes were sincere, watching her expectantly. He had been avoidant of her, his seat in the coffee shop empty. Her mouth gaped open slightly in realization, his words sinking in. This was his way of apologizing.

Feeling lighter, Dawn smiled and took a step towards him.

"I'd like that."

Paul looked a bit relieved, giving a nod as he turned on his heel to walk. Dawn followed after him, walking at his side as she stole a glance.

His expression had changed—only a little, but it had changed. The cloudy look in his eyes was gone, at least in this moment. Right now, the two walked side by side, the silent air between them warm and comfortable—and for that moment, it was enough.

* * *

…


	9. Birth

**_February 5th, 2022. Early Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"Maybe yellow."

Dawn wrapped a yellow ribbon around her mannequin, Lopunny tilting her head as she did so. Dawn stared at it, pursing her lips as she eyed her design up and down.

"…More blue."

Lopunny handed her blue fabric, and Dawn began to cut it, messily sewing it to the hem. Taking a step back, her face scrunched as she stared helplessly at the dress before her.

"Lo."

Dawn inhaled, looking over her shoulder when Lopunny nudged her gently in the side. Looking back to her dress, she put a hand to her temple.

"I know," she groaned tiredly. "It's terrible."

The dress was a mess of colors, the details complicated as they mushed together. The stitching was sloppy, the hem uneven, and the colors clashing. She had just kept adding more and more—but now, she didn't even remember what it was supposed to be.

"What are you doing?"

Breaking from her thoughts, Dawn looked over to see Lila approaching. Pursing her lips in shame and embarrassment, Dawn stiffened.

"Uhm, well…"

Lila craned a brow, watching Dawn for a moment before looking closely at the dress—if she could even call it a dress. Tilting her head, Lila squinted her eyes, crossing her arms as she looked over the mannequin. Dawn bit her lip.

"I know, I know," Dawn cut in. "It's bad."

"This isn't like you," Lila commented, glancing to Dawn. "…In fact, you haven't seemed much like yourself lately." She turned to her. "Is everything all right?"

Dawn frowned, slumping her shoulders. "I'm okay," she assured. "It's just..." She lifted her head. "Elesa's fashion show is only a few weeks away, and my designs just seem to be getting worse."

"So you're not okay," Lila noted playfully, and Dawn shifted. Looking back to the dress, Lila gave a knowing smile before looking to Dawn. "…Tell you what: Why don't you take an early day?"

Dawn looked taken aback. "What?" She shook her head. "I can't go home now—it's not even noon yet. I still have so much that I need to do."

"What you need is fresh air," Lila insisted, glancing to the dress. "I get the feeling you've been thinking too much." She looked back to Dawn, giving her a wink. "Not thinking at all will do you some good."

Dawn winced, looking to her design. Her head was throbbing, her thoughts loud and broken. Lopunny gave Dawn a reassuring look.

Sighing, Dawn closed her eyes. "…Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Lila said with a laugh, nudging Dawn gently towards the door. "Now get out of here."

Dawn gave a weak smile, nodding her head before taking off her apron and hanging it on her chair. Looking to Lopunny, she gestured her head to the door and picked up her purse. She stepped forward, Lopunny quick to follow behind.

Lila watched, smiling as she saw them leave side by side.

* * *

The city air was crisp, the sky clear. Dawn took in a deep breath of the cold air—she had been feeling like she would overheat in the backroom.

She passed a café, eyeing it as she did so. The smell of coffee wafted into her, but she pursed her lips, walking past it. She didn't have much of an appetite.

"Lo."

Dawn inhaled sharply, a nudge from Lopunny's ear snapping her back to reality. She looked to her, and Lopunny smiled encouragingly. Lopunny's smile was contagious, and Dawn couldn't help but feel a little lighter, patting the top of her Pokemon's head.

Looking at Lopunny, Dawn remembered her first fashion show with Buneary, the two stepping forward into the spotlight together. It seemed like so long ago now—a lot had changed, and Dawn felt herself sometimes longing for the feeling she had that first day.

She paused, noticing Lopunny was no longer beside her. Lifting her head, she saw the Rabbit Pokemon running ahead, and she reeled back.

"Lopunny!" she called, running after. "Wait!"

Lopunny ignored her trainer, happily bouncing forward towards a man as he walked by. He stopped, craning an eyebrow as Lopunny greeted him, and he looked over to see Dawn in tow.

"Lopunny!" Dawn repeated with irritation. "What are you—!" She stopped, raising her brows in surprise. "—Paul!"

Paul gave her a nod of acknowledgement, and Lopunny returned to Dawn's side. Dawn looked between the two, catching her breath. "What are you doing in the city? I thought you were out training."

"I was going to get something to eat," Paul explained simply. He looked at her questioningly. "I thought you had work today."

Dawn smiled sheepishly, scratching her nose. "I got off early." She let out a huff, closing her eyes. "My boss insisted."

Paul said nothing, watching Dawn. He hadn't seen much of her lately—she had been working more hours, and Paul found himself sitting alone at the back table in the café. He would keep glancing up from his book to the window, almost expecting to catch sight of blue hair flowing by. Closing his eyes, Paul clenched his fist inside his pocket before looking back to Dawn.

"Why don't you join me?"

Dawn looked taken aback. "Huh?"

"For lunch," Paul elaborated, and Lopunny smiled up at Dawn.

Dawn frowned, slumping her shoulders just the slightest. "Oh, I don't know…" Lopunny gave her a disapproving look, nudging Dawn's back. Dawn stumbled forward a bit, and she shot Lopunny a glare. Lopunny merely smiled at her.

"…All right," she conceded, straightening the bottom of her coat. She rationalized that it _was_ rather cold outside—a hot cup of tea suddenly sounded like a nice idea.

Paul gave her a nod, turning on his heel. Dawn gave Lopunny another look before following behind, and Lopunny closed her eyes in satisfaction with a knowing smile.

* * *

Dawn felt the hot tea melt inside her, warming her throat and heart as she let out a sigh of contentment.

It had begun to lightly snow, white snowflakes fluttering just outside the café window. Paul and Dawn sat at their little table in the back, Paul taking a bite of his sandwich. He raised a brow—Dawn hadn't even touched her salad.

Lopunny sat with Dawn, glancing at her with concern as she nibbled on her Pokemon food. Dawn set her cup down, picking up her fork and mindlessly pushing the lettuce on her plate. Paul watched her for a moment, letting out a huff as he put down his drink.

"Something's wrong."

Dawn paused, lifting her head in surprise. Paul's eyes were firm, and she pursed her lips, placing her fork back down on her napkin.

"I'm sorry," she began, fidgeting her hand. "I'm just stressed, is all."

Paul stayed quiet, and Dawn inhaled, closing her eyes as she gripped her teacup.

"I don't know. Everything I do ends up being a total mess." She frowned, glancing down. "Maybe this whole thing was just a mistake."

"I've already heard this before," Paul noted gruffly, and Dawn became flustered. "You can't give up just because things are hard." He glanced at Lopunny. "It isn't fair to your Pokemon, and it isn't fair to you."

Dawn pressed her lips, her mind flashing to the conversation she had with Paul in the fabric store long ago. Sinking her shoulders a bit, Dawn suddenly felt silly. She shifted her weight in her seat.

"I know," Dawn admitted, glancing back to Paul. "You're right." She ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a sigh. "Sorry—I think the stress is just getting inside my head."

Paul said nothing, watching as Dawn rubbed her index finger along the side of her teacup. After a beat of silence, he looked to Dawn, his eyes locking with hers.

"Why did you become a Poke Stylist?"

The question caught Dawn off guard, and she lifted her head. Paul's face was stern, his eyes boring into her. Furrowing her brows, Dawn sucked the insides of her cheeks.

"Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"Because I want you to tell me," Paul answered simply, but Dawn still looked unsure, not quite understanding. Lopunny nudged her gently, and Dawn blinked, looking over. Giving a small smile, she looked at her reflection in her teacup.

"…Because I like it."

Paul watched Dawn with careful eyes. Her expression had softened, her eyes glossy and faraway. Lopunny swallowed a Poffin, smiling as she happily looked to her trainer. Feeling Paul's stare, Dawn became embarrassed, looking up from her reflection as her neck heated up.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. He had a small smile as he watched her.

"You had a nice expression just now," Paul remarked, and Dawn's face reddened.

"I was just thinking about the first competition I had entered with Buneary," Dawn admitted, pulling a strand of hair over her shoulder. "It seems like it was forever ago." She glanced down. "I can't believe how much has changed since then…"

Paul closed his eyes. "You mean things seemed easier then."

Dawn blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly. "…I guess it just used to be more fun." She shifted. "Sorry—I know that you don't really know much about this stuff."

"I don't know much about Poke Styling," Paul agreed. "But I get it." Dawn looked surprised at this, but then she paused, remembering what he had said to her about Cynthia and what it meant to be Champion a few weeks prior.

Dawn offered a small, playful smile. "The stronger you become, the more obstacles you have to face," she recalled, and Paul glanced at her. "Isn't that what you said?"

Paul closed his eyes, a small smile showing. Looking back to her, he became serious. "You can't forget that feeling," he said suddenly, and Dawn looked at him. "When things become hard, you can't forget how you felt on that first day."

Dawn stared, blinking before she let out a small whine as she put her head on the table. "I have the biggest headache right now."

"Because you're overthinking this," Paul said plainly, and Dawn puffed her cheeks against the table. "You just need to take a step back."

Dawn glanced up at him, staring for a moment before sighing as she slowly lifted her head. She hesitated. "…Maybe you're right," she said, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced at Lopunny, who smiled at her. "All right. I'll put it out of my mind for the day."

Paul looked satisfied, dropping the conversation. Dawn let a small smile show, picking up her teacup and taking a slow sip. She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Opening her eyes slightly, she glanced at Paul over the rim of her cup.

Paul had helped her once again. When she felt stuck, he was somehow always right in front of her. She glanced sideways and noticed their reflection in the window. The two of them sitting across from each other—the image had become so normal to her.

She felt her stomach twist as she quickly broke her gaze. Her heart fluttered, gripping her teacup as she pursed her lips.

She wondered why that was—why Paul had helped her. Shaking the thought away, she blew her bangs out of her face as she gave herself a scolding look in the reflection of her teacup. She was overthinking this—there was no special reason why Paul did what he did.

"If you'd like, you can come with me to meet Roark."

Dawn inhaled sharply, her thoughts breaking. "H-huh?" she managed.

"Roark," Paul repeated, putting down his water. "I heard from Maylene that he just flew into Sinnoh yesterday, so I was planning to meet him this afternoon."

"And you want me to come?" Dawn asked, surprised.

Paul closed his eyes. "Do you have other plans?"

Dawn blinked a few times, taken aback. "No." Realizing Paul may have been offering her a distraction, she couldn't help but feel touched. She fidgeted her hands in her lap. "If it's no trouble, I'd love to come."

"It's not," Paul assured her, losing tension at her answer.

Dawn's cheeks dusted pink when he looked at her eyes, and she held her breath as she pressed her thighs together. The look in his eyes made her stomach drop, and she quickly averted her gaze, catching sight of their reflection again in the window.

Maybe Paul had gotten used to her, too.

* * *

**_February 5th, 2022. Afternoon. Oreburgh City, Sinnoh._ **

The Oreburgh Gym looked exactly as Dawn remembered it. It looked less like a gym and more like a mine, rock-structured with a cave-like opening. Dawn put a hand to her forehead as she looked up at the towered rocks behind it, the sun strong as it peeked through.

Paul stepped inside, and Dawn hurriedly followed behind. Paul glanced around, but the gym was empty. Dawn looked back forward as she cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Is anyone here?" she called.

There was a silence, and Dawn and Paul exchanged glances before they heard the echo of footsteps.

"A-ah, sorry, the gym is still closed—!" Roark paused as he rounded the corner. "You don't look like challengers."

Dawn opened her mouth to speak, but before she got the chance, Paul spoke up with, "I'm Paul Rebolledo—Maylene sent me."

Roark stared, as if processing, but then raised his brows in remembrance. "Ah, Paul! Right, of course!" He smiled, fixing his glasses. "It's been a while, huh?" Paul nodded, and Roark shifted his attention onto Dawn. "And you are…?"

Dawn blinked. "Oh!" She pointed a finger to herself. "My name is Dawn—we met a long time ago. I was here when you battled my friend, Ash Ketchum."

Roark tilted his head before plopping a fist to his hand. "Ash Ketchum," he recalled. He let out a light chuckle. "How can I forget him?" He looked to Dawn. "I remember you now." Dawn perked up, and Roark sighed, wiping his forehead. "Man, you two have certainly grown up," he commented. "You're starting to make me feel old." He laughed lightly, sliding his hands into his pockets. "How long has it been, ten years?"

Paul stepped forward. "The Mega Stone," he said firmly, ignoring the question.

Roark shifted his gaze onto Paul. Letting out a sigh, he adjusted his glasses. "Straight to the point, huh?" Paul didn't falter, and Roark cracked a smile. "Don't worry, I know what you're here for." He waved a hand as he began making his way down the hall. "Maylene already filled me in."

Paul seemed a bit surprised. "…You'll help me?"

Roark looked over his shoulder, giving Paul a wink. "I owe Maylene a few favors," he assured before looking back forward.

Paul didn't say anything to that, staying still for a moment before becoming firm and following after. Dawn swiftly caught up to the two, smiling as she turned her attention to Roark.

"Speaking of Maylene, she told us you were on a sabbatical in the Johto region," she commented.

Roark perked up at the mention of his trip. "That's right," he said. "I was studying at Goldenrod University. I had the opportunity to go on some incredible field expeditions while I was there."

"What were you studying?"

"Mega Evolution," Roark answered. Paul, who had been looking elsewhere during their small talk, flicked his gaze to Roark with sudden interest.

Dawn looked surprised. "I thought you specialized in fossils."

Roark glanced back at the two. "I do—but Mega Evolution isn't unrelated." He looked back forward. "Mega Evolution has existed for thousands of years. By learning more about it, we can learn more about the bonds that existed between humans and Pokemon in ancient times."

"I didn't know Mega Evolution was that old," Dawn admitted.

Roark nodded. "It's said that thousands of years ago, meteors rained down on the Hoenn region that held a rainbow light. People said that the light felt like something was alive." He closed his eyes. "Then, a large meteor hit the region, making what is now known as Sootopolis City—but when that meteor struck, it caused energy to leak that the legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre fought over."

"It's said that Rayquaza quelled their fighting," Paul cut in, having heard the story before.

"Right," Roark affirmed. "But there's more: when the people prayed for Rayquaza, the meteor that had fallen began glowing in a strange light. It was then Rayquaza began to change shape, glowing white before it transformed into something of legends."

Dawn's eyes widened slightly. "That sounds like Mega Evolution," she said in realization.

Roark smiled. "Yes. With the power coming from the meteor combined with the wish of the people, Rayquaza was the first Pokemon to Mega Evolve. The mythical Pokemon and the people of ancient times had their hearts become one."

"That's incredible," Dawn said, amazed. Paul stayed quiet, his fist curling inside his pocket as he looked to the floor. "So this power—it came from the meteor." She put a finger to her chin in thought. "So does that mean the power for Mega Evolution came from space?"

"It's what we think."

"No wonder it's so rare," Dawn commented, glancing to Paul. "It's not like meteors just fall every day."

Roark let out a chuckle. "That's true. But long ago, meteors used to fall like rain. The meteors broke into pieces, some holding this mysterious power. I think there's still many pieces yet to be discovered."

"And were you searching for those pieces in Johto?" Dawn asked.

Roark nodded. "There's still a lot of mystery to it." He looked up. "Where did it all come from? And why can this power only awaken when a strong bond is shown between Pokemon and people?"

Paul pressed his lips into a hard line, his fingers running over the smooth cover of Torterra's Poke Ball in his pocket.

Dawn looked eager. "And were you able to learn anything new?"

At that moment, they reached the end of the hallway. Roark placed his hands on the double doors before pushing them open.

"I'll show you."

There was a white light, and Dawn and Paul stared in awe for a moment before stepping into the backroom. A large monitor was on the wall, a map shown with lit up areas and notes. There was a machine in the center of the room with two slots, wires hooking it up to screen.

"Thanks to my sabbatical, I was one of the lucky few to be able to test this new system," Roark began, gesturing to the screen.

"What does it do?" Paul asked.

"It's a machine that can locate the energies given off by Mega Stones," Roark explained.

Dawn's mouth gaped open. "That's incredible!"

Roark gave a light laugh. "It's still in the testing stage," he reminded her. "The energies given off by Mega Stones can differ and change, so making anything concrete has been a challenge." He looked back to the computer. "Still, it's proved to have reliability."

"So this thing will help me locate a Mega Stone?" Paul asked, furrowing his brows.

"That's the idea," Roark affirmed. He approached the computer and began to set it up. "Maylene tells me that your partner is a Torterra."

Dawn blinked, and Paul nodded firmly. "That's right."

Roark glanced at Paul, smiling. "Then why don't we start there? Let's see if we can find Torterra's Mega Stone."

Dawn reeled back in surprise. "I didn't know Torterra had a Mega Evolution."

Roark looked at her. "New Mega Evolutions are still being discovered," he explained. "As long as a Pokemon is fully evolved, there's potential for them to Mega Evolve. Torrterite was found in Sinnoh just a few years ago."

Paul pulled Torterra's Poke Ball from his pocket, looking down at it wordlessly. Inhaling slowly, his eyes became focused as he lifted his head to Roark.

"What do I have to do?"

Roark held out his hand. "Give me Torterra's Poke Ball and you'll find out."

Paul gripped the Poke Ball a little tighter before handing it over. Roark brought it over to a machine, placing it into a small hole before pressing a button that enclosed the Poke Ball in a thin capsule. Roark then went to the keyboard, sliding his fingers over the surface as a light began to scan the Poke Ball.

"This computer will match the energy that Torterra gives off with any potential energy that could be coming from Torterra's Mega Stone." He looked up at the screen. "If there's a match, it will show up on the radar."

"Wow," Dawn marveled, staring as the screen began to flash in search. Paul watched with unwavering eyes as he held his breath.

A noise caught Roark's attention, and Paul stepped forward when a red dot blinked on the screen. Adjusting his glasses, Roark leaned forward, zooming in on the map as he read the data.

"It's a match," Roark said. He looked to Paul. "There's possible energy matching Torterra's coming from somewhere on the south-west part of Mt. Coronet."

Paul didn't hesitate. "Then I'll go to Mt. Coronet."

Roark glanced back to the computer. "It could be nothing, though," he warned. "Mt. Coronet is a place that gives off a lot of energy—it could easily be something else with a similar frequency." He looked back to Paul. "It might not even be anything at all. This machine is still very much in its beta phase."

"I know," Paul said, becoming firm. "But I'm tired of standing still. A lead is still a lead."

Roark said nothing for a moment, watching Paul. Putting a hand on his hip, he cracked a smile. "That's what I like to hear." Turning back to the machine, he opened the capsule and picked up Torterra's Poke Ball. "If you're going to Mt. Coronet, then you should use Torterra as a guide."

Paul took the Poke Ball, looking at it before glancing to Roark. "A guide?"

"Many Pokemon are able to sense the energy coming off of their Mega Stones," Roark explained. "Mt. Coronet is quite the labyrinth—using Torterra might help alleviate your search."

Paul nodded. "All right," he agreed, slipping the Poke Ball back into his pocket.

"I wish you luck," Roark said, holding up a hand. "Report back your findings—I'd love to be able to study Mega Torterra more in person."

"I will," Paul said. He bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes. "Thank you for all your help."

The three said their final goodbyes after Roark had walked them back to the entrance, Dawn giving Roark one last wave. Turning back around, she caught up to Paul, the two walking side by side.

"I bet you'll go right to Mt. Coronet," Dawn said playfully as she gave him a sideways glance.

Paul glanced at her before looking back forward. "That's right."

Dawn gave a hum in her throat, unsurprised. Fidgeting her hands behind her back, she went silent before stealing another glance at Paul.

"I want to come with you."

Paul raised his brows, stopping as he looked at Dawn fully. She paused, looking over her shoulder as she tilted her head. Seeing his stare, she offered him a smile as she spun on her heel to face him.

"I've never seen Torterra's Mega Stone," she elaborated. "And it's been a long time since I've been to Mt. Coronet." She became a bit shy. "Besides, I'd like to be able to help you—since you've done so much for me, I mean."

Paul said nothing, watching Dawn. He clenched his jaw, his stomach twisting just the slightest before he closed his eyes and glanced to the side. He had invited her along to offer her a distraction—at least, that's what he told himself. Looking back to her, the way her eyes shined in the light burned into him, and a small voice wondered if that was really the reason.

"Do what you'd like," Paul finally said, and Dawn perked up, following him as he began to walk again. The two got in his car, and Paul buckled himself in before glancing to Dawn, and then to the mountain in the distance. Starting the car, he switched it into drive.

* * *

**_February 5th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Mt. Coronet, Sinnoh._ **

The air was clear and crisp, biting as Dawn pulled her scarf up to her chin. Torterra walked ahead, Paul watching him carefully as he slowly looked around the mountainside. Dawn kept giving Paul hidden glances, pulling her scarf up a little higher as she watched him.

She noticed the way he looked at Torterra—if a Mega Stone was at the end of this journey, he would be one step closer to reaching his dream. She gripped her scarf, frowning a little underneath the fabric. Somehow, the thought left her with a small feeling of sadness. The closer Paul got to his dream, the more she wondered what would become of them when that dream became reality.

Paul craned a brow, feeling Dawn's stare. Glancing to her, he suddenly felt awkward, his shoulders stiffening as he gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

Dawn squeaked, not realizing she had been staring. Burning red, she snapped her head forward.

"I-it's nothing," she assured, shifting her weight. She then glanced at him with a small smile. "I was just thinking about how I can't believe you might be finally getting a Mega Stone."

Paul said nothing, looking back forward as he furrowed his brows. "…Yeah."

Dawn took a step closer to him, keeping pace with him as they walked. "Once you have it, you'll be able to challenge Cynthia again." She looked at him. "You could actually become Champion."

Paul went quiet at her words. Clenching his jaw, his eyes became heavy as stared forward. Dawn watched him, frowning as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

"…What you told me before, about Cynthia," Dawn began carefully. "That's what's on your mind, right?"

Paul flicked his gaze to her, and she offered him an assuring smile. Letting out a huff, he watched his breath puff white in the cold air before closing his eyes.

"…Yeah."

Dawn gave him a light, playful nudge, and Paul became flustered as he looked back to her. "You're more capable than you know," she assured. "Didn't I tell you that already?"

Paul pressed his lips together. "But I still don't know what that strength means," he said, looking down in frustration. "Why have I been training to be Champion this whole time?"

Dawn didn't say anything, glancing at Torterra before shifting her gaze back to Paul. "Right now, what's most important is pushing forward." She became serious. "You need to find that Mega Stone so you and Torterra can continue to grow stronger." She offered a smile. "You wouldn't be perusing the Champion title like this if there wasn't something you were fighting for." She looked back to Torterra. "…And maybe once this is over, you'll realize that something together."

Dawn's words pressed into Paul like little needles, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable as he averted his eyes from hers. Clenching his fist in his pocket, he slowly inhaled before giving a silent nod.

Dawn smiled, but then her smile disappeared, the weight of her thoughts from earlier pushing her back down. She bit her lip, hearing her heart in her head as she glanced at Paul. Becoming nervous, she gripped the bottom of her coat.

"And once that happens," she started quietly, and Paul glanced at her. "Do you think things between us will—"

Torterra came to an abrupt stop, letting out a gasp as he wobbled in place. Paul snapped his head over, scrunching his brows together as he ran to his side.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, and Torterra looked around before meeting Paul's gaze. Giving his trainer a nod, he began to move forward with confidence, his pace faster than before. Dawn rushed over, her eyes wide as Paul stared.

"Maybe Torterra felt the Mega Stone!" she exclaimed, and Paul paused before becoming firm. Clenching his fists, he followed after his Pokemon without hesitation.

Dawn stood there a moment longer, watching Paul as he pushed ahead. Inhaling, she slapped herself lightly on the face before following after.

Torterra made his way to the mouth of a cave, looking back to Paul with a, "Tor!" before running inside. Paul rounded the corner and followed, Dawn rushing behind. Torterra then stopped and sniffed the air, Paul staring at him until his Pokemon settled. The first flash was over.

Dawn's mouth gaped open when stepping inside. The cave walls were decorated in crystals, a small waterfall pouring into a river just ahead. Digging her heel into the dirt, she twirled in place. "It's beautiful in here!"

Paul glanced back at her. "Have you never been inside of Mt. Coronet before?"

"I have," Dawn confirmed, leaning forward to see her reflection in a hanging crystal. She straightened out her scarf and gave a satisfied nod before looking back to Paul. "But it was a long time ago." She added with a nervous laugh, "And I wasn't exactly there to sightsee."

Paul raised a brow, intrigued, and Dawn glanced at herself in the crystal one last time before catching up to him as they walked.

"You heard about Team Galactic, right?" Dawn asked, and Paul nodded. "Well, it's kind of a messy story—but basically, the leader of Team Galactic came right to this mountain to summon Palkia and Dialga." She looked up. "He almost did it, too." She smiled, putting a hand to her chest in remembrance. "But thanks to the power of the Lake Spirits, we were able to stop him."

Paul stared at her, amazed. "You were part of the fall of Team Galactic?"

"Ash, too," she added playfully, and Paul closed his eyes, falling quiet. Dawn tilted her head at the sudden change in mood. "…Hey, is everything okay?"

Paul opened his eyes, his gaze forward. "…Ash is also aiming to be Champion."

Dawn paused, realizing the mention of Ash aiding in Team Galactic's fall was causing gears to turn in Paul's head. She pursed her lips, looking forward. Ash had risked everything to save Sinnoh. He fought with purpose, his love for Pokemon driving him to fight.

Just like Cynthia.

Inhaling, Dawn suddenly stepped forward, blocking Paul. Paul stopped, a bit surprised as he stared at her questioningly. Torterra halted, glancing back at the two curiously.

"You and Ash are two sides of the same coin," Dawn said, and Paul raised his brows. "He has his own way of doing things, and you have yours." She shook her head. "And that's okay." Her lips curved into a smile. "Even if you two are different, there's also things about you that are the same."

Paul glanced at her, and she stepped forward.

"You both show dedication and passion," she said, sincere. "And you're both so strong. Even when things get hard, you never give up."

Paul let out a huff, closing his eyes, and Dawn pressed forward. "You show kindness in your own way, too." Her voice became softer, and Paul opened his eyes, looking back to her. He had never realized how much smaller Dawn was than him, looking down at her as she stood mere inches away. He could smell strawberries from her hair, and his hands curled in his pockets, his insides twisting.

Dawn had gone quiet, her eyes unwavering as she looked at Paul. Even if Paul didn't see it yet, what he was looking for was already inside him.

"There's no one better to be Champion," Dawn said just above a whisper, and she meant it. Paul inhaled, and Dawn felt herself lean just a bit closer as she felt the warmth from his body.

Paul froze, staring as his mind shut down in that moment. Somehow, when she said it, he believed her. He didn't know why, but when Dawn was beside him, he felt like he really could become Champion.

There was a rumble, and Paul paused as the ground began to shake. Dawn let out a quick breath as she snapped her head back.

"W-what's going on?"

Torterra stood his ground, and Paul felt a small rock hit him atop the head. Glancing up, he paused when noticing the ceiling begin to crack.

"Watch out!" he shouted, and Dawn looked up, her breath catching. Without hesitation, Paul shoved her out of the way. Dawn lost her balance as Paul pushed her, falling onto her rear as rocks rained onto the ground just inches away from her.

The slide began to slow, and Dawn winced, coughing as dust filled the air. It took her a moment to process what had just happened, but when she did, she shot her head up in alarm. Her heart dropped when seeing a rock wall blocking the path.

"Paul?!" she called in panic, but there was only the sound of falling rocks. Scrambling to her feet, she ran to the rock wall, pressing her hands against it frantically. "Paul!" she called again, worried as she began moving the rocks in haste.

"— _I'm here._ " Paul's voice was muffled and distant through the rocks, but Dawn felt relief wash over her at hearing his voice. " _The collapse separated us._ " There was a pause. " _Are you hurt?_ "

Dawn let out a shaky breath, putting a hand to her forehead. "I'm fine," she assured. She then looked around, studying the damage the slide had caused. "What was that? An earthquake?"

" _I don't know,_ " she heard Paul say. " _It could have been a wild Pokemon. Stay on your guard._ "

Dawn pursed her lips. "Right." She looked back to the rocks. "I can use Lopunny to dig through."

" _Don't,_ " Paul said firmly, and Dawn frowned. " _This area is unstable right now. It's too dangerous._ "

"Then what should we do?"

There was a silence, and Dawn waited, staring at the wall in apprehension. After a moment, she could hear Paul's voice.

" _Are you blocked on all sides?_ "

Dawn blinked, looking around. Upon looking forward, she spotted an unscathed pathway. "No," she said. "There's still a path open going north."

" _Good,_ " Paul said. " _If you keep heading that way, you should reach the end of the cave. Once you're outside, there's a river just ahead. Let's meet up there._ "

"The river—got it," Dawn said, becoming firm.

Another pause, then, Paul's voice.

" _Stay safe._ "

* * *

Dawn glanced around carefully as she walked down the pathway. Paul said a wild Pokemon could have caused the rockslide—if that was true, the Pokemon could still be close by. Slipping a Poke Ball from her pocket, she held out her hand.

"Lopunny, I need you!" she called, and Lopunny appeared from a white light before looking to Dawn curiously. "There was a rockslide, and now Paul and I are separated," she explained. "We have to focus on getting out of here, but whatever caused that rockslide could still be around."

Lopunny understood, and she nodded. Dawn smiled.

"Then let's go," she said, and she began to walk with Lopunny at her side.

The walk was mostly quiet, Lopunny keeping an eye out for any signs of abnormality. Paul knew the mountain intimately, and he had Torterra and his other Pokemon on hand. Even if he ran into trouble, Dawn knew that he would be fine.

"Lo."

Dawn paused, noticing Lopunny stopped ahead of her. Her face fell.

"A-ah, sorry," she said, quickly catching up to her Pokemon. She hadn't even realized she slowed her pace. "I must have spaced out."

Lopunny gave her a gentle nudge, and Dawn smiled weakly.

"…Your trainer really is an idiot," she said after a moment, and Lopunny gave her a scolding look. Dawn sighed, running her fingers through her tangled hair. "I can't stop thinking about him."

Lopunny understood, and she gave Dawn another nudge. Dawn frowned.

"I know," she said, looking back forward. "It's just, I keep thinking about what's going to happen next. I mean, once Paul gets his Mega Stone, he'll rechallenge Cynthia." She glanced away. "And if he wins, all of this might be over between us."

Lopunny tilted her head, and Dawn sucked in her cheeks. "I don't know. I want Paul to become Champion, but I guess I wish things could go on like this for just a little longer." She gave a small smile. "Pretty selfish, huh?"

"Lo," Lopunny said, shaking her head. She patted Dawn on the head with her ear, and Dawn looked at her. Lopunny simply smiled. "Lo lopunny."

Dawn giggled lightly, petting Lopunny gently. "You're saying, 'no need to worry', right?" she asked, and Lopunny nodded happily. "You're right—I know that right now our focus should be on getting out of here."

Lopunny looked satisfied, but then paused, sniffing the air. Twitching her ears, she looked forward with a, "Lo!" and darted ahead.

"L-Lopunny!" Dawn called, running after. "What's wrong?" She stopped when seeing a light, and she gasped, her face lighting up as she stepped into the open air. "A-ah—it's the exit!"

Lopunny nodded back at her trainer. It was dusting snow, the mountain quiet. Dawn sighed in relief, smiling as she looked to Lopunny. "Thank you," she said. "Now we just have to find the river and wait for Paul."

"Lo," Lopunny agreed, beginning to walk. Dawn followed, taking in a deep breath of the clean air. She let out a slow exhale, her eyes closed, when a sudden explosion jolted her. She yelped, snapping her eyes open as she looked around.

"W-what was that?" Dawn asked, alarmed.

A flock of Starly flew into the air, and Dawn held on to her hat in their flurry. Lopunny narrowed her eyes, spotting a thin stream of smoke nearby.

"Lo," she said sternly, and Dawn lifted her head.

"Huh?" She paused when seeing the smoke. Swallowing, she furrowed her brows. "We better check it out."

Lopunny gave a nod, and the two quietly wove through the trees towards the rising smoke. Hiding behind a tree trunk, Dawn peeked out into a clearing, her breath catching when seeing two men with dynamite. They set off another brick, hiding by the entrance of the cave as Pokemon scurried out in fright. At the mouth of the cave, the Pokemon triggered traps beneath the snow, scrambling as they became stuck behind bars.

Dawn bit her lip. "This is awful," she whispered, and Lopunny looked at them with hatred. She let out a huff, becoming irked. "And I bet they're the ones who caused that rockslide, too." She clenched her fist, glancing to Lopunny. She had just come from work—Lopunny was her only Pokemon on her, the rest left at home. Even with Mega Evolution, she was outnumbered, and even worse, they had dynamite.

"We have to meet up with Paul," Dawn decided. "Once we find him, we can come up with a plan."

"You're not going anywhere."

Dawn gasped when her arm was grabbed, snapping her head over to see a third man towering over her. He had a large scar running down the left side of his face, and he tightened his grip on Dawn's arm, causing her to wince in pain.

"Lopunny—!" Dawn began, but before Lopunny got the chance to move, a Machoke suddenly tackled and pinned her to the ground. Dawn's eyes widened, trying to yank herself forward in a struggle. "Lopunny!"

Lopunny squirmed under Machoke's grasp, and one of the two other men looked over.

"What's going on over there?"

"We have a visitor," the scarred poacher called. He held onto Dawn's arms as he came out of the trees, Dawn growling as she kept pulling away. Machoke followed with Lopunny, his grasp practically suffocating her.

One of the men stepped forward, his stature large and intimidating. His cold eyes narrowed on Dawn, and she pursed her lips—he must have been the leader.

"What's she doing here?" the leader asked.

The scarred man shrugged. "I found her watching us from the woods. I think she wants to play hero." He glanced down at Dawn. "I heard her talking about finding a friend."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "A friend, huh?" He looked to the third man, who had a scruffy beard. "Then we'd better give her friend a proper greeting."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Someone pathetic like you won't stand a chance against him."

The poachers ignored her, and the bearded man gave a nod before running into the woods. With the men distracted, Dawn managed to wiggle her waist to free herself enough to bite into the scarred man's arm. The man let out a yelp, shoving Dawn to the ground with a snarl. Dawn spit into the dirt, glaring sharply up at him as he towered over her.

"And what do we do with _her_?" He gave bitter emphasis on the word "her."

"Tie her up," the leader ordered simply.

Dawn gasped, her eyes widening as the scarred man leaned in close with a smirk.

"It's a shame to tie up such a pretty girl," he remarked, grabbing her arm as he yanked her up with aggression. Lopunny thrashed wildly, but Machoke's grip remained strong.

Dawn winced as she closed an eye. "You're not going to get away with this," she scowled, but the man paid her no mind.

The leader watched, pausing when a gleam of light caught his eye. He held up a hand to stop the scarred poacher. "Wait," he said suddenly, and the other looked at him in confusion.

"What is it, boss?" he asked.

The leader stepped closer to Dawn and leaned in, looking closely at the Key Stone that hung from her wrist. "This is a Key Stone, isn't it?" he observed, gently lifting the stone between his thumb and forefinger. "They're rare."

Dawn let out a sharp breath, attempting fruitlessly to pull her wrist away. "Don't touch it!" she snapped.

"Rare, huh?" the scarred poacher asked, eyeing the stone.

"Yes," the leader said, standing up straight. He kept his beady eyes on Dawn. "We could make a lot of money off of something like that on the market."

Dawn growled, continuing her struggle. "Don't even try it!"

But as soon as she spoke, the leader reached down and ripped the bracelet off her wrist with ease, the thin cord snapping in two. Dawn let out a gasp of pain, and the man lifted her Key Stone in his hand.

He gave a low whistle. "It really is something else."

Dawn watched on helplessly as the scarred man let out a snicker. "This thing is really gonna get us some good dough, huh?"

"Yeah," the leader said, lowering his hand as he cast his gaze onto Lopunny. His eyes trailed down to the Mega Stone hung around her neck, a smile curving onto his lips. "And we could make double for a _set_."

Lopunny's eyes widened, and Dawn squirmed in the scarred man's arms, calling, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The leader merely smirked, ignoring her as he reached forward for Lopunny's Mega Stone. Feeling a fire begin to kindle from within her core, Lopunny scowled dangerously. Quickly lifting her leg, she delivered a swift kick to the leader's abdomen.

He let out a grunt, falling backwards, and Machoke let out an alarmed cry. Taking advantage of his shocked state, Lopunny managed to snake her arm free and deliver a Fire Punch to Machoke's jaw.

Machoke yelped, releasing Lopunny from his grasp as he stumbled backwards and nursed his burning jaw. The scarred man gasped, looking to Lopunny. Before he got the chance to take any sort of action, she sprung at him with a High Jump Kick—releasing Dawn in the process.

Dawn stumbled backwards, nearly falling into the snow, but managing to catch her balance before she could. She turned her head to her Pokemon, her mouth gaping open. "Lopunny…!" she breathed, rubbing her throbbing arm. "Thank you!"

Lopunny looked to her and nodded, but then focused her attention back onto the leader. "Lo!"

The leader put a hand to his knee as he stood up straight with a wince. His abdomen ached, and he put a hand to it soothingly before focusing his eyes to Lopunny. Gritting his teeth, the leader then looked to Dawn and felt rage bubble inside him as he gripped the Key Stone in his palm. His pride stung, he reached a hand into his pocket to retrieve a Poke Ball.

"Well, well, it looks like you want a fight, huh?" he growled, tossing his Poke Ball forward. "Then I'll give you one!"

The Poke Ball broke open, and a large Tyranitar emerged from a white ray of light. He roared ferociously as he stomped his feet into the ground.

Dawn gasped, turning her head towards the Armor Pokemon. He omitted a low growl, baring his fangs at her, and she felt shaken under his stare. The scarred poacher and his Machoke rose up beside it, readying themselves to fight. She swallowed; they were outnumbered. Suddenly feeling small, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Lo."

Dawn's eyes snapped open, and she looked to Lopunny. Lopunny stared at her, her eyes full of fire and strength. Dawn's mouth parted open slightly, all of her apprehension sinking away.

Dawn curled her fists by her side. Looking back to the leader, her gaze locked onto her Key Stone. She glared, her blood beginning to simmer. To have her Key Stone taken from her was like having her heart ripped from her soul—the heart that beat as one with her Pokemon. Dawn's eyes met with Lopunny as she gave her Pokemon a firm nod.

"I know," she agreed, clenching her fists by her sides. Looking back towards the battlefield, she opened her mouth to fight.

* * *

Paul walked beside Torterra, occasionally glancing to him as his Pokemon kept his gaze forward. Ever since they had gotten separated from Dawn, Torterra had continued to experience flashes from the Mega Stone, so Paul at least knew they were going in the right direction. Inhaling slowly, Paul lifted his head. The river wasn't much further. Once he met up with Dawn, the stone would be waiting for him.

He clenched his fist in his pocket. Once he had a Mega Stone, the Champion would be next. Somehow, when Dawn was by his side, his head felt a little less clouded. If she believed in him, maybe he really could become Champion.

His jaw tightened. He could still smell the strawberries from her hair, and he furrowed his brows in frustration. Torterra glanced up at his trainer, letting out a grunt that snapped Paul from his thoughts.

Paul looked at Torterra questioningly, and Torterra gave him a knowing look. Scowling, Paul let out a huff before looking back forward. Torterra closed his eyes, but then paused when noticing a light up ahead.

The two walked towards it until reaching the opening of the cave. It was snowing, and Paul squinted in the cold wind, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets as Torterra trudged forward through the snow. Paul followed after him, the two walking until they reached the edge of the river. Paul looked to the left, then to the right. Knitting his brows, he looked down the river.

"Let's walk a little further."

Torterra nodded, and Paul looked around carefully as the two followed the river. Scrunching his face, Paul looked back to the caves.

"She should have made it out by now," he said, and Torterra looked over.

"Tor," Torterra said, and Paul paused, noticing Torterra gesture to his feet. Looking down, he saw something under his foot, and he craned an eyebrow as he bent over to pick it up.

It was a torn net, the rope frozen from the fallen snow. His face hardening, Paul studied it closely. He gripped the rope tightly in his hand, and Torterra looked up at him.

A loud explosion snapped Paul back to reality, turning his head to the source of the sound. Smoke poured into the air, and putting two and two together, Paul tightened his grip on the rope he held in his hands.

He gave a quick glance to Torterra, who gave him a nod in return. Tossing the rope aside, Paul ran towards the smoke without hesitation. Torterra followed, and as they drew nearer, Paul heard a crash that sounded like it came from a Pokemon battle. Furrowing his brows, he hid himself behind some brush, Torterra crouching down beside him.

Paul peeked his head out from behind the bushes in an attempt to get a better look. He caught sight of a truck with an open back, cages piled together in the trunk. The cages were filled with trembling Pokemon, their whimpers and whines faint through the trees.

Paul clenched his fists tightly, his eyes narrowing as he leaned further to the side. His breath caught when he heard Dawn's voice call out, "Lopunny, use Fire Punch!"

Getting closer, Paul looked through leaves to see Dawn on the battlefield. Her chest heaved heavily, her coat muddied and her hair flying wildly from the blast of the attacks. Lopunny looked exhausted, her legs twitching as she struggled to keep standing.

He then noticed two men standing across from the fire. She was outnumbered, but for some reason she wasn't backing down. Instead of coming to him like planned, she had carelessly thrown herself into danger.

"What is that idiot doing?" Paul cursed under his breath.

Obeying her trainer's command, Lopunny sprung forward, striking Machoke across the face with a Fire Punch attack.

"Machoke, Seismic Toss!" the scarred man commanded.

Machoke let out a grunt before hoisting Lopunny into the air. Getting a good grip on her, he flung her across the field.

Lopunny yelped when she hit the ground, and Dawn gasped.

"Lopunny!" she called, running towards her.

The leader took the opportunity to attack. "Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

Lopunny lifted her head, her vision blurred. Making out Dawn's body, she suddenly became stiff, her gaze flicking to Tyranitar as he let out a roar to attack. Lopunny snapped her head to Dawn as she let out a cry to stop her from coming any closer.

Paul inhaled sharply, quick to bolt forward as Tyranitar shot rocks in Lopunny and Dawn's direction. Dawn paused briefly as the stones flew towards them. She was mere feet away from Lopunny now. Without further hesitation, she lunged forward to shield Lopunny with her body.

Paul opened his mouth to attack, but it was already too late.

The rocks struck her, slamming Dawn backwards as she crashed to the ground. Her vision went black, her ears ringing as she gasped in desperation. She didn't make a noise—and somehow, that horrified Paul more than if she had screamed.

"Lopunny!" Lopunny shrieked, her voice cracking as she struggled to rise to her feet.

Paul only stared, his mind shutting down as he clenched his fists at his side. Rage instantly filled him, his eyes burned as he pressed his palm forward with a growl.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra let out a roar, obeying Paul's orders as he stomped his front legs against the ground. The earth began to crack, large roots pushing up from the dirt in glowing light.

The two poachers looked towards Paul, taken by surprise. They had little time to react as their Pokemon were struck by Frenzy Plant's power and thrown against the mountainside.

Dawn blinked slowly. Her body felt numb from the snow, her right arm throbbing dully. She wiggled her pinky finger, noticing the blood. She stared, confused, but then heard muffled sounds in the distance. Gasping suddenly, she coughed, propping herself up with her good arm. Catching sight of Lopunny, she then saw Paul and Torterra, and her body froze.

"Paul…!"

The leader watched as his Tyranitar struggled to stand back up, inhaling angrily through his nose before snapping his eyes to Paul.

"Who the hell are you!?"

Paul slid his hands into his pockets, his face cold. "Get off this mountain."

The scarred man glanced at Paul. Letting out a huff, he cracked a smirk. "Jeeze, boss, it looks like we've got ourselves another fighter for justice. We oughta teach him a lesson, too."

But Paul didn't falter, his gaze narrowing as he said, "Leave this place or I'll force you to myself!"

The leader seemed unimpressed by Paul's threats. Flicking his gaze to the tree line, his lips curved into an unsettling smile. "I don't think so."

Dawn held her arm, an eye closed as she followed the leader's gaze. Remembrance flooding back to her, her eyes widened.

There had been three poachers.

"Paul, watch out!"

Paul quickly looked towards Dawn, but then felt his body lunge forward into the snow, letting out a grunt as he hit the ground. There was a vicious growl in his ear, and he glanced over to see the head of a Mightyena that had pinned him from behind. Torterra then let out a roar in pain, a loud crash following after.

Paul turned his head towards his Pokemon the best he could. A large Arcanine had him pressed into the ground, Torterra still unable to move from using his Frenzy Plant attack.

"It looks like I made it back just in time," said the bearded poacher as he approached the group.

The leader looked over to him. "You were supposed to find him _before_ he made it to us, genius."

The bearded man scoffed, coming to a stop beside Paul. "Hey, hey, I got him, didn't I?"

Paul shot him a glare, and the bearded man glanced down at him, his attention drawn to the bag that had slumped off of Paul's shoulder. Bending down, he picked it up and looked inside, noticing Paul's Poke Balls. He grinned. "And he even brought us a little present."

Paul scowled and squirmed underneath Mightyena's paws, but Mightyena let out a snarl and dug his claws into Paul's back. Torterra breathed heavily, attempting to move as Arcanine pressed his paw down further onto his head, sinking it into the snow.

The poacher ignored them, slinging Paul's bag over his shoulder before making his way back to the others. "See? Now we've scored even more Pokemon without even having to try," he bragged, dropping the backpack at their feet.

"Give them back!" Paul demanded harshly.

Dawn watched on as Paul was ignored by the poachers. The three were huddled together, their voices low as they contemplated what to do next.

Gripping her arm a little tighter, Dawn glanced towards Lopunny. She was lying on her stomach, her breathing broken as she attempted to crawl her way over to Dawn. Dawn watched her helplessly, the blood from her arm dripping and staining the fallen snow.

Torterra opened an eye, his gaze flicking up towards Arcanine. Arcanine's paw dug into his neck, and his breaths became short as his vision became dizzy. He closed his eyes, but instead of black, he suddenly saw the shine of a stone flashing in his head, and he snapped his eyes open.

His body filling with strange energy, he throbbed as he let out a roar. Stomping his foot into the snow, he hoisted himself up, the tree from his shell digging into Arcanine's belly. Letting out a yelp in alarm, Arcanine stumbled before Torterra propelled him across the field.

Arcanine crashed into the three poachers and their Pokemon, knocking them all to the ground. Dawn looked over, her eyes widening when seeing her Key Stone fall from the leader's hand and into the snow.

Torterra then stormed over to Paul, using his massive head to crash into Mightyena. Mightyena flew into the mountainside, knocked out cold as he slumped to the ground. Paul looked up to Torterra, who let out a huff in satisfaction.

Putting a hand on Torterra's nose, Paul rose to his feet. "Thank you."

Torterra smiled at him, and Paul's attention was then focused onto Dawn. Tensing, he rushed over to her and Lopunny, Torterra following behind.

The group of poachers continued to struggle, pushing their Pokemon off of them and sloppily attempting to rise back to their feet as Paul crouched down beside Dawn. He noticed the blood, and he stiffened.

"Are you all right?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

"I'm fine," Dawn breathed, taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet. His eyes focused on her injury, and she quickly shook her head. "It's just a scratch," she assured, bending over to help Lopunny stand.

Paul opened his mouth to protest, but Dawn turned to him seriously. "We have more important things to focus on," she said, turning her head to the poachers. "They took my Key Stone, but I saw them drop it just now." She looked back to Paul, her expression firm. "I have to get it back."

Paul stared at her before looking back to the poachers. Inhaling, he gave a nod. "Right." His eyes narrowed onto his backpack. "And I need to get my Pokemon back."

One of the poachers, the scarred one, had managed to collect himself. He glared towards the pair and pointed a finger, calling, "Machoke, use Focus Blast!"

"Ma!" Machoke cried, forming a ball of energy between his hands and firing it in their direction.

Lopunny was quick to react, jumping in front of the pair and blocking the attack with her Ice Beam.

"Thanks, Lopunny," Dawn said breathlessly before looking back to Paul with a firm nod.

Paul pushed his hand forward. "Torterra, use Stone Edge!"

"Terra!" Torterra cried, forming two rings of floating stones around his body.

The leader finally rose back to his feet, brushing the snow from his coat with a low growl. His attention focused on Torterra's attack, he took no notice that he had even dropped Dawn's Key Stone. "Tyranitar, you use Stone Edge, too!"

Tyranitar let out a vicious roar, the air shaking as rocks flew into Torterra's attack. The rocks collided, a cloud of dust puffing into the air as the ground shook from the vibrations. Dawn stumbled, closing an eye as her scarf moved wildly from the blast.

"Lopunny, High Jump Kick through the dust!"

Lopunny leapt into the air, diving into the cloud with her leg jutting forward as she did so.

Tyranitar looked around furiously, blinded, and the leader called, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Tyranitar opened his mouth to ready a Dragon Pulse attack, but Lopunny shot through the smoke and struck Tyranitar right in the jaw. Gasping, Tyranitar's mouth forcefully closed, the Dragon Pulse backfiring and blasting him backwards.

The bearded poacher, who had managed to weave away from the chaos in order to return Mightyena to his Poke Ball, caught sight of Lopunny's attack on Tyranitar. Scowling, he pointed a finger forward. "Arcanine, use Flamethrower!"

Taking a deep breath, Arcanine's mouth swelled with fire before blasting it from his mouth. Lopunny took no notice, and Paul's eyes darted over in alarm.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra looked towards Arcanine, narrowing his gaze. "Torterra!" Slamming his body into the ground, large roots shot through the cracks of the earth as they jolted towards Arcanine. Dawn looked over with a gasp as she saw Frenzy Plant cut through Arcanine's Flamethrower with ease, blocking the attack from hitting Lopunny and striking Arcanine instead.

Letting out a breath of relief, Dawn looked to Paul. "Thanks for the save."

Paul opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the scarred poacher calling, "Machoke, use Focus Blast!"

"Machoke!" Taking a firm stance, the air between Machoke's hands glowed green before throwing a ball of energy. Torterra watched, standing his ground, but was still left immobile following his Frenzy Plant attack.

"Lopunny, use your Fire Punch on that Focus Blast!" Dawn ordered quickly.

Lopunny nodded, pouncing in front of Torterra and striking the ball with her flaming fist. The attack shot backwards, bursting like a firework in the smoky air.

Paul turned his head towards Dawn in shock, and she shot him a smile. "Just returning the favor."

Letting out a huff, Paul returned the smile, but the moment was broken when the poachers called for another attack.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Flamethrower!"

It was a double attack. Tyranitar and Arcanine moved in unison as they blasted their attacks into the air. Caught off guard, Lopunny and Torterra took the direct hit, shooting backwards and crashing into the snow.

Dawn inhaled sharply. "Lopunny!"

The scarred poacher gritted his teeth, punching his fist forward. "Now, Machoke! Use Brick Break on that Torterra!"

"Ma!" Drawing his arm back, Machoke charged towards Torterra with aggressive velocity.

Torterra winced as he attempted to rise back to his feet, but Machoke slammed his fist into Torterra's head, toppling him back over to the ground.

Paul stepped forward, alarmed. "Torterra, Giga Drain!"

Green beams of light shot up from Torterra's back, snaking themselves around Machoke and lifting him into the air. Machoke squirmed, letting out a yell when a shock hit him and sapped him of his energy. Dawn quickly flicked her gaze to her Key Stone in the snow. Pursing her lips, she then glanced to Lopunny, who had just managed to struggle to her feet.

The leader clenched his fist. "Tyranitar, use Rock Slide!"

"Arcanine, you attack with Aerial Ace!"

Tyranitar let out a ferocious roar as large rocks began to hover above him, hurling them in Torterra's direction. Arcanine howled, charging speedily towards Lopunny.

Dawn didn't falter, tearing her eyes from her Key Stone. "Lopunny, dodge with Bounce!"

Lopunny sprung into the air with her powerful legs, and Arcanine skidded to a stop, watching as she dived towards his head.

The bearded poacher smirked and called, "Now, Arcanine! Fire Fang!"

Letting out a snarl, Arcanine's mouth burned red with fire. Pouncing into the air, he bit into Lopunny's leg with his fangs. Lopunny let out a yelp, Arcanine yanking her down to the snow with a crash.

Meanwhile, Torterra grunted as rocks kept pummeling into his body. He skidded backwards, wincing, and Machoke freed himself from Torterra's grasp.

"Machoke, Brick Break!" the scarred poacher called.

Machoke, who was still panting heavily from Torterra's Giga Drain, complied with his trainer's orders and swung his fist into Torterra's face.

Paul didn't hesitate. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

He knew the risks; Frenzy Plant would leave Torterra immobile and vulnerable, but it was their only shot. Torterra didn't falter, letting out a loud cry as he stomped his feet into the ground. The roots emerged, striking Machoke and throwing him backwards.

Torterra winced as he took a knee, too worn out to stand. He breathed heavily, his breaths puffing white into the cold air.

"I've had enough of this!" The leader's voice boomed as he pushed his fist forward. "Tyranitar, finish this off with Giga Impact!"

Tyranitar let out a horrific roar, his body bursting in white and orange light. Scuffing his foot against the snow, he pounced forward, charging towards Torterra at blinding speed. His energy poured from him in powerful waves, Torterra unable to do anything but stare.

Dawn felt her heart stop as Tyranitar's figure collided with Torterra's at full throttle. Torterra's body crashed into Paul's as they were both sent flying backwards into the woods. There was a loud crash when they landed against the ground—but neither stood up, and Dawn had trouble making out whether or not they were okay through the brush and trees they were hidden behind.

"Paul! Torterra!" she cried, running towards where they fell.

"Iron Tail!"

Snapping her head, Dawn gasped when seeing Lopunny struck by Arcanine's powerful tail. Letting out a yelp, she fell back into the snow, her ear twitching as she lay motionless.

Dawn's mind had broken, her thoughts loud and scrambled as her heart pounded in her head. Stumbling over her feet, she rushed to her Pokemon. "Lopunny, no!"

"Flamethrower!"

A burst of flames blocked Dawn's path and she squeaked, fumbling backwards and slipping on the ice. Falling on her side, she winced, her bad arm breaking her fall. Dizzy, she slowly lifted her head to look at Lopunny.

Lopunny hadn't moved, her chest heaving as her body dusted white in the snowfall. If Lopunny took one more hit, everything would be over. Her stomach knotted, a lump forming in her throat. Suddenly, she felt afraid.

She glanced in the direction where Paul and Torterra had fallen. They still hadn't emerged from the woods. Curling her fists at her sides, she felt her heartbeat. Even though she was scared, she was still alive. Staring at the brush, she closed her eyes tightly.

Right now, she needed to be strong

Opening her eyes, Dawn became firm. "Lopunny," she managed weakly, pulling herself up onto her elbow. She looked to her Pokemon in desperation. "Lopunny, please get up."

Lopunny blinked her eyes open slowly, Dawn's voice distant and static. Her ear twitched as her gaze shifted towards her trainer.

"You can't… We can't give up," Dawn breathed, gripping at the snow beneath her hands. "Not now. Paul. Torterra. These Pokemon—they all need us. So please, keep fighting," she begged. "We all need your strength."

Lopunny darted her eyes towards the poachers. They were discussing among themselves, occasionally glancing over to Dawn. Their Pokemon stood on high alert, watching with unwavering eyes. Lopunny's brows furrowed and she scowled, pressing her paws into the snow as she made the attempt to rise up. She suddenly felt a jolt, shaking with pain.

"Lopunny," Dawn pressed, the cold of the snow causing her hands to numb. "I know you're tired, and I know you're hurt—but I also know how strong you are. Even when things get hard, we've never given up." The pain in her arm stung, and she exhaled shakily. "You have to do this— _we_ have to do this, together."

Lopunny's heart pounded strongly in her chest as Dawn spoke to her, and she used her arms to push herself up; but just then she paused, a gleam of light catching her eye in the snow. Staring, she swelled with a new fire inside her, standing firmly onto her feet.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn cried, "Keep fighting!"

The bearded poacher looked over angrily. "When will you give up?!" He pointed a finger towards Dawn. "Arcanine, use Fire Fang!"

Arcanine let out a snarl, running towards Dawn as his mouth ignited with fire.

Dawn let out a gasp, bracing herself as Arcanine lunged towards her. She closed her eyes tightly, her heart stopping, but paused when nothing happened. Opening an eye, her mouth gaped open, Lopunny slamming herself into Arcanine's side with a High Jump Kick.

Dawn froze, slowly lifting her eyes to look at Lopunny, who stood panting heavily before her. Shaking off her shock, Dawn managed the strength to stumble to her feet. Looking down at her Pokemon, she raised her brows. "L-Lopunny! You saved me…!"

Lopunny looked back at her with tired eyes. Her fur was a tangled mess, covered with snow and dirt as she offered her trainer a weak smile. "Lo," she said, showing her fist to Dawn.

Dawn trailed her eyes down as Lopunny opened her palm, and her breath caught. Sitting in the center of her hand was a round stone shining with rainbow colors.

It was her Key Stone.

Dawn's face brightened, taking the stone into her hand with care. Wrapping her fingers around it, she felt something begin to kindle inside of herself as well.

* * *

Everything had gone black. His head spinning, Paul slowly blinked open his eyes. It all looked like a blur, his ears ringing and screeching inside his head. The snow numbed him, but he didn't care. Feeling tired, he closed his eyes.

Torterra uttered a loud groan, and Paul opened his eyes. Torterra pressed his front legs into the snow, trembling as he hoisted himself to his feet. He stood there for a moment, shaking in his struggle, and then collapsed back into the snow. Without faltering, he closed an eye in pain before he tried again.

Paul knitted his brows together, watching. "…Torterra," he said quietly, almost as if it was a question.

Torterra's eyes flicked to Paul sharply before looking back forward. Letting out another groan, Torterra rose slowly—only this time, he managed to fully get back onto his feet.

Torterra breathed raggedly, his entire form shaking. He then turned his head to Paul, giving him a disapproving glare. "Terra!" he roared, stomping his foot into the snow.

Paul simply stared, his eyes blank as he watched Torterra. Torterra's eyes were full of fire, boring into Paul as he loomed over his trainer with power and heart.

" _Mega Evolve!_ "

The voice was distant, and Paul snapped his head over to see a bright flash of light between the leaves. A crash followed, the confused yells of poachers filling the air.

Dawn was strong; stronger than Paul could ever hope to be. Even now, she kept fighting. She and Lopunny fought for the Pokemon the poachers had captured. They fought for him and Torterra. They fought because they wanted to—because it was what was in their hearts.

Paul slammed his fist into the snow.

"This is _pathetic_ ," he scowled, his arm shaking violently as he used it to push himself from the ground.

Blood dripped from his forehead, staining the snow red. His head felt dizzy, but he pushed it aside, raising his eyes to look at Torterra. Torterra turned his head to look at Paul, his expression becoming firm.

"Everyone is still fighting…" he winced, pressing his other hand to the ground as he made his slow rise upwards. "But I'm just laying here pitying myself."

Torterra watched Paul before nodding his head and walking over to him. He bent his head down so that Paul could use him for support.

Paul throbbed, his arms resting on the top of Torterra's head as he slowly rose to his feet. If Torterra wouldn't give in, then neither could he. There was so much he still wanted to fight for—so much he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect this mountain. He wanted to protect his Pokemon and Torterra. He wanted to protect Reggie and his family.

And he wanted to protect Dawn.

" _Because I love Pokemon, and because I love Sinnoh."_

Paul offered his Pokemon a nod. Torterra nodded in return, but then paused, inhaling sharply.

Paul looked taken aback. "What's the matter?"

Torterra quickly looked around before stepping away from Paul and rushing ahead. Paul stumbled and turned to his Pokemon in confusion, watching as Torterra began to dig in the snow with his feet. He lifted his head, looking to Paul. "Terra!"

Paul blinked before rushing to his Pokemon's side and looking into the hole. There was something gleaming just below the surface, but Torterra couldn't quite reach it. Bending down, Paul began to pull some stray dirt and ice away, stopping when his breath caught.

Glimmering brightly against the setting sun was a green stone with a multi-colored centered. Energy seemed to be radiating off of it, and Torterra was drawn to it, his eyes shining.

It was a Mega Stone.

Paul slowly reached his hand into the hole, grasping onto the stone and pulling it out. He lifted it so that he could get a better look, and he felt in awe as he stared. What he had been searching for this whole time was now right in the palm of his hand.

A loud crash broke Paul from his thoughts, and he quickly looked over to the source of the sound.

" _Lopunny!_ "

He paused, his eyes widening. Becoming firm, he looked down to the Mega Stone he held in his hand, and then looked to Torterra.

Torterra's eyes were burning with determination, and he stomped his foot against the ground, letting out a powerful huff from his nostrils. Paul had no idea what kind of power Torterra's Mega Evolution had, but he decided it was now or never.

Placing down the Mega Stone before Torterra, Paul reached into his pocket and retrieved his Key Stone.

* * *

"Use Dragon Pulse, Tyranitar!"

"Lopunny, dodge!"

A multicolored beam of light was shot out of Tyranitar's mouth, but Lopunny pounced into the air, dodging the attack with ease.

Dawn was tired. Her vision kept coming in and out of focus, lightly hitting herself on the face to snap herself out of it. She couldn't let herself give in—not when Paul was waiting for her.

Taking a breath, Dawn pointed forward. "Ice Beam!"

"Lo!" Lopunny fired a beam of ice, striking Tyranitar's shoulder. Letting out a yelp, he tried to shake off the ice.

"Flamethrower!"

Taking in a quick breath, Dawn fisted her hands as Arcanine's mouth swelled with fire. "Dodge with Bounce!"

Lopunny sprung into the air a second time, the fire missing and burning into the snow. Dawn watched Lopunny with relief, but through the smoke of the fire, Lopunny was suddenly hit and jolted in the air. Dawn froze, Machoke appearing through the smoke, his arm glowing white as Lopunny crashed down into the snow.

"Lopunny!" Dawn cried, rushing to her Pokemon as she fell from the sky. She bent down, carefully placing a hand to Lopunny's back. "Are you okay?"

"You know," the leader started, shaking his head. Dawn looked over, and Lopunny gave him a dangerous stare. "You were pretty cute at first." His face became hard, and he glared. "But the novelty has worn off." He pushed his hand forward. "I think it's time for you to finally join your friend. Giga Impact, Tyranitar!"

Tyranitar let out a horrific roar, and Dawn held her breath. Lopunny blocked Dawn protectively, but a sudden burst of light filled the air, and Dawn lifted her head. The poacher paused, looking into the trees. Light poured from the forest, and he squinted. Dawn could only stare, her hand tightening in the snow.

Tyranitar halted, and the bearded poacher took a step back as the light began to fade. "What the hell was that?!"

The leader watched carefully, but then blinked when the earth began to rumble. The air became tense, the sounds of loud footsteps in the distance. Becoming uneasy, the poachers glanced at one another, readying their Pokemon to fight. Dawn kept her gaze, straightening herself out as the sounds drew closer. The wind picked up a dust in the snow, and Dawn squinted to see, putting a hand to her forehead. Pausing, she noticed a large silhouette stomping against the ground. She stared, unmoving, and her heart stopped when the dust began to clear.

"Paul…!"

The leader scowled. "It's that damn kid again!" He punched his fist forward. "Tyranitar, use Dragon Pulse!"

Tyranitar let out a growl, and Dawn gasped, the energy blasting into the air. She stopped, the Dragon Pulse bursting in air, Torterra's Stone Edge slicing through it with ease. The wave of energy recoiled, and Tyranitar, Arcanine, and Machoke all caught the blast.

The leader quickly snapped his head back to his Pokemon. "Tyranitar!"

Dawn watched, stunned, the gust of the explosion causing her hair to blow wildly. Lopunny shielded her eyes from the smoke, the other Pokemon wincing as they attempted to collect themselves.

The leader watched them before turning to the smoke with a growl. "You should be done for!"

Paul stepped forward, the smoke clearing as he came into clear view. Dawn noticed the blood trailing down his forehead, but he stared through it with dangerous eyes. "Don't you _dare_ underestimate us."

Torterra stepped forward, his foot stomping powerfully into the snow. He had grown larger, stones protruding from his figure in all directions as the foliage on his back burst with life. Letting out a roar, Dawn felt her body shake, her mouth hanging open in awed realization.

"Mega Evolution…!"

The scarred poacher stared, his legs trembling just the slightest at Torterra's power. Shaking it off, he scrambled himself together as he flung his hand forward.

"Machoke, use Brick Break!"

The bearded poacher added, "Arcanine, Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon made their charge towards Torterra, but Paul didn't falter.

"Torterra, Earthquake!"

Torterra roared, raising himself onto his hind legs before crashing his feet back onto the ground. The earth broke and rippled, Machoke and Arcanine both stumbling as pieces of earth jutted into them.

Gritting his teeth, the leader glared and pointed forward. "Rock Slide!"

Tyranitar swept his arms in front of him, stones appearing as they bolted towards Torterra.

"Cut through it with Stone Edge!" Paul ordered.

Forming two rings of stones around his body, Torterra fired them, the attacks colliding and breaking through Tyranitar's with ease.

"Aerial Ace, Arcanine!"

Arcanine panted, but he let out a quick breath before sprinting forward. Dawn watched in awe as Torterra grabbed Arcanine with his Giga Drain attack, Arcanine letting out a pained whine as Torterra sapped his energy.

She then looked to Paul, pausing when noticing a look in his eyes that Dawn had never seen before. Gripping the bottom of her coat, she suddenly forgot the pain in her arm.

Snapping from her thoughts, she caught sight of a white light, quickly turning her head to see Machoke readying a Focus Blast from behind a mound of snow. Sucking in a breath, Dawn looked to Lopunny.

"Lopunny, use Bounce!"

"Lo!" Lopunny pounced into the air, extending her leg as she spiraled down. Machoke blinked and looked up, his face falling before Lopunny crashed down into him. Lopunny bounced away a safe distance, Machoke wobbling before collapsing into the snow.

Paul looked over, and Dawn ran to his side. Furrowing his brows, he focused his attention back forward. "Thank you," he said quickly.

Dawn huffed as she cracked a smile. "I've got your back."

"Machoke, what are you doing!?" the scarred poacher yelled. "Get up and keep fighting!"

The leader growled angrily, the veins in his neck pulsing as he looked between his two partners. "If we're going to win this then the only shot we have left is to attack together!" he yelled, looking back to the Pokemon. "So get up and give it everything you've got! Now!"

The three Pokemon exchanged tired looks, beaten and weak as they let out quick breaths of air. Looking back to Paul, they growled, struggling as they pushed themselves up. Once they had risen, their eyes focused on Torterra. Scuffing their feet into the snow, they all let out a shaking yell as they jolted forward.

Paul took a strong step forward. Becoming firm, he pushed out his hand.

"Finish this with Frenzy Plant!"

"Terra!" Rising to his hind legs, Torterra slammed into the ground with his body. Thorn roots shot up from beneath the ground, the earth breaking as the three Pokemon halted and took the attack. The vines blasted into them, the three tossed to the mountain wall. Sliding to the ground, rocks fell around the Pokemon.

The leader gasped, turning and looking at their Pokemon with wide eyes. "No way…!"

Paul took another step forward. "It's over."

The leader pursed his lips and eyed the other two poachers, who glanced at him nervously. "Whatever," he spat, holding out Tyranitar's Poke Ball and returning him. "We got what we came here for." He looked back at the other two poachers and gave them a nod.

The two nodded back, looking at Paul and Dawn before quickly returning their own Pokemon and scrambling to their truck. Hopping inside, the leader started the engine messily as the other two pushed each other inside.

Paul flicked his gaze towards them, but then paused when noticing the caged Pokemon still in the back. "Hey, wait!" he called, chasing after them—but it was too late. The truck was out of sight.

He skidded to a stop, scowling angrily as he clenched his fists by his sides. He looked away, frustrated, but then noticed several bags piled together a few feet away. He blinked, knitting his brows together before walking over and bending down. Upon opening the bag, he saw that one of the men had left their ID card along with several other personal belongings. He took a moment longer to look through them before letting out a scoff.

"Pathetic."

It was then that he noticed his own bag placed on the ground not far from there. Walking over, he opened it up and checked inside. Everything was still there—including his Pokemon. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath of relief as he wordlessly slipped it over his shoulder.

Dawn let out some quick pants, collapsing onto her knees. Lopunny gave her a tired smile, and Dawn pet her on the head.

"You were amazing, Lopunny," Dawn said, and Lopunny let out a hum of contentment, her body flashing as she returned to normal.

Glancing over to Paul, she went quiet. Torterra flashed in blue light, shifting shape. A stone fell into the snow, Torterra picking it up in his mouth and lifting it to Paul. Paul took it, staring at it before flicking his eyes to Dawn. Dawn inhaled, and he came over, extending a hand to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and Dawn nodded as she took his hand.

"I'm fine," she assured, dusting off some dirt from her coat. She frowned, looking out into the mountainside. "…But the poachers got away."

Paul held up the ID he had snagged. "They're as stupid as they look." Dawn looked over, and her mouth gaped open. He slipped the ID into his pocket, closing his eyes. "No need to worry."

Dawn stared, and suddenly she giggled, wiping some mud from her cheek as she held her stomach. She laughed, and Paul watched her, shaking her head as she collected herself.

"No need to worry," she agreed, lifting her head to him. Silence fell, and Torterra tiredly nudged Paul's hand. Paul petted the top of his head, and Dawn watched them, a smile curving onto her lips.

"…You really are amazing," she said, and Paul looked over. She held out her hand. "Can I see it?"

Paul raised his brows, but then nodded, holding the stone out for her. She took it, holding it up to the sun.

"It's beautiful," she commented, her eyes shining. She then shifted. "…I almost thought I had lost you," she admitted, gripping the stone in her hand. Paul didn't say anything, watching her. She closed her eyes tightly, bowing her head. "…I'm so happy."

Paul stared, and he clenched his jaw as he looked down at her.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Dawn continued shakily. "And I'm so happy that you've finally found what you've been looking for."

"I wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for you," Paul commented stiffly. He didn't like to see Dawn so shaken up. "If it wasn't for you, I might still be lying in the snow."

Dawn tilted her head. "What do you mean…?"

Paul closed his eyes. "…I heard you fighting," he said. "Everything was black, but I could still hear your voice." He opened his eyes, and he looked at her. "…It was your strength that had saved me."

Dawn paused, her eyes wavering. "Paul…"

"… Thank you," he muttered, and Dawn gripped his Mega Stone tighter.

Lopunny nudged Dawn with her ear, and Dawn gasped, shaking it off as she looked down at the Mega Stone. Smiling, she held it out for him.

"Here," she said, and Paul reached for the stone, his hand lingering over hers. Her fingers grazed his, and she held her breath, her neck heating up as she quickly averted her gaze. Suddenly, something caught her attention. Pausing, she lowered her hand as she began to walk, and Paul looked over, craning a brow.

"What is it?" he asked, and Dawn stopped at a large wall. Slipping the Mega Stone into his bag, Paul followed, his mouth parting open slightly as he lifted his head. He hadn't noticed the wall during the fight, it concealed by the mountainside. It had an odd presence to it, powerful as it stood against the blue sky.

Dialga and Palkia were etched into the wall, ferocious as they contrasted on opposite sides. There was something alive about the markings—as if a piece of Dialga and Palkia were really inside. Noticing an inscription, Dawn leaned in closer, captivated.

"When every life meets another life, something will be born…"

Paul inhaled at the words, his body tensing as Dawn pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking around quickly, her brows raised in realization.

"This must be the place Cynthia saw as a child…!"

Paul said nothing, staring at the wall. He clenched his fists at his side, and Torterra and Lopunny came over with curious eyes.

He was standing where Cynthia once stood. Cynthia had looked at this very wall, her eyes shining as she decided in that moment that she would become Champion.

It was in this spot that something had been born.

Closing his eyes, Paul took a slow breath.

"…I'm ready to rechallenge the Champion."

Dawn paused, quickly looking over. "What?"

Paul opened his eyes, his expression becoming firm. He stared at the wall, and Dawn looked back at it, her hands tightening at her sides. Looking closer, Dawn understood.

When a Pokemon and trainer become one, it gives birth to a bond. It was because of Lopunny that Dawn was able to shine, and together, they would give birth to something on stage that only their bond could show.

When she saw Torterra Mega Evolve, she saw the bond between trainer and Pokemon. When she looked at them, she remembered how she felt on her first day when she and Buneary entered the Hearthome Collection side by side.

Looking up at the wall, Paul at one side, and Lopunny on the other, she saw her inspiration come to life.

"…I'm ready, too."

Paul glanced at her, and Dawn took a deep breath, putting her hand on Lopunny's head. Lopunny smiled up at her, nuzzling against her palm.

"I think I've found what I was I was looking for, too," she elaborated. Paul raised his brows at this, and Dawn turned to him. She gave him a confident smile. "Let's take the final spurt towards our dream—together."

Paul stared at her, and Torterra nudged his hand. Blinking, Paul looked down at him, and he smiled at his trainer.

Letting out a huff, Paul let a small smile show, petting Torterra before looking back to Dawn.

"Yeah."

Dawn smiled at him, but then perked up, quickly reaching into her pocket. Paul watched her, and she pulled out a handkerchief, looking back to Paul with concern.

"Your head," she said, and she got on her toes to press the handkerchief to the blood. Paul stiffened, closing an eye as she did so. His head suddenly felt dizzy, but he wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or from the smell of strawberries.

"It isn't as bad as it looks," Dawn assured him, observing the wound. Paul didn't say anything, staring at her, and she looked up at him, lowering her hand when his eyes caught hers. She stayed on her toes, her face close to his. His eyes weren't just gray; they had little specks of blue she had never noticed before.

Paul clenched his fists by his side, suddenly forgetting everything. He forgot the mountain, the wall. All he could see was Dawn, as if in that moment, nothing else mattered.

When one life meets another, something will be born.

Because he had met Dawn, something had been born—but he hadn't realized what that something was.

Inhaling, he gave her a nod of thanks, and Dawn gave him a soft smile in return.

Staring at her now, he suddenly knew.

* * *

**_February 5th, 2022. Night. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

" _What?! Are you okay?!"_

Dawn leaned back just the slightest, closing one eye as she pulled the receiver from her ear. Letting out a nervous laugh, she waved her hand in the air.

"I'm fine, May," she assured dismissively. "No need to worry."

May puffed her cheeks in dissatisfaction, her eyes trailing down to Dawn's bandaged arm.

" _Just make sure to take it easy,"_ she told her. _"I know your fashion show is coming up, but your health comes first, okay?"_

Once everything had settled, Dawn and Paul made their way down the mountain. They had located the mountain patrol, showing them the poacher's ID and belongings. There was a map in poacher's bag, their base circled in red. The patrol assured them they would take care of it, thanking them by aiding them with their injuries. After dressing their wounds, the officers had healed their Pokemon, telling them that all they needed now was a good night's sleep.

Dawn glanced down at her bandages. Her arm was still rather sore, and she found herself wondering how Paul's head was doing.

"I know," Dawn sighed. She gave her friend a smile. "It's not a big deal—really." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Though my coat has been completely ruined. I had just bought it, too…"

May let out a dry laugh. " _The priorities of a fashion designer…_ "

Dawn puffed her cheeks at the comment, but then paused, taking a small breath. "…Actually, there's another reason why I called." She averted her gaze. "Something has been troubling me—for a while now, actually." She pursed her lips. "I thought you'd be the best person to tell."

May appeared concerned. _"You can tell me anything,"_ she coaxed. Dawn shifted.

"…Paul got his Mega Stone."

May furrowed her brows, not understanding as she leaned forward closer to the screen. Dawn fidgeted her hand at her side.

"I don't know. I've just gotten so used to him being around, I guess," she admitted with a weak smile. "I didn't realize it at first, but spending time with him has been kind of… I don't know, nice."

May frowned. _"And how is that a problem…?" s_ he asked carefully, and Dawn sucked in her breath.

"...Because I think I've fallen for him."

* * *

_…_


	10. Preparation

**_February 26th, 2022. Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The smell of strawberries filled him, lingering inside his head. Dawn pressed her handkerchief to his forehead, her breath warm against his skin. She looked into his eyes, and when she smiled at him, everything shattered to black.

Paul opened his eyes, inhaling as he gazed over to his alarm. Blinking the sleep away, he let out a sigh before looking through the blinds of his window.

It had been three weeks since he had gotten his Mega Stone. He had been training tirelessly, constantly working towards perfecting Mega Evolution's power. Now, the Champion title was almost in reach.

He had barely seen Dawn because of it. With him focused on training, and Dawn focused on her design, the two hadn't had time for much else. With their dreams right in front of them, it was time to take the final spurt.

Paul glanced to the calendar hanging on his wall. A red dot marked three days from now—the day of Dawn's fashion showcase in Nimbasa City. Closing his eyes, he recalled Dawn asking him to come only a week prior. He remembered the way she shifted her weight as she spoke, her voice sincere and oddly shy. He remembered the way her eyes shined in the sun when he said yes.

He exhaled in frustration. Somehow, his thoughts always came back to her. The smell of strawberries, the blue color of her eyes—no matter what he did, they wouldn't leave him. He thought of her when he was training, when it was inconvenient to do so—when he didn't want to at all.

Curling and uncurling his fists, Paul pulled his sheets away from him, sitting up as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he stared with hard eyes. Clenching his jaw, he tore away from his reflection and rose to his feet before opening the drawer to his dresser.

Someone like him wasn't fit for someone like Dawn. His mind drifted to Lucas and Dawn talking in the aisle of the supermarket, Paul watching from a distance. He hadn't thought anything of it then, but now he felt an odd twist in his stomach when he remembered the way she laughed beside him.

He could never make her laugh like that.

Pulling a shirt over his head, he scolded himself with a huff. Going into the kitchen, Paul switched on the stove. He had never felt so pathetic. Now wasn't the time to let such inane thoughts cloud inside him—not when he and Dawn were right in front of their dreams. Not when he didn't want to have these thoughts at all.

Pouring himself a glass of orange juice, he glanced over at Torterra's Poke Ball on the counter. Slowly putting down the carton, he knitted his brows as he stared. He knew he couldn't meet with Dawn at the small café—not like this.

Putting the juice back into the fridge, he gripped the door before closing it shut. Glancing back at the Poke Ball, he slowly inhaled before releasing his grip on the handle.

But a battle was okay, right?

* * *

**_February 26th, 2022. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn quickly folded a skirt, shoving it inside of her suitcase. Piplup and Lopunny watched on as she fumbled to fit whatever she could inside, cursing under her breath when realizing that she had forgotten something. Rising to her feet, she rushed off of the bed, grabbing some fabric before tossing it in with the rest.

Elesa's fashion showcase was only three days away, and Dawn seriously regretted not packing sooner. She reasoned that it wouldn't take her that long—but as soon as she started, her mind dizzied with questions: What would she wear on the plane? What make-up was she going to need for the show? Did she have all of her toiletries? What if there was snow?

She sighed, pushing a jacket into her bag forcefully. The competition was rapidly approaching, and Dawn had to constantly remind herself that she was ready—well, mostly ready. Lifting her head, she looked out the window.

Ever since that day on Mt. Coronet, she had been locked away in her workroom. Once inspiration had sparked inside her, her heart lit on fire as she burned through her work. She worked with her Pokemon by her side, them pushing her through every struggle and hardship. When she stepped away from her design with Lopunny, she could feel what it truly meant to have their hearts become one.

She still didn't fully know who she was as a stylist—but for the time being, that was okay. The design she had created was something only she could do; something that was born from the bond between her and her Pokemon. In the end, that was enough.

She caught sight of Piplup and Lopunny smiling at her in the reflection of the window, and Dawn felt some of her anxieties lift off of her chest. Her Pokemon and her friends—with everyone cheering her own, there was no way she could let them down. As long as she gave it everything she had, then she knew she wouldn't have any regrets.

She gripped the windowsill. Paul had been supporting her, too; if it wasn't for him, she might not even be standing where she was now. Glancing to the mountains in the distance, she lowered her hands. She hadn't seen Paul much since that day at Mt. Coronet. She knew he was pouring himself in his training, pushing himself as he took his final step towards becoming Champion.

She frowned.

Paul had stopped coming to breakfast, and Dawn barely saw him passing in the hall. But this was to be expected. Now that he had his Mega Stone, he didn't need her anymore. Once he achieved his dream, he would vanish from her life altogether.

Her heart ached, and she suddenly felt silly and selfish. Paul had his own dreams to focus on, and so did she. Sighing, she pressed a palm to her forehead, wondering how she could focus on anything with these feelings clouding her head.

She looked to the ceiling, closing her eyes as she heard May's voice.

* * *

**_February 5th, 2022. Night. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

" _Fallen for him!?_ " May gasped, her mouth hanging opening.

Dawn pressed her lips into a hard line, gripping the receiver. "I know—it's silly."

" _I don't think it's silly at all!_ " May said seriously. " _There's nothing silly about being in love!_ " Dawn twitched nervously at her usage of the word 'love', and May frowned. _"Why would you think that?"_

Dawn glanced down, anxiously gripping at her skirt. "…Because once he becomes Champion, he won't need me anymore." She averted her gaze. "And when that happens, we'll just go back to being strangers."

" _But you don't have to_ ," May said suddenly, and Dawn looked at her in surprise. " _You love him, don't you?"_

Dawn hesitated, not quite able to say it. "W-well…"

" _If you do, you can't just let him walk away. If you don't want him to leave you, then tell him to stay."_ May tilted her head, smiling. " _Besides, maybe he feels the same way._ "

Dawn gave a small smile. "I don't know about that," she said, averting her gaze. "His focus is on his Pokemon and his dream—he doesn't seem like the type to be interested in something like a relationship."

" _You might be surprised. Love can work in funny ways,_ " May said, giggling lightly. " _Take it from me._ "

Dawn glanced to the screen. Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "Still, the idea of telling Paul how I feel makes my stomach twist." She let out a small whine. "I think I might actually get sick."

" _Then don't think about it now,"_ May advised. Furrowing her brows, she leaned towards the screen. " _Elesa's competition is less than three weeks away. You finally have your inspiration—so don't take time for granted._ " She clenched her fist, giving Dawn a determined smile. " _Thinking about your feelings for Paul will only cloud your head with troubles. Keep chasing your dream and decide what to do next from there."_

Dawn stared at the screen a moment longer, May's encouragement radiating through as she stared with unwavering eyes. She was right—there was no time to waste thinking about her feelings. For now, she just had to keep her eyes forward.

Taking a breath, Dawn smiled as she gave her friend a nod.

"Right!"

* * *

**_February 26th, 2022. Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn lightly slapped her hands against her cheeks, pulling herself together. May was right—she had no time to be worrying about Paul when Elesa's fashion showcase was less than three days away. She looked to Piplup and Lopunny, who both smiled encouragingly at her. Inhaling slowly, she perked herself back up before returning to her suitcase.

A loud crash from the living room broke Dawn from her thoughts, and she spun on her heel to face the doorway. The sound of two female voices bickering back and forth could be heard, and Dawn sighed as she entered the other room.

Zoey was crouched down on the ground, picking up a lamp that had fallen off of a nearby table. Candice stood several feet away from her, jumping up and down as she attempted to grab at Pachirisu who stood on top of a bookshelf. He snickered at her, a hat nestled between his paws.

"Give that back!" Candice snapped, trying to reach for him again. "I paid good money for that hat!"

Zoey lifted her head to look at Candice, unamused. "I told you not to let him out of his Poke Ball in the first place," she reminded, placing the lamp back on the table. "He's a troublemaker."

"I just wanted to say hi!" Candice whined, still trying to grab at Pachirisu. "I didn't think this would happen."

Zoey and Candice had arrived in Hearthome earlier that morning to stay the night with Dawn, planning to accompany her to the airport the following morning.

The two had agreed to come and watch Dawn in Unova a few weeks prior, wanting to offer their support. Candice insisted that it had been a longtime dream of hers to attend one of Elesa's fashion shows anyways, so this was the perfect opportunity. Zoey was lucky to be able to get some time off from work to attend as well. Candice had teased she was surprised that anything could pull Zoey away from her work now—her job was her new love, after all.

Noticing Dawn standing in the doorway, Zoey's face fell. "Ah, Dawn!" she started, getting Candice's attention. She laughed nervously, rubbing her head. "Sorry about the mess." She eyed Candice warily. "Candice wanted to say hi to Pachirisu."

Candice pouted, and Dawn's gaze shifted to Pachirisu perched atop the shelf. He tilted his head curiously as Piplup and Lopunny walked into the room as well. Piplup puffed his cheeks disapprovingly at Pachirisu, and Lopunny's face dropped at the mess. Dawn sighed, crossing her arms with a small smile.

"No need to worry," she assured, eyeing Pachirisu. "You'd be surprised how often stuff like this happens."

Pachirisu shifted uneasily as Dawn narrowed her eyes at him. " _Pachirisu_ ," she snapped, causing him to flinch. "Candice is a guest. Now have some manners and give her that hat back."

Piplup crossed his arms in front of his chest, nodding his head approvingly as Lopunny let out a sigh.

Pachirisu shifted his gaze towards Candice, who looked up at him warningly. He quickly looked back to Dawn. She didn't falter, and Pachirisu winced before letting out a sigh in defeat. Hopping off of the shelf, he reluctantly handed Candice her hat.

Candice let out a, 'hmph', snatching the hat from his paws. " _Thank you_ ," she sang, placing it back atop her head. Pachirisu looked away stubbornly.

Zoey shook her head, but Candice took no notice as she turned to Dawn, the mood completely changing as her face lit up. "So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Dawn blinked, taken by surprise. She glanced back to the open suitcase laying on her bed in the other room, cracking a smile before looking back to Candice. "As ready as I'll ever be," she said, scratching her nose. "But I'm still a little nervous."

"Don't be," Zoey pipped up, stepping forward as she gave Dawn a reassuring pat on the back. "You're the best Poke Stylist I know!"

"Yeah!" Candice agreed, her eyes shining. "I'm totally jealous of all of the cute outfits you design!" She sighed dreamily, putting a hand to her cheek. "I would love to be able to make things like that for _my_ Pokemon."

"Thank you, really," Dawn said, a blush dusting her cheeks as she shifted her weight. "And thank you for coming with me." She looked between the two. "It means a lot to have your support like this—I need it."

Zoey waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing," she assured, winking at her. "It's not every day our friend gets to compete in the fashion capitol of Unova. Of course we'd come."

Dawn let a small smile show and Candice blinked, placing her hands on her hips. "Speaking of," she started, looking to Dawn. "Who else is coming besides us?"

Dawn raised her brows, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "My Mom said that she would meet us in Nimbasa, and Paul and Reggie will meet us at the airport tomorrow morning."

There was a spark in Candice's eyes as she put a hand to her mouth, smiling slyly. "Paul?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. "As in, your boyfriend Paul?"

Zoey deadpanned and Dawn's face instantly began to burn as she held up her hands defensively. "W-what?" she stammered. "N-no, no! We're just… Well…"

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it out, and Candice leaned in closer, her smirk widening. "What's this? You aren't denying it," she prodded. "Is he your boyfriend after all?"

"Of course not! It's nothing like that," Dawn managed, twiddling her fingers nervously. Zoey eyed her suspiciously.

"What is it, then?" Candice teased, poking Dawn's forehead playfully.

Dawn closed an eye as she pressed her lips into a hard line. Even if Paul wasn't her boyfriend, her feelings for him were still very much there, the thought of them causing her head to spin. She hadn't told anyone but May about them yet, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Zoey or Candice could offer her further advice.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door, and Dawn jumped in surprise.

Zoey blinked, looking to the door. "Who could that be?"

Dawn inhaled, collecting herself as she walked towards the door. "I don't know," she said, reaching for the knob. "I wasn't expecting any more visitors today."

But when she opened the door, Dawn reeled back in surprise to see none other than Paul looming over her. Letting out a squeak, she took a step back. "Paul…!"

It was unusual. Paul very rarely came to her apartment on his own—he only ever came when Dawn had invited him to do so. Candice's face lit up with delight, but Zoey's expression dropped into a cold stare.

Dawn shifted, shaking her initial shock away as she glanced up at her visitor; and yet, she couldn't seem to maintain eye-contact with him, constantly shifting her gaze and fidgeting her hand. The conversation that she had just been having with Candice and Zoey weighed down on her, and she suddenly felt embarrassed, her cheeks heating up. Taking a quick breath, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

Paul stared down at her before looking to Candice and Zoey. Their expressions hadn't changed, and suddenly Paul felt odd. Looking back to Dawn, he said, "I came at a bad time." Turning away from her, he started making his way back to his own apartment.

Dawn's eyes widened, and she hurriedly took a step forward, holding out a hand to stop him. "Now isn't a bad time," she said hurriedly, and he stopped, glancing over at her. When she noticed him staring, she began fixing the bottom of her dress. "I just… wasn't expecting you—that's all." Finally, her eyes met his. "Do you need something?"

Candice and Zoey peeked their heads out into the hallway, watching Paul expectantly. Piplup glanced out as well, glaring daggers. Paul glanced at them, seeming to ponder for a moment before turning to face Dawn fully. "I wanted to test Torterra's strength against another Pokemon that can use Mega Evolution," he explained simply.

Dawn's brows shot up, putting a hand to her chest. "You… want to battle?"

He nodded, and Candice deadpanned, disappointed.

Dawn glanced to the ground. She hadn't realized just how long it had been since she and Paul had a real battle. Even after he got his Mega Stone, she had been so busy with work, and he had been so busy training in the mountains, that their schedules just hadn't matched up.

"I thought it might be good for you," Paul added, pulling her away from her thoughts. He eyed Lopunny standing in her apartment. "To battle alongside Lopunny before your contest, I mean." Dawn paused, and he fell silent before looking to her and starting, "But I understand if you're too bus—!"

"I'd love to battle—now is perfect!"

She said it quickly—a little too quickly—and the group fell silent as they all looked to Dawn in surprise. Even Paul raised his brows, unsure of how to respond to her eagerness.

Dawn's gaze stayed focused on Paul's, her expression unwavering. Noticing she was being stared at, she came to the realization that perhaps she had sounded a little too eager, and she shut her mouth tightly in embarrassment.

Candice's smug expression returned, and Zoey couldn't help but roll her eyes. After a beat, Dawn collected herself, exhaling as she said more calmly, "Battling would be nice."

A small smile threatened to tug at Paul's lips as Dawn turned to Lopunny, asking, "You'd like that too, right?"

Lopunny's face lit up. "Lopunny!"

Piplup puffed his cheeks in annoyance as he exchanged glances with a clueless Pachirisu. Dawn ignored him as she turned to Paul with a nod. "Let's battle, then."

Paul felt a little lighter when she smiled at him, and he closed his eyes. "We can go to our usual spot."

"That's fine by me," Dawn said, approaching her coat rack by the door as she pulled her coat off and slid it on. She glanced to Zoey and Candice. "You'll watch the apartment for me while I'm gone, right?" she asked, slipping her boots on. "I won't be long."

"Of course!" Candice said excitedly, holding up a hand. "You can count on us!"

"Yeah," Zoey sighed, sliding her hands into her pockets. "Good luck out there."

Dawn flashed them a smile, holding up a hand. "Thanks, guys." She turned her head to Lopunny, waving a hand to her. "Let's go!" She flashed Piplup and Pachirisu a warning look, stating, " _Behave_ ," before walking out the door with Lopunny, closing it behind them.

A silence hung over the room for a moment before Candice cracked a smirk, crossing her arms in front of her.

"He's _totally_ her boyfriend."

* * *

**_February 26th, 2022. Afternoon. Route 209, Sinnoh._ **

"High Jump Kick!"

Lopunny sped towards Torterra, leaping up into the air and extending her leg forward. She landed a direct hit square on his forehead, but Torterra seemed practically unfazed, darting his eyes up to Lopunny attentively.

"Giga Drain!" Paul ordered.

Letting out a grunt, the spikes on Torterra's back began to glow green. Beams of light emerged from them, and Lopunny stopped, unable to do anything as they wrapped around her body.

Lopunny yelped when Torterra sapped her energy, Dawn gritting her teeth as she watched. "Get out of there with Bounce, Lopunny!"

Lopunny winced, opening an eye as she glanced down towards Torterra. After a brief moment of struggle, she was able to squirm enough to press her feet onto Torterra's head and spring herself high up into the air, Torterra's beams of light breaking in the process.

Paul furrowed his brows, looking up to the sky as Lopunny make her descent back on to the ground, landing in front of her trainer.

Dawn watched as Torterra shook his head, ridding himself of the pain caused by Lopunny's Bounce. Her eyes then focused on Paul standing just behind him. He had gotten much stronger since their last battle. Paul and Torterra seemed to move and attack with a completely new sense of synchronization that Dawn hadn't seen from them before. Her heart raced when feeling their power and energy, and she smiled.

Extending her arm forward, she called, "Lopunny, use Fire Punch!"

"Lop!" Lopunny said, lighting her fists in flames as she made a direct charge towards Torterra.

Paul didn't falter. "Stone Edge!"

"Terra!" Torterra roared, two rings lighting up around his body. He shot the rocks forward, and Lopunny furrowed her brows, speedily dodging them and striking the ones that came too close with her Fire Punch. Small bursts of light and dust puffed into the air as Dawn watched with focused eyes.

Torterra continued his attack, narrowing his eyes on Lopunny. Paul cracked a small smirk as Lopunny drew in closer before calling, "Earthquake, now!"

Dawn gasped, her eyes widening as Torterra let out a loud cry. His stones continued to fire forward as he raised himself up onto his hind legs. Lopunny nearly skidded to a stop as he crashed back down onto the earth, unleashing powerful vibrations that caused Dawn to stumble.

The ground cracked, and Lopunny gasped as she fell, the rocks from Stone Edge still raining down on her. Letting out a pant, Lopunny mustered her strength, jumping backwards before the second wave of rocks could hit her.

When the dust cleared, Torterra was revealed to be unscathed, standing strongly on the other side of the battlefield. Paul stood just behind him, his eyes focused on Dawn as he waited for her next attack. Dawn pursed her lips, but nearly smiled—he had used a combination against her.

"Lopunny," Dawn started, catching her Pokemon's attention. She smiled down at her encouragingly as she curled her hand into a fist. "Let's finish this."

Lopunny blinked, staring at her trainer before giving her trainer a confident nod. "Lo!"

Dawn punched her fist forward. "Use Bounce!"

Obeying her trainer, the Rabbit Pokemon sprung high into the air. Paul shot his head up to watch as she dove towards Torterra, her leg extending outwards.

Right when Lopunny was close enough, Dawn opened her fist and said, "Now go into a nosedive with Ice Beam!"

With that, Lopunny spun around in mid-air so that she was directly facing Torterra dead-on as she fell through the sky. Her mouth swelled before firing a powerful ray of ice.

"Stone Edge!"

Torterra firmly stood his ground as Paul called out to him. Once the order was given, his body began to glow faintly as he surrounded himself with stones, shooting them directly into Lopunny's Ice Beam.

The attacks collided, consuming both Pokemon in a cloud of smoke. A powerful gust followed the clash of energies, and Dawn shielded her face from it. The entire area reverberated so loudly that a flock of Staravia flew out of their trees in fright.

Peeking out from over her arm, Dawn noticed the smoke beginning to clear. Her eyes widened when she saw that both Pokemon still stood firmly, their eyes locked intensely onto each other.

Paul remained silent, watching carefully to see if either Pokemon would falter. Dawn held her breath, her focus set on Lopunny. Seconds later, she saw Lopunny's legs wobble, and her figure crashed to the ground in exhaustion.

Dawn stared, stunned, as Lopunny's body burst with light and shifted back into her normal form. Paul and Torterra's power left her in awe—though after everything that they'd been through, she hadn't expected anything less.

Letting out a breath, Dawn cracked a smile and approached her collapsed Pokemon. Crouching down by her side, she gently pet her head, and Lopunny looked up at her with tired eyes. "Thank you for fighting so hard," Dawn said gratefully. Lopunny let out a content sound as Dawn stroked her ears. "Take a good rest." With that, Lopunny vanished into a red light and returned into her Poke Ball.

Lifting her head, Dawn watched on as Torterra let out a triumphant roar as his body flashed and turned back to normal. Paul walked up to his side, and after thanking him for a good battle, returned him to his Poke Ball as well.

Smiling, Dawn rose to her feet and approached Paul. "You and Torterra were really amazing," she said, and Paul looked to her. Once she reached him, she stopped, leaning forward with a small smile. "And I noticed you used a combination, too." She winked at him. "I guess I rubbed off on you."

Paul became a little flustered, closing his eyes. "You could say that."

Dawn giggled lightly as her eyes trailed down to the Key Stone that hung from a chain on his pocket. "I guess Mega Evolution has really paid off for you, huh?"

Paul blinked, glancing down to his Key Stone as well. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he pulled it out to look at it. "…Yeah," he said, curling his fist around the stone. He looked to Dawn. "Our battle with Cynthia is soon."

Dawn raised her brows. "When are you planning on battling her?"

"I made a call to the League last week," he said, closing his eyes as he slid his Key Stone back into his pocket. "The battle is scheduled for March 15th."

"March 15th?" Dawn repeated, reeling back just the slightest. "That's almost two weeks away. Are you ready?"

Paul nodded. "Yes," he said, turning his head to look at the horizon. He furrowed his brows. "I want that title."

Dawn's spirit fell just the slightest, her thoughts from earlier crashing back. She went silent, averting her gaze to the ground.

Paul took notice of this, glancing to her. "What's wrong?"

Dawn perked up and looked to Paul. Pursing her lips, she brushed her thoughts away and shook her head. "It's nothing," she assured, cracking a small smile. "You talking about your battle just reminded me that I'm a little nervous about Elesa's contest."

"I thought you said you were ready," he pointed out, remembering their conversation at Mt. Coronet.

"I am," Dawn said, scratching her cheek lightly. "But it's still kind of nerve-wracking to know how soon it is. I mean, I have no idea what the outcome will be—Elesa could totally hate my design."

Paul closed his eyes and let out an irritated huff. Turning to Dawn fully, he looked at her. "Do you like your design?" he asked firmly.

Dawn blinked, looking up at him. Furrowing her brows, she said, "I do."

Closing his eyes, Paul slid his hands into his jacket pockets. "Then that's what matters most," he said. "Have confidence in your design and in yourself as a designer—if you do that, then you'll be fine."

Dawn stared up at him, parting her lips just the slightest. Looking down, she let a smile show. "You're right," she admitted. "I just have to shake these nerves off."

"Is your design complete?" he asked, slightly shifting the topic.

Dawn looked back up at him. "Yeah," she said with a nod. "It still needs some final tweaks, but it's ready."

Paul looked towards the cityscape in the distance, nodding his head. "…I'd like to see it."

Dawn raised her brows in surprise. "Well, it's still at the shop right now," she mused, glancing up to the sky. "But I have to go pick it up before I go to the airport tomorrow." Her face lit up as she looked to Paul. "If you want, you could come with me."

Paul paused, staring down at her. He felt conflict being to stir within him. He told himself that he was only going to challenge her to a battle—nothing more. But the way she looked at him, her eyes shining and her smile lighting up her face, made it hard for him to say no.

The familiar smell of strawberries wafted to him, and he closed his eyes.

"…Sure."

* * *

**_February 26th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The bell above the door gave a small ring as Dawn and Paul stepped into the boutique. Light from the setting sun outside seeped in through the large windows. The store was practically empty, and Dawn thought that Lila must have sent everyone home early—but when she looked to the counter, she paused.

"Ursula!" Dawn said in surprise, and Ursula looked over. "You're here late." She looked around the shop once more before returning her gaze onto her co-worker. "Are you the only one here?"

Ursula appeared less than thrilled to see Dawn as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. "That's right," she said, closing her eyes. "Lila put me in charge of closing up today." She sighed, stretching. "She wanted to head out early because of her flight to Unova tomorrow morning—so if you're looking for her, she's not here."

"Oh."

That was when Ursula's eyes flicked to Paul, and her lips curved into a mischievous smirk. "I see you've brought your boyfriend today."

Dawn's cheeks dusted red, and she waved her hands in front of her. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Paul turned his head away awkwardly, and Ursula glanced between them, unfazed.

Letting out a breath, Dawn gestured a hand to Paul. "This is Paul—he's just a friend." She then looked to Ursula. "And Paul, this is Ursula—my co-worker."

Ursula didn't appear convinced, saying, "Charmed," before focusing her attention back onto a magazine that she had been reading. Paul didn't seem bothered by Ursula's off-putting personality, and he focused his attention elsewhere as well.

Shaking off their conversation, Dawn looked back to Ursula. "I'm actually just here to pick up my design. It's still in the backroom, right?"

Ursula flicked her gaze back up onto Dawn, nodding. "Yeah, as far as I know."

Dawn gave a nod of thanks as she began to make her way into the backroom, but she stopped when Ursula suddenly asked, "Do you think you're ready?"

Dawn stopped in her tracks, surprised by the question. It took her a moment before she turned her head and offered Ursula a crooked smile. "...I've done all I can. All that's left is to give it everything I've got at the showcase."

"I see," Ursula said, lowering her voice as she returned her focus onto the magazine in front of her. There was a beat of silence before she admitted, "I stole a glance at it today."

Dawn tensed, gripping her fists by her sides as she braced herself for the critique that she knew was coming. Ursula had never been one to compliment Dawn's work, even in their time as coordinators. But she was taken aback when Ursula said, "It's not as tacky as your usual stuff."

Dawn blinked a few times, not sure if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult. "What?"

Ursula drummed her fingers irritably against the countertop, not taking her eyes away from her magazine. "Your designs are always bland or tacky—there's nothing special or elegant about them. But this one's different." Her voice had a tone of agitation to it as she spoke, as if it pained her to be saying these things. Lifting her head, she finally looked to Dawn. "It's unique. It's… you."

Dawn reeled back, not having expected Ursula to say anything like that. When Ursula noticed the shock on Dawn's face, she scoffed, picking up her purse from the chair behind her. "Just don't lose," she said sharply, putting the store keys down on the counter. "I can't be associated with a losing boutique, after all."

Dawn straightened out, looking to Paul before looking back to Ursula as she stepped out from behind the counter. It was a little backhanded, but it was still a compliment regardless. A small smile escaped her, and she bowed her head just the slightest. "Thank you—I'll do my best."

Ursula stared at Dawn a moment longer before closing her eyes and making her way to the door. "If you're going to be staying, then lock up for me—I'm heading out."

"I will."

Ursula stopped as she reached the door, her back turned to them as her hand rested on the handle. For a moment, it seemed like she was contemplating what to say, but then she turned her head with a smirk.

"Don't choke."

And with that, she was gone.

Paul craned a brow, and Dawn sighed. "She's always like that," she dismissed, pushing her way into the backroom.

Paul followed, glancing around the room. Unfinished pieces lay on the tables, Paul barely able to see them in the darkened light. Dawn led him to a table by the back, a string of orange light seeping in from the blinded window.

"Here we are," Dawn said, and Paul looked over, pausing.

Two mannequins stood side by side—one for Dawn, and one for Lopunny. The dresses were white, simple yet cut elegantly. The skirt puffed out like flower petals, with cream-colored fluff lining the hem that reminded Paul of Lopunny's fur. The dresses were tied together with thick sashes, Dawn's pink and Lopunny's blue, the sweetheart neckline flaring out to match the hem. They were sleeveless, Dawn's having a large puff of the same cream-colored lining flaring over her left shoulder.

"There are also matching accessories," Dawn spoke up, pointing to the clips on the table. "Lopunny will have her ears wrapped with beads, while I'll wear a necklace that matches the sash." She smiled. "And we'll both wear torn tights, I decided—you know, like Lopunny's Mega Form."

Paul listened, but his eyes kept focused on the dresses before him. He could see Dawn in every stitch, the dress pouring with life and heart. The dresses were the same, but different—each one having small details that complimented the other. They stood better together rather than each on their own—as if they were connected. Staring at the dresses, he remembered the moment Torterra Mega Evolved for the first time.

"What do you think?" Dawn asked a bit nervously. Paul hadn't said anything the entire time.

Becoming serious, Paul turned to her. "I like it," he said, and Dawn lit up. "Your hard work paid off."

Dawn's face heated up, giving a shy smile as she pulled a strand of hair behind her shoulder. "Thank you—but I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you." She closed her eyes. "I can't express how grateful I am to you. It's because of the way you pushed me, because of the battles we shared—because of how you and Torterra Mega Evolved as one." She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "Because of you, my dream is right in front of me." She bowed her head, sincere, and Paul looked taken aback. "Thank you."

Clearing his throat, Paul glanced down at her. "I'm the one who should be thanking you," he began, and Dawn lifted her head. "It's because of you that I've gotten to where I am now." He closed his eyes with a huff. "…It's not easy for me to accept help. I like to be able to do things on my own." He looked at her. "Even when I was stubborn, you pushed me." He knitted his brows together. "…And it's because of you I realized why I want to be Champion at all." He took a pause. "You were right—you have rubbed off on me." This time, it was his turn to bow his head, and Dawn looked stunned as he did so. "…Thank you."

Dawn blushed, inhaling as she waved her arms frantically in the air. "A-ah, you're welcome," she managed, but she couldn't manage to stop the heavy pounding of her heart. Swallowing, she pressed her lips together. "…This is really it, huh?"

Paul lifted his head, and he nodded. Dawn took a breath, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous. The way Paul had just spoken to her—she felt herself melt, her heart fluttering as she began to feel sick.

Paul didn't say anything, and their eyes locked, his face dimly lit by the orange sun through the blinded windows. His expression almost looked like it had softened, and Dawn held her breath, her hand fidgeting by her side. For the first time, she had heard how Paul felt about her with his own words.

She didn't think about it. Pressing herself up with her toes, she leaned up towards Paul, her eyes closing in the orange light.

" _You can't let your feelings cloud your head."_

Dawn paused, her body suddenly freezing when realizing what she was about to do. Snapping her eyes open, she quickly leaned back, putting a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. When she caught sight of Paul, her heart dropped.

He simply stared at her, his mouth parted slightly open. The look in his eyes left Dawn with a sour feeling, and she sunk back, regret instantly washing over her. Taking a quick breath, she stumbled to speak.

"I-I—!"

"I have to go," Paul cut in suddenly, and Dawn stopped. He left without another word, and Dawn could only stand there, the sun already set and the room filled black with darkness. She stared at the door, unmoving. Her heart ached, and she inhaled, collapsing back into a chair as she pressed her head into her hands.

Everything was over.

* * *

**_February 26th, 2022. Night. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn slowly walked down the hallway, the hall quiet and dimly lit in the night. After Dawn had left and closed up the shop, she found herself wandering to a nearby café. She needed some time to be alone, to mull in her thoughts. She had only planned to stay a few moments, but before she knew it, it was closing time and the manager was telling her to pack her things up and leave. Without anywhere else to go, she finally decided to trudge her way back home.

She stopped upon reaching her door, her gaze traveling to the closed door of Paul's apartment. She hesitated. Perhaps she should go over and knock, offer him her apologies for what happened—explain that she was just stressed and wasn't thinking straight. Shaking her thoughts away, she pursed her lips as she pushed open the door of her own apartment.

When she entered, she noticed all of the lights were off, and that Zoey and Candice were huddled together on her sofa, their eyes glued to the television screen in front of them. She watched as the masked man on the TV raised an axe held above a woman's head. She closed the door behind her, opening her mouth to speak—but just as the door slammed shut, Candice let out a loud yelp and nearly fell off of the sofa.

Piplup let out a cry of alarm as he jumped away from Candice, and Zoey glanced at her, unamused as she reached for the lamp on the table and clicked it on. Candice instantly sat up, turning her head to look at Dawn. Sighing, she put a hand to her chest, "Oh, Dawn. It's just you."

Dawn blinked, watching as Zoey paused the movie. "Sorry," she started, placing her garment bag down on the table before flicking her gaze back to Candice. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared," Candice defended. " _Zoe-Zoe's_ the one who's been shaking like a leaf since we put the movie on."

Zoey didn't appear fazed by her girlfriend's comment, saying, "I wasn't. You were, though."

Candice shrugged her off, propping herself up so she could see Dawn better. "So, you're back pretty late," she commented, shifting the topic with a sly grin. "Did something exciting happen?"

Piplup approached Dawn, offering her a greeting. She glanced down at him, her lips curving into a small frown before bending over to pick him up. "No," she dismissed, looking to Candice and faking a smile. "I just had to stop by the shop to pick up my design, and then I went to grab some coffee."

Zoey perked up. "You should have told us," she said. "We would have come along and treated you for letting us stay the night."

Dawn let out a small laugh, waving a hand. "It's not a big deal," she said. "I actually just wanted to be alone for a little while, that's all."

Candice raised her brows in surprise, exchanging glances with Zoey before looking back to Dawn. Narrowing her eyes, she hopped off of the sofa and raced over to her. "Did something happen with Paul?" she asked seriously.

Dawn's eyes widened, and her cheeks dusted red as she leaned away from Candice. "W-what?" she stammered, and Piplup looked up at her in confusion. "Why would you think something like that?"

Zoey's face deadpanned as she rose up from her spot on the sofa. "Yeah," she cut in, walking over. "She probably just wanted to be alone to calm her nerves before going to Unova tomorrow. You don't have to harp on her about _boys_."

"It's my intuition!" Candice explained, ignoring Zoey's comment and holding up a finger. "You seemed totally fine before you left today—I'd even say you seemed _eager_ to go out with Paul." Dawn tensed as Candice zoned in on her. "The look on your face is telling me that this isn't nerves—it's _heartbreak_!"

Dawn's face flushed as Zoey dryly repeated, "Heartbreak?"

Pursing her lips, Dawn tightened her grip on Piplup. "I'm not heartbroken," she said simply. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, and she noticed how her palms were sweating. Swallowing, she added, "But…"

"So then this _is_ about Paul!" Candice noted excitedly, not letting Dawn finish.

Dawn's breath caught. Candice continued to stare at her with shining eyes, and Zoey's jaw clenched as she waited for Dawn's answer. Swallowing, she caved.

"Yeah."

Candice let out a small squeal of excitement. "Oh, I _knew it_!" she said, rushing over to the sofa and sitting down. She patted the cushion beside her. "Sit and tell us all about it!"

Inhaling slowly, Dawn nodded and made her way over to the sofa, sitting down and placing Piplup beside her. He glanced at her warily as Zoey sat down next to them. As soon as Dawn sat, Candice leaned in eagerly with an expectant look in her eyes.

Dawn glanced between the two anxiously. She rubbed her hands together, unsure of what to say or where to start, the words tangled in her throat. Her face began to burn and her head spun. Not knowing what else to say, she took a quick breath, blurting out, "I'm in love with Paul."

Candice gasped, Zoey's jaw dropped, and Piplup looked utterly betrayed. Realizing what she had done and how it must have sounded, Dawn covered her mouth with her hands, wishing that she could take it back and word it better.

All Zoey could do was stare blankly as Piplup let out squeaks of surprise.

"I was _right_!" Candice squealed excitedly, shaking Zoey's shoulders. "I told you, Zoe-Zoe! I _told you_!" She then flipped her attention onto Dawn, leaning in close as she began to send rapid-fire questions her way. "So, does he know yet? Did you confess to him? Are you two dating? Did you tell your Mom?"

Dawn leaned back slightly, unsure of what to say, and every time she would attempt to start explaining, Candice would ask another question.

Finally sighing, Zoey grabbed onto Candice's shoulder, pulling her back and silencing her in the process. "Why don't we let _Dawn_ do the talking, huh?"

Candice puffed her cheeks, sitting back down as she crossed her arms apologetically. Dawn let out a small, nervous laugh, her cheeks dusting as she shifted her weight.

Zoey looked to her, becoming serious. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks," Dawn admitted, grasping the pillow from her sofa. "It was when we were on Mt. Coronet." She hugged the pillow to her stomach. "…But I think I've felt this way even before that."

"Then why do you look so glum?" Candice frowned, poking Dawn's cheek. Dawn closed an eye.

"Because once all of this is over, Paul won't need me anymore." She let out a breath. "I already talked to May about all of this. She told me to put it out of my head for now, and to leave all this figuring stuff out for afterwards. But…" Dawn then became visibly nervous, biting her lip, and Zoey and Candice exchanged glances before Zoey leaned in a little closer.

"But…?" she coaxed.

Dawn picked up a pillow and buried her face in it. "But I totally messed it all up," she muffled, and Zoey put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Zoey asked. Candice frowned, watching.

There was a long silence, Dawn keeping her face pressed into the pillow. Zoey almost thought that Dawn hadn't heard her, but then she gripped the pillow a little tighter and quietly muffled, "I tried to kiss him."

Zoey paused, and Candice gasped loudly, putting a hand to her mouth. "You did _what?_ " she spat. "How did it happen? What did you say? Did he kiss you back? Did you—!"

" _Candice_ ," Zoey warned sharply, and Candice squeaked, shutting her mouth.

"I don't know," Dawn muffled, shaking her head against the pillow. "It just… happened." She squeezed the pillow tighter. "I'm so stupid."

"Dawn, please," Zoey said gently, lifting her head from the pillow. "Tell us what happened."

Dawn hiccupped lightly, rubbing her eye with her palm. "I wasn't thinking. I just leaned in, and…" She shook her head. "It was then I remembered what May said, and I stopped. But when I looked at Paul—" She paused, her grip on the pillow tightening. "—looking at him, I knew everything was over."

"Dawn…" Zoey said sympathetically, and Candice put a hand on her back and gave it a gentle rub.

"He left after that," Dawn continued, lowering her head. She closed her eyes tightly. "I'm so, so stupid…"

"You're not stupid!" Candice blurted, and Dawn inhaled as she lifted her head to her. "There's nothing stupid about acting on your feelings! What you did takes a lot of guts!"

Dawn frowned, averting her gaze. "…Maybe." She looked down. "But it doesn't change anything. I was already afraid of losing him to begin with—but now I've lost him for good."

"You don't know that," Candice pressed. "Unless he tells you himself, you don't know anything for sure."

Dawn didn't say anything, unconvinced, and Zoey watched on wordlessly. Inhaling, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I think May is right," Zoey said, and Dawn glanced at her. Zoey looked at her seriously. "Look at you—your fashion show is only two days away, and you're a total mess over this." She shook her head. "Forget about Paul. Regardless of his feelings, walking out on you like that wasn't right of him. He's not worth your tears." She put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and Dawn's mouth parted open. "You need to just get all of this out of your head—at least for now. What you should be thinking about is how you and Lopunny are going to win."

Dawn let out a small sniffle, glancing down as she hugged the pillow to her chest. She let Zoey's words sink in, quiet as her heart began to slow.

"…Mm," she finally said. Her voice was quiet, and Zoey put on a smile for her.

"And after you win, _then_ you can punch Paul in the face for leaving you like that."

Candice couldn't help but laugh, snorting as she covered her mouth. "S-sorry," she stammered. "I just pictured Dawn punching Paul and breaking her hand…"

Zoey shot Candice a dry look, but Dawn's lips curved into a small smile, a giggle escaping her. Looking back to Dawn, Zoey gave her a reassuring smile.

"You've still got us," she said, thumbing to herself and Candice. "And you've got all of your friends and Pokemon, too. No matter what happens, we'll all be there for you." She gave her a wink. "We'll all be cheering you on, so make sure you give it your all."

Dawn looked between the two. Candice's eyes shined, her smile infectious as Zoey looked at her with a soft expression. Inhaling slowly, Dawn suddenly perked up, jumping up from the sofa as she fisted her hands.

"You're right," she said, new energy filling her. "I have a contest to win, after all!"

"Yay!" Candice cheered, throwing her hands up into the air. Piplup also cheered, Zoey nodding in satisfaction as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's the spirit," she commented, and Dawn gave them a smile.

"If you need me, I'll be at my work desk," she informed them. Picking up her garment bag, she slung it over her shoulder.

"Good luck!" Candice chimed, and Dawn turned on her heel, giving her apartment door one last look as she did so.

* * *

" _The flight is at 6:20, so I'll be leaving for Hearthome at…"_ Reggie paused in thought. " _…No later than 4."_ He sighed. _"And I thought this trip would give me the chance to sleep in."_ He laughed. " _Oh well, I guess that's what the flight is for. Maylene is still pretty jealous—I think she wants to take a vacation, too. I promised all three of us could go somewhere once Joel is a little older._ "

Paul only half-listened, quiet as he held the receiver stiffly in his hand. He couldn't seem to bring himself to hear anything that Reggie was saying—he could only see Dawn in the backroom as she lifted her head up towards his.

He tried to shake it off, but he couldn't. Dawn had almost kissed him. He had shut down, his head static and loud.

And then she pulled away.

Gripping the receiver tightly, Paul glanced down. Reggie stopped, noticing Paul's behavior. Becoming more serious, he asked, " _…Hey, is everything okay?_ "

Paul paused, glancing at the screen. He didn't say anything, and Reggie knitted his brows together as he stared at his brother with earnest eyes. Pressing his lips into a hard line, Paul opened his mouth before he even realized it.

"…Dawn tried to kiss me."

He didn't know why he said it, and he hated that he had said it at all. But it had been said, and it hung in the air, Reggie's mouth parting open as he could only stare.

" _What?_ " Reggie asked, almost as if Paul had misspoke.

Paul knew there was no use turning away now. "…We were just talking. She showed me her design at her shop, and then…"

" _She tried to kiss you,_ " Reggie repeated when Paul hesitated, and Paul gave a small nod. Reggie leaned in closer. " _What did you do?_ "

Paul closed his eyes. "Nothing."

Reggie frowned, but wasn't unsurprised. " _Why?_ " he pressed.

Paul stayed silent for a moment. "…I don't know." He let out a huff, averting his gaze. "But it doesn't matter. She didn't do it."

" _Maybe Dawn likes you,_ " Reggie offered, and Paul tensed. " _I mean—!_ "

"Stop," Paul cut in, frustrated. Reggie went quiet. "Let's just drop it."

" _You were the one who brought it up,_ " Reggie reminded him. His expression became softer. " _So why didn't you do anything?_ "

Paul pressed his lips into a hard line. Knitting his brows together, he glanced down. "…Because Dawn deserves better."

Reggie nodded, seeming to have expected such an answer. " _I see,_ " was all he said. After a beat of silence, he looked at Paul. " _But did you want to do something?_ "

Paul exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "…I don't know," he admitted. He shook it off. "Either way, I've already messed everything up." He glanced out the window. "I don't think I can face her again after the way I walked out on her like that."

Reggie narrowed his eyes. " _You're not missing anything,_ " he scolded, and Paul looked at his brother warily. " _You told Dawn you would come to her showcase, didn't you?_ "

Paul appeared frustrated. "But I—"

" _Dawn needs you,_ " Reggie interrupted, serious. " _Forget about this mess. Right now, supporting Dawn is what's most important._ " He furrowed his brows. " _How do you think she'll feel when she doesn't see your face getting on that plane?_ "

Paul didn't say anything, his eyes hard as he stared at the ground.

" _You can't do that to her,_ " Reggie continued. " _Not after she's worked so hard—and not after everything she's done for you._ " He lowered his voice. " _…And after everything is done, you and Dawn can figure out the rest._ "

Paul inhaled, closing his eyes as he gripped the receiver tighter in his hand.

* * *

**_February 27th, 2022. Early Morning. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The airport terminal was surprisingly quiet. Candice and Zoey sat beside each other as Candice flipped through a travel pamphlet of Nimbasa City. She would excitedly point at different places and attractions that she wanted to visit while they were there, and Zoey would nod in a silent agreement, clearly still tired from rising so early.

Dawn sat a few seats away from them, anxiously drumming her fingertips against her lap as she scrolled mindlessly through her phone. She looked for anything to distract her from the upcoming competition, but nothing seemed good enough, and her nerves weighed down on her. Somehow, she found her eyes shifting to terminal entrance.

No Paul.

"You look like you need a pick-me-up."

Dawn's head shot up from her phone as her gaze met Lila's. She stood before her with two coffees in hand, holding one out to Dawn.

Letting out a short breath, Dawn graciously took the coffee. "Thanks," she said, raising the rim to her lips. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Funny for someone who's always saying 'no need to worry'," Lila remarked playfully.

Dawn laughed lightly before taking a sip of her drink. "You're right," she sighed, putting the cup down. "I think I just need to take some deep breaths or something."

"I think that's a start," Lila said with a wink, taking a sip of her own coffee. "But have a little more confidence in yourself, too. You're a skilled Poke Stylist, Dawn—and your design shows for that."

Dawn smiled slightly, but then averted her eyes to the ground, taking another sip.

"You know, I entered a big fashion competition like this once," Lila commented, and Dawn looked to her. "I was just as nervous as you are now—maybe more." She tilted her head, looking up to the ceiling. "So I just kept reminding myself that this was why I became a Poke Stylist in the first place—to pursue opportunities like this." She focused her attention back onto Dawn. "And that I wouldn't have been picked to enter if I didn't have at least _some_ skill."

Dawn blinked as Lila put a hand on her shoulder. "Elesa wouldn't have picked you if she didn't think you stood a chance against the other competitors—so take this opportunity and have fun with it while you're there." Lila removed her hand from her shoulder. "That's why you're a Poke Stylist, after all."

Dawn stared up at her boss for a moment before taking a quick breath and smiling. "Mm. You're right."

Lila smiled, pointing a finger at her. "And don't forget—everyone at the shop is cheering for you. So don't let them down!"

Dawn's mind flashed to Ursula walking out of the store the previous day, her half-hearted compliment ringing in her ears. Her smile grew more confident, and she nodded. "I won't!"

"Hey! Hey! Dawn!"

Dawn's brows shot up in surprise, and when she turned her head to the sound of the voice, her jaw dropped in disbelief at who she saw bouncing her way.

" _Barry_?"

Barry held up a hand, skidding to a stop a few feet away from Dawn and Lila. "Yo!" he greeted. He then growled and ruffled his hair. " _Man_ , you wouldn't believe how long it took me to get through security! I oughta fine them big time!"

Dawn continued to stare with wide eyes and she rose out of her seat, but then she broke into a smile. "I can't believe you came!" she said, wrapping her arms around him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

Lila glanced at Dawn, offering her a small smile and wave before stepping away to give the two friends some space.

Barry gave Dawn a pat on the back as he pulled away from her, grinning. "Of course I'd come!" he said, pounding a first to his chest. "I said I would, and Barry Pearl always keeps his promises! If I didn't then I'd have to fine myself!"

Dawn stepped back, putting her hand to her mouth as she let out a giggle. "That certainly sounds like you."

Putting his hands on his hips, Barry blinked. "Oh, oh, before I forget," he started, holding up a finger. "Lu wanted me to tell you that he's coming, too—he's catching a flight from Kalos tomorrow."

Dawn's brows shot up and she held up her hands. "Ah, Lucas doesn't have to do that!" she insisted, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to pull him away from his work—I know how busy he is."

Barry grinned, waving her off. "No can do—his flight is already booked," he said, thumbing to himself. "He told me that he wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Dawn blinked. So many people were going out of their way to come to Unova to see her compete. Even those who couldn't make the trip still stood behind her. Her Pokemon, the girls at the shop, everyone here—they were all supporting her and cheering her on. She couldn't let them down.

Smiling, she nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll definitely have to win!"

Barry threw his fists into the air. "That's the spirit!" he cheered, but then he narrowed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead as he began to look around. "Hey, hey—where's Paul? I heard from your Mom that he's supposed to be coming, too. So where is he?"

Dawn paused. At this point, she got the feeling that he wasn't going to come at all—not after yesterday. Pursing her lips nervously, she glanced to the ground. "I'm not sure if Paul is—"

"I'm right here."

The voice came from behind her, and she froze. Turning around she saw Paul approaching with Reggie trailing by his side. Her breath caught, but Barry didn't waste any time as he sprinted to Paul.

Paul reeled back slightly as Barry began to talk to him rapidly. His eyes flicked to Dawn, but then focused back to Barry. He would occasionally offer a small nod or grunt as Barry spoke. Dawn couldn't seem to move, her feet stuck to the ground as she kept her eyes on Paul.

He really came.

"How are you doing, Dawn?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Dawn turned to see Reggie standing before her with a bright smile. Shaking her thoughts away, Dawn offered him a smile in return. "A little nervous—but good," she said, straightening out. "Thank you for coming, Reggie—it means a lot."

Reggie laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "Hey, I've wanted to see Unova for a long time," he said, winking. "Plus, I'd like to see you win."

Dawn giggled lightly, and Reggie adjusted the strap on his bag. "Maylene and Joel are cheering you on from Veilstone, too—they told me to wish you the best of luck." Reaching into his bag, Reggie pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dawn. "Joel made this for you."

Dawn blinked in surprise, taking the paper into her hands and carefully unfolding it. On the paper was a mess of colors and shapes, and Dawn couldn't quite make out what it was supposed to be—though it was clear that effort had been put into it, and she smiled.

"He said it's Piplup and Lopunny," Reggie added, raising a brow. "He's quite the artist, as you can see."

Dawn held the picture close to her chest. "It's _perfect_ ," she said. She gave Reggie a wink. "Tell him I said thank you."

"Will do."

Dawn's gaze trailed away from Reggie, focusing on where Barry and Paul had been standing previously—though now neither of them were there. Darting her eyes around, she noticed Barry now occupying himself by talking to Candice. When she looked around a little more, she finally caught sight of Paul standing in line at the coffee stand.

Her heart raced, and she swallowed. Glancing to Reggie, she excused herself and approached Paul. He had his back turned to her as he waited to be called to the counter.

For a moment, she hesitated, unsure of what to do or say. She had no idea if he was angry or not—but she knew that if she was going to get this off of her chest, she had to do it now.

"…You came," she finally said.

Paul stood still before turning to face her with a nod. "I did." He closed his eyes, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I said that I would."

Dawn stared at him, her eyes widening. Even after what happened yesterday, he was still willing to keep his word and support her. She smiled.

"…Thank you."

He opened his eyes, glancing at her, before averting his gaze again and nodding slowly.

A heavy silence fell between them, and Dawn shifted her weight nervously. "Look… about yesterday," she started hesitantly, catching Paul's attention. "I just want you to know that I—"

"It doesn't matter," Paul said suddenly, taking Dawn off-guard as she looked up at him in alarm. "The only thing that matters right now is you winning this contest." He looked at her firmly. "It's what you want, isn't it?"

She stared up at him, but her surprise became washed over with relief, and she smiled, offering him a confident nod. "Yeah. You're right."

Paul felt a little lighter looking down at her when she said that, and he closed his eyes, furrowing his brows. He took a moment before quietly saying, "…Once everything is over, we can sort out the rest."

Dawn paused, but before she had the chance to respond, the cashier called for the next person in line, and Paul turned away from her.

Dawn was left standing there, unsure of what he meant by what he had just said. The statement had been so vague that she wasn't sure what to make of it.

" _Keep chasing your dream and decide what to do next from there."_

May's words rang in her ears once more, and Dawn took a breath. She was right—everyone was right. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. For now, she would just keep her eyes forward.

* * *

…


	11. Spotlight

**_February 28th, 2022. Late Morning. Nimbasa City, Unova._ **

Lopunny stood still as Dawn completed the final fitting on her dress in their hotel room. She let out a breath as she pulled the thread through the fabric, checking the fit of the waistline. Piplup and Pachirisu sat loyally by her side, Piplup holding her sewing kit while Pachirisu held a pincushion.

Wiping the back of her hand against her forehead, Dawn nodded in satisfaction as she looked Lopunny over. "That should do it."

Tilting her head downward to look at herself, Lopunny let out a noise from her throat as she spun in a circle, the bottom of her dress twirling with her as she did so. Dawn smiled, a feeling of excitement bubbling inside of her when she looked at Lopunny in the finished product of their hard work.

Elesa's fashion showcase was less than 24 hours away. Tomorrow they would be taking the runway with this design. Staring at Lopunny, she knew that somehow they would be able to blow the judges away.

"I can't get over how comfy this bed is!"

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Dawn raised her head to watch Candice wiggle around on the hotel bed. Giggling, Dawn added, "It _is_ kind of like sleeping on an Altaria's wings, isn't it?"

"It's better than that," Candice sighed dreamily, pressing her face against the pillows. "I think I had the best night of beauty sleep in my life!" Sitting up, Candice smiled brightly and pointed to her face. "I mean, look at me!"

"I don't think that's the _bed's_ doing," Zoey commented playfully as she shifted through her suitcase on the ground. "That's just you."

A light blush dusted Candice's cheeks as she glanced to Zoey. Letting out a giggle, she nudged Zoey lightly with her foot. "Why thank you," she chimed.

Zoey glanced back at her with a smile, arching an eyebrow as she shrugged Candice's foot off of her. Candice then blinked, holding up a finger. "Speaking of beautiful," she started, jumping off of the bed and pulling the window curtains open, "I still can't get over how amazing our view of the city is!"

Zoey stood up, facing the window. "Yeah, you're right," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You can see all of Nimbasa from here."

Candice pressed her face against the glass as Zoey approached her. "The Ferris wheel is totally breathtaking!" she said dreamily. "I wonder what the view must look like from up there. I bet it's super romantic!"

"Unless you're afraid of heights," Zoey remarked slyly, and Candice puffed her cheeks at her.

Dawn watched as the two began to banter back and forth. Ever since they had arrived in Nimbasa City the day before, Candice and Zoey hadn't left her side. Letting a smile curve her lips, she stepped forward.

"Why don't you two go do some sight-seeing?" Dawn suggested, clapping her hands together.

The two exchanged glances before looking back to Dawn. "What?" Zoey asked. "But we're here for you."

"Yeah!" Candice added. "We don't wanna leave you here all by yourself the day before your big contest!"

Dawn shook her head. "You two have been plenty of help since we got here," she said, looking to Lopunny. "We're pretty much ready, so I think we can handle the rest from here." She looked back to Zoey and Candice. "You guys deserve a break—so go have some fun, okay?"

Candice's face lit up, but Zoey frowned, asking, "Are you sure you don't need our help?"

Dawn nodded. "I'm sure," she said, giving them a thumbs-up. "I've got this—no need to worry."

Zoey hesitated and opened her mouth to protest, but before she was given the chance, Candice began dragging her across the room by her arm. "You heard the lady!" she said, pulling Zoey along. "Let's go have some fun!"

Zoey gasped, stumbling along as Candice dragged her. Turning her head to Dawn, she managed to say, "Call us if you need anything!", before Candice swung the door open and pulled her out.

Dawn let out a sigh, shaking her head before turning back towards Lopunny. Just then, she heard Zoey from the hall.

"Oh, Johanna!"

Perking up, Dawn turned her attention to the open door. Rushing out into the hallway, her eyes widened when she saw her mother conversing with Candice and Zoey. Lighting up, she ran to her.

"Mom!" she greeted happily, wrapping her arms around her. "You're here early!"

Letting out a small laugh, Johanna reciprocated Dawn's hug. "Yes, I know," she said, pulling away. "My flight ended up being a little ahead of schedule, so I thought I would come here to surprise you."

Candice and Zoey offered a smile and wave, quietly rounding the corner to give the two some space. Adjusting her purse from Dawn's embrace, Johanna let herself in as Dawn closed the door behind them.

Piplup, Lopunny, and Pachirisu all beamed at the sight of Johanna, rushing over to say hello as she bent down to greet them all. Rising back to her feet, she turned to Dawn.

"It's so good to see you, dear." Her face then became firm, and she held up a finger. "But it's been far too long—you haven't visited me in weeks!"

Dawn smiled apologetically. "I know, I know. I've just been so busy working on this design that I couldn't manage to find the time." She added quickly, "But I wanted to."

Johanna let out a small laugh, putting a hand to her mouth. "I know—I just like to tease," she said lightly, and Dawn puffed her cheeks. Johanna then turned her attention onto Lopunny. "I can tell just by looking how hard you must have been working." She ran her fingers over the fabric of Lopunny's dress. "This is the design you're using, right?"

Dawn nodded. "That's the one!" she said proudly before gesturing to the mannequin in the center of the room. "And this is what I'm going to be wearing."

Johanna drew her attention away from Lopunny, looking to Dawn's dress. She smiled as she walked over to it. "Dawn, it's beautiful," she complimented. "Why, if I was 20 years younger, I would wear it myself."

Dawn giggled as she stepped beside her mother. "Please, Mom," she teased, nudging her. "You could work this dress any day of the week."

"Well, I don't know about _that_ ," Johanna said, putting her hands on her hips. "But I know for sure that it's going to look astounding on _you_." Dawn shifted, embarrassed, and Johanna put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to blow those judges away."

Dawn glanced up at her mom gratefully. "Thanks for the encouragement, Mom. It means a lot."

Johanna smiled down at her daughter, but then suddenly blinked in remembrance. "Oh!" she said, pulling her purse in front of her. "That reminds me—I have something for you."

Dawn peeked over as Johanna continued to shuffle through her purse before pulling out a stack of papers and holding them out to her. Dawn reeled back, looking down at them. "What are these?" she asked, carefully taking them from Johanna's grasp.

"They're letters," Johanna explained, watching as Dawn began to look through them all. "From the people back in Twinleaf Town."

Dawn's breath caught as she began to read through each and every one. There were letters from just about every person that she knew living in Twinleaf—from her neighbors, Cara and Izzy, to Palmer, and even Kenny and Leona who had moved away from their hometown. They were all letters wishing her the best of luck in the contest, telling her to win and make Twinleaf proud. Her smile grew with each letter that she read, Piplup plopping himself down beside her so that he could get a look at them as well.

"You're the pride of Twinleaf Town," Johanna said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Everyone is cheering you on."

Dawn closed her eyes, holding the letters close to her chest. There were so many people—the ones who made the effort to fly out to Unova, and even everyone back in Twinleaf Town. They were all cheering for her.

Opening her eyes, she looked to Johanna confidently. "I won't let them down!"

"That's the daughter I raised," Johanna said encouragingly. "I know you'll be great."

Dawn looked back down to the letters she held in her hands, gripping them tightly.

"So, how is this contest going to be structured?" Johanna asked suddenly, grabbing Dawn's attention.

Dawn raised her brows. "Oh!" she said, putting a finger to her chin. "There are 50 designers entering from all over the world—each one was handpicked by Elesa herself." She leaned back on the bed. "Every designer was given the task of creating a unique outfit for themselves and their Pokemon to wear on her runway." She held up a finger. "But the catch is that the outfit has to show the moment a trainer and Pokemon connect their hearts as one."

"That sounds straightforward enough," Johanna commented.

Dawn shook her head. "That isn't all, though," she said, and Johanna perked up. "You see, Elesa might be a model, but she's also a Gym Leader." Her gaze flicked to Johanna. "So, she wants to see our Pokemon demonstrate their abilities on the runway."

Johanna paused. "Like a contest appeal?"

"Sort of," Dawn said with a nod. She sat up. "The attacks you choose have to be used to show off the design you and your Pokemon are wearing." She closed her eyes. "The point of the appeal is to show how your outfit connects your hearts as one. After all, Elesa claims that a Pokemon's greatest beauty is shown through their abilities."

Johanna frowned, shifting her weight onto her left hip. "Sounds tricky," she commented. "Have you and Lopunny decided on your attacks yet?"

Dawn opened an eye. "Mm. We have." She glanced to Lopunny, putting a finger to her lips. "But it's a secret—so you'll just have to wait and see at the contest."

Johanna cracked a smile as she let out a huff. "I can't wait, then."

Dawn smiled back at her, but the moment was broken when Johanna's phone buzzed. Blinking, she looked down, pulling it out of her purse and reading a text message. She let out a sigh, saying, "That Lila never gives me a break." She began to type on her phone, shaking her head. "I'm in Unova for less than an hour and she's already telling me to come to her room. I swear, it's like we're teenagers again."

Dawn let out a small laugh. "Maybe you should go pay her a visit, then."

Johanna let out a breath, dropping her phone back into her purse. "You're probably right—I'm tired of being assaulted with text messages." She turned her head to Dawn. "But why don't the three of us grab dinner together tonight? I'd love to be able to catch up more with you both."

"That sounds great," Dawn said eagerly, leaning forward. "Just text me the time and place when you know and I'll be there."

"All right, I will," Johanna assured as she began to make her way towards the door. "Keep working hard, dear."

"I will." Dawn waved Johanna goodbye, watching as she closed the door behind her.

Silence followed, and Lopunny, Piplup, and Pachirisu all looked up to Dawn happily. She returned their smiles, stroking them all on the heads before looking down at the letters Johanna had brought her once more.

_Dee-Dee,_

_Make sure that you win, okay? If you do, then it's an all-expense paid hot springs visit on us! Do your best, and no need to worry! We're rooting for you!_

_-Kenny and Leona_

She smiled softly as she placed the letter back on top of the pile. Standing up, she walked over to the large window in the room and looked over the city. Just on the horizon, she could see Elesa's Gym.

* * *

**_February 28th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Nimbasa City, Unova._ **

A bag was slung from Dawn's wrist, and she kept glancing at the time on her phone as she walked. The city was busy, much busier than Hearthome—Dawn wasn't sure if it was the Pokemon Musical Theater or the Amusement Park, but there was an air of magic in the streets.

She checked the time again. She still had an hour before dinner with her Mother and Lila, and she hoped she had enough time to drop some last-minute supplies off at her room before meeting up with them at the restaurant.

Lifting her head from her phone, she paused, slowing her pace as she saw the sign of the Nimbasa Gym lit up like sparks. She stared at it, becoming tense. Her body was consumed in its shadow, the Gym towering over her as she suddenly felt small.

Tomorrow, she would be inside that Gym.

Closing her eyes, she took a slow inhale. She held it, then exhaled.

"This is an ideal place for the show."

Dawn gasped, snapping her eyes open as she spun on her heel in surprise. Putting a hand to her chest, she sighed.

"Paul," she breathed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Paul apologized. He stepped beside her, looking up at the Gym. Lowering her hand, Dawn glanced at Paul before looking back ahead.

"I wish I could see the stage I would be performing on," Dawn admitted. "I came to Nimbasa City years ago to see one of Elesa's fashion shows, but I haven't seen the Gym since its remodeling."

Paul said nothing, glancing at her. Closing his eyes, he stepped forward, grabbing onto the door handle as he eyed back at her.

"Then see it."

Dawn's face fell. "T-that's breaking and entering!"

Paul let out a huff. "Pokemon Gyms are open to the general public during operation hours," he explained, glancing to her as he pulled the door open. "So, do you want to see it or not?"

Suddenly feeling silly, Dawn blushed, gripping the bottom of her skirt and giving an eager nod. Paul closed his eyes in satisfaction as she stepped inside.

Dawn walked behind Paul, quiet as she stared at his back. She thought back to a few months ago, when they first began training together. He would always walk two steps ahead of her whenever they met. She didn't know when it had started, but one day, they had begun to walk side by side. But now he walked two steps ahead, just like before.

Glancing down, the memory of what had happened in the boutique two days prior came flooding back. Her stomach twisted when remembering the look in Paul's eyes—the way he walked out on her.

Her eyes dulled. Even now, Paul was out of her reach. She thought she had broken him apart, piece by piece, slowly seeing what was really underneath; but now, he felt almost like a stranger walking two steps ahead.

"We're here."

Dawn paused, lifting her head. Her breath caught, breaking away her thoughts, and Paul glanced at her as she stared in awe and captivation.

It didn't look like a Gym at all. A runway cut through the middle with a backdrop lit up against the wall, spotlights dotting the stage.

"Wow," Dawn said, her mouth parted open. "It's incredible." She looked around. "I've never heard of a Gym battle taking place on a runway before."

Paul closed his eyes. "It's not uncommon for Gym Leaders to structure their Gyms in a way that challenges the trainer."

"Such a thin battlefield really calls for the trainer to adapt," Dawn noted. She looked out to the audience. "And to have people watching you like that really puts on the pressure." She glanced to him teasingly. "I wonder if it gave _you_ any trouble, though."

Paul shrugged. "I challenged the Gym before it's remodeling," he said simply.

"I see," Dawn said, looking back to the runway. To battle on a runway—a Pokemon and trainer really would have to become one in that small space.

Curling her fists at her sides, Dawn walked up to the platform. Paul watched her, quiet, and Dawn slowly stepped up onto the stage. Standing at the edge, she looked out into the audience.

Tomorrow, all of the chairs would be filled with people. Her heart fluttered. Suddenly, everything felt real. Anxiety swelled inside her, dizzying under the lights as she stood alone on the stage of the runway. Looking around the bleachers, she caught sight of Paul, who watched her with focused eyes. Looking at him, her heart slowed, everything in her mind fading into black.

She closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh. Becoming firm, she lifted her head and forced a tense smile.

No need to worry.

* * *

**_March 1st, 2022. Late Morning. Nimbasa City, Unova._ **

Necklace? Check. Tights? Check. Mascara? Check.

Dawn paused.

"The beads," she said in panic. She proceeded to rummage through her bag in a panic. "Oh no, what if I—!"

"Lo."

Dawn inhaled as Lopunny nudged her in the back. Lifting her head, she let out a breath when she saw Lopunny holding the beads she had picked up off the floor. Putting a hand to her chest in relief, Dawn took them.

"Thanks," she sighed, and Lopunny smiled at her.

It was finally the day of Elesa's competition. Everyone backstage was in a buzz, apprehension and excitement spilling into the air. The floor was littered with spare fabric, Poke Stylists scrambling to make any last-minute adjustments before they stepped into the spotlight.

"Dawn," Lila said, and Dawn looked over. "You need to take a deep breath. You can't let your nerves get the best of you like this."

Dawn frowned. "I know," she said, shifting her weight. "Sorry. I guess I _am_ little fidgety."

"Why don't you take a walk?" Lila suggested. "Have some water and clear your head." She gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of setting things up here."

Dawn pursed her lips. Inhaling, she gave a nod. "Okay," she agreed. Looking down to Lopunny, she stepped into the crowd. She weaved her way through the designers, glancing around quietly.

It was only now she noticed just how many other Poke Stylists there were.

Each was with their Pokemon, tying ribbons or sewing hems. Each had a beautiful design, passion and hard work poured into every stitch. Each had a bond with their Pokemon, both working together side by side.

Each had come here to win.

Dawn bit her lip. Stepping out into the hallway, she closed her eyes.

"No need to worry," she muttered to herself. Taking a breath, she opened her eyes and gave a confident nod. All she had to do was keep giving it her all.

Walking down the hallway, she paused when she saw Gym Leader Fantina and famous Poke Stylist Paris both heading her way. Shaking off her worries, she swiftly stepped forward.

"Fantina! Paris!"

The two stopped and turned their heads. Paris paused, and Fantina lit up when seeing Dawn's face.

"Dawn!" she said, extending her arm to the side. " _Ça fait longtemps_. It's been a while, _non_?"

Dawn perked up, touched that Fantina remembered her. She scurried her way over to them. "It has!" she breathed. "I'm so happy to see you both—but I didn't expect to see you at all," she commented. "What are you doing here?"

Paris glanced to Fantina with a smile before looking back to Dawn. "Judging the contest, of course."

Dawn stared at the two stupidly. Gasping, she put her hand to her mouth. "A-ah! _You're_ the judges?!"

" _C'est vrai!_ " Fantina said, putting a hand to her chest. "Along with Elesa, of course."

Dawn tensed. She knew that whoever was going to be judging today's competition would be people of high standing in the world of Pokemon fashion—but she had no idea it would be Fantina and Paris of all people.

Dawn had seen a lot of Paris since she had settled from Coordinating. After her win at the Grand Festival, she had received a letter from her inviting her to a photoshoot for her Lopunny. It was there Paris had given her the pamphlet for a school for Poke Styling, giving Dawn the spark to take her first step forward.

Fantina, on the other hand, was both a skilled Top Coordinator and a Gym Leader. The two had met many years before when she first traveled the Sinnoh region. She had always been someone that Dawn idolized and taken inspiration from.

She could feel her nerves begin to rise again, but she swallowed them down and put on a brave face. They were just two more people she would have to do her best for—that's all. "I see," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "Then I hope my design will blow you away."

"Ah, so you're competing today, then," Paris noted.

"I am," Dawn affirmed, and Fantina looked delighted.

"I had no idea," Paris remarked, clapping her hands together. "But I'm certainly not surprised." She smiled. "I look forward to being able to judge your work once again."

Dawn smiled, but then paused, raising her brows as she looked between the pair. "But what about your jobs?" she asked, looking to Fantina. "Is it okay for you to leave your Gym and come all the way out to Unova like this?" She then looked to Paris. "And you were just recently promoted to editor of _Poke Chic Magazine_!"

Fantina laughed, waving her off. "Elesa is a good friend of mine," she explained dismissively. "When she asked me to judge her contest, I just couldn't say no!" She gave a wink. "My challengers are quite patient, you know."

Dawn laughed nervously, wondering if that was really true. She thought Ash would say otherwise, but she shook the thought away.

Paris nodded. "I'm also close friends with Elesa," she explained. "I'm actually here to represent _Poke Chic Magazine_. This competition will be featured in its next issue."

Dawn blinked a few times. "Oh! That makes sense!"

Fantina let out a dramatic sigh of contentment, extending both her arms. "Ah, this is what fashion is all about! Gym Leaders, Top Coordinators, and Poke Stylists all coming together to partake in a showcase of beauty and bonds!"

Paris gave a small, nervous laugh. Shaking it off, she turned back to Dawn. "I look forward to seeing how far you've come as a Poke Stylist, Dawn."

" _Oui_ ," Fantina cut in, leaning forward. Paris tilted herself back to evade her. "I can't wait to see what a Top Coordinator like yourself has to offer!" She closed her eyes, lifting her head to the ceiling. "This really will be a day of magic!"

Paris sighed as Fantina became lost in herself, but blinked when her phone went off. Slipping it from her pocket, she flipped it open.

"Ah—we have to get going," she said, closing her phone. Fantina looked disappointed. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, Paris began to walk. Looking over her shoulder, she held up a hand as she gave Dawn a sincere smile.

"Good luck, Dawn."

Fantina winked at her as she followed, calling, " _Oui, bonne chance!_ Blow us all away!"

Dawn stared, watching them until they turned the corner and disappeared. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, standing still for a moment before opening them with a smile.

* * *

The Gym was packed. The seats were overflowing with people, spectators talking excitedly among themselves as they waited eagerly for the start of the show.

"This Gym is _amazing_ ," Candice gushed as she looked around. Her eyes focused on the large runway placed in the center of the room. "Maybe I should put a runway in the Snowpoint Gym," she mused thoughtfully.

"Maybe _not_ ," Zoey commented dryly, looking down at Piplup who sat in Johanna's lap. He was dressed in a pink cheerleading outfit as he happily waved around the pompoms he held in his fins.

Barry, who was sitting beside Johanna, kept glancing down anxiously at the watch on his wrist. "Where is he?" he murmured impatiently, paying no attention to the people who surrounded him. "I oughta fine him for being late!"

Johanna raised a brow and looked at Piplup questioningly, who simply shrugged in response before continuing his cheer.

In the row behind them, Paul sat in silence, watching the curtain at the end of the runway as he waited for the show to start. He drummed his fingertips against his arm. Reggie stole a glance at him, cracking a smile before saying, "I'm going to have to take a lot of pictures for Joel and Maylene."

Paul glanced to him, and Reggie continued with, "I'm sure they wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I didn't." He laughed lightly. "I don't need them on my case about it."

Paul stared for a moment longer before looking back to the runway, but after a beat of silence, Reggie suddenly whispered, "So, did you talk to Dawn about what happened?"

Straightening out, Paul looked to his brother in annoyance, but Reggie's serious expression didn't waver. Sighing in frustration, Paul looked back forward. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat?"

Closing his eyes, Paul furrowed his brows. "...I took your advice," he said lowly. "And we agreed to sort it out once everything is over."

Reggie smiled, satisfied. "I see," he said, closing his eyes. "Then I think that everything is going to work out just fine."

Paul said nothing, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Candice staring at him with a wide smile on her face. His shoulders tensed as he realized she may have been eavesdropping. Pursing his lips, he rose from his seat. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh!" Reggie said, perking up. "Can you grab me a water, then?"

Forgetting about the previous conversation she was listening to, Candice gasped. "If you're getting food then grab me a bag of popcorn!"

"Hey, hey!" Barry said, waving his hands for Paul to look at him. "Grab me a soda!" he said, thumbing to himself. "Oh! And a chocolate bar!"

Zoey glanced at him, unamused. "I don't think that much sugar is the best idea," she remarked, but Barry didn't pay her any attention.

Paul looked between all of them, taking a mental note of each of their demands. He scowled in frustration, wondering just how it happened that he became in charge of this without even offering. Sighing in defeat, he waved them all off as he pushed his way out of the seats.

Paul entered the hallway, glancing left and right to spot some kind of concessions stand. Finally, he noticed a small booth which looked like it had been put together earlier that day for the sole purpose of this event.

He began to walk over, but suddenly stopped when noticing a familiar face running towards him. He furrowed his brows in remembrance, and the person seemed to recognize him as well as he came to a stop. He looked tired and out of breath, as if he had been running to get there.

He raised his brows. "I know you," he breathed, straightening out. "Paul, right?"

Paul nodded his head. "Lucas."

Lucas let out a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "You remember me! I'm surprised," he said, putting his arm down as he offered Paul a smile. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Fine," Paul responded simply.

Lucas blinked, waiting for Paul to say more—but when he didn't he shrugged and looked to the door. "I'm not late, am I?"

"No," Paul responded, shaking his head. "You have some time."

Lucas put a hand to his chest, sighing in relief. "Oh, good—my flight was delayed, so I was afraid I wasn't going to make it," he explained. He then tilted his head. "Where are you off to? I figured you'd all be seated by now."

Paul let out a huff, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'm getting refreshments for everyone, apparently."

Lucas perked up. "Oh!" he said, raising his brows. "Let me lend you a hand, then. That's a lot of stuff to carry."

Paul glanced at Lucas silently for a moment before nodding his head and making his way over to the line, Lucas in tow.

The two waited off to the side once Paul had placed the order. He made a mental note of the price; he fully expected to get back his ₱1,500 when this was over. It would take a few minutes for the popcorn that Candice had asked for, and they both stood there as a heavy silence filled the air. It was awkward; Paul kept his gaze forward, but Lucas kept giving hidden glances. Finally, he broke the tension.

"I can't wait to see Dawn's design," he commented, and Paul glanced over. "I know how hard she's been working for this—I'm sure I'll be blown away."

Paul looked back forward. "She's dedicated," he said simply. Lucas laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. He glanced down, a smile curving his lips. "…She really does deserve this." Paul flicked his eyes towards him. "I'm happy for her."

Paul didn't say anything, looking back over to the counter as he watched the popcorn pop. Lucas fidgeted his hand, stealing another glance at Paul before taking a breath.

"…Hey," he started. "Can I ask you a question?"

Paul glanced over to him, and Lucas looked like he was thinking about what to say. He hesitated under Paul's gaze.

"Are you and Dawn dating?"

Paul paused, taken aback. "What?" he managed.

Lucas scratched his nose. "When I saw her at the supermarket a few months ago, I noticed how happy she looked. Dawn is pretty private about that kind of thing, so I couldn't help but wonder."

Paul knitted his brows together. "We're not dating," he said plainly.

Lucas's face fell, embarrassed. "A-ah, sorry," he said. "It's just, Dawn talks so much about you on the phone." He gave a small smile. "I guess I just sort of assumed…"

Paul took a beat of silence. "…She talks about me?"

Lucas nodded. Letting out a light laugh he joked, "Raves about you, actually." He glanced at him. "Every time she says your name, her face just lights up."

Paul went quiet, looking back forward. He clenched his fists in his pockets. "…I see."

"She also told me you were planning to rechallenge the Champion soon," Lucas continued, shifting the topic away from the uncomfortable air. "Do you have a date set yet?"

Paul didn't answer, his jaw clenched as he stared at the ground. Suddenly, he felt terrible. He had walked out on Dawn, leaving her alone when she had tried to show him her feelings. He had acted pathetically, pushing her away because he had been too afraid to face her.

Inhaling, Paul lifted his head. "I have something I need to do," he suddenly said, and Lucas raised his brows. "Take care of the food for me."

Lucas blinked stupidly. "U-uh, sure!" he said, and Paul have him a nod before rushing into the crowd.

* * *

Lopunny stepped into her dress, Dawn helping her to pull it up and zip the back. Lila watched as Dawn decorated her ears, giving a nod in satisfaction as she looked her over.

"Lopunny looks perfect," Lila remarked. Lopunny beamed at the comment.

Dawn looked over with a smile. Thank you," she said. She then looked back to Lopunny. "I still can't believe it. It won't be long before we finally walk down the runway."

"You can't walk down any runway without _your_ outfit, though," Lila pointed out playfully, and Dawn paused, looking down at herself.

She let out a sheepish laugh. "I almost forgot," she said, rising to her feet.

"I'll be here with Lopunny," Lila said, and Dawn gave her a grateful smile as she picked up her garment bag from off of the ground.

"I'll be right back," she assured, and she gave Lopunny one last look before stepping into the hall. Rounding the corner, something caught her eye, and she suddenly stopped with a gasp. Raising her brows, she jogged over.

"Paul," she said, stopping in front of him. She placed her hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to be back here."

"I wanted to see you," Paul dismissed. Some of the designers stared as they walked by, and Dawn glanced at them, her face burning red in embarrassment. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him aside.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Paul stared. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her that he had messed up. He wanted to tell her a lot of things, but nothing came out.

"Paul," Dawn pressed. She glanced to a nearby clock. "I have to start getting ready."

Paul pressed his lips into a hard line. He couldn't tell her—not now. Right now, their feelings didn't matter. In that moment, all that mattered was the contest Dawn had to win.

Becoming firm, Paul knitted his brows together.

"Win it all."

Dawn paused, staring. Lighting up, she gave him a confident nod.

"I will—just watch me!"

* * *

The lights in the Gym began to flicker, and Reggie looked down nervously at his watch. The show was about to begin at any moment and Paul still hadn't returned from concessions. Somehow, he got the feeling that Paul was taking his sweet time on purpose.

"Where's my popcorn?" Candice whined, leaning back in her seat.

"And _my_ chocolate!" Barry spat, tapping his foot impatiently against the floor. "I'm telling ya—I should fine Paul for taking so long!"

"He was with me just a few minutes ago."

The voice came from the aisle, and Barry turned his head to see Lucas pushing his way through the seats—drinks and snacks in hand. "Don't worry, I've got the snacks," Lucas assured with a light laugh.

Barry's face lit up, and he instantly jumped to his feet, wrapping his arms around Lucas in a powerful bear hug. "Lu!" he said enthusiastically. "You made it!"

Lucas stumbled, nearly dropping the snacks when Barry hugged him. "Of course I did," he said, pulling away from Barry as he began to hand out the food and drinks. "I wouldn't miss this for the world—even if my flight _was_ delayed."

Candice, Zoey, and Johanna all began to give their greetings to Lucas, but Reggie blinked, sitting forward. "You said you saw Paul?" He let out a small laugh, holding up a hand. "Sorry—I'm his brother, Reggie."

Lucas turned his head towards Reggie and nodded. "Yeah, I ran into him at the concessions stand," he explained, scratching a finger against his temple. "We got to talking, but he suddenly ran off—said he had something to do." He shrugged. "I kind of figured he'd be here by now."

Reggie scrunched his face in confusion, but then perked up when hearing, "I'm here."

Turning around, Reggie saw his brother making his way back to his seat beside him. "Where were you?" he asked as Paul sat back down.

Paul closed his eyes. "It's not important."

Reggie exchanged confused looks with Lucas, but then their attention was snapped towards the runway when the lights cut out and loud music began to play from the speakers above.

"Ah!" Zoey said, her eyes widening. "It must be starting!"

The crowd began to whisper in an excited anticipation as colored lasers and spotlights began to shine and dance along the runway. The stage began to glow in a bright white light as the large television at the end flickered on. Several pictures of Pokemon in different outfits flashed on the screen, followed by shots of battles and trainers all perfectly timed to the blaring music.

Finally, there was a bright flash of light, and a woman's tall, lean silhouette appeared behind the screen. The crowd's excitement began to swell, and it burst as the screen was slowly raised and Elesa walked out from behind it. Her stride had a sense of both elegance and power, her hair and jacket flowing behind her as she raised her hands into the air.

"There she is!" Candice squealed, rising out of her seat and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Elesa, I love you!"

Zoey winced, putting her hands to her ears and sinking into her seat.

Paul flicked his gaze towards Candice, but then returned his focus onto the runway as the music began to fade and the lights on stage were brought up just the slightest.

The crowd's cheering died down and Elesa took a deep breath, extending a hand outward. "Welcome, welcome!" she greeted, putting a hand to her chest. "Thank you all for the applause—the excitement of so many people has left me positively dizzy!"

The crowd cheered, and Candice let out a dreamy sigh, putting a hand to her cheek. "She's so amazing," she said, causing Zoey to cringe.

"Now," Elesa continued, putting a hand to her cheek. "I am thrilled to say that we have an incredible line-up of designs coming from the world's most talented Poke Stylists and their Pokemon. I know that they're going to leave everyone here shocked!"

Elesa walked further down the runway. "As you all know, I am someone who is both a model and a Gym Leader," she began, flipping one of her braids behind her. "When I model, I take someone else's vision and bring it to life." She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her chest. "But when I battle, that is when I'm my true self. All of my battles take place on this very runway, because a battle is its own design to be shown off."

Paul watched Elesa with focused eyes, remembering the combinations that Dawn had used in all of her battles against him—the way that she had been able to make her Pokemon shine with them.

Elesa looked to the ceiling, extending her arms. "A Pokemon's truest form of beauty comes through in their natural abilities and power—but their most electrifying potential can only be brought out through connecting their heart with their trainer's." She closed her eyes. "And that's why I've asked all of the stylists you'll see today to design something that shows the moment a Pokemon and trainer connect their hearts as one!"

There was another cheer from the audience, and Elesa smiled. "But that bond can never be shown simply through fashion alone. As I said, a Pokemon's true beauty comes from their abilities." She turned on her heel and gracefully walked back to the other end of the runway. "So, today we're going to witness a beautiful array of attacks that will make these Pokemon shine as brightly as the stars." She faced the audience. "And the stylist who can make their work shine brightest will be our winner—taking home our grand prize of ₱2,000,000 and having their design showcased in my magazine!"

The audience's excitement grew, and Elesa held up a hand to silence them. "That being said, our stylists today will be judged on their skill as designers, how their design fits the theme, and how they're able to showcase both the design and the bond they share with their Pokemon through an appeal of attacks," she explained, placing her hands to her hips. "But of course, I cannot be the only one to judge—and that's why I've enlisted the help of two dear friends of mine."

She extended her hand towards stage right. "First, the world-renowned Poke Stylist and lead editor of _Poke Chic Magazine_ —Paris Sivonen!"

Paris walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd as they let out a shrill scream of excitement. Paris took her place beside Elesa and leaned forward. "Thank you!" she greeted with a wave. "It's a pleasure to be here. I look forward to seeing each Stylist and their beautiful Pokemon!"

The crowd let out another cheer, and Elesa then extended her hand to stage left, saying, "And our second judge, a Top Coordinator and leader of the Hearthome City Gym—Fantina Beaulieu!"

Fantina made her way onto the stage as the crowd continued to cheer. She approached Elesa and extended her arms to her, kissing her on both cheeks before turning to the crowd dramatically. " _Merci, merci_!" Fantina began, putting a hand to her chest. "I am so honored to be given the opportunity to just such a _merveilleux_ showcase, and I hope that you all are just as excited as I am!"

Elesa's smile widened as the audience roared, and once they settled down she lifted her arms into the air. "Then with the formalities out of the way, let's allow these stylists and their Pokemon to make our heads spin as they take the stage!"

The crowd was buzzing with anticipation as Johanna took a breath, watching the three women walk off the stage to sit at the judging table. "There are so many big names here," she commented, and Paul glanced at her. "Dawn is going to have to impress each one of them."

Paul stared at her for a moment before looking forward, watching as the first Poke Stylist took the stage alongside her Emolga, their outfits twinkling brightly as they walked down the runway. He furrowed his brows, gripping at the bottom of his jacket.

She could do this.

* * *

" _Florges, use Petal Dance!_ "

Dawn watched the small television screen in the backroom attentively. The trainer who was currently on the runway had their Florges dressed in a long gown that made the pink flowers around her neck stand out beautifully.

The runway became decorated in tiny flower petals as Florges danced in the center. Dawn gripped the jacket draped around her shoulders nervously. Every stylist so far had been incredible. She was surrounded by so much talent that she wondered just how she and Lopunny were supposed to stand out.

"Lop!"

Dawn blinked, turning her head to see Lopunny staring at her encouragingly, one of her paws placed on Dawn's thigh. A moment later, she felt a hand lightly tap her on the back. Looking over, she saw Lila staring down at her.

"I was told to let you know that it's almost time," Lila explained. "Are you ready?"

Dawn turned her head back to the screen, watching as the trainer and their Florges exited the runway. She tightened the grip on her jacket, her nerves bubbling within her. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, allowing herself a moment to calm down. Once the nerves settled, she rose to her feet, dropping her jacket onto the bag in front of her.

She turned to Lila, offering her a confident smile. "I'm ready."

Lopunny jumped beside her, happily throwing her paws into the air. "Lopunny!"

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Lila gave Dawn and Lopunny both one last look-over. Each stitch was perfectly in place, every bead decorating the fabric gleaming under the room's lights. The dresses weren't exactly the same, but one couldn't stand without the other—the design was only complete with each dress placed side by side.

Lila smiled, closing her eyes. "I know I've said it before—but it really is a beautiful design," she said, taking Dawn by surprise. "I always knew that you had it in you." Lila looked at her. "You've come a long way as a Poke Stylist, Dawn. No matter what happens out there, I'm proud of you."

Dawn's lips curved into a smile. "That means a lot, Lila," she said, putting a hand to her chest. "And thank you for pushing me all this time—I don't think I would be anywhere near this level if it hadn't been for you. So thank you."

Lila let out a huff. "I'm just doing my job, Dawn," she explained. "I knew from the start that you had talent—you just needed the right shove forward." Lifting her hand, she gave her a thumbs-up. "So go out there and show everyone out there what you're made of!"

Dawn looked down to Lopunny, the two exchanging smiles before Dawn lifted her head back to Lila. "I will!" she assured with a curt nod. She then turned on her heel towards the stage.

"Oh, and Dawn?" Lila called to her.

Dawn stopped, glanced at back her questioningly.

Lila smiled, raising a brow. "No need to worry, right?"

Dawn blinked, surprised by the comment, but then became firm, curling her hand into a fist. "No need to worry!"

With that, Dawn turned her back to Lila and stepped through the double doors that led to the Gym. The lights were dim, but she could make out several other Poke Stylists sitting nervously alongside their Pokemon as they waited to step out onto the runway. The blaring music and cheering crowd could be heard from just behind the curtain.

" _Next, we have contestant number 33 from Blackthorn City, Richard Ormond and his Weavile!_ " Elesa's voice rang from the other side.

Dawn paused. Contestant number 33.

"Contestant number 34? Is contestant number 34 here?" a woman's voice whispered into the small gathering of stylists.

Dawn gripped at the bottom of her dress before taking a quick breath and looking to the woman. "That's me."

The woman looked at her, and then to her clipboard. "Dawn Berlitz?" she asked, and Dawn nodded. "You're up next, so if you could just step this way."

Her body tensed as she followed the woman to the edge of the curtain. Her stomach turned as she listened to the crowd. She could just barely manage to peek through the cracks of the curtain to see Richard reaching the end of the runway alongside his Weavile.

Weavile wore a long, red scarf that trailed behind him as he walked, the spotlight making the bold color stand out against the simple white vest he wore. Richard wore an outfit that properly matched his Pokemon's, the two balancing each other well.

He extended his arm to the audience, calling, "Use Dark Pulse, Weavile!"

Dawn bit her bottom lip as she watched Weavile fire a beautiful Dark Pulse attack above the judges. He then proceeded to slice through it with a Night Slash attack, his scarf trailing behind him in the process. The sparkles from the broken Dark Pulse rained down on Weavile as he made a flawless landing, the audience erupting as he did so. After striking a finishing pose together, the two then turned and began to make their way back down the runway.

Dawn's stomach twisted into a knot. Their appeal had been perfect, capturing both Weavile's dark typing and the simplicity of the outfit that it wore well. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath, but stopped short when she felt something grab her arm.

Blinking, she opened her eyes to see Lopunny's paw gently grasping her hand. Lopunny smiled, giving a reassuring squeeze. Looking down at her, Dawn noticed the way that the light from above caused the Mega Stone that hung from her neck to shine. Suddenly, she remembered standing behind the curtain in Hearthome City beside Buneary—the two of them in their simplistic white dresses. After that day, she had learned what it truly meant to make her Pokemon shine—and today, she was going to do just that.

Smiling, she squeezed Lopunny's hand and looked forward. No matter what happened, she didn't want to have any regrets.

" _Next up, we have contestant number 34 from Hearthome City, Dawn Berlitz and her Lopunny!_ " Elesa's voice rang from the other side of the curtain.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn looked forward as the curtain opened. The spotlight blinded her for a moment, and she peeked out to see that all eyes were on her. Suddenly feeling dizzy, she stared before catching sight of her friends in the crowd.

" _If you don't give it your best, you'll only have regrets._ "

Dawn watched as everyone else faded away. "No need to worry!" was painted on a sign that Barry held, and Piplup jumped up and down as he waved his pompoms.

" _You're the pride of Twinleaf Town—everyone's cheering you on._ "

Becoming firm, Dawn stepped forward. The lights felt hot and heavy, Lopunny walking beside her as she made her way down the runway. The runway seemed much longer than she remembered.

" _Just don't lose. I can't be associated with a losing boutique, after all._ "

Taking a quick breath, she walked with more confidence. There was a bounce in her step, and Lopunny perked up when feeling Dawn's energy.

" _If you don't win, I'll have to fine you!_ "

The music was blaring, but she couldn't hear it. She could only hear her friends, a spotlight shining on each of them as they watched her from below. All of them had supported her. All of them had come here for her.

All of them believed in her.

" _No need to worry, right?_ "

She couldn't let them down. Everyone had done so much to help her, and now was the time to show them the results of their strength and love. Glancing over, she then saw Paul as he watched her in fixation.

" _Win it all._ "

Suddenly, Dawn could hear the crowd. She lit up as she heard people making comments like, "That Lopunny's dress is beautiful!" and, "How did she get her fur to sparkle like that?"

Lopunny was the star. Their dresses perfectly brought out each of Lopunny's traits and connected the two to each other as one. Looking down the runway, she could see Fantina, Paris, and Elesa all sitting at a table together. Fantina had her hands clapped together in admiration as Paris nodded her head in approval. Elesa was resting her chin on her hands, a dreamy look in her eyes. She knew that now was the time to really blow them away.

Taking a step back, Dawn looked to Lopunny with a smile. "Lopunny," she started, getting her Pokemon's attention. "Are you ready?"

Stopping in place, Lopunny turned to Dawn. Smiling confidently, she clenched her paw into a fist. "Lo!"

"Okay, then," Dawn started, extending her hand forward. "Use Ice Beam!"

Lopunny obeyed, her mouth swelling in blue light as she lifted her head. Streams of ice formed pillars decorating the ends of the runway, the spotlights from above reflecting off of them with color. The colors beamed onto Lopunny, giving her dress a faint glow as she posed center stage. Elesa leaned forward, intrigued.

Opening her hand, Dawn smiled brightly. "Now, use Bounce!"

Lopunny sprung into the air, the bottom of her dress flaring out as she did so, causing the audience to let out an excited gasp. She spun in the air as she began to bounce herself off of the ice pillars on the runway.

The crowd cheered as Lopunny continued her dance within the icy scenery she had created. Dawn's eyes were sparkling as she watched her Pokemon captivate the audience. Her heart pounded as she watched Lopunny's dress flow and sparkle within the ice and lights, the audience letting out gasps and cheers at every twirl and bounce. This was why she became a PokeStylist—to show off the beauty of Pokemon and allow them to shine alongside their trainers under the spotlight.

"Lopunny looks so beautiful dancing like that!" Candice gushed from the audience, putting her hands to her cheeks. "The lights reflecting off the ice like that really make her the center of attention!"

"Yeah," Zoey agreed with a nod. "And Lopunny bouncing around really shows how beautiful and easy to move in her design is. It captures Lopunny's personality and abilities perfectly."

Lucas's eyes were shining as he watched Dawn's face light up. "And the simplicity of Lopunny dancing in the ice gives me kind of a nostalgic feeling," he added. "It makes me think of a Pokemon Trainer's early days with their Pokemon—back when things were simple." He closed his eyes. "And it makes you realize just how far Dawn and Lopunny have come together since their simpler days, too."

"Pip! Piplup lup!" Piplup cheered loudly, jumping up and down in Johanna's lap with his pompoms.

Johanna held Piplup close to her, and she paused, her eyes widening as Lucas spoke. "I get it…" she said quietly, and Paul glanced at her. "This is just like when she entered the Hearthome Collection with Buneary."

Paul furrowed his brows together. "The Hearthome Collection?"

Johanna blinked, not having realized that Paul was listening to her. She flicked her gaze towards him before looking back to Dawn and Lopunny on the runway. "Back when Dawn entered the Hearthome Collection—the first thing she ever did as a Poke Stylist—she used a very similar appeal of attacks," she explained, remembering the tiny Buneary dancing within pillars of ice on the television. "At the time, the point of it was to use the simplicity of the ice and the dress to make Buneary stand out."

Paul watched as Johanna put a hand to her chest, and he noticed her eyes had a watery gleam to them as she watched her daughter up on stage. "And now she's making Lopunny shine brighter than ever in this design by bringing them back to that simpler place they started from," she said, gripping her shirt.

Paul stared before looking back to the runway. Suddenly, he remembered the day he first began his journey. He remembered the first time he held his Turtwig—the first time they promised to become Champion.

"Okay, Lopunny," Dawn said confidently, lifting her arm into the air. "Let's finish this off with one last Bounce!"

"Lop!" Lopunny said, springing into the air and landing perfectly atop the largest ice pillar in the center.

Dawn's face beamed as she watched her Pokemon make the landing. Lopunny extended her arms as the spotlights from above made her outfit glow more than ever. Closing her eyes, she let out a small breath-but she paused when suddenly hearing a faint crackling sound.

Her eyes snapped open and she froze when realizing that the pillar Lopunny was standing on had started to crack beneath her weight. Dawn's breath caught as she flicked her gaze up to Lopunny.

Lopunny seemed to take notice as the ice beneath her swayed just the slightest and began to cave. Before she had the chance to properly react, the tilting pillar caused her foot to slip, and she let out a cry of alarm as she stumbled backwards before losing her balance and falling off.

There was a collective gasp from the audience as Dawn instantly sprinted forward. "I've got you!" she said, catching her Pokemon before she could crash to the ground.

She stumbled backwards as Lopunny landed in her arms, but managed to remain standing. Letting out a shaky breath, she looked down to make sure Lopunny wasn't hurt. But Lopunny's eyes were fixed forward.

Lifting her head, Dawn followed her Pokemon's gaze and immediately froze in horror. The pillar of ice had begun to fall in her direction. She felt as though she was watching in slow motion as pieces of it shattered. This was it. They had come this far only to mess up—only to fail. Just when her dream seemed to be right in her grasp, it crumbled before her.

She knew that everyone here—the judges, the audience, her friends, Lila—they would all be disappointed in her. She had spent so many late nights working for this—she and her Pokemon together. When she glanced down to Lopunny, she saw that her gaze was focused on her, a fire in her eyes.

In that moment, time seemed to speed up again and Dawn flicked her gaze towards the chunks of ice that were falling towards them. Suddenly, she remembered her battle with Paul from a few days prior—Torterra's Stone Edge attack raining down on Lopunny—and she was struck with an idea.

Her expression grew intense as she pointed towards the falling ice. "Lopunny, use Fire Punch!"

Reacting to Dawn's orders without hesitation, Lopunny ignited her fists in flames and sprung directly towards the falling pieces of ice. She struck each piece with her flaming fists, causing them to shatter in sparks of blue and red. The mix of colors rained over Lopunny as she continued her attack, causing the outfits that she and Dawn wore to sparkle under the spotlight.

Dawn's face lit up as Lopunny landed on her feet following the attack, striking a pose.

The crowd went wild at Lopunny's save, and Barry leapt out of his seat, throwing his hands into the air. "She did it! She did it!" he cheered. "I was about to fine her, but she pulled it off!"

Johanna let out the breath she had been holding, leaning back in her seat as she put a hand to her chest. "That was a close one," she sighed, focusing her attention back onto Dawn. "That combination was quick thinking, and Lopunny responded to her so fast." She cracked a smile, putting a hand to her cheek. "But I suppose you can't expect anything less from a Top Coordinator and her Pokemon."

Paul had barely heard Johanna, his eyes solely focused on Dawn. He watched as the sparkles continued to shower over her and Lopunny. Dawn looked out of breath, her face beaded with sweat as she held her pose under the spotlight. Her chest heaved, but she looked out with a shine in her eyes, her face beaming as her cheeks flushed in the hot light.

She had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment.

Dawn took another second to catch her breath as the crowd continued to cheer for her and Lopunny. Smiling, she looked down at her Pokemon and offered her a small nod before the two turned around and walked back to the start of the runway.

Once they were behind the curtain, Dawn was only able to walk for a few more feet before collapsing to her knees.

Lopunny's eyes widened as she let out a "Lop!", and hurriedly scurried over to her trainer. Once Lopunny was close enough, Dawn grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Lopunny gasped in surprise as Dawn held her tightly. Letting out a small laugh, Dawn buried her face into Lopunny's fur. "Thank you," she murmured. "You were incredible out there, Lopunny. If you hadn't acted so quickly then we might have been done for."

Lopunny blinked, looking to Dawn as she continued with, "I don't care that we messed up—I don't care if we don't win." She tightened her grip. "You looked amazing, and the crowd totally loved you. You got to shine out there, and that's what matters most. So thank you."

Lopunny continued to stare at Dawn before letting out a happy noise and returning the embrace, nuzzling against Dawn's hair.

Just then, Lila emerged into the room in haste. She breathed heavily as she looked around for Dawn. She paused when she saw Dawn kneeling on the ground with Lopunny in her arms.

She stared for a moment long before letting out a short breath and smiling. She had been positive that Dawn was going to need a pep-talk after what had happened, but it seemed as though she had everything she needed right there.

* * *

The final Poke Stylist of the competition walked down the runway alongside her Joltik, who was wearing a tiny top hat and bowtie.

"Who knew a little Joltik could make such a big impression," Candice said in surprise as she watched the designer exit the runway. "I guess it just goes to show that fashion can bring out any Pokemon's traits."

"I'll say," Zoey commented, closing her eyes. "There was a lot of really great competition today." She pursed her lips. "I wonder where Dawn and Lopunny will fall."

Candice frowned, but before she got the chance to speak, Elesa stepped back onto the stage. She extended her arms to the crowd, saying, "So, what did everyone think?"

There was a roar from the audience, and Elesa smiled, closing her eyes. "Yes, I couldn't agree more," she said, raising her arms to the ceiling. "Every contestant was truly electrifying!" After taking a breath, Elesa looked around the Gym. "Now that we've seen all of our spectacular designers and their Pokemon, the judges and I will take a few minutes to discuss the results." She held up a finger. "We will return shortly with the winners!"

There was one last cheer from the crowd as Elesa walked off of the stage and exited the room with Paris and Fantina trailing behind her.

The house lights were raised, and Barry shot out of his seat, stating, "I'm going to the bathroom!" Moments later, he darted out of the row of chairs.

Lucas let out a small sigh before rising from his own seat. "I'd better go with him," he said, pushing his way out. "The last thing I want is Barry fining someone using the bathroom."

"You know, moving around isn't a bad idea," Candice said, stretching as she stood up. "What do you say, Zoe-Zoe? Wanna take a walk?"

Zoey blinked, looking up at Candice before cracking a smile. "Sure," she said, standing up beside her. "I need to stretch my legs, anyways." With that, the two of them headed out through the doors.

Reggie leaned back in his chair as he let out a sigh. "It's up to the judges now." He glanced to the stage. "I hope they don't take off too many points for Dawn's mess up…"

Paul closed his eyes. "She gave it everything she had. Win or lose, she still showed us her top performance."

Johanna glanced at the two brothers, quiet. Turning to them, she gave them a smile.

"You're right."

Paul raised his brows, not realizing Johanna could hear them. Johanna continued with, "This performance has brought Dawn closer with her Pokemon. What she showed us on stage is who she is as a designer." She looked up. "She's had it inside her all along—walking down that runway after everything she's been through helped her finally realize it. Coordinating, designing, traveling, Pokemon, friends—" She eyed Paul. "—all of it has led her to this very stage."

Closing her eyes, Johanna saw Dawn after her loss at her first Grand Festival. She had pulled Johanna's ribbon from her bag, the ribbon she had given her for support on her journey. Dawn held it close before holding it out for her mother to take.

" _My support from now on will be all the proof of my hard work!_ "

Johanna opened her eyes. "…I'm proud of her. Her father would be proud, too."

Paul watched her wordlessly. Johanna then glanced at him, a smile curving her lips.

"It's Paul, right?"

Paul nodded, and Johanna straightened herself. "Thank you for supporting Dawn all this time," she said sincerely, and Paul paused. "I think you've helped her more than she realizes. It's thanks to you she was able to shine so brightly on that stage today."

Paul pressed his lips together. "…It was Dawn's own work that brought her dress to life. It was her own courage that she was able to get on that runway. It was all her." He stayed quiet for a moment. "… She's incredible."

Reggie's mouth parted open slightly, taken aback by Paul's words. He then smiled.

Johanna's expression softened. "…She is," she agreed. She looked back forward, adding, "Everything Dawn said about you being a good person is true."

Paul stared at her. Averting his gaze down, he couldn't help but let a small smile show.

* * *

Dawn sat on a bench backstage, Lopunny sitting beside her. Her performance kept playing in her mind like a broken record. She was certain that the judges were going to take off points for their mess up, but she knew that the only thing she could do about it now was wait.

Looking to Lopunny, she let a small smile show. She had come so far since she first started as a Poke Stylist. A year ago, she could have never imagined herself standing where she was now. No matter what the outcome was, she was happy to know that she had at least gotten this far. With the help and support of her Pokemon and friends, she would strive to go even further until someday she could make everyone smile at her designs the way they did today. That day would definitely come.

"Dawn," Lila's voice spoke from beside her, and Dawn turned to face her. "They're calling all of the designers onto the stage now for the awards ceremony." She nodded her head to the double doors. "You should get out there, too."

Dawn blinked, exchanging glances with Lopunny. "Right," she said, rising to her feet. Lopunny jumped beside her.

Lila offered Dawn a small smile, holding up a hand as she watched her walk to the doors. "Good luck."

Once Dawn stepped onto the stage, she weaved herself into the cluster of Poke Stylists. Each one of them seemed nervous, fidgeting their hands or adjusting their Pokemon's outfits. They had all come here to win, and no one wanted to be told anything less. Taking a deep breath, Dawn looked down at Lopunny and gently grasped her paw.

Lifting her head, she looked out into the audience. She could just barely make out the faces of Paul and the others in the darkness. Feeling a little more at ease, a small smile curved her lips.

Loud music began to play over the speakers that hung above the stage, and the crowd cheered as Elesa, Fantina, and Paris made their entrance onto the runway.

"We're sorry to have kept you all waiting," Elesa said, taking the center of the stage. "But there were just so many designs that left our heads spinning that we needed to consider each one carefully." She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "It truly was such a marvelous experience to see so many incredible Poke Stylists and their Pokemon displaying fashion from all over the world." She turned to face the contestants. "It was clear how hard each and every one of you worked. I could see the love you put into all of your designs—so be proud of yourselves."

The crowd let out a cheer of agreement, and Elesa turned to face them once more. "But of course, we must have those who come out on top," she started, putting a hand to her chest. "It was difficult to decide on our winners, but ultimately, there did end up being one designer who stood out. A designer who was able to show their skill, make their Pokemon shine, and display what it means to have your hearts connected as one." She looked up into the spotlight. "Our winner showed me that today." She extended her arms out. "So now it's time to announce who they are!"

The crowd's excitement began to grow and Dawn could feel herself tense as Elesa pulled out a slip of paper from her jacket pocket. "First up, we'll announce our third prize winner!" she explained, unfolding the slip of paper and looking down at it. "Demonstrating both grace and beauty on our runway, we have Stacy Maslow and her Florges!"

Stacy's face lit up, and she exchanged an excited look with her Florges as Elesa motioned for her to step forward. Dawn watched as the pair walked into the spotlight, waving to the crowd as she graciously accepted her award.

She swallowed as Elesa faced the audience again, raising the microphone to her mouth as she looked down at the paper. "Next up, we saw a dizzying display of both power and simplicity from the lovely pair of our second place winners, Richard Ormond and his Weavile!"

The crowd let out a loud applause, and Richard perked up, his brows rising in surprise as he looked to Weavile. His Pokemon smiled at him, and Richard then put a hand to his chest and let out a long, shaky sigh of relief. He looked to Elesa with a smile and walked beside Stacy. He bowed his head gratefully as Paris handed him his award, and Weavile beamed with pride as a medal was placed around his neck.

The audience's cheers began to quiet down once the third and second place winners had accepted their awards and stepped off to the side. Barry shifted impatiently in his seat, growling in frustration as he crumpled his program in his hands.

"Man! If she takes any longer to announce the winner then I'm gonna have to fine her!" he whispered harshly, earning a wary glance from Lucas. "And I'll fine her _double_ if it's not Dawn!"

"Barry, _shh_!" Zoey scolded quietly, putting a finger to her lips as Candice anxiously stuffed her face with popcorn beside her.

Johanna clasped her hands together tightly as she waiting for Elesa to speak, and Piplup seemed to be shaking with nerves as his pompoms rattled between his fins.

Reggie flicked his eyes towards Paul, and let a small smile show when he noticed his brother watching Dawn with unwavering eyes.

Elesa took a step forward, staring down at the paper in front of her before smiling and slipping it back into her pocket. Lifting her head to the audience, she put a hand to her chest. "And now the time has come for me to unveil our grand prize winner!"

There was an excited murmur from the crowd, and Elesa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "This final designer has brought something onto my runway that I've never seen before," she said, extending her arms outward. "They were able to show the care, time, and effort that went into creating their design. What we saw on the runway today was more than an outfit—it was a piece of this stylists' heart." She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her chest. "And what's more, we got to see that piece of their heart connect with their Pokemon's through their attacks—the two of them working in synch as one." Opening her eyes, she looked to the audience. "And that person is…"

With that, the room went dark. Moments later, two spotlights lit up and began to run their light across all of the designers. Dawn felt herself stiffen in anticipation as the light ran past her several times. She could hear her heart pounding in her head, and she gripped Lopunny's paw. Lopunny looked up at Dawn with a smile and reciprocated her grasp.

No need to worry.

Taking a small breath, she nodded and looked to the audience. She could just barely make out her friends and family watching her attentively through the darkness and she smiled. Suddenly, her eyes were blinded by a bright light being cast down on her from above, and she squinted.

"Dawn Berlitz and her Lopunny!" Elesa's said, extending an arm in Dawn's direction.

The crowd let out a loud roar, and Dawn felt herself freeze up, not sure if she had heard Elesa right. She blinked stupidly, but when she saw the three judges walking her way, and suddenly she knew it was no mistake at all.

"She _did it_!" Barry and Candice yelled in unison, Barry jumping out of his seat and throwing his arms into the air.

Piplup jumped up and down beside him, cheering loudly and waving his pompoms around as Johanna let out a long breath of relief, sinking back into her chair.

Dawn felt as though her head was spinning, and her ears wouldn't stop ringing as Elesa stepped beside her.

"Congratulations, Dawn," she said as Paris stepped beside her, the trophy in her hands. "You and Lopunny shined beautifully together today—you both left my heart spinning! I'd say that you are more than worthy of our grand prize!"

The crowd roared in agreement, and Dawn stared up at Elesa as though she were in a trance. Shaking it away, her mouth gaped open. "But…" Dawn started, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't… I don't understand. I messed up," she managed, still trying to collect herself. "How could I win if I messed up?"

Elesa smiled, closing her eyes. "You thought that was messing up?" she asked, and Dawn blinked in confusion.

Taking a breath, Elesa turned back to the audience. "When that ice pillar broke, you and Lopunny could have easily given up—but you chose to keep going and push through it," she said before turning back to Dawn. "You and Lopunny acted quickly and creatively, and Lopunny was able to respond to your heart, making a perfect finish." She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her chest. "When your hearts connected like that, you were able to create an appeal that made you both shine under the spotlight. The combination of the fire and ice brought out the colors of your design, and you left us all dizzy with your bond." She looked to Dawn with a smile. "It was no mess up." She gave Dawn a wink. "It was your hearts coming together as one."

The crowd cheered, and Dawn's eyes widened as Elesa's words sunk into her. A cry from Lopunny jolted her back to reality, and she gasped as she looked to her Pokemon. Lopunny smiled up at her in excitement, and Dawn paused when noticing a tear falling onto the stage. Slowly lifting her hand to her cheek, she became surprised, not realizing she had been crying. Sniffling, she closed her eyes tightly before letting out a noise in her throat, lunging herself to Lopunny and wrapping her in her arms.

"We won!" she cheered, and Lopunny beamed as Dawn twirled her. "Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

Elesa watched them and smiled, closing her eyes before turning back to the audience. Putting a hand to her chest, she stepped forward, her braids bouncing in place as she did so.

"With that, the Nimbasa City's Fashion Collection will come to a close! Thank you for all those who participated, and everyone who came. I'm so grateful—"

But Paul wasn't listening. Elesa's words became static, his eyes only on Dawn. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, Lopunny smiling up at her. They shined under the spotlight, and in that moment, everything else looked gray beside them.

Reggie glanced to Paul, raising his brows a bit in surprise when catching Paul's expression. Closing his eyes, he looked satisfied as he looked back to the stage.

He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Paul smile the way he did in that moment.

* * *

Dawn had barely been able to pack up her things as person after person swarmed around her. Just in such a small amount of time, she had been asked to stay in Unova a week longer for a photoshoot and had received three business cards from producers asking her to give them a call. As Elesa would put it, her head was spinning, everyone's words simply sounds to her. She hadn't even had time to let her win sink in, still feeling as though it almost didn't happen at all.

And yet, she couldn't seem to get her smile off of her face.

"Dawn! Dawn!"

Dawn perked up, looking over to see her friends push their way through the crowd.

"Hey, hey, move aside!" Barry called as he weaved through. "Don't you know who I am? I'm Elite Four, so make a path!"

The people glanced at each other, but the attention of an Elite Four wanting to speak with Dawn was enough to push them back somewhat. Dawn appeared a little relieved, and Barry looked satisfied as he pushed forward with the rest.

Before Dawn had the chance to greet them, Johanna rushed to the front and swept her daughter up in a tight embrace. Dawn gasped and stumbled, but she quickly wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm so proud of you," Johanna said as she pulled away.

Dawn smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

As soon as Johanna let go of her, however, Piplup sprung into her arms, nuzzling against her as he let out an excited, "Pip! Piplup!" Dawn laughed lightly and returned his embrace.

"I knew you would win!" Barry cut in, and Dawn looked over. "Everyone doubted it, but I knew the whole time!"

"Yeah right," Zoey muttered. "You were the one about to fine Elesa for not declaring Dawn the winner."

Barry glared at Zoey, and Dawn laughed.

"Seriously, though," Zoey continued. "You thought like a true coordinator out there." She gave her a wink. "You and Lopunny were totally amazing."

"Yeah!" Candice gushed. "I mean, I totally was about to die when the ice began to crack, but you seriously pulled through!"

Lucas smiled. "Mm—no one was better fit for the win."

Dawn stared at everyone, rubbing her eye as she felt her throat get dry. Inhaling, she shook it off, looking at everyone before giving a sincere smile.

"Thank you everyone," she began, and Lopunny looked up at her. "Without all of your support, I wouldn't be where I am now. It's thanks to you that I was able to step onto that stage today." She bowed her head. "…Thank you."

Barry slapped Dawn on the back, and she yelped as she stumbled. "Hey, no need to be so formal!" he said, and Dawn looked at him. "You were the one who did it all up there, weren't you?"

"He's right," Johanna said. "You should be proud of yourself, Dawn. You really gave a performance that only you could do."

Dawn blinked, but then she smiled, glancing down to the ground. Paul stood to the side with Reggie, watching as the other people around them became restless in waiting.

"I know! Let's all have a big celebratory dinner!" Barry said, and everyone lit up in excitement.

"That's a great idea!" Candice beamed. "All you can eat on us!"

Dawn laughed, and Johanna gave her one last pat on the head before walking out with the others. Barry pushed Dawn along, and she laughed with the others as Candice kept talking about ordering a large cake.

Reggie glanced at Paul before moving forward, and Paul stayed still for a moment as he watched them walk towards the door. He caught sight of Dawn, noticing the way she laughed and smiled. Clenching and unclenching his hands in his pockets, he followed behind.

* * *

**_March 1st, 2022. Night. Nimbasa City, Unova._ **

Dawn couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so much. Barry kept ordering more and more, food thrown in front of her as everyone buzzed in excitement. Candice insisted on getting a cake that sparked fire, and Zoey made sure nobody (Barry) would burn themselves. Zoey then proposed a toast, everyone lifting their glasses and singing Dawn's name. Dawn was sure they would have gotten kicked out, but somehow it all worked out fine. She had never felt so completely and utterly satisfied than in that moment she spent laughing with her closest friends.

After dinner, everyone was mostly tired. Dawn yawned as she began to walk back to their hotel room when Candice lit up after catching sight of the bright Ferris wheel. Insisting that riding it at night in the lights was the only time to do it, she pushed Zoey along towards the amusement park. Dawn laughed as she watched Candice drag a tired Zoey into the crowd. Once they left she continued towards the hotel alone.

Dawn stood out on the balcony of her room, leaning against the rail as she looked out into the night sky. A soft wind ruffled her hair, and she closed her eyes, letting out a content hum as she lifted her head.

It felt almost like a dream. Looking out into the city, she stared at the lights as they shined up into stars. The city was so big, and she was reminded of when she first left on her journey—how small she had felt as she stepped into the world.

A lot had changed since then—but a lot hadn't. Looking back up to the sky, she felt her lips curve into a smile as the moon beamed down on her like a spotlight.

A knock broke her thoughts, and Dawn turned her head. She hadn't expected Zoey and Candice back for another couple of hours.

"It's open," she called.

The door opened, and Dawn paused when neither Zoey nor Candice entered the room.

"Paul," she said, surprised. Paul stepped in, closing the door behind him. "I wasn't expecting you."

Paul approached her, slipping his hands into his pockets as he did so. "I didn't get the chance to properly congratulate you," he explained simply, and Dawn looked taken aback. "You've worked hard for this—I've seen it. No one was more deserving."

Dawn felt her cheeks flush, holding up a hand. "T-thank you," she stammered. "But I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you." Fidgeting with a strand of her hair, she glanced out into the city. "… When I messed up on stage, the first thing I thought of was our battle from the other day." She looked back to him. "It gave me the inspiration I needed to push back." She let out a light laugh. "You were right—that battle came in handy, after all."

Paul raised his brows at this, and Dawn looked up at him with a sincere smile.

"…Thank you."

Paul stared, and he felt his stomach drop just the slightest. Collecting himself, he gave her a nod, and she looked back out into the sky.

"The city is beautiful," she commented, almost absentmindedly.

Paul looked out into the city, quiet. Glancing at her, he watched her for a moment before looking back forward. "… Where will you go from here?"

Dawn kept her eyes on the city. Pushing her hair behind her shoulder, she smiled. "I'd like to open my own boutique."

Paul glanced at her, and she closed her eyes.

"I want to create designs that will make Pokemon and trainers shine as one. I want my designs to make people smile, the way people smiled today." She gripped the railing. "I know I still have a long way to go—but as long as I have my friends and Pokemon behind me, I know I have no need to worry."

Paul let a small smile show, then looked out to the Gym. Dawn caught sight of this, and she perked up, turning to him.

"It's your turn, now."

Paul glanced at her, and Dawn looked up at him.

"You can't fall behind me," she told him, and Paul raised his brows. "The Champion title is right in front of you." She smiled. "And I'll be cheering you on, just like you did for me." She winked at him, repeating his words from earlier, "So win it."

Paul stared at her. His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him. The moon lit up her face, her smile shining in starlight.

With Dawn in that stadium, he knew he could become Champion.

Becoming firm, he gave her a nod.

"I will."

Dawn smiled, looking back out to the city lights. Paul watched her a moment longer, lifting his head up towards the sky. He didn't want to run away anymore—and until this was all over, he was content with just being able to watch the sky by her side.

* * *

_…_


	12. Standby for Battle

**_March 15th, 2022. Early Evening. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul sat alone in the empty locker room, his head tilted down towards the ground. Everything around him was still, and Paul felt like time itself had completely stopped. He could hear the faint cheering from the crowd outside, but he didn't lift his head.

He inhaled slowly; he hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. He had never been the type to get nervous—at least, that's what he had thought. He tried to tell himself it was only the battle that made him nervous, but a piece of him knew there was something else.

Gripping the white scarf that hung around his neck, Paul closed his eyes.

" _Win it all."_

Becoming firm, Paul rose from his seat. There was no doubt; he was going to win.

"Paul Rebolledo?"

Paul looked over to see a woman poke her head into the room. She gave him a nod when their eyes met.

"It's time."

Paul nodded in return. Slipping out Torterra's Poke Ball from his pocket, he stared down at it. Gripping it in his hand, he knitted his brows together.

"It's time," he repeated in a mutter.

Paul stepped out of the locker room and into a short hallway, the woman standing behind him as she gave a signal to her headset. Looking forward, Paul watched as the door to the stadium began to open, a white light flooding the hallway. Paul squinted his eyes before stepping forward, the stadium suddenly becoming clear through the light as he walked through the doorway.

The stadium was completely packed with people, and they cheered loudly as he stepped into view. On the other side of the field, he could see Cynthia's silhouette already standing beneath the stadium lights. He stood firm, and his and Cynthia's pictures filled the scoreboard with six Poke Balls on either side of them.

Paul could hear his heart pounding in his head as he approached the trainer box painted onto the ground. The crowd sounded like static, and the battle commentator was saying words he could barely hear. Upon stepping inside of the box, he took a deep breath, the same feeling filling him from when he had stepped in that same box a year prior. Catching sight of something glimmer, he glanced down to see his Key Stone shine in the light.

A lot had changed in a year. This time, he wouldn't be the one to lose.

" _And in the green corner, a trainer who's here to battle the Champion for a second shot at her title—our challenger from Hearthome City, Paul Rebolledo!_ "

Looking across the field, his eyes locked with Cynthia's, and he drew his first Poke Ball from his pocket.

* * *

**_March 15th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul looked out the window of his apartment. The sky was white, the snow beginning to melt into puddles on the busy streets. A couple of Starly bathed in the water, ruffling their feathers. Paul watched them for a moment before turning back to his apartment.

The place was a mess. He hadn't bothered to clean or do much else after coming back from Unova, all of his time poured into his training. His bag lay on the table, his Poke Balls inside. With his battle later that night, he couldn't train and expend his Pokemon's energy so carelessly. He was used to being a busybody, so to have nothing to do and the most important battle in his life only hours away left him feeling restless.

A knock broke Paul from his thoughts, and he turned his head.

"It's open," he said.

The door opened, and Paul watched as Reggie stepped inside with a smile on his face.

"Hey," he greeted brightly, holding up a hand as he closed the door behind him.

Paul glanced at him. "Hey," he said simply. He glanced towards the doorway, then back to Reggie questioningly. "Where are the others?"

The plan had been for Paul, Reggie's family, and Dawn to all drive to Hearthome Stadium together. However, he had been informed by Reggie, not Dawn, and he found himself wondering just how often Dawn and his brother spoke to each other because of it.

"Dawn wasn't quite ready, so Maylene and Joel are with her at her apartment," Reggie explained. "I thought I would check up on my baby brother in the meantime."

Paul let out a discontented huff. "I see."

Reggie waited to see if Paul would say more, but when he didn't, he took a moment before speaking up again.

"Do you have your strategy down?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I do," Paul replied plainly.

"And your team—are you sure those are the Pokemon you want to use? And what about your—"

"Everything is set," Paul interrupted, annoyed.

Reggie blinked before falling quiet. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, running a hand through his bangs with a sigh. "…Sorry," he laughed lightly, letting an apologetic smile show. "I guess it's just the big brother in me talking."

Paul didn't say anything, glancing at Reggie before zipping his bag closed and picking it up. Reggie watched as Paul slung it over his shoulder, his back towards him. As Reggie gazed at his brother's firm stance and clenched fists, he felt an overwhelming, bittersweet sense of pride.

This wasn't like when Paul first challenged Cynthia. This wasn't like when Paul first left on his journey. This wasn't like when Paul first criticized him, the day he sat defeated outside the Battle Pyramid. It was so long ago, yet Paul's words still burned in both of their hearts. With fierce determination, Paul had declared "I'm going to make it to the top. I'll never give up—I'll never be like you." Reggie's chest tightened at the realization that Paul's unwavering figure before him was proof of his resolve.

A moment later, he halted his thoughts to let out an unexpected chuckle. He couldn't believe that he was thinking about that now, of all times. Paul turned and craned a brow at his brother.

"What?" he asked.

Reggie composed himself. "You really gave me a scolding back then, huh?" Paul furrowed his brows, and Reggie continued, "After my loss at the Battle Pyramid. I was totally stunned. To be scolded by little brother like that—how uncool, right?"

Paul paused at his brother's words. He let out a small scoff of frustration and turned his head away.

Reggie closed his eyes. "…To be honest, I was pretty mad. I mean, I was mad about a lot of things back then." He looked down at the ground, opening his eyes. "…But even more than that, when I watched you leave for your journey, I thought to myself that I didn't want you to be like me, either."

Paul pressed his lips together, but didn't speak. Reggie looked over at him.

"I guess that's why I watched you as closely as I did. I wanted you to become strong, but I didn't want you to lose your way—not like how I had," Reggie explained, scratching his nose. "…I never wanted to let you down like that. I wanted to make up for having been such a lousy big brother."

Reggie took a pause, looking out the window. A Starly perched itself on a tree just outside the apartment. "…You used to always be angry, too. I knew it was my fault. I saw so much of my old self in you, and I didn't know how to make it right." He smiled as a second Starly flew beside it. "… But you seemed to figure it out for yourself.

Paul raised his brows, looking over to his brother. Reggie closed his eyes.

"Through your journey, through the people you met and battled with, you learned what it means to be strong." He opened his eyes and looked at Paul with a smile. "You don't look like a lost kid anymore. You look like a champion."

Paul stared, taken aback, and Reggie held his hand out to him with a warm smile.

"Today I want you to keep your word to me—to make it all the way to the top."

Paul looked at his hand, knitting his brows together. Rarely did Reggie speak of that day at the Battle Pyramid. All this time, his brother had been supporting him and cheering for him despite everything that had happened. Becoming firm, he grasped his brother's hand. Looking at Reggie, he gave him a nod.

"I will."

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, warming the pavement as people flowed around and into the stadium. The match was mere hours away, and the stadium was already pouring with people, cars weaving through the streets as they attempted to push by.

Reggie pulled up to the stadium entrance, putting the car in park. He pressed a button to unlock the doors, and Maylene stepped out of the backseat, unbuckling Joel's car seat and taking him into her arms. Joel bounced in excitement as he beamed up at the stadium.

"So _big!_ " he exclaimed, waving his arms.

Maylene sighed as she struggled to keep her son in her grasp. "That's right," she said, finally caving and placing him on the ground. He attempted to run forward, but Maylene grasped his hand tightly. "Stay _close_ , all right?" she pressed warningly.

Joel smiled at her mischievously, and Maylene deadpanned. Joel's attention then shifted, his face lighting up when Piplup hopped out of the van behind him.

"Pip, piplup!" the Penguin Pokemon gawked as he gaped up at the stadium.

Joel giggled at the Pokemon, reaching out and patting him atop the head.

"I think Piplup is just as impressed by the stadium as you are, Joel," Dawn said as she stepped out of the van. She stretched in the light of the sun. "I can't believe how totally packed it is," she noted, observing the crowd as they made their way towards the entrance. "It feels like all of Sinnoh is here!"

"It might be close to it," Reggie said from the driver's seat. Dawn looked towards him, and he cracked a grin. "After all, our region might be getting a new Champion today."

Dawn giggled, but then paused when noticing that Paul was still sitting inside the car. He sat still in the passenger's seat, his expression firm and his eyes forward. Reggie seemed to be watching Paul as well, eyeing him curiously.

Clenching and unclenching his fist in his lap, Paul suddenly got out, and Dawn stepped back in alarm to make room for him as he walked over. She watched as Paul wordlessly stared at the stadium entrance.

Shifting her weight uneasily, Dawn opened her mouth to speak. Before she could, Reggie cut in with, "All right, I'm going to go find a place to park. Make sure you pick the best seats in the house, okay?"

With that, Reggie gave Joel a wink, and Joel lit up at the task.

"Yeah! Close to Uncle Paul!" He grinned up at a folded paper in Maylene's bag. "So he can see my sign!"

"We'll get as close as we can," Maylene assured, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, your sign is big enough to be seen anywhere."

"Fight, Uncle Paul!" Joel cheered, and Paul glanced at him and nodded.

Reggie smiled in satisfaction before putting the car in drive. "I'd better be off then," he said, looking to Maylene. "Text me when you find the seats." He then turned his head to Paul, his expression becoming firm. "Best of luck Paul—we're rooting for you."

Paul looked to his brother and furrowed his brows, nodding.

Reggie smiled and pulled away from the stadium, Joel waving goodbye as he drove off. Maylene watched him go, putting a hand on her hip before looking back to the others.

"We better go find seats," she advised. "It's going to take Reggie a while to park, and the stadium is already filling up."

"Right," Dawn agreed, and she glanced over at Paul. Paul stood off to the side, his eyes focused on the stadium in front of him. Dawn almost stepped forward to approach him, but she hesitated. Instead, she fidgeted her hand at her side and looked elsewhere.

It had been two weeks since Dawn had last spoken with Paul—not since the night they had talked on the hotel balcony. Dawn had stayed in Unova a week longer for some magazine photoshoots, while Paul had returned to Sinnoh and dedicated himself to tireless training. After she returned home, Dawn found herself glancing at her phone a lot. She would scroll to his contact, but she could never bring herself to press call.

She still didn't know where she and Paul stood. The last thing she wanted to do was bother or distract him before his battle, so she avoided him completely. She didn't want to make things anymore awkward between the two—not when Paul had a battle to win.

Paul began to walk, and Dawn paused, lifting her head.

"H-hey!" she began, and Paul stopped, glancing back at her. "Where are you going?"

"I have to check in," he explained simply.

Dawn's face fell, and she glanced down to her bag. Pursing her lips, she looked back at him. "Oh, right," she said with a nervous laugh. Paul craned a brow at her, but he shook off her odd behavior by giving her a nod. Dawn watched him as he walked towards the stadium, and she bit her lip. She wanted to tell him to stop, but nothing came out.

"Dawn?"

Dawn inhaled, and she turned her head to see Maylene staring at her. Piplup stood beside her, looking up at his trainer with concern as Joel called out his goodbye to Paul beside him.

"We should get going, too," Maylene said. She tilted her head when she noticed the look on Dawn's face. "…Hey, is everything okay?"

Realizing how she must have appeared, Dawn hurriedly shook her head and forced a smile. "Of course! No need to worry!"

Maylene glanced between her and the direction Paul went in, and Dawn gulped as she saw Maylene furrow her brows.

"…It's just something silly," Dawn assured, and Maylene looked over. She shifted and gave a shy, awkward smile. "I just wanted to give him a good luck present, is all."

Maylene raised her brows, but when she looked over, Paul was already gone. She blinked, but then she smiled, turning her head to Dawn.

"Paul has to check in with the League and get some press stuff out of the way," she began. "I'm sure he just wants to get all that over with." Dawn smiled at this. She couldn't help but feel amused at the thought of Paul on camera as the media asked him for a word before the battle. "Why don't you give it to him once things are settled?" Maylene gave her a wink. "I'm sure it'll get him all psyched up—especially if it's from you."

Dawn blushed, becoming flustered. "A-ah, it's not like that—I just…" But Maylene eyed her knowingly, and Dawn felt her face go redder before Maylene began to walk towards the stadium. Joel trotted beside her, his hand in hers. Dawn stared for a moment, collecting herself before glancing in the direction that Paul had left.

Taking a quick breath, she looked down at Piplup. Piplup smiled up at her, and Dawn felt herself smile back at him, the two then following after.

* * *

Paul walked down the hall of the stadium, ignoring the stares and whispers as he passed by.

" _Doesn't he know he's just going to lose again?_ " one whispered. " _It'll be just like last time._ "

" _A new Champion sounds kind of exciting, but I also don't want Cynthia to lose…_ "

" _Cynthia won't lose to someone like that._ "

Paul kept his eyes forward, shutting them out.

As he rounded the corner, he stopped suddenly when seeing through the doorway of a nearby room. There was a small crowd of people with cameras and microphones gathered, some overflowing into the hallway where he stood. Shifting his gaze towards the center of the crowd, he saw Cynthia. He paused, his eyes widening as he turned his full attention onto her. A reporter was next to her, a camera pointed at her. Cynthia smiled pleasantly as the reporter spoke.

"Madame Champion, do you intend to keep your title? Or do you think today will finally be the day your winning streak comes to an end?"

Cynthia's smile didn't falter as the reporter lifted the microphone to her, and she pulled some of her long hair out of the way with grace.

"Only a battle will be able to tell," she answered, and the crowd murmured at her response. "There's nothing else to say—my words don't matter at all." Lifting her head, she glanced at Paul in the hallway, and Paul tensed, not realizing Cynthia had already noticed him. "All that's left to be said will be said through a battle that I'm sure no one here will ever forget."

The crowd began buzzing her with more questions, but Cynthia stepped away modestly, bowing her head with a smile before walking towards the exit. The crowd appeared distressed at her small response.

"Tell us what Pokemon you're going to be using!"

"Do you really think this Paul Rebolledo is fit to be Champion?"

"Please give us some insight on what you plan to do once this is all over!"

But Cynthia didn't look back, her hair flowing behind her as she stepped out of the room. Paul could only watch her, his gaze fixated as he saw the last strands of her golden hair shine in the light before they disappeared.

* * *

"Reggie is taking an awfully long time," Maylene began as she looked around the crowd. The three had managed to score some seats in the chaos, and Maylene put her bag on the chair beside her in hopes of saving it for Reggie. She sighed, putting a hand to her temple. "He's such a pushover that I'm sure tons of people have cut him off for parking spots."

Dawn gave a nervous laugh, while Joel kicked his feet back and forth happily beside her. He kept bouncing in place, his popcorn spilling all over his shirt as he did so. Maylene kept putting a hand on his head to calm him, but Piplup didn't seem to mind, slyly eating every piece of popcorn he dropped.

"Maylene! Dawn!"

Dawn perked up and looked over to see Reggie weaving through the aisle. Joel lit up and stood, causing Maylene to make a face as his popcorn toppled over onto the floor. Piplup flailed as Joel stood before falling and landing on the ground. He scowled bitterly, rising to his feet, but perked up when noticing the spilled popcorn.

"Daddy!" Joel cried excitedly, hugging his father's leg. "You're here!"

Reggie laughed, and Maylene removed her bag from the seat next to her. Reggie sat down beside her, flashing his son a grin as Joel returned to his own seat. "What, you doubted me?"

"Mommy did," Joel said plainly as Piplup hopped back into his lap.

Reggie gave Maylene a playful look. "Did she now?"

Maylene huffed and looked away. "It's not _my_ fault you took a century getting here," she explained. "I was even starting to wonder if I'd make you sit by yourself." A smile escaped her, and she glanced at her husband. "But, you lucked out."

Reggie laughed again, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I did," he said, looking around the stadium. "These really are the best seats in the house, huh?" He turned his attention onto his son. "Did you pick these, Joel?"

Joel eyes sparkled. "Uh-huh!"

Dawn had had to admit, they really did get lucky. The stadium was huge and filling fast, most people forced to sit out of the way or pool by the entrances and not sit at all. They sat only a few rows away from the field, right between the Champion's box and the challenger's box. The scoreboard above them was lit up with media coverage of the event, and Dawn watched as the camera caught Cynthia as she exited a room through the doorway, her long hair flowing behind her.

The sun was beginning to set, the spotlights shining down on the battlefield as colored lights danced through the seats. Vendors walked through the aisles with drinks and snacks, struggling to call out into the crowd of eager chatter.

This was really it.

Dawn closed her eyes, taking a breath. Opening her eyes, she paused when she saw Paul's face now on the scoreboard screen. The word "live" was written in the bottom corner.

"Uncle Paul!" Joel beamed. He waved to the screen as if Paul could see him. Piplup glared bitterly.

" _Mr. Rebolledo, do you have any words for our viewers before your big match?"_ one of the reporters asked as she lifted the microphone up to Paul's mouth.

Dawn pursed her lips as she noticed Paul's shoulders tense when he glanced to the camera.

" _Everything I have to say will be shown in today's battle,"_ he responded simply.

The reporter appeared dissatisfied by the response, especially after getting a similar answer from Cynthia previously. Taking a breath, she forced a smile as she said, _"And I'm sure everyone is looking forward to it. I think I speak for all of us when I wish you the best of luck."_

Paul gave a curt nod, and decided he was done. He began to walk away, and the reporter perked up, letting out a nervous laugh as he left the room.

" _It seems both competitors are focused on nothing but today's battle_ ," she dismissed. She clenched a fist. _"Which just shows that we can undoubtedly expect a spectacular clash between the two today!"_

Dawn watched quietly, lowering her gaze to her bag after Paul left the screen. Fidgeting her hand, she wondered if now would be a good time to give Paul his gift. Shaking off her nerves, she became firm.

"I'm gunna fine the League! Who do they think they are?"

Dawn gasped, turning her head to see a familiar face squirming and forcing himself through the aisle above her. He plopped himself down behind Dawn, leaning his head forward in annoyance.

"Barry?" Dawn asked, surprised. She watched as her friend pulled up on the collar of his jacket, hiding his face. She scrunched her brows as he pulled up his scarf to his mouth and adjusted the sunglasses that sat on his nose. "What are you doing h—?"

But Barry quickly reached over and covered Dawn's mouth with both hands, causing her to let out a muffled yelp. " _Shh!_ " he hushed harshly. "They can't know I'm down here!"

Reggie and Maylene exchanged confused glances, and Joel gawked. Piplup merely deadpanned in his arms at the scene. When noticing the stares of people around them, Dawn became flustered, shoving Barry's hands off of her and giving him a glare.

"Stop it!" she scolded, and Barry turned his head away. Letting out a sigh, Dawn caved and lowered her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Barry raised a brow at her, lowering his sunglasses. "Uh, hello? Elite Four—remember?" he whispered bluntly, pushing his glasses back up. "The League always makes us come to Champion matches. It's _the rules_."

Dawn paused, letting out a sheepish laugh. "A-ah, I almost forgot!" she said, but then tilted her head. "But… why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I _escaped_ ," he whispered, lifting a finger to his face and narrowing his eyes. "I need to stay hidden."

"Escaped?" Dawn repeated.

"From the Elite Box?" Reggie asked, sliding his way into the conversation.

Dawn looked at him questioningly, and Barry snapped his fingers and pointed to Reggie. "Bingo!" he affirmed. He sunk into his seat as his eyes shifted back and forth. "That box is way too stuffy for me. If I'm gonna see Paul in action, then I've gotta be front and center—not way up there behind some glass window!"

"Barry!" Dawn scolded again, and he flinched. "You can't be breaking the rules like that! What if someone sees you?"

Barry shushed her again, looking around before waving her off with his hand. "It's fine! It's fine!" he assured, but Dawn didn't seem convinced. Barry puffed his cheeks in annoyance. "Hey, hey! Flint totally ditched too to go see Volkner." He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "If I'm gonna get in trouble, then he's gotta get in trouble, too!"

Dawn's anger melted away at the mention of Flint. "That's right—Flint's also Elite Four." She glanced towards the Elite Box. "It's been a while since I've seen him. I wonder if I'll be able to run into him and say hi."

"Good luck finding him," Barry scoffed, pulling down his scarf. "He and Volkner are great at hiding."

Dawn giggled, and her eyes caught the screen again. She paused when she saw a photo of Paul displayed in the center. Suddenly remembering the gift, she let out a gasp, and Barry jolted back in alarm at her outburst.

"Whoa, whoa! What's wrong!?" he asked, and Dawn went pink in embarrassment when noticing Reggie and the others staring as well.

"O-oh, nothing," she assured with a nervous laugh. She gripped her jacket. "I just need to use the bathroom, is all."

"You should have gone before you got here," Barry said. "The lines are crazy. If you miss the start of the battle, I'm totally fining you!"

Dawn stood up, flattening her dress as she did so. "I'll definitely be back before then" she said, offering a smile. "No need to worry!"

Barry appeared unconvinced, and Piplup looked over at her curiously in Joel's arms. Maylene glanced at her in understanding, and she gave her an encouraging smile. Dawn felt her cheeks heat up just the slightest at Maylene's gaze, and she cleared her throat as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Watch my seat for me," she said before rushing off into the crowd. Barry huffed as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her seat.

"Geeze—she's totally being fined!"

* * *

Dawn walked briskly through the large hallways of the stadium, squinting in an attempt to read the signs hanging on the wall as she ran by. She had no idea where Paul actually was, and she was beginning to worry that she wouldn't get to see him at all before the battle. She scolded herself for being too afraid to give him her gift sooner.

"Hey! Is that you, Dawn?"

Dawn paused, coming to a stop as she looked around. She frowned, not seeing anyone through the crowd, and she was about to start again when she felt a pat atop her head. Letting out a noise of surprise, she craned her neck upwards to see Flint grinning down at her with Volkner at his side.

Dawn gasped, stumbling as she spun around. "F-Flint! Volkner!"

"Long time no see, huh?" Flint laughed, holding up a hand. "How are ya?"

Collecting herself, Dawn straightened out. "I'm… doing well," she managed, blinking away her shock. She was surprised that she had run into them at all—and even more surprised that Flint had actually recognized her.

Flint raised a brow. " _Just_ well?" he asked, his lips curving into a playful smile. "I would think someone who just won a big fashion show over at Nimbasa City would be doing a little better than well!"

Dawn reeled back just the slightest. "How did you hear about that?"

Flint smirked and waved a hand dismissively. "A little Pidgey told me."

"I know Elesa," Volkner explained simply, stepping forward as he flicked his gaze towards Flint. "I like to keep tabs on the other electric-type Gym Leaders."

Flint glanced at him in annoyance before shifting his focus back onto Dawn with a sigh. "We saw you on television," he said with a smile. "You and your Lopunny were really something else!"

Dawn gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you—it means a lot, really." Adjusting the strap of her bag, she tilted her head. "It really has been a long time. How have things been?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Flint let out a sigh. "Eh, same old, same old," he said, closing an eye. "It's always one thing or another. If it's not the league nagging me, then it's this guy over here." Flint thumbed towards Volkner, whose brow twitched irritably at the comment. Dawn put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Flint snickered before turning his attention back to Dawn. "But what are you doing here?" he asked. "A big Cynthia fan or something?"

Dawn blinked, letting a small smile show. "Oh, well," she started, shifting her feet. "I'm actually here to support Paul."

Flint paused. "Paul?" he asked. He exchanged a confused glance with Volkner before looking back to Dawn. "Do you know him or something?"

Dawn nodded. "He's a friend of mine," she explained, glancing down the hall. "I'm actually back here because I wanted to see him before the battle."

"Ah," Flint said. "Going to wish him luck, huh?" He gave a sly sideways glance to Volkner. "Makes me think of when a certain someone snuck back to wish _me_ luck when I tried to battle Cynthia."

Volkner's brow twitched again, and he cast Flint a slightly embarrassed look. "Hey…!"

Dawn raised her brows in remembrance. "That's right," she said. "I forgot that you battled Cynthia."

It had been years since the day she had sat on the sofa with Ash and Brock, the three watching on as Flint and Cynthia gave it everything they had on the battlefield. Infernape and Garchomp had fought tirelessly, but in the end, Garchomp's power was too much, and Infernape fell. Flint hadn't been the first, either—Aaron and Lucian had both tried and failed as well, alongside countless others who had fought for the title.

It was just then Dawn realized that Paul wasn't the only one fighting to become Champion.

Flint nodded. "Even though I lost, there were no regrets." Dawn looked at him curiously, and Flint flashed her a grin. "No matter what happens, I'm sure that your friend Paul is gonna feel the same way."

Dawn frowned. "But… if Paul does become Champion, then what does that mean for you?" she asked, fiddling her thumbs. "Don't you still want to be Champion?"

Flint paused, as if taking a moment to consider what she just said. He then put a hand to his jaw and let out a small laugh. "If Paul wins today, then it just means that he's the one who's most fit for the title." He closed his eyes. "And if that's the case, then I have no complaints. There are never any hard feelings in an honest battle." Dawn relaxed, and Flint then let out a tired sigh. He slumped his shoulders before adding, "I might be too old to become Champion, anyway."

"You aren't _old_ ," Dawn retorted.

"Well, not _old_ , old," Flint said. He puffed out his chest stubbornly. "I've still got some youth in me!"

"Maybe a little too much…" Volkner murmured, but Flint shrugged him off.

"What I mean is, I always thought a new Champion should be someone young," Flint continued. "Someone from the next generation, ya know?"

Dawn reeled back. "From the next generation…?"

"I agree," Volkner commented, taking Dawn by surprise. "It's important to get fresh faces in the League every once in a while." He looked to her, furrowing his brows. "You all traveled a decade after we did. You've seen things and experienced things that those of us who were Pokemon Trainers a long time ago haven't." He slid his hands into his pockets, closing his eyes. "It's important to bring those things to the League so that we can relate more closely to the Pokemon and Trainers of today." He took a breath. "Sinnoh can't benefit from a League that's old fashioned. We have to continue to move forward in order to grow stronger—and we can only do that with a younger person leading the way."

Flint glanced at him with a wry smile. "Hey, way to steal my thunder," he joked, and Volkner let out a huff. Flint laughed, saying, "He's right, though." He put a hand to his chest. "I want to be able to see someone new running the show. Someone who knows things that we old people don't, and someone who can inspire the youth of today to give it everything they've got!" He looked to the ceiling. "After all, as the older generation, it's up to us to guide the next generation. We've done our part—so it's time for you guys to do yours." He flashed Dawn a confident smile. "So that's why we'll be rooting for Paul today."

Dawn stared, her mouth parting open slightly. If Paul did become Champion, he wouldn't be alone. He would have the Elite Four behind him, guiding him with their experience and strength. Realizing that, a small smile curved on Dawn's lips.

"And here I thought the Elite Four wasn't supposed to show bias in these matches," Volkner commented dryly, and Flint flinched.

Letting out a nervous laugh, Flint scratched his cheek. "I guess I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." He clapped his hands together with a nervous grin. "So let's just let that one slide, okay?"

Volkner stared, unimpressed, before simply turning his head. Catching sight of the clock, he then paused before looking to Dawn. "If you want to see Paul, then you should probably get going."

Flint blinked, and his face suddenly fell when he noticed the time. "Ah, that's right!" He pointed to the clock mounted on the wall. "You'd better hurry—they're going to stop allowing visitors soon."

Dawn's eyes widened. "A-ah! Oh no!" she said, putting her hands to her cheeks as she began to look around frantically. "But I don't even know where I'm going!"

"End of the hall, take a right and you can't miss it!" Flint said quickly, giving Dawn a gentle shove. "That's where the challenger's locker room is! You've still got some time, so hurry!"

Dawn let out a surprised squeak, stumbling forward. Stopping in her tracks, she turned to look at Flint and Volkner once more. Taking a quick breath, she smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you!" she said, standing up straight as she began to jog backwards. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but it was nice seeing you two again! Good luck with your training!"

And with that she darted off into the crowd, Flint and Volkner watching her as she disappeared. Flint sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, but perked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Volkner gave him a small smile, the first smile Flint had seen from him that day. Playfully shrugging him off, Flint closed his eyes.

It was almost time. With this battle, it would be decided if everything would change or keep standing still.

* * *

Paul stared down at Torterra's Poke Ball in his hand. He gripped his fingers around it tightly, catching his reflection in the gleam of its red surface.

"Paul!"

Lifting his head, Paul raised his brows in surprise when he saw Dawn in the doorway. She panted a few times, her hair disheveled, and he wondered if she had run to get here.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked. He slipped the Poke Ball carefully back into his pocket.

Dawn collected herself and fixed her hair before approaching. "I wanted to see you before the battle," she explained. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Paul shook his head, rising to his feet. "No."

Dawn put a hand to her chest in relief. "I'm glad—I was worried I wouldn't make it at all."

Paul's jaw clenched. He hadn't really seen Dawn since the night of her fashion show. Today had been their first encounter since she returned from the Unova region. Suddenly, he felt himself grow a little tense.

"…You wanted to see me?"

Dawn became embarrassed. "I couldn't let you go out there without wishing you luck, right?" She laughed lightly, scratching her cheek with a finger. "What kind of battle partner would I be if I didn't?"

Paul's brows raised just the slightest, a little touched. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but smile as he gave her a nod.

A silence fell between them, and Dawn shifted her feet anxiously before taking a quick breath. "I actually have something for you," she said suddenly, and Paul appeared surprised. Swallowing, Dawn slipped her bag from off of her shoulder. Paul watched as she turned her back to him and pulled out a white box. Turning to face him again, she held out the box in front of here. "Here."

Paul stared, furrowing his brows together before taking the box from her hands. Dawn fiddled her fingers as she watched him slowly pull the top off and stare down at the contents inside. His eyes widened slightly as he put the box down onto the bench and carefully pulled out the long, black jacket that was folded inside. He took a moment to examine it, realizing that it was exactly his size. Looking back down into the box, he noticed the white scarf that was folded at the bottom. Reaching his hand in, he pulled that out as well, running his fingertips over the smooth fabric.

After a moment, he returned his gaze onto Dawn. "This is for me?"

Dawn nodded. "I made them myself," she admitted, a blush dusting her cheeks. She shifted her weight onto her left hip. "…It's my way of saying thank you for everything you've done for me."

Paul could only stare. This was the first time she had given him any kind of gift; in fact, it was the first gift he had gotten in a long time. Knitting his brows together, he examined the jacket and scarf more closely. Looking at it, he could tell that care had been put into every stitch, and he couldn't help but wonder where she had found the time to make something like this since her return from Unova.

Taking a breath, he lifted the coat and pulled it over his shoulders. He pushed his arms through the sleeves, letting the bottom hang open from his waist. He straightened it out, flattening the fabric under his palms—it was a perfect fit.

After draping the white scarf around his shoulders, he lifted his head back up. "How does it look?"

Dawn tilted her head, studying him. Taking a step closer, she pulled at the ends of his scarf to even them out. Paul became a bit flustered, and Dawn took a step back, satisfied.

"It's perfect," she said sincerely, and Paul cleared his throat, looking away.

"Thank you," he said lowly, and Dawn smiled at him.

Another silence filled the air between them. Paul clenched his fists at his sides, and Dawn pressed her lips together as she felt her heart flutter in her head. She wanted to say something more to him, but nothing seemed to come to mind. She tried to open her mouth to speak in a desperate attempt to wish him luck, but when she did, a voice interrupted her.

"Paul Rebolledo?"

Paul looked over to see a woman pop her head in the doorway. She held up a hand, spreading out her fingers.

"The battle will begin in 15 minutes." She eyed Dawn. "We have to ask all visitors to leave at this time."

Dawn inhaled, and Paul gave the woman a nod before she walked off.

"I guess that's my cue," Dawn said, taking a step back, and Paul looked over at her. She began to walk, but suddenly stopped, her hand gripping the edge of the doorway. Paul watched her, and she took a quick breath, spinning on her heel to face him.

"Win it all," she said. She gave him a confident smile.

Paul blinked, but then lost the tension he had in his shoulders. Closing his eyes, he let a smile show. Opening his eyes, he met Dawn's gaze with a firm expression.

"I will."

* * *

As Dawn re-entered the stadium, she realized that it was already nighttime. The sun had set, the stadium lights blaring down brightly onto the field below. The jumbotron screen lit up the arena in color, the music playing from it heating everyone up in anticipation for the start of the match.

The field was now completely empty, with only the referee present. Dawn weaved her way through the crowds, scanning the bleachers for her seat. Spotting Barry's odd disguise easily in the mess of people, she managed to push her way over to their spot. Barry was quick to notice her as he pulled his jacket from her seat so she could sit.

"There you are!" Barry scolded. "The match is about to start any minute now!"

"Sorry," Dawn breathed. She flattened her coat as she sat down. "The bathroom was busier than I thought it would be."

"I _told_ you it would be," Barry chastised, and Dawn gave him a wary look. "You know, you're lucky I don't fine you right here and now!"

"And you're lucky I don't tell security that you're down here," Dawn retorted dryly. Barry tensed as he bent his head down a little, lifting it enough to narrow his gaze at her in response.

Dawn smiled in satisfaction that she had managed to quiet him. "Speaking of ditching," she began, "you'll never guess who I ran into just now."

Barry blinked in confusion. "Ditching?" Their conversation from earlier clicking in his head, his mouth gaped open. "Wait, don't tell me you actually saw Flint!"

Dawn nodded. "He managed to spot me in the crowd. He told me that he and Volkner would be rooting for Paul." She gave a nervous laugh. "Even if it's against regulations for League members to say so..."

Barry pointed to himself proudly. "I'm not afraid to say it, either! I'll be cheering for Paul with all my might!"

Maylene winced a little as Barry yelled so close to her ear, but Barry didn't seem to mind.

"You might not want to say it so loudly, though," Reggie suggested politely, but Barry waved him off.

"No worries! No one from the League is even around!"

Dawn watched Barry for a moment before tilting her head with curiosity. "That reminds me, I've been wondering something for a while now. Why exactly did you become Elite Four anyways, Barry?"

Barry gave her an odd look. "What kind of question is that?" he spat. He put a hand to his chest. "I'm obviously aiming to be the best of the best!"

"It's just," Dawn paused for a moment before pushing some hair behind her shoulder. "You're so close to your Dad, so I guess I always thought you'd go for Frontier Brain. You always talk about wanting to be just like him."

Barry blinked, not expecting her response. "Hm?" He crossed his arms as he glanced upwards. "Well, being a Frontier Brain _would_ be totally awesome," he agreed. "But it's actually because of Paul that I decided to aim all the way for Champion!"

Dawn raised her brows, and Barry continued, "I mean, I admire Paul a lot," he admitted. "And I can't let myself fall behind him, ya know?" He clenched a fist. "That's why I've gotta aim for the top. I want to show Paul and everyone else just how strong I am!" He relaxed just the slightest. "Even if Paul becomes Champion before me, that'd be okay. Being able to work alongside someone so strong and protecting Sinnoh is awesome, too." He gave Dawn a grin. "As long as I'm giving it my all, I'm satisfied in knowing that I'm growing stronger every day!"

Dawn paused at Barry's words. She had never stopped to realize just how many people Paul had touched, Barry beaming as he looked out to the field with fire in his eyes. He had touched Barry, the boy with the Bidoof, Ash—even if he didn't always see it, he managed to touch those around him.

Even her.

A voice suddenly boomed from over the stadium speakers, catching Dawn's attention. _"Welcome Pokemon Trainers and fans! We're here in Hearthome City Stadium where a climactic battle is about to take place! I'm Rodger Gates, and I'll be bringing you every detail of this exciting clash today, so get ready!"_

The crowd began to settle almost instantly upon hearing Rodger's voice, an excited murmur filling the bleachers as people finally took their seats.

"Ah!" Reggie said, raising his brows. "It's about to start."

"Finally!" Barry spat, crossing his arms bitterly. "I was getting ready to fine them for taking so long!"

Dawn pursed her lips and gripped at the bottom of her skirt anxiously as the commentator continued to speak.

" _The battle today will be between Champion League victor, Paul Rebolledo, and our very own Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Jennes!"_ Rodger continued. _"If Paul can defeat the Champion, he'll take her title and become Sinnoh's newest Champion! But will Cynthia really give it up so easily?!"_

There was a loud roar from the crowd that sent chills down Dawn's spine. She couldn't believe this was happening. In only a moment, Paul would be stepping onto that field across from the Champion.

Joel bounced up and down eagerly as he excitedly retrieved the sign he had made from out of Maylene's bag. Holding it up in the air, he yelled, "Go Uncle Paul!"

Maylene put a hand atop her son's head to calm him down as the people sitting behind them struggled to see from behind Joel's sign.

" _Before we get this battle started, it's time to introduce the President of the Pokemon League Association, Charles Goodshow!_ "

Reggie blinked. "Mr. Goodshow, huh?" He crossed his arms as he watched the small, old man make his way towards the podium on the field below. "Man, to think a guy as old as him is still running the League."

Barry scoffed. "Please. The guy might be old, but he sure doesn't act like it," he said, watching as his boss pulled a paper from his pocket. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's still in charge 30 years from now!"

Dawn appeared amused at the comment as she focused her gaze from Barry and onto Mr. Goodshow. It was true that he had been running the League for years, and he didn't seem to have plans for retirement any time soon. He still looked the same as ever with his scruffy beard, backwards baseball cap, and short pants despite the cold weather.

Finally, he flattened out his paper onto the podium and leaned into the microphone. "Thank you, Mr. Gates, and welcome one and all to Hearthome Stadium!" he greeted, the cameras zooming in on him as he spoke. His entire face lit up the stadium jumbotron.

There was another roar from the crowd, and Goodshow let out a hearty laugh at their excitement. "You know, I've been the President of the Pokemon League for a long time now, but I always manage to get that same rush of adrenaline whenever I come to Champion League matches. _"_ A large smile spread across his face. "Just knowing that we could have a brand new Champion by the end of it gives me the shivers!"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd, and Piplup shifted anxiously in Joel's lap with a spark of eagerness in his eyes. Dawn stifled a giggle, knowing that Piplup would become flustered if he knew that Dawn noticed his change in expression.

"That being said, our Champion may be strong, but the trainers who fight alongside their Pokemon to get here have strength just as incredible. It's no easy feat getting to the Champion League and fighting their way through the Elite Four," Goodshow continued, looking around at all of the spectators. There was a tone of seriousness to his voice as he spoke, and Dawn listened carefully. "These trainers have more than just skill or dedication—they have heart, and a bond that runs deeper with their Pokemon than we're fully capable of understanding. Climbing their way to battling the Champion puts them to the ultimate test—the test that determines if their skill, determination, heart, and bond is strong enough to overcome any obstacle and be the Sinnoh region's new leader and protector."

As Goodshow spoke, Dawn shifted her gaze to look around the bleachers. Everyone's attention was completely focused on what was going down below, their eyes sparkling in admiration at his words. She knew that in this battle, everyone's eyes would light up the same way when they saw how Paul battled. She knew that today he would show everyone what was really inside his heart—that he really was fit to become Champion.

"Now, with all of that out of the way, let's look forward to a hard, honest fight!" Goodshow said, throwing his fist into the air. "I look forward to seeing how this battle unfolds, and I hope you all do, too!"

With that, the crowd let out another roar, and Goodshow stepped down from the podium to make his way off the field.

Maylene let out a sigh and put a hand to her cheek. "He's as excitable as ever," she said. "I guess some things never change."

Reggie let out a light laugh in agreement, and Joel continued to wave his sign in the air as he cheered loudly.

Barry scowled, ruffling his hair as he rose from his seat. "Come on, come on! Enough with the introductions!" he yelled impatiently, managing to get a few stares from the people around him. "Get this battle started already!"

Dawn snapped her head around to shoot Barry a glare. "Barry!" she said harshly. "Sit down! Do you _want_ to be seen?"

Barry let out a gasp in realization, his eyes widening as he instantly sunk back down into his chair. He pushed his sunglasses back on and glanced around inconspicuously.

" _Thank you, Mr. Goodshow!_ " Rodger's voice said from over the speakers as Goodshow made his exit. " _And now, it's finally time for our two challengers to come out onto the field!_ "

There was an excited murmur from the audience as Dawn focused her attention onto the field below.

" _First up, in the red corner, here to defend her title is our undefeated Sinnoh region Champion, Cynthia Jenness!_ "

With that, Cynthia stepped under the stadium lights, her hair flowing gracefully behind her. The crowd went wild as she lifted a hand to wave to them. Dozens of cameras zoomed in on her face, a pleasantly calm smile spread across it as she approached the Champion's box.

Reggie let out a small, nervous laugh as he gripped at the fabric of his pants. "I don't know how the Champion can stay so calm," he said, which caught Dawn's attention. "She might be about to lose her title."

"Well, she _has_ been doing this for over ten years," Maylene noted casually. Her eyes focused on Cynthia as she continued to wave to her fans. "To be undefeated for as long as she has… I think you've gotta be pretty confident in your skills."

Dawn's gaze shifted from Maylene back onto Cynthia below. Pursing her lips, she gripped the bottom of her coat a little tighter.

" _And in the green corner, a trainer who's here to battle the Champion for a second shot at her title—our challenger from Hearthome City, Paul Rebolledo!_ "

There was yet another roar from the crowd, and Dawn sucked in her breath as she watched Paul step onto the battlefield. Unlike Cynthia, Paul didn't even acknowledge the crowd cheering for him. His gaze was locked forward—his eyes only on the Champion.

"Isn't it just like Paul to not even look at the crowd?" Reggie laughed.

Maylene cracked a smile as Joel rose to his feet, knocking Piplup to the ground once more as he did so. "Go, go, go!" he cheered loudly, jumping up and down.

Piplup scowled as he stood back on his feet. After brushing himself off, he resorted to climbing into Dawn's lap instead, bitter at being dropped a second time.

"C'mon Paul! Show them how strong you really are!" Barry cried. He had his hands cupped around his mouth, having seemingly forgotten Dawn's warning from earlier.

The sound of Rodger's voice boomed over the speakers once more as Paul stepped foot into the challenger's box. " _Both trainers are on the field, and the referee is ready to get this match started. So now, the question is, are all of you ready!?_ " he asked excitedly, to which the crowd responded with a deafening roar. " _Then let's rumble!_ "

"This match between the Sinnoh region Champion, Cynthia Jenness, and Paul Rebolledo of Hearthome City will now begin!" the referee spoke from the field below. His voice rang through the headset microphone attached to his head. Taking his attention away from the crowd, he then looked between Cynthia and Paul. "You may each use six Pokemon, and both sides are allowed to make substitutions during the battle. There is no time limit. As soon as one party's Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is over."

Paul and Cynthia's eyes were locked on each other, and Dawn bit her lip in anticipation for the start of the battle. The crowd remained silent as they waited for the referee to continue.

"Is the Champion ready?" the referee asked, turning his head towards Cynthia.

Closing her eyes, Cynthia smiled as she drew a Poke Ball from out of her pocket. "I am."

With a nod, the referee turned his attention onto Paul. "And is the challenger ready?"

Paul furrowed his brows, never taking his eyes off of Cynthia as he too pulled out his first Poke Ball. "Yes," he responded curtly. He tightened his grip on the Poke Ball.

"Then please release your first Pokemon onto the field," the referee said, looking between the two.

Taking a breath, Paul tossed his Poke Ball forward, calling, "Electivire, standby for battle!"

At the same time, Cynthia threw her own Poke Ball forward. "Togekiss, battle dance!"

Electivire and Togekiss's images lit up on the jumbotron next to their respective trainers. Looking between the two Pokemon the field, Dawn perked up.

"Paul has the advantage," she said aloud, and Reggie leaned forward intently.

"It's a good match-up," he noted seriously. "This is exactly the kind of start you want."

The coin was tossed, and the referee pointed his hand towards Paul.

"The Challenger will have the first move!" he announced. Lifting his hands in the air, he gave a pause before shouting, "Start the battle!"

For an instant, Dawn could have sworn she saw a smile curve onto Paul's lips. But it was gone, and without a moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth to attack.

* * *

"Aggron, Metal Claw!"

Letting out a powerful roar, Aggron charged forward with glowing, extended claws. Lucario winced as he struggled to rise back to his feet, but Aggron was faster and struck Lucario across the face. Flying backwards, Lucario's body hit the ground. When the dust cleared, he was unconscious before Cynthia.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" the referee said. He held up a red flag and pointed it in Lucario's direction. "Aggron wins!"

Aggron omitted a triumphant roar as he stomped his foot against the ground victoriously. The crowd reacted with a cheer, and Paul closed his eyes in satisfaction. So far, he had been able to take out five of the Champion's Pokemon, while she had managed to knock out four of his.

It had been well over an hour, each Pokemon defeated in a back and forth match that never gave anyone a chance to catch their breath. Paul's body felt heavy, exhaustion weighing down on him—but even still, he couldn't remember the last time his heart pounded so fast. Both Cynthia and Paul knew that even now, the real battle was only just about to start.

Paul fisted his hands at his sides as Cynthia returned Lucario and retrieved her last Poke Ball, the one he had been waiting for this entire battle.

This was the final spurt.

" _That's it for Lucario!_ " Rodger's voice boomed through the speakers. " _The Champion is down to just one Pokemon, but Paul still has two! Can Paul really win this?!"_

Dawn pursed her lips, her shoulders tensing. Getting the chance to watch Paul and Cynthia battle up close was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Despite the fact that the battle had been going on for over an hour, everything felt so fast-paced. Every attack left the crowd dizzy, and Dawn found herself barely having any room to breathe.

Paul may have had the upper hand at the moment, but Dawn knew how quickly that could change once Garchomp took the field.

"Go, Uncle Paul! Go!" Joel cheered loudly as he jumped up and down. He waved his sign in the air as Piplup hopped beside him.

Reggie let out a long breath. "This whole battle has me wired," he said, running a hand through his bangs. "I think I'm more nervous than Paul is."

Maylene watched as Lucario's picture on the jumbotron faded to black. "Mega Evolution is what cost Paul the battle one year ago. If Paul can't match up to it now, it's all over."

"Of course Paul can match up!" Barry cut in. He leaned forward. "If anyone can do this, it's him!"

Gripping at the bottom of her coat, Dawn furrowed her brows. He could do this.

The excitement of the crowd could be felt vibrating off of the stadium walls, and Paul stayed firm as his eyes focused on Cynthia. Cynthia looked across the field to where Paul stood, a smile gracing her face as she enlarged her final Poke Ball.

"Paul, this has been the most exhilarating battle I've had in a long time," she began. She put a hand to her chest. "I can tell how much you've grown as a trainer—you've managed to really push me to my limits." Lifting her hand, she held Garchomp's Poke Ball out in front of her. "But this fight is far from over! I'm counting on you, Garchomp!" she said, throwing the ball forward. "Battle dance!"

The ball bounced off of the ground and burst open with a white light from which Garchomp emerged. She leaned forward and let out a powerful roar, which caused Aggron to lower his head with a glare and growl lowly in return.

" _Garchomp has taken the field! How is Paul going to beat Cynthia's strongest partner?!_ "

The crowd roared, and Cynthia didn't waste a moment as she pointed forward. "Garchomp, Fire Blast!"

Taking a deep breath, Garchomp obeyed her trainer by exhaling a powerful stream of fire in Aggron's direction.

Aggron stood firm as the fire hurdled towards him, and Paul was quick to call out, "Protect!"

"Gra!" Aggron grunted, pushing his palms in front of him as a green barrier surrounded his body. The force of the fire pushed him back in the struggle to keep his shield up, but it wasn't enough as the barrier shattered. Aggron let out a gasp of surprise as stray embers rained down on his metal coat.

Taking advantage of Aggron's state, Cynthia called, "Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp sprung into the air, her body becoming encased in a blue light as she made her fast descent towards Aggron.

"Stop it with Flamethrower!" Paul commanded.

Shaking off the embers, Aggron's mouth swelled red before breathing out a long stream of fire, hitting Garchomp directly in the abdomen despite her speed.

Paul felt a smirk tug at his lips, but then froze when realizing that Aggron's Flamethrower didn't appear to do anything at all. Garchomp's speed only increased as her body rushed through the fire. Before Paul could even get the chance to call for a new attack, Garchomp collided into Aggron with full force, ramming his body into the ground.

A small cloud of dust filled the air, and Garchomp jumped back to Cynthia, completely unscathed. Paul gritted his teeth as he waited for the dust to settle, and once it finally did, Aggron was revealed to be on the ground, unmoving.

The referee lifted his red flag in Aggron's direction. "Aggron is unable to battle!" he declared, pointing his other hand towards Garchomp. "Garchomp wins!"

" _Aggron is down!_ " Rodger said excitedly, causing a cheer from the crowd. " _That leaves both Paul and Cynthia with just one Pokemon each! This match is do-or-die now! Just who are we going to see as Paul's last Pokemon? And will it be strong enough to take down Garchomp!?_ "

Joel pouted in disappointment as Piplup looked away from the battlefield in an attempt to look uncaring.

Reggie cracked a crooked smile. "That Dragon Rush attack is really something else. Paul is going to have to be careful."

"Come on, Paul!" Barry shouted angrily. "This is nothing for you, right?!"

Dawn inhaled as she watched Paul return Aggron to his Poke Ball. With all of the training that Paul had done to prepare for this, she knew he wasn't about to let any of it go to waste.

"No need to worry," she muttered to herself.

Paul retrieved his final Poke Ball from his jacket pocket as he stared across the field to Cynthia. Until now, he hadn't realized just how loud his heart pounded in his head. Garchomp was watching him with fierce eyes as she waited for Paul to reveal her final opponent. Paul's breathing was heavy as he enlarged Torterra's Poke Ball. Looking down at it, he could see his own reflection staring back up at him.

He pursed his lips. "…This is it," he said, clutching the Poke Ball tighter. "We'll win." Looking back up, his gaze locked with Cynthia's as he threw his Poke Ball forward. "Torterra, standby for battle!"

As soon as the ball hit the ground, it broke into a white light, revealing Torterra's massive form in the center of the field.

"Torterra!" Torterra cried powerfully, pounding his feet against the ground.

The crowd let out a loud cheer as Rodger said, " _And Paul reveals his final Pokemon to be Torterra!_ "

Cynthia smiled as she watched the Continent Pokemon take the field. Garchomp scuffed her foot against the ground in anticipation as she bared her fangs.

"We're not going to wait around!" Paul said, pushing his hand forward. "Torterra, Earthquake!"

"Terra!" Torterra cried as he lifted himself up onto his hind legs before crashing back down to the ground. The field shook and massive cracks began to run from below Torterra's figure straight towards Garchomp. Cynthia stayed calm, unfaltering as she stared forward.

"Dodge it with Dragon Rush."

Giving a small nod, Garchomp leapt into the air, the attack barely missing her as she cloaked her body in a bright blue light.

Torterra stood firm as he watched Garchomp begin to rapidly move towards him, the cloak shielding her as it burst into the shape of a dragon.

Swiping his hand in front of him, Paul commanded, "Catch it with Giga Drain!"

"Tor!" Spikes protruded from Torterra's shell, long strings of light extending from them as they glowed green. Once Garchomp was close enough, Torterra wrapped the rays around her, locking her into a tight hold as the light from her Dragon Rush shattered.

Garchomp let out a pained cry, struggling in the Giga Drain's grasp as Torterra began to sap her energy.

" _And Torterra stops Garchomp's Dragon Rush attack right in place with a powerful Giga Drain!_ "

Cynthia remained silent, watching as Garchomp continued to struggle within Torterra's grip. After a moment, her eyes flicked towards her Pokemon, and her eyes met with Garchomp's.

"Break out with Fire Blast, now!"

Garchomp's struggle came to an abrupt stop, her eyes darting down towards Torterra. After taking a deep breath, she exhaled a rush of fire directly onto Torterra's face. Torterra yelped as he stumbled backwards, the Giga Drain breaking and freeing Garchomp as he did so.

Garchomp swiftly jumped back to her trainer, taking a moment to catch her breath before shaking the pain away entirely. Paul's eyes snapped from Garchomp to Torterra, watching as Torterra shook the stray embers away.

"Brick Break!" Cynthia commanded suddenly, catching Paul's attention.

Without hesitation, Garchomp charged straight towards Torterra, her arm lighting up in preparation for the attack. As Paul narrowed his gaze on the rapidly approaching Pokemon, his mind suddenly flashed with the image of Lopunny charging towards them with her fists lit up in flames.

Taking a quick breath, Paul looked to Torterra. "Stone Edge, now!"

Torterra let out a, "Torr!" as two rings of stones formed around his body. Letting out a roar, he flung the stones directly at Garchomp.

Garchomp dodged the stones flying towards her with ease, blocking the ones that came into her path with Brick Break. Paul cracked a small smirk at her actions, swiping his hand in front of him. "Don't stop and use Earthquake!"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she watched Torterra's body slam against the ground, the rocks from Stone Edge continuing to rain down on Garchomp as he did so. Shocked by the sudden combination of moves, Garchomp became overwhelmed and left unsure of where to dodge. She skidded to a stop, only to take the hit from the force of Earthquake and Stone Edge altogether.

" _Incredible! Paul was able to stop Garchomp dead in its tracks by combining Stone Edge with Earthquake! And with nowhere to run, Garchomp has taken a direct hit!_ "

Dawn breathed in sharply as she sat up in her sat. "That combination!" she said, catching Reggie and Maylene's attention. "He used it in the last battle I had with him!"

Maylene's looked taken aback. "What? Really?"

Dawn nodded as she turned her attention back onto the field below them. "Yeah," she said. A small smile curved onto her lips. "At the time I poked some fun at him for using a combination against me—but to think he would actually take it with him to his match against the Champion." She let out a light laugh. "Somehow, I feel flattered."

"Eh?" Barry looked at Dawn and then at the field. "I had no idea Paul could do something like that!"

Reggie blinked before he and Maylene exchanged smiles, but Joel seemed to pay the conversation no mind as he practically leaned over the railing.

"Go Uncle Paul! Go Torra!"

"Now, use Frenzy Plant!" Paul commanded, not giving Garchomp the chance to move.

"Torterra!" Torterra pounded his foot against the ground, and several large, spiked roots pushed up from the earth. The roots moved quickly towards Garchomp, striking her in the side and sending her flying backwards to Cynthia.

"Gra!" Garchomp grunted as she fell before her trainer.

"Garchomp, are you all right?" Cynthia asked. She leaned forward to check up on her Pokemon's condition.

Opening an eye, Garchomp looked up at Cynthia and offered a small nod. "Gra!" she assured. She slowly rose back to her feet and turned to face Torterra. But after the attack had landed, Torterra winced as his body sparked green—now unable to move.

Taking the opportunity of Torterra's vulnerability, Cynthia furrowed her brows and pointed forward. "Use Brick Break, Garchomp!"

"Gar!" Garchomp jutted forward, her talon extended as it began to glow in a white light.

Paul pressed his lips together as he watched Garchomp move in on Torterra, striking him across the head. Torterra let out a cry of pain as he skidded backwards, but his current condition wouldn't allow for him to fight back.

"Again!"

Once more, Garchomp struck Torterra across the head with Brick Break, taking every second that she could to inflict damage.

Paul watched as Garchomp continued to repeatedly strike Torterra. His fists clenched by his sides, but he had faith that Torterra was strong enough to push through. Despite the hits he kept taking, Torterra's knees refused to buckle.

All of a sudden, Paul noticed Torterra's eyes shoot open, and the green sparks surrounding his body burst and vanished.

"Now, use Fire Blast!" Cynthia called, wanting to land the hit before Paul had the chance to think.

Letting out a growl, Garchomp obeyed her trainer as she sent a stream of fire from her mouth down towards Torterra.

"Giga Drain!" Paul commanded.

Darting his eyes up towards Garchomp, Torterra extended the green rays of light from the spikes on his back and pushed them forward. The rays cut directly through Garchomp's Fire Blast attack and snaked around her body. Garchomp squirmed before yelping from the sudden zap as her energy was drained.

" _Torterra's Giga Drain attack was able to cut right through Garchomp's Fire Blast!_ " Roger said excitedly. " _A grass-type move has somehow completely overpowered a powerful fire-type attack! How will Garchomp counter now?!"_

"That was a smart move," Dawn breathed in relief. "I was worried about how many hits Torterra had taken while it was frozen after using Frenzy Plant." She smiled. "But utilizing Giga Drain's power will give Torterra back some of the energy that it lost."

"Ah!" Reggie blinked. "That's a good point—I hadn't even considered that." He turned his head back to the field where Garchomp continued to struggle. He grinned. "Nice thinking, Paul."

"Garchomp, get yourself out with Brick Break!" Cynthia commanded.

Gritting her teeth, Garchomp lifted her glowing arm before striking it down against the rays that held her. The light shattered and Garchomp was set free, jumping back a safe distance as she caught her breath.

Cynthia smiled as she watched Torterra scuff his foot against the ground, his nostrils flaring as he waited for more. It was clear that he hadn't been pushed to his limits just yet. Extending her hand forward, Cynthia called, "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

Paul braced himself as he watched Garchomp tilt her head to the sky, an orange ball of energy forming near her mouth. The ball shot up into the air, and Paul and Torterra looked up, watching as it broke into pieces that rained down over the entire field.

Without hesitation, Paul pointed to the sky. "Shatter them with Stone Edge!"

Focusing all of his attention onto the raining meteors, Torterra quickly formed two rings of floating stones around his body before firing them into the sky. Each stone managed to make contact with one of the pieces of Draco Meteor, causing them to spark and shatter in mid-air. The collisions of the attack caused a large burst of light and smoke to cover the field where the Pokemon stood. Cynthia and Paul shielded their eyes from the blast.

" _Stone Edge and Draco Meteor collide in a raw display of power!_ " Rodger spoke into his microphone, eliciting a roar of excitement from the crowd. " _But now we can barely see Torterra and Garchomp at all down there!_ "

"Fireworks…" Joel gawked after watching the collision of attacks.

Dawn's eyes shined as she watched the sky light up. The air glittered, and Dawn held her hand out to catch one of the broken meteor pieces in her hand.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

The dust on the field began to settle, and Cynthia could just barely make out the fierce glow of Torterra's unwavering eyes as he stared down his opponent.

The crowd erupted into another roar, and Cynthia smiled. She closed her eyes as she flicked her hair over her shoulder with grace. "Paul, I must say—I'm impressed," she began, catching his attention. "Your heart is truly one with your Torterra's."

Paul said nothing as she put a hand to her chest, and he noticed the ring on her finger gleaming under the stadium lights. His breath hitched as she gave the stone on her ring a gentle touch.

"I want to be able to see your bond reach its fullest potential," she continued, her gaze locking with his. "Paul, show me your true power—because I won't be holding back!" She pushed her hand forward, and the Key Stone on her ring began to glow brightly. "Garchomp, respond to my heart and Mega Evolve!"

The collar that was strapped around Garchomp's neck burst into a bright light as waves of energy were cast off of her Mega Stone, connecting with the energy radiating off of Cynthia's Key Stone. When the two streams met, Garchomp's body began to glow bright orange as her body shifted shape. Paul stayed firm as Garchomp's talons grew into scythes and spikes emerged from her stomach. The light then broke, and Mega Garchomp let out a powerful roar that reverberated off of the stadium walls and inside Paul's bones.

The crowd burst into a cheer after witnessing Garchomp's Mega Evolution, but Paul couldn't hear the noise at all. Everything around him stood still and in black and white, suddenly reminded of where he stood a year earlier. He was reminded of how small he felt as Mega Garchomp left them helpless. He was reminded of the way his world rocked beneath his feet as he realized he was still so far away from reaching Cynthia's strength. It was as though the Champion seat was locked behind a door that he didn't have the key to.

A year had passed since then; and this time, things were different. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he wrapped his fingers around the round stone that was resting at the bottom. It felt warm to the touch, and it seemed to pulse with an energy of its own as if it were alive. Pulling the stone out from his pocket, Paul looked down at it. The colors inside were swirling faster and appeared more vibrant than normal.

Hearing a sudden grunt, Paul lifted his eyes, only for his gaze to be met with Torterra's. Torterra was watching him fiercely, his front foot scuffing against the ground. He furrowed his brows, his nostrils flared, and Paul could see the fire burning in his eyes.

With a nod, Paul's face became firm as his grip on his Key Stone tightened, and he held it out in front of him. "Torterra, Mega Evolve!"

The Key Stone burst into light, and the Mega Stone that was strapped around the trunk of Torterra's tree responded immediately after. Their two waves of energy connected, and Torterra let out a roar as his body began to glow and morph. Stones jutted out from the sides of his body, and the plants on his back grew with life. The glow began to fade out as Mega Torterra appeared with a ferocious roar.

" _Both Garchomp and Torterra have now Mega Evolved!_ " the commentator said as the crowd went berserk. " _Who will come out on top now?!"_

"Whoa," Joel marveled, his eyes widening. "Torra _changed_!"

"Yeah," Reggie said, blinking a few times in amazement as he and Maylene took in the sight before them. "He Mega Evolved…!"

Barry ruffled his hair, crying out, "Unfair, unfair! I totally wanna battle that Mega Torterra for myself!"

Dawn felt a gust of wind blow her hair behind her shoulders as the deafening cheers of the crowd made her ears ring. She had been able to see Mega Torterra in action twice before. Somehow, seeing it battle against the Champion left her feeling a new sense of awe all over again.

"Now, Torterra, use Earthquake!" Paul called, pushing his hand forward.

"Terra!" Torterra raised himself up onto his hind legs before crashing back down to the earth, causing it to shake as cracks quickly rushed towards Garchomp.

Garchomp yelped as the attack struck her, stumbling to keep her balance before taking a knee. Paul didn't waste time as he ordered, "Giga Drain!"

Torterra's back began to glow in a green light as two rays rushed from his body towards Garchomp. Cynthia narrowed her eyes as she watched them approach.

"Use Fire Blast!"

Garchomp's eyes darted towards the oncoming attack before she breathed out a massive rush of fire. The attack shattered Giga Drain in its tracks before striking Torterra head-on.

"Tor…!" Torterra grunted as he attempted to keep his ground. Once the fire stopped, he opened his eyes and roared loudly. Cynthia paused when noticing that Torterra didn't seem affected at all.

" _Incredible!_ " Rodger's voice said excitedly. " _Both Pokemon refuse to go down! No matter what's thrown their way, both are still standing strong!"_

Paul cracked a small smile at Torterra's response before growing serious once more. "Stone Edge!"

"Tor!" Torterra formed two rings of stone around his body before firing them in Garchomp's direction.

Garchomp narrowed her eyes as she watched them approach, and once they had gotten within range, Cynthia ordered, "Block it!"

Obeying her trainer, Garchomp swiftly spun around and lifted her massive tail, using it like a sword to destroy all of the rocks coming her way. Her tail moved with mind-boggling precision as each rock shattered upon impact.

Paul's eyes widened as he took a small step back. "What?!"

Torterra appeared surprised too, reeling back as he watched Garchomp turn back around with ease.

" _And Garchomp completely blocks out Torterra's Stone Edge attack by utilizing its tail! Meanwhile, Torterra is left in the dust!_ "

Paul gritted his teeth as he watched Garchomp let out a roar. She had been able to counter his attack so easily, like it was nothing to her. Even now, Cynthia stood under the stadium lights with calmness.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush!" she called, breaking Paul from his thoughts.

Garchomp leapt into the air, a blue veil of light shaping around her as she spiraled down towards Torterra. Torterra stood firm, his eyes unwavering as he watched the light surrounding Garchomp's body form into the shape of a dragon.

Paul pursed his lips, the image of how easily Mega Garchomp had been able to take out Torterra with Dragon Rush one year prior flashing in his mind over and over. He couldn't let the attack strike—he needed a way to counter it in the same way Garchomp had countered Stone Edge. Staring at the attack, he suddenly paused, a faint memory of an electric barrier rushing back to him.

Snapping his head towards Torterra, Paul took a breath. "Counter it with Frenzy Plant!"

Torterra's eyes flicked to his trainer before focusing back on Garchomp who was drawing closer by the second. Gritting his teeth, Torterra let out a grunt before stomping his foot against the ground. "Terra!" he cried as a barrage of thorn roots tore from the ground.

Cynthia gasped as she watched the roots completely surround Torterra in a circle, creating a shield that managed to block Garchomp from striking. Instead, Garchomp crashed head-first into Torterra's attack. Letting out a loud cry of pain, she was flung back to Cynthia by one of the roots, hitting the ground hard.

Furrowing her brows, Cynthia returned her focus onto Torterra. The roots continued to surround him, swaying back and forth dangerously, preventing Garchomp from getting anywhere near him at risk of taking damage.

Dawn paused as she watched the roots circle around Torterra's body. Instantly recognizing the sight before her, her eyes widened. She had seen this strategy many times before.

"That's a counter-shield!" she exclaimed, leaning forward.

Maylene blinked, looking over to Dawn. "A what?"

"A counter-shield," Dawn repeated. She turned to look at her. "It's a strategy Ash developed while I was traveling with him in Sinnoh." She turned her focus back onto Paul and Torterra. "He made it for his battle against Fantina so that he could counter her hypnosis attack, and he used it against Paul before, too." She cracked a smile. "To think that Paul is using it now—I'm sure if Ash is watching, he has the biggest smile on his face."

"That's right," Reggie recalled, raising his brows slowly. "By creating a barrier out of an attack, Ash had been able to protect his Pokemon while dealing his opponent damage at the same time." He grinned. "And if I remember correctly, Paul had used it against him in their battle at the Sinnoh League."

"Ah, I totally forgot about that!" Barry beamed. He rose out of his seat so he could get a better look. "Way to go, Paul! Combining defense with offense like a real pro! No way Cynthia can break through a strategy like that!"

Cynthia continued to watch as Torterra kept his Frenzy Plant counter-shield going. It was clear that the attack wasn't going to stop soon with Mega Torterra's new power, so the only thing she could do was wait or find a way around it. Garchomp looked back to her as Cynthia scanned the battlefield. She flicked her eyes to the top of the shield, studying it for a moment before looking to Garchomp.

"Garchomp, fire your Draco Meteor right above Torterra!" she said, pointing to the top of the counter-shield.

Garchomp snapped her gaze to the top of the shield before nodding with a, "Gra!" Lifting her head to the sky, Garchomp formed an orange ball of energy at her mouth before firing it directly above Torterra.

Paul inhaled as he watched the sphere erupt directly above Torterra. Swiping his arm in front of him, he said, "Torterra, block it!"

But it was too late. Torterra looked up as the pieces of meteor began to rain down on his body, causing a burst of smoke in the center of the counter-shield.

Paul blocked his face as the gust from the blast swept over him. Upon looking back to the field, he saw the roots retract into the ground as Torterra struggled to stay standing. He was injured, and the green sparks coming off of his body signified that he was now left immobile.

" _Despite Paul's clever strategy to block out Dragon Rush, it wasn't enough to stop Draco Meteor!_ " Rodger's voice boomed as the crowd roared with excitement. " _And now after having used that Frenzy Plant, Torterra can't move an inch!_ "

Torterra gritted his teeth, panting as he watched Garchomp from across the field. Not wanting to waste a single moment of Torterra's paralysis, Cynthia pressed forward with, "Dragon Rush, Garchomp!"

Obeying her trainer, Garchomp jumped into the air and began to make a fast descent onto Torterra, her body coating itself in a blue light as she did so. Paul watched on, clenching his fists tightly by his sides as he waited for the impact. He froze when instead Cynthia called, "Combine it with your Brick Break!"

Garchomp let out a powerful roar as she drew her arm back, the white glow of it shining even brighter beneath the blue light of Dragon Rush. Torterra's eyes widened as Garchomp powerfully crashed into him, bringing up a cloud of smoke in the process.

"That was a combination!" Dawn observed, stunned.

Reggie pursed his lips nervously. "Cynthia must have taken note of the combination Paul used earlier, and waited for the right opportunity to use one herself."

"And using it while Torterra was frozen and injured like that was smart," Maylene added. "It didn't give Paul any room to stop her from bringing in that second attack."

"C'mon Torra! Get up!" Joel whined, jumping up and down as he flailed his sign desperately in the air.

Piplup turned his head away in disinterest, but his attention was perked upon noticing the serious expression on Dawn's face as she waited to see the results of the combination. Growing serious, he looked back to the field.

Finally, the dust began to settle, and Torterra was revealed to have taken a knee, an eye closed as he winced in pain. Paul's jaw clenched as he observed Torterra's legs shake beneath his weight, and the referee eyed him carefully to see if he would stay standing. But after another moment, Torterra let out a growl as he rose onto all fours again.

Paul let out a breath of relief as the crowd cheered for Torterra's will-power. He shook it off, knowing that he couldn't waste another moment of this battle with the condition Torterra was in. He became firm as he pointed forward.

"Stone Edge!"

Letting out a heavy breath, Torterra shook off his exhaustion as he formed two rings of floating stones around his body before firing them in Garchomp's direction.

Garchomp panted as she watched the stones approach, and Cynthia flicked her gaze to her before looking back to the oncoming attack. "Dodge it," she ordered.

Narrowing her gaze, any tiredness that Garchomp was feeling seemed to dissipate as she bolted out of the way of the attack. Paul was taken aback at her speed, not expecting her to be able to dodge at this point.

"Now, Brick Break!"

All of a sudden, Garchomp was quick to zone in on Torterra from his blind spot, striking him right in the side with her glowing scythe. Torterra let out a loud roar of pain as he skidded off to the corner of the battle field.

"Torterra!" Paul called as he turned to check on the condition of his Pokemon.

"Again!" Cynthia ordered, and Garchomp obeyed as she zoned in on Torterra once more.

"Giga Drain!" Paul said quickly.

Torterra weakly lifted his head, wincing as he looked to Garchomp. The spikes on his back began to glow green, but he didn't react fast enough as Garchomp struck him across the head with Brick Break.

" _And Garchomp doesn't give Torterra even an inch to move!_ " Rodger said as the crowd watched on silently. _"And after taking so many hits one after the other, it looks like this could really be the end of the line for Paul!_ "

"This isn't good," Reggie said seriously as he watched Torterra skid further across the field, falling to his knees. "At this rate, Torterra isn't going to be able to last much longer."

Barry let out a growl of agitation as he leaned over the seats, yelling, "Paul, if you even think about giving up, I'm going to fine you!" The people sitting behind him looked annoyed as they shot him sideways glances.

"He's not going to give up," Dawn said suddenly, catching the attention of Barry and the others.

Her eyes were focused forward, unmoving as she watched Paul. His face was tense, and his body was stiff as he waited for his injured Pokemon to get back up. She gripped the bottom of her coat tightly. The two of them had fought so hard to get here. Every second they had spent training, every experience that they shared together—all of it had led up to this single moment. Dawn had seen with her own eyes how far Paul had come. They just couldn't let it all be for nothing. They wouldn't.

She took a breath. "He's going to win no matter what!"

Paul's fists were clenched tightly by his sides as he watched Torterra continue to take hit after hit of Garchomp's Brick Break before she finally backed off. Cynthia pushed her hand in front of her, ordering, "Garchomp, Fire Blast!"

Paul's breath caught as he watched Garchomp breathe down a storm of fire onto his Pokemon as Torterra was helpless to move. Torterra had been so drained of power that it would come as no surprise if this Fire Blast was capable of finishing him off. The crowd seemed to think so too, as many people started to collect their things, wanting to get out of the stadium before the rush.

Torterra grunted in pain as he took the heat of the Fire Blast, too weak to fight back. Paul knitted his brows together as he watched his Pokemon closely. Torterra's breathing was erratic, his legs trembling as he stood there with his eyes shut tight. And yet he continued to stand against the attack.

Paul's fists clenched tighter. Torterra was strong. He could take anything that Garchomp threw at him. Despite his injuries, Torterra refused to back down and Paul knew he couldn't do the same. They had to push forward until they won—no matter the costs. They hadn't come this far for nothing. The first day they met, the tournaments they had entered, their training on Mt. Coronet, their battles with Dawn, the stand-off against those poachers—every second of that was another step towards reaching where they stood now. They had to make it count. They had to become Champion.

Inhaling deeply, Paul suddenly called out, "Push through it, Torterra!"

Garchomp continued to breathe fire upon Torterra's struggling figure when suddenly, his eyes opened, a spark burning brightly in them. A new surge of energy burst through his body, Paul's words reaching his heart.

Paul's eyes widened when Torterra looked back at him. When their eyes met, Torterra cracked a smile and nodded.

"Finish this off with Brick Break, Garchomp!" Cynthia called to her Pokemon.

The fire pouring from Garchomp's mouth came to a stop. "Gar!" she yelled, her arm beginning to glow white as she made her fast-paced charge towards Torterra.

Paul waited until Garchomp was close enough before firmly ordering, "Giga Drain!"

Torterra lowered his head, the spikes on his back glowing in a green light before two rays quickly shot forward.

Cynthia let out a gasp, taking a step back as she watched the rays firmly wrap themselves around Garchomp's body and lift her into the air. Garchomp let out a pained cry as the energy began to be sapped from her, and she struggled to break free from Torterra's grasp.

" _Unbelievable_!" Rodger said, catching the attention of the people in the crowd who had begun readying themselves to leave. " _Torterra seems to have gotten a second wave of energy and is back in action as it grabs hold of Garchomp with Giga Drain!_ "

Before Cynthia could get the chance to order Garchomp to break free, Paul stepped forward, calling, "Now bring it down with Earthquake!"

"Terra!" Torterra lifted Garchomp further into the air as he raised himself onto his hind legs. He slammed back down to the ground, throwing Garchomp into the direct impact of Earthquake in the process.

Garchomp yelped loudly, and Cynthia stepped forward in shock. "Garchomp!"

The crowd broke out into a wild roar at the execution of the attack, and Reggie jumped from his seat. "He did it!" he exclaimed. "He landed direct a hit!"

Dawn stood up as well and clapped her hands together. "And Torterra was even able to regain some of its stamina with Giga Drain!"

Barry jumped up and down wildly as he ruffled his hair "Way to go, Paul! I knew you had it in you!" he yelled. "Awesome thinking pulling off a combo like that!"

"It's the combination he used against Lucario and I!" Maylene noted in realization, catching the attention of the others.

"That's right!" Dawn recalled. "When he battled you for his Key Stone!"

Maylene nodded before turning her attention back onto the battlefield. "Yeah—it was one of the last moves he used on us," she elaborated. "Lucario took a lot of damage from it—and it was that damage that made us lose the battle in the end."

Dawn listened, her eyes sparkling as she looked back to the field. She couldn't help but smile, her eyes only on Paul as he stood in the stadium lights.

After managing to get out of Torterra's grasp, Garchomp jumped back a safe distance. She winced, taking a knee as she wheezed in heavy pants. Cynthia noticed her Pokemon's legs shaking, and she curled her fists at her sides. Garchomp was reaching her limits, while Paul and Torterra seemed to have overcome theirs.

"Stone Edge!" Paul commanded, pointing forward.

"Tor!" Torterra cried as the rings of stone began to float around his body before darting in Garchomp's direction.

Garchomp shot her head up, but she found herself unable to move fast enough to dodge the attack, taking the hit right to her belly. She grunted as she stumbled backwards, landing before Cynthia in the process.

Cynthia looked down at her. "Are you okay, Garchomp?"

Garchomp let out a growl, lifting her head as she looked across the field to Torterra. "Gaa!" she said, slowly rising back to her feet and shaking away her pain.

"Now, Earthquake!" Paul ordered, clearly attempting to pick up the pace of the battle without giving Garchomp the chance to counterattack.

Cynthia darted her eyes to Torterra as she watched him rise onto his hind legs and slam back down against the ground. The rush of Earthquake moved towards Garchomp as the ground cracked beneath their feet.

Furrowing her brows, Cynthia swiped her arm in front of her. "Dodge it!"

Breathing heavily, Garchomp just barely managed to spring into the air, narrowly avoiding Earthquake's tremors. When Cynthia watched her Pokemon land across the field, she noted just how exhausted Garchomp was. If they wanted any chance of ending this, they had to do it in one blow.

Straightening out, Cynthia became firm as she ordered, "Fire Blast!"

Paul's eyes widened as he watched Garchomp ready herself to breathe her powerful flames down onto Torterra. He then looked to his Pokemon who was glancing back at him with trusting eyes. Paul could hear his heart pounding in his head. Everything felt like it was spinning, but Torterra stood at the center of it all, unmoving. He knew that Torterra couldn't possibly stand another blow from Fire Blast, even with every last bit of strength that he had.

Paul then paused in realization, his breathing slowing as he put his entire focus onto Torterra. For as long as he could remember, Torterra had been trained to take blows as they came—to be an unmoving pillar of defense. But this time, that wasn't enough. In that moment, it was more important than it had ever been to put his complete trust and faith in his bond with Torterra. If he and Torterra were in synch, it could work.

Paul looked directly into the oncoming flames. "Dodge it!"

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and Reggie's face lost color. "Is he crazy!?" he cried as he leaned forward. "Torterra can't dodge an attack like that!"

"Paul, what are you thinking!?" Barry yelled, yanking at his hair.

The crowd broke out into a confused uproar, and Dawn's breath hitched. A Pokemon as slow as Torterra would never be able to dodge a fast-moving attack like Fire Blast—especially not in this condition. But Torterra didn't falter, and the crowd went silent when Torterra snapped his head forward upon hearing his trainer's command.

Torterra gathered every bit of strength that he had and used the weight of his tail against the ground to quickly side-sweep himself out Fire Blast's range. The flames just barely missed, skimming the side of Torterra's shell as small clouds of dust puffed at the bottom of Torterra's feet. Once he had skidded to a complete stop, he turned his head towards Garchomp with a fierce glare, letting out a powerful, "Terra!"

And just like that, the crowd went wild.

"He did it!" Dawn breathed, and Reggie had no reaction other than to laugh as he pushed his bangs from his forehead.

"How cool! How cool!" Barry yelled in excited frustration. "I wish I was the one down on that field!"

Cynthia stared at Torterra with shining eyes. The energy that seemed to be radiating off of him made her heart pound. In all of the time she had been Champion, she felt as though she had never witnessed something quite like this before. Paul and Torterra were completely in synch with each other—their hearts beating together as one with the desire to win. Standing before her was a trainer and his Pokemon who were ready to take her crown from her. She smiled.

But she wasn't going to give in so easily.

"This battle has been unlike anything I've ever experienced," she said, looking to Garchomp, who offered her a tired, but confident smile. "So let's finish it now and see who the strongest of us really is!" Cynthia pressed her palm forward, ordering, "Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp let out one last roar before gathering all of her energy and springing into the air. She then made a nosedive down towards Torterra. Her speed grew as she formed a blue, dragon-shaped light around her body that glowed far stronger than it ever had before.

Paul and Torterra both stared directly into the attack, waiting for the exact right moment to counter. Just then, their opportunity opened up. This was it.

Taking a deep breath, Paul punched his fist forward, yelling, "Stone Edge!"

Torterra gritted his teeth, the rings of floating stones surrounding him before quickly firing towards Garchomp like bullets. The two attacks collided, and their sheer power created an explosion that caused many people sitting in the crowd to block their ears.

A cloud of smoke filled the field, making both Pokemon disappear within it, their two trainers barely visible from their boxes.

A hush fell over the crowd as they waited to see the results of the attack, everyone trying desperately to make out any sign of what had happened.

Dawn stayed completely still, her eyes focused on where Paul had been over the cloud of smoke. She didn't realize how tightly she had been holding Piplup, who wiggled a bit in discomfort.

Slowly, the smoke began to clear, and two silhouettes could be made out from down below. Amazingly, both Pokemon remained standing, facing each other with firm expressions. Neither Pokemon was moving as they stared each other down intensely.

The referee looked between the two Pokemon, and Paul and Cynthia watched carefully. All of a sudden, Garchomp let out a low grunt as her legs caved beneath her weight. Falling forward, she crashed to the ground. Her body glowed in an orange light as her Mega Evolution broke, and she returned to her normal form. Torterra, meanwhile, remained standing shakily, narrowing his gaze onto the fallen Garchomp.

The referee waited a moment, as though he were staring in bafflement before holding up a red flag. "Garchomp is unable to battle!" he declare. He raised the green flag he held in his other hand and pointed it towards Paul. "Therefore, the victory of this match goes to Paul Rebolledo of Hearthome City!"

The crowd went silent, as if the air suddenly became heavy and tense. Cynthia's image on the jumbotron faded before shattering, Paul's image enlarged as it filled the entire screen. The word "winner" was written below his face, and everyone had to see the word for themselves in order to actually believe what they just saw.

All at once, they went completely wild.

"He won!" Reggie practically shrieked in an uncharacteristic manner. He shot up from his set as Maylene stared in amazed awe. "He really, really won!"

"I can't believe it," Maylene breathed, putting a hand to her forehead before letting out a small laugh and rising to her feet.

"I knew you could do it, Paul!" Barry yelled through cupped hands. "That was so totally awesome!"

Joel was bouncing wildly in his seat at the excitement around him, and even Piplup had begun to jump up and down in celebration as his uncaring façade broke apart at Paul's victory.

Dawn was beaming as confetti burst into the air from the stadium walls. It danced as it fell, everyone roaring uncontrollably as colors fluttered around them. Dawn couldn't hear a thing, the noise of the crowd deafening her. But she didn't care. When she caught sight of the look on Paul's face down on the field, she didn't care about anything else at all.

Paul stared at the board almost stupidly, frozen in place as if the words lit up on the screen were some kind of error. He felt a sudden nudge against his hand and inhaled as he looked down to see Torterra by his side. He looked tired and beaten, but he smiled up at Paul with such fire that Paul couldn't help but smile in return.

"We did it," he managed to say. Letting out a shaky breath of relief, he put a hand atop Torterra's head, and Torterra nuzzled against his palm. "Thank you."

It wasn't an error. With Torterra—with all of his Pokemon—he was able to win.

Cynthia stood on the other side of the field, almost too stunned to move as she listened to the roars of the crowd. She watched the board above her light up, and when she saw the confetti pour into the stadium, she closed her eyes. Letting out a satisfied breath, she smiled before opening her eyes.

She looked to Garchomp, who was still laying on the field. Cynthia walked over to her, and Garchomp looked up at her with an apologetic grunt.

Cynthia shook her head. "You battled beautifully," she assured her. She bent down on one knee, placing a hand on Garchomp's nose. "You've done so well to protect our title all of these years. It's finally time for a rest."

Garchomp managed a weak smile, feeling lighter at her trainer's touch. Cynthia pulled out her Poke Ball and returned her, and Garchomp disappeared into red light. Looking down at the Poke Ball, Cynthia closed her eyes before holding it close to her chest.

"…Thank you."

Opening her eyes, Cynthia then rose to her feet and looked over to Paul and Torterra. Torterra shifted back to his normal shape, his Mega Stone shining in the stadium lights. Making her way across the field, Paul lifted his head when noticing Cynthia approach them. He straightened himself out, becoming firm as Cynthia stood before him.

"Paul," she began. "Thank you for such an amazing battle. I don't believe I'll ever be able to forget it." She held out her hand to him. "Because I met you, something has been reborn inside of me."

Paul stared at her hand. Taking a breath, he took her hand with his own. Cynthia smiled, and the crowd cheered as the image of the two together lit up the screen of the stadium.

* * *

Paul stood raised on a platform, the lights shining down on him like stars. Torterra stood proudly by his side, the Mega Stone strapped to his tree trunk glowing magnificently under the stadium lights. His face filled the jumbotron, everyone's eyes on him. Dawn leaned forward in her seat, gripping the bottom of her coat as she studied Paul's expression. It seemed unchanging, but Dawn could see the way his eyes lit up under the light. His chest rose and fell a little quickly, a smile threatening to twitch onto his lips.

Dawn couldn't help but smile, too.

Cynthia stepped out onto the field, and everyone quieted as she walked with grace towards the center—towards Paul. Her long hair flowed behind her, catching the light with every movement and sparkling gold around her.

Dawn paused when catching sight of Cynthia's face. She was smiling. Paul kept his eyes on Cynthia as she approached him, straightening himself out when she stopped in front of him.

Pulling a strand of her long hair from her face, Cynthia took the microphone from the hands of Mr. Goodshow who stood beside them. "When every life meets another life, something will be born," she began, turning to the crowd. "Those words are a piece of an ancient saying here in Sinnoh—words that hold a special place in my heart." She closed her eyes as she put a hand to her chest. "When I first met Paul, I spoke those very words to him."

The memory of Cynthia standing before the large stone tablet with the ancient engravings flashed in Dawn's mind. It all felt so long ago now, but hearing Cynthia's words made the image of it stand in her mind clear as day.

Opening her eyes, Cynthia turned her head to Paul. "You were a very different person back then. I wasn't sure if the phrase even made an impact on you. But now, after witnessing that incredible battle, there is no doubt in my mind that you understand its true meaning." She smiled gently. "By meeting others, bonds can be formed—and only then are we able to grow to our fullest potential."

Paul straightened himself out as Cynthia placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've grown a lot since then—you and your Pokemon," she said, looking to Torterra, who smiled at her. She then returned her focus onto Paul. "Today's battle is the proof of everything that's been born on your journey."

Paul's fists tightened at his sides, and he gave her a nod. Lifting the microphone, Cynthia then extended an arm out towards the crowd.

"Paul, your life will now meet the lives of everyone in Sinnoh! I can't wait to see what wonderful things will be born." She then turned to the crowd fully, her hair bouncing as she did so. "And now, everyone, please join me in welcoming our new Champion!"

Cynthia stepped behind Paul as he stepped forward. With a firm expression, he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

The crowd erupted, and Dawn clapped, unable to control the smile on her face. When glancing to the side, she noticed Reggie rub his eye as he cheered. Barry was behind him, standing on his feet as he fisted the air. Joel was bouncing up and down, waving his sign as Piplup mimicked him.

Mr. Goodshow stepped beside Paul as he lifted his head back up. The trophy he held in his hands was nearly half his size, but he extended it out towards Paul with ease.

Taking a deep breath, Paul bent down and took the trophy from him, offering Goodshow his thanks before standing upright again. Paul and Torterra's reflections stared back at them from the trophy's golden surface, the gleam of Torterra's Mega Stone bouncing off of it.

Paul looked from the trophy and then back to Torterra. Torterra's eyes were shining with pride as he stared up at his trainer, letting out a low grunt as he stomped his foot against the ground. Taking a quick breath, Paul gave Torterra a confident smile before raising his trophy for the crowd to see as they continued to roar with excitement.

" _And that's that, folks!"_ the commentator boomed. _"This brings today's battle to a close! Don't forget to tune in on the Pokemon League Network in two weeks for the coronation ceremony being held at the Lily of the Valley Banquet Hall! Until then, train on!"_

Inhaling deeply, Paul slowly lowered the trophy. Holding it in his right arm, he gently placed his free hand atop Torterra's head and offered him a small smile. Torterra let out a satisfied grunt as he nuzzled against Paul's palm.

"Paul," Cynthia said suddenly. Paul blinked, turning to her, and she smiled at him, nodding to the group of League employees who stood near the field's exit. "We should go—there's much we have to discuss."

Paul looked towards the exit before taking a quick breath and nodding. "Right," he agreed. "I'll be right there."

Cynthia gave him a small nod and a wave of her hand before striding towards the doorway ahead.

Paul looked down to Torterra one last time. He was smiling, but his eyes looked heavy and he appeared as though he might collapse at any moment. He had fought hard, and the battle had taken its toll on him. The thing he deserved now most of all was a long rest.

Retrieving Torterra's Poke Ball from his pocket, Paul held it out towards him. "Return," he said as Torterra's figure became consumed in a red light, sucking him back into the contents of his Poke Ball. Lifting the ball, Paul took one final look at it. "…Thank you."

The crowd's cheering finally began to calm down as Paul and the League staff made their exit from the field below. People in the crowd began standing and stretching their legs. The cheers had died, but an excited chatter still remained, everyone still buzzing from the battle.

"That battle totally blew me away!"

"Our new Champion is really something else! I can't wait to see the coronation!"

"Mom, I wanna pick Turtwig when I become a Pokemon Trainer!"

A smile curved onto Dawn's lips as she listened to the people around her. There seemed to be very little disagreement about how the match had turned out. The excitement of having a new Champion was sweeping through the crowd as they poured out of the stadium. Paul had been able to reach them all.

But Dawn blinked her thoughts away as some people suddenly pushed their way past her, making their exit from the bleachers. Maylene held onto Joel's hand as people squeezed through, not wanting to risk losing him.

"I want to see Uncle Paul!" Joel gushed. "I gots to tell him how _awesome_ he was!"

Maylene patted his head with a small laugh. "Let's wait until all these people to leave first, okay?"

Joel pouted. "But—!"

"Mommy's right," Reggie agreed. "We have to wait for Uncle Paul to finish up, anyways. We're in no rush."

Joel hung his head, discouraged, and Maylene nodded.

Barry stretched his arms before shoving his sunglasses back onto his face. "I'd better slip back inside," he said, pulling up his scarf. "The Elite Four is gonna have to meet up about this one."

But Dawn wasn't paying attention to any of them. She pursed her lips as she struggled to see through the sea of people. She raised her brows when managing to catch sight of Paul just disappearing through the stadium doorway. Glancing back at the others, she quickly rose to her feet.

"I'll meet up with you guys," she said suddenly, and Piplup gave her a questioning look from Joel's arms as she began to dash ahead. Reggie blinked but then smiled as he craned a brow.

"Tell him I say hey," he called playfully, and Dawn went red.

* * *

Dawn squeezed her way through the crowded halls as she jogged, letting out pants as she looked around in haste. Her heart was pounding in her chest, adrenaline pulsing through her.

He really won.

She wanted to see him. She wanted to congratulate him, to tell him it was a win that was well-deserved. She wanted to see the look on his face now that he had really become Champion.

In that moment, none of the bad feelings she had inside her mattered. She didn't care about their mishap at the boutique. She didn't care about what would happen next. She didn't care about any of it, elation bursting through her as she ran.

Paul had really become Champion.

She fumbled over her feet as she rounded the corner, almost hitting a woman as she did so. She let out a hurried apology, but stopped completely when catching something purple out of the corner of her eye.

"Paul!"

Her face lit up as she watched Paul step out of the locker room door. Just as she stepped to run, she was shoved aside by a reporter. Dawn let out a gasp of surprise as she stumbled to the side, watching as a people with cameras and recorders rushed over to Paul.

"Mr. Rebolledo, tell us how you feel now that you've become the Champion!"

"What was your strategy going into this match? Were you able to predict any of Cynthia's battle tactics beforehand?"

"When did you first manage to achieve Mega Evolution with your Torterra? Would you have lost without it?"

"Now that you've won the Champion title, tell us where you plan to go from here!"

Paul lifted his head, taken aback when he was suddenly swarmed by people. He tensed when he noticed the camera, and a woman began speaking into a microphone as she stood by his side. Dawn blinked a few times, watching from a distance. Her smile faded, the beat of her heart slowing inside her chest.

The swarm blocked her from Paul like a wall, and she stood there alone, unable to even see him as he was swallowed whole.

* * *

…


	13. Forward

**_March 24th, 2022. Late afternoon. Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

Paul couldn't remember the last time he felt so ridiculous.

His hair was pulled back and tucked into a black baseball cap, and he wore dark sunglasses despite the cloudy day. His neck was slicked with sweat underneath layers of coats, one with a particularly high collar that masked his face. Paul had grown bored of sitting inside for too long, so he rationalized that he could sneak out for a couple hours to train. The odd looks he had received from the last three people he passed by made him reconsider his choice.

Reggie's house was just on the horizon, and Paul felt relieved at the sight of it. The house had become a haven to him. His own apartment was flooded with press and paparazzi, and any time he tried to leave he became trapped in the swarm. He was staying at Reggie's for the time being, at least until things died down—but that didn't seem likely with the upcoming coronation ceremony. He constantly had been receiving calls from League representatives nagging him about his coronation speech and other preparations. Paul's voicemail had reached capacity within days of his victory.

The coronation was a tradition of the League. The event consisted of a ball, complete with dancing and fine dining. Members of the League would be present, many making speeches to honor their new Champion. The whole event would be broadcasted on television, and Cynthia herself would be the one to officially crown Paul as the new Champion. The whole thing sounded overwhelming to Paul, as he was never one to enjoy parties or people. The only upside was that once the coronation was over, everyone would finally start to get off his back.

Paul pushed open the door of Reggie's house, shrugging off his coat with annoyance and letting his hair fall from his hat as he took it off. He let out a breath, sweat dotting his forehead, and he caught a glance of himself in a nearby mirror.

He looked terrible. His face was flushed red from the sun, the skin around his eyes lighter in color from his sunglasses. He had black blotches underneath his eyes, and his face looked a little narrower than usual—he figured he must have lost some weight. He really hadn't had the time or appetite to eat lately.

"Uncle Paul!"

Paul tore himself away from the mirror when he heard the pitter-patter of Joel's tiny feet. Joel had been ecstatic to have his uncle stay with him, especially enjoying the chance to play with Paul's Pokemon in the backyard. Paul would watch him and take the opportunity to practice some moves. He was equally thankful to spend time with Joel, whose carefree nature made him feel a little less trapped in the house.

"Joel," Paul greeted. He gave Joel's head a single tap as he began to walk down the hallway. "Where's your father?"

"The kitchen," Joel replied happily. He lit up. "Hey, can Torra play?"

Paul raised a brow, though he couldn't help but smile when he met his nephew's eyes. "Yeah," he said, and he took out his Poke Ball. Joel led him to the yard, where Paul proceeded to release his Pokemon. Torterra gave a tired yawn, but he looked refreshed when seeing Joel.

"Give this to Torterra," Paul instructed, and he handed Joel an Oran Berry from his bag. Joel nodded eagerly and snatched it up before hurriedly stumbling over to the Continent Pokemon.

"Torra!" Joel chimed, and Paul watched the scene for a moment before letting out a sigh and stepping back inside. Heading to the kitchen, he saw Reggie at the counter.

Reggie could see the yard from the window, and he smiled sheepishly when Paul came inside. "Hey," he said. He put down his cutting knife to turn to his brother. "Sorry—I told Joel to give you some space, but he can still get carried away…"

"It's fine," Paul dismissed. He glanced at the TV, which was turned to a news station replaying one of his interviews. Reggie paused, looking between Paul and the TV, and quickly grabbed the remote and hit the power button.

Paul said nothing, staring at his reflection in the black screen for a moment before looking back forward.

"How was training?" Reggie asked to stray the topic from the news.

"Hot," Paul huffed. "And I can barely even see in front of my face with those stupid clothes."

"It'll get better," Reggie offered sympathetically. "The press will die down eventually."

Paul knew Reggie was right, but he still felt irritated by the current situation nonetheless. He had anticipated things would be chaotic when he first became Champion, but he didn't realize just how chaotic they would actually be. As someone who very much liked his privacy, Paul almost thought he would go insane by the end of this all.

But he was finally Champion, and that fact alone kept him grounded.

"You don't have a suit, do you?" Reggie spoke up, and Paul glanced over at him. "Your coronation is coming up. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up a little."

Paul cringed at the idea of going out shopping in public. "What's wrong with my coat?" he countered. Dawn had made it for him, after all. He couldn't think of anything more fitted to wear.

Reggie looked unamused. "You're buying a suit."

"But I'll be seen," Paul protested.

"Then I'll go myself," Reggie pressed. "All I need are your measurements." In a more playful tone, he added, "Besides, I'm sure a certain someone would like to see you dressed up for once."

Paul didn't say anything to that. Instead, he turned his head away. Reggie watched him carefully before leaning against the counter.

"…Don't tell me that you still haven't asked her," Reggie chided, and Paul narrowed his eyes at the wall.

"I've been busy," was all he said.

Reggie looked exasperated. "The coronation is less than a week away. If you don't get your act together, she won't be able to come at all. Is that really what you want?"

He was right. Only those invited could attend the coronation. Anyone associated with the League was automatically extended an invitation to come. From there, family of those invited were welcome, as well as a close friend or date. Paul knew that Maylene could very well invite Dawn herself, but he had a feeling that she and Reggie were trapping him into a corner on purpose.

"…Of course not," Paul finally muttered.

Paul had barely seen Dawn since the day he became Champion. It wasn't entirely his fault—he had sent her a few brief texts and they even exchanged a few voicemails, but they never seemed to be available at the same time. With his phone flooded by league business, he was worried that a message from her might have been lost in the system.

Still, there were times when he would pick up his phone and find himself unable to move his fingers to even dial her number. What happened back at the boutique was still on his mind, and with everything that was going on as of late, bringing up what happened now seemed like bad timing. A part of him worried that Dawn thought he was avoiding her on purpose—and a part of him knew that he was. But he knew he had to confront Dawn eventually. It wouldn't be fair to leave things as they were.

Reggie nodded in satisfaction. "I'm sure she's worried about you, too."

* * *

**_March 25th, 2022. Early Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

Dawn sat on the sofa, the noise from the television filling the air as Zoey sat beside her. Zoey fanned herself with her hand, and she let out a sigh.

"It's unusually hot today, huh?" she groaned. "You really need an AC or something."

Dawn slumped her shoulders. "I know. My fan hasn't been enough these past few days."

Piplup sat between the two, curled up and asleep. The hot weather had made him particularly lazy, and he snored lightly as Zoey gave him a gentle scratch under his chin.

"Maybe I should have gone back to Snowpoint after all," Zoey joked.

Zoey had been doing work in the Hearthome area, and Dawn had offered her to stay with her while she was in town. Zoey's work had since been finished, but with the coronation only a few days away, it seemed pointless to make the trip back to Snowpoint only to come back down to Hearthome again. Candice would be coming tomorrow to take them all shopping; Zoey was so eager to go to an air-conditioned store that Dawn swore this was the most excited she ever saw her get about shopping.

Dawn gave a giggle. "You've spent too much time in Snowpoint. Now that you're back to traveling, you're going to have to get used to dealing with a little heat."

Zoey was too drained to even protest, only half-holding up her hand to wave Dawn off as a response. Dawn stifled another giggle at her friend's behavior, but paused when noticing the screen of the television.

It was Paul. There was an interview on the screen, where Paul sat as a reporter asked him questions. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be there, and Dawn wondered just how overwhelmed he must be feeling with so much sudden attention. But still, he had barely contacted her since he became Champion. If he really was feeling overwhelmed, he hadn't bothered to reach out to her about it.

Dawn sunk a bit in the sofa at the thought. She was thinking selfishly again. Of course Paul had barely contacted her—he was crazy busy, after all. None of this was a surprise; she knew that once Paul became Champion, everything would change.

Fisting the bottom of her skirt, she glanced down to the ground.

"Dawn."

Dawn inhaled and snapped her head up. She looked to Zoey, who had an eyebrow craned as she watched her friend.

"Y-yes?" Dawn managed.

"Don't 'yes' me," Zoey said, unamused. "You totally got down when you saw Paul's face just now."

Dawn winced. She didn't realize she had been so obvious. "S-sorry. It's just…" she trailed off to glance out the window.

Zoey crossed her arms. "I know what this is about," she continued, and Dawn perked up. "Now that Paul's become a big hot-shot, you feel like you've been pushed to the background. Am I right?"

Dawn pursed her lips. Zoey always saw right through her. Hanging her head, she let out a sigh.

"…Yeah."

Zoey flicked Dawn's forehead teasingly, and Dawn let out a small yelp. Closing an eye, she gave Zoey an accusing look. "Hey!"

"You know, when I was having my work problems with Candice, I remember you told me, 'No need to worry'."

Dawn pouted as she rubbed her forehead. "This is different. You and Candice love each other, so of course you two would be fine."

"But you love Paul," Zoey retorted playfully, and Dawn's cheeks heated up.

Deflating, she glanced away. "But he doesn't feel the same," she reminded her.

"You don't know that," Zoey pressed. "Paul said that once everything was over, you two would sort it all out. He wouldn't make that promise if he didn't care about you."

Dawn flopped back onto the armrest and let out a groan. Zoey shook her head as she patted Dawn's knee comfortingly.

"If you two really do love each other, then there's no need to worry." She offered Dawn a smile. "It's no different than me and Candice. It wasn't until we were honest with our feelings that we could both really be happy, even if it meant sometimes being apart. When you see Paul again, you have to take the chance to be honest, too. Even if he doesn't feel the same, you'll only have regrets if you leave your feelings unsaid."

Dawn stared at the ceiling. She knew Zoey was right. Paul said they would sort everything out, and Dawn had no reason to doubt him. She just had to shake off her nerves in the meantime.

She just couldn't seem to, though. Even now she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Letting out a frustrated noise from her throat, she sat up, her hair a mess. Zoey stifled a laugh at her appearance, and Dawn scowled at her as she hurriedly fixed her hair. As she pulled her hair from her face, her eyes caught sight of her Poketch. Pausing, her face fell.

"O-oh no! I'm going to be late for work!"

Scrambling off of the sofa, Dawn accidentally shoved Piplup with her foot. Piplup yelped in surprise and gave his trainer a glare.

"Pip Piplup!"

"Sorry, Piplup," Dawn breathed. She checked herself in the mirror as Zoey watched in amusement.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this little guy under control," Zoey promised as she put a hand atop Piplup's head. Piplup looked up at her bitterly.

"Thanks," Dawn said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. "I'll see you later!"

With that, the door was slammed shut, and Zoey listened as she heard Dawn's heels click in haste down the hallway. Letting out a huff, Zoey smiled as she cast Piplup a glance.

"Your trainer's a mess, huh?"

Piplup only sighed and shook his head in agreement.

* * *

**_March 25th, 2022. Late Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

The shift had gone by quickly—a little too quickly.

Dawn's mind had been so elsewhere that she had barely even realized the shop was beginning to close. She put down her fabric and scissors, scolding herself for being so distracted. Rubbing her eye, she let out a yawn as she stretched out her arms.

"What lovely stitching."

Dawn blinked and craned her neck up to see Lila standing over her.

"Lila," Dawn said, surprised.

Lila smiled at her. "Is this your new design?"

Dawn looked back to the fabric and loose sketches on her worktable. She scratched her cheek and tilted her head as she looked at them.

"Yeah. It's still got a long way to go, though."

Lila nodded. "It's a step in the right direction. I look forward to seeing the finished product."

Dawn managed a small smile. "Thanks." Letting out a breath, she stretched her arms upwards. "But I guess I'd better start packing up for now. I'll work on the rest at home."

"Working hard, huh?" Lila asked playfully.

"Of course," Dawn retorted. She carefully put a roll of fabric into her bag. "Like Elesa said before—the world of fashion waits for no one." She adjusted the strap of her bag. "After all, if I want to be able to make my mark as a Poke Stylist, I have to stay ahead of the other designers."

Lila looked satisfied. "That's what I like to hear." She leaned her weight against the edge of the worktable. "But speaking of Elesa, I talked to her on the phone the other day."

Dawn perked up at the name. "What? Really?"

Lila nodded. "Just to chat," she said, flicking her gaze towards Dawn with a smile. "She was asking about you." Teasingly, she added, "She was wondering when you were going to come back to Unova again for another photoshoot."

Dawn let out a nervous laugh. "As flattering as that is, I think it'll be a little while before I go back. I have too much to take care of here right now."

"Is that so?"

Dawn gave a nod. "Mm." She gave a confident expression. "If I want to be able to open my own boutique, then I still have a lot of work to get done."

"You seem more determined than ever," Lila noted.

"Mhm. By opening my own boutique, I want to be able to share with everyone the feeling I had when I stood on that runway with Lopunny. I had never felt a stronger bond with my Pokemon than in that moment." She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her chest. "To see everyone smiling when they saw the design we made together—to see Lopunny smiling the way she did." She opened her eyes. "By wearing my designs, I want people to be able to share in that feeling with their Pokemon, too."

Lila smiled. "… I'd say you've come a long way in these past few months. You really have become a wonderful Poke Stylist." She sighed and put a hand to her cheek. "But I can't believe my own student will become my rival. Once you have your own place, business will begin to get competitive around here." Dawn's face fell in concern, but Lila gave Dawn a wink before she could open her mouth. "But more than anything, the thought of a rival gets me fired up. I'll only work that much harder to make my designs."

Dawn blinked a few times, but her face lit up as she turned to Lila with fire in her eyes. "I'll do my best then!" She held Lila's gaze for a few moments, but realizing her position, she hastily added, "…but I couldn't have done it without you!" She paused, becoming quiet before glancing at the ground. "… You were always so hard on me. At times I almost even resented you for it." She looked at Lila sincerely. "But I know now that you only pushed me so hard because believed in me from the start—even when I didn't believe in myself." She smiled. "Thank you for that."

Lila shook her head knowingly. "You had it inside you all along. All I did was support you." She put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, and Dawn perked up. "It's thanks to your hard work and the bond that you share with your Pokemon that you've been able to come as far as you have." She winked. "I can't take credit for that."

Dawn's cheeks flushed, and she straightened herself out as she gave a quick nod. "O-of course!"

Lila let go of Dawn's shoulder. "Your mother would never let me live it down if she knew just how mushy I've become…" Dawn laughed, and Lila shook her head before putting her hands on her hips. "I better go back to my cold self. They didn't dub me the Tiger Lily of Contests for nothing," she joked. "Well, I should get out of here before it's too late."

Dawn tilted her head. "Are you leaving now?"

Lila nodded. "I have some things I need to take care of. Close up shop for me." She began to walk, but then stopped. Dawn watched her curiously, and Lila took a moment before turning her head back over her shoulder. "Whenever you start looking for places to set up that boutique of yours, make sure to let me know—I might be able to set up a few connections for you."

Dawn inhaled. "Y-yes, of course! Thank you!"

Lila held up her hand in response, and with that, she was gone.

Dawn let out her breath and exhaled. She began to collect her things quietly, the air in the shop still and almost hollow to her. Knowing that she might be leaving this shop in the near future left her with a bittersweet feeling that she couldn't seem to shake.

"And how's Lila's little prodigy?"

Dawn stood up straight, and she looked behind her. "Ursula!" She turned to face her coworker who was standing a few yards away at her own worktable. "I didn't realize you were here…"

Ursula scoffed. "I didn't realize my presence was that forgettable."

Dawn became a bit flustered by the comment. "That's not what I meant—!" She bit her tongue and sucked in her breath. Letting out a sigh, she dropped it. "What are you still doing here? I thought your shift ended an hour ago."

Ursula rolled her eyes. "You aren't the only one who has projects to work on."

It was then Dawn noticed the mannequin situated at Ursula's work station. She perked up, and craned her neck to get a better view. "Oh! Is that your design?" She approached it, and Ursula watched her as she lit up at the outfit before her. "It's beautiful…"

"Thanks," Ursula said curtly with the flick of her hair. "It's almost done—I just have to do the final touches. But I'll take care of that at home."

"I can't wait to see it finished," Dawn said sincerely.

Ursula didn't say anything for a moment. After a beat of watching Dawn, she fidgeted her hand. "… So are you really planning on opening your own boutique?"

Dawn paused, caught off guard, but quickly realized that Ursula had probably heard her conversation with Lila. She stood back up straight. "…Yeah." She smiled sheepishly. "I'd like to, at least. It's been a dream of mine for a while now." She looked back to Ursula's design. "If I can work hard enough, then I'm hoping that maybe I could have it open by the end of the fall." She then let out a short, nervous laugh. "But we'll see."

Ursula eyed her carefully for a brief moment. She then closed her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh.  
"That's going to make my competition around here pretty boring, then." She placed a finger to her temple. "But I suppose that's what I get for letting you slip ahead of me." Ursula then opened an eye, looking right at Dawn. "For now"

Dawn raised her brows. "Huh?"

Ursula crossed her arms. "I won't lie—when Elesa picked your design over mine, well… I was mad. Confused." She averted her gaze to the window. "Your designs had no consistency. No style. And, no offense, but most of them were a total mess." She knitted her brows together as she looked to the floor. "The designs I had picked were perfect—but apparently Elesa didn't think so. And I spent months wondering _why_."

Dawn could only stare, and Ursula began to pack up her things in what seemed to be a rushed frustration. "And it wasn't until I saw your entry that I realized the reason your work stood out so much to Elesa. It was because the dress you entered was able to tell the story of you and your Lopunny. It wasn't just Mega Evolution—it was like, your bond." She suddenly stopped, and for a moment, it was silent. She looked down at her hands as she slowly put down her fabric. "But when I looked at my own work… It told me nothing."

Dawn had never heard Ursula talk like this before. It was the first time she had seen her so vulnerable and honest.

"Ursula…"

Ursula was quick to interrupt her. "And that's why I just have to keep pushing myself to grow as a designer." She looked Dawn in the eyes. "Because I want my designs to be able to speak to people, too. After all, you aren't the only designer here who wants to open up her own boutique someday." She closed her eyes. "And I can't afford to let myself fall behind _you_ of all people when that happens."

Dawn blinked a few times, but then she smiled and curled her fist at her side. "Then I guess that means we'll just continue on as rivals."

Ursula paused, but she let out a huff before getting her old spark back in her eye. "Please, Dee-dee," she began. She slung her bag over her shoulder as she turned on her heel to the door exiting the backroom. "Maybe I let you get a step ahead of me now, but it's not going to stay that way."

A small smile teased at the corners of Dawn's mouth. Just as Ursula was about to open the door, she let out an abrupt breath. "Hey, Ursula," she called, and Ursula stopped. "Let's get coffee sometime and talk business."

Ursula's hand stayed still on the doorknob. She glanced behind her, and for the first time, she smiled at Dawn genuinely. "… Sure." She quickly reverted back to her old-self and closed her eyes. "But don't think you're going to be getting any ideas out of me for you to use for yourself. I have to keep _some_ secrets, you know." She opened the door. "Later, Dawn."

And then she was gone. Dawn could only smile as she watched the door close behind her.

* * *

Dawn turned the key in the lock, the door making a clicking sound. Pulling the key out, Dawn let out a sigh and leaned her back against the glass door. She blew some stray bangs from her forehead and glanced up to the sky. The sky was cloudy, but the light of the moon still blotched white behind the gray clouds.

"Dawn."

Dawn paused. She looked back and forth, alarmed, but didn't see anyone. Turning her head back, she went cold when seeing a stranger standing in front of her. A man stood before her, his face concealed by his hat and scarf. He wore a long trench coat, and Dawn became tense when he reached into his pocket.

Dawn instantly jumped back and reached for a Poke Ball. Pulling it from her purse, she said, "D-don't come any closer!"

The man halted his hand, and he took a beat before pulling down his scarf.

"Dawn—it's me."

Dawn furrowed her brows and looked the man over. When getting a good look at his eyes, she stared for a moment before inhaling sharply.

"Paul?!" She let out a frustrated breath as she let her heart rate calm back down. "What are you doing? I thought you were some kind of criminal!"

Paul became flustered and closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I have to wear this stupid disguise or else the media will be all over me." He let out a huff. "It was Reggie's idea."

Dawn raised her brows. "O-oh! That makes sense." She loosened her stance. "That _does_ sound like something Reggie would come up with…"

It was just then that Dawn fully processed that Paul was standing right in front of her. She suddenly became tense and awkward, and she found herself unable to meet his gaze. She glanced to the ground instead.

Paul waited a moment before slipping his hand back into his pocket. Unable to find any words to say to her, he pulled out an envelope and held it out.

The envelope caught the corner of Dawn's eye, and she blinked as she turned her head back to Paul. She looked questioningly between the letter and him, but his face remained firm as he kept his hand as steady as he could.

She hesitated, but she took the letter. Paul let go, and she straightened herself out as she studied it. There was no writing on it, so she opened it carefully and unfolded the paper inside.

_You are formally invited to attend the Champion's Coronation Ball. We hope you—_

But Dawn didn't read the rest. She shot her head up in surprise and looked to Paul.

"I…"

"I want you to go with me," Paul spoke up, and Dawn only stared at him. When she didn't say anything, Paul pressed his lips together as he let his hat hide some of his face. He added abruptly, "If you don't want to, that's fine. I just want you to know that the offer is there."

Dawn still stayed quiet, her words trapped in her throat. She glanced down at the letter again, but her hand tightened when Zoey's words suddenly pushed from the back of her mind.

" _Paul said that once everything was over, that you two would sort it all out. He wouldn't make that promise if he didn't care about you."_

Dawn's heart went still. She almost wanted to say no, to spare herself. She was afraid to confront him, afraid to hear the words he'd say to her. Gripping the letter, Dawn glanced to the side. If it wasn't for her, things might not have become so messy between them. She was the one who tried to kiss him. She had to be the one to push past it, too. It was unfair to leave things unfinished after everything the two had been through together.

Lifting her head, Dawn met Paul's gaze.

"I'd love to come."

Paul's shoulders eased just the slightest at her response. He managed to give her a curt nod, but suddenly something interrupted the atmosphere.

" _I heard the Champion was spotted right here in Hearthome today!"_

" _No way—do you think we might actually get to see him?"_

Paul stiffened at the conversation, and he eyed two women as they walked down the street. Pulling back up his scarf, he flicked his eyes to Dawn.

"I have to go," he said, and he took a few steps back. Dawn inhaled, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, she realized he was already gone.

She stared down the now empty street. After letting out the breath she had been holding, she looked down to the letter she still held in her hand.

* * *

**_March 29th, 2022. Evening. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

"Invitation?"

Dawn held up her invitation to the usher, and he gave her a nod. Slipping it back into her purse, she went forward to where Zoey and Candice were waiting for her beyond the main doors.

"Everything here is totally gorgeous!" she heard Candice gush.

Candice, Zoey, and Dawn had come to the coronation together. The two had stayed the night at her apartment, and Dawn had to admit that it was nice to have them to help calm her nerves after her encounter with Paul a few nights before.

When Dawn stepped inside, her mouth fell open in awe. The hall was beautiful. Chandeliers made of glass hung from the ceiling, lighting up the room. There was a stage at the front of the room with a podium, where Dawn assumed the League and Champion would make their speeches. In the center of the room were tables with deep red cloths draped over them, each tabletop having a small bouquet of flowers in the middle. Off to the back of the room was an open floor with a small band at the side, where one or two people were already dancing. Most people, however, stayed in the center as they greeted and mingled with one another.

"Dawn, over here!"

Dawn blinked, and she looked over to see Zoey giving her a wave. She perked up and hurried to join them once again.

"I can't believe the size of this place," Zoey whistled. "It's even more incredible than the Grand Festival hall."

"And look at all the people!" Candice exclaimed. Her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a man in the distance. "Hey, isn't that Steven Stone?"

Dawn raised her brows, standing a bit on her toes to see over the crowd. Sure enough, she was able to make out a gleam of silver hair. He stood chatting with Wallace, who Dawn could recognize anywhere.

"It is!" she confirmed.

"He's even dreamier in person," Candice commented, and Dawn giggled in agreement. Zoey simply craned an eyebrow, but she smiled.

Dawn shifted her attention to the rest of the room as Candice continued to point out people she recognized in the crowd to Zoey. She glanced from side to side carefully, and her breath hitched just the slightest when she finally caught Paul standing near the stage.

His shoulders were stiff, and his eyes darted between the small crowd of people gathered around him. Dawn was sure that they were members of the Pokemon League Board wanting to chat with him, though Paul appeared less than thrilled to do so.

Candice seemed to notice Dawn's gaze, and she followed her line of sight.

"Oh!" she piped up. "It's Paul!"

Zoey looked over as well, and she crossed her arms when giving him a once over. "For someone who's having a party thrown for him, he totally looks out of place," she commented playfully. "He doesn't look like he wants to be here at all."

Dawn gave a small, nervous laugh. "Probably because he doesn't."

"But he sure looks handsome," Candice said. She teasingly nudged Dawn a bit in the side with her elbow. "He cleans up nice, huh?"

Dawn's cheeks flushed as she brushed Candice's hand away. "W-well…"

Dawn glanced back at Paul, getting a closer look at him. He was dressed in a suit, a deep black cut that fitted his proportions nicely. As she observed him, she noticed that he kept lifting his hand and adjusting the dark tie around his neck. Dawn had to admit, Candice was right—he did clean up well.

Candice held up a hand to stop her. "Better yet," she started with a malicious grin. "You should just tell him that yourself. You _are_ his date, aren't you?"

Dawn let out a small squeak, and her cheeks dusted pink as she waved her hands quickly at Candice. "H-he just asked me as a friend," she countered defensively. She glanced over to Paul, who seemed to ease up as Roark approached him. "Besides, he looks busy."

"He looks like he needs to be saved," Candice retorted. She pushed Dawn lightly forward, and Dawn almost stumbled in her heels. "At least just go and say hi!"

Dawn let out a small yelp, and she turned her head to Zoey pleadingly.

"I think you should," Zoey said, and Dawn's face fell. "You shouldn't just hide in the crowd."

Dawn pursed her lips. Letting out a sigh, she hung her head slightly in defeat. Lifting her head, she gave them a dry look. "Fine—but I'm _just_ saying a quick hello."

Candice perked up, and Zoey looked satisfied.

"We'll find our table in the meantime," Zoey said. Dawn waved a hand in response as she turned on her heel and stepped into the crowd.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually found it," Roark said. He cracked a grin. "When I told some of my colleagues back in Johto about you getting the Mega Stone, they were totally ecstatic."

Paul nodded. "Your machine worked well. Thank you."

Roark laughed, rubbing his head. "You can thank me by stopping by sometime to let me get a good look at that Mega Torterra of yours."

Paul closed his eyes and smiled. He really did owe a lot to the Gym Leader.

"Of course."

"Paul!"

Paul paused. Recognizing the voice, he looked back over his shoulder to see Dawn approaching him. His shoulders tensed just the slightest.

Dawn looked between Roark and Paul, and she suddenly became flustered and shy. "S-sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nonsense," Roark said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Dawn. You look lovely."

"Thank you," Dawn said, and she glanced to Paul.

Paul had his brows knitted together as he stared at Dawn. Dawn waited for a moment, but when he said nothing, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I—"

"You came," Paul cut in abruptly.

Dawn looked taken aback. Realizing she looked stupid, she shook it off and loosened her stance. "Of course I came."

Roark glanced between the two, and a knowing smile curved his lips as he took a step back. "I'll just leave you guys alone, then," he said a little quietly as he took his leave. Paul didn't even notice.

Dawn pulled some loose hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me tonight," she began tentatively. "Everything looks really nice," she commented. She went a bit pink, adding, "…You look really nice, too."

Paul became awkward and clenched his jaw. He looked Dawn over, and he felt his neck heat up just the slightest. Her orange dress hugged her waist, a white sash tied around the middle. The dress flared out from there in folds and faded to yellow, the hem glittered with beads. He looked like nothing compared to her.

"So you do," he said lamely.

Dawn smiled. She flattened the skirt of her dress a bit, and took a moment before looking back up to Paul. She tried to think of something more to say to him, but her throat seemed to have gone dry.

"Mr. Champion!"

Paul straightened out immediately, and he looked over to see Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four approaching. Dawn took the opportunity and held up a hand.

"I should get back to my table, anyways," she spoke up, and Paul flicked his eyes to her. She looked back to him and added, "I'll talk to you later tonight, though?"

The assurance seemed to ease Paul, and he lost the tension in his shoulders as he gave her a nod. With that, Paul turned away and walked back into the crowd. When he was out of sight, Dawn let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

* * *

The buffet was beyond incredible. Dawn could have sworn the table was as long as the hall itself, ice sculptures of Pokemon dotting along the surface. Food was set up with beauty, and Dawn's attention was drawn to the bowls of fruit and sweets arranged at the end of the table. She couldn't help herself from stealing a second cookie as she waited for the line to dwindle. Piplup was much more shameless, stuffing his face by a bowl of berries nearby.

Everyone had arrived by now. The hall was packed, most people sitting at tables or mingling with each other by the buffet. Some more people had begun to occupy the dancefloor, the music from the band softly filling the rest of the hall with its upbeat strings.

She spotted Zoey and Candice on the dancefloor. She knew that Candice must have persuaded Zoey into it, but now that Zoey was dancing, she actually had a smile on her face. Dawn frowned a little as she helped herself to a third cookie. It really did look like fun.

A tap on Dawn's shoulders broke her from her thoughts. She looked over, but no one was there. She tilted her head, but another tap on her shoulder caused her to jump. She snapped her head back around only to see air. Becoming frustrated, Dawn waited a moment before swiftly spinning on her heel to catch the culprit. She paused when she saw a large, male figure standing behind her with a familiar grin on his face.

Her anger instantly melted away and she broke into a beam. "Ash!" Ash's grin grew wider, and the two friends broke into laughter as Dawn greeted him with a hug. Pulling away, she looked up to him with bright eyes. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Pikachu perked up and hopped off of Ash's shoulder and onto the table. Piplup let out a noise of excitement, and the two embraced happily.

Ash laughed again and rubbed under his nose. "Hey, I'm Kanto Elite Four, ya know? I was invited!" he explained. "Besides, I wouldn't miss Paul's big night for the world!"

Ash had challenged the Kanto Champion League several years earlier, but ultimately lost to Lance. However, he was offered a position as a Kanto Elite Four member, and he accepted it with the belief that it would help him grow as a trainer. He always assured people that his quest to become a Pokemon Master wasn't going to end there. It was just one more stepping stone to his dream.

Dawn smiled in understanding. "I see. Either way, I'm really happy to see you again."

"Hey, I told you that Pikachu had been begging to visit Piplup, right?" Ash said as he nudged her playfully.

Dawn giggled, and Ash blinked as he looked at Dawn questioningly. "I gotta say though, I'm more surprised to see _you_ here."

"Hm? Oh!" Dawn gave a sheepish laugh. "Paul was actually the one who invited me."

Ash's brows shot up in surprise. "Paul? I had no idea the two of you talked."

Dawn fidgeted her hand at her side. "Well…"

"There you are!"

Ash winced at the voice, and Dawn looked over to see an angry Misty stomping her way over towards the table.

"Jeeze, you don't have to rush off like that!" she chastised. "The food's not going anyw—!" She came to a stop when seeing Dawn. Forgetting her anger, her face lit up in pleasant surprise. "Oh, Dawn!"

Ash let out a sigh of relief, and Pikachu giggled as he nibbled on a piece of fruit.

Dawn lit up. "Misty!" she greeted, and the two shared a quick hug. "Wow, you look amazing! Blue is definitely your color."

Misty put a hand to her cheek in embarrassment. "Thank you, Dawn."

"Even Misty can look nice every once in a while," Ash cut in, and Misty shot him a glare and elbowed him in the side.

Ash let out a small yelp. "Hey!"

Dawn chuckled. "So, how's married life been?" she asked. The last time she had seen the two was at their wedding the previous July. With Dawn having been so busy with Elesa's showcase, and Ash and Misty tending to their own lives, she had barely gotten the chance to talk with them as much as she would have liked to.

Ash pulled his focus away from Misty. "It's really not much different," he answered. "I mean, I used to travel with Misty every day." He shrugged. "She's as much of a pain now as she was then."

Misty shot him a glare, and Ash only laughed, wrapping an around her.

"That goes double for you," she shot back, and Ash snickered.

"Love you too, Mist."

Pikachu let out another giggle, while Dawn gave a nervous laugh. Some things never changed.

"It's getting kind of crowded over here," Ash spoke up, noticing a group arrive at the buffet table. He held out a hand to Dawn, and Dawn perked up. "How about we catch up some more on the dancefloor?"

Dawn blinked a few times, but then gave him a sly smile. "I don't know if I want a repeat of what happened when we danced at your wedding," she teased, and Ash became flustered.

"I won't trip you this time," he countered defensively.

Dawn still didn't look convinced. Misty snickered before eyeing Dawn.

"Why don't you lead, Dawn?" she suggested. "Ash needs all the help he can get."

Ash pouted a bit at the comment, but Dawn frowned as she looked to Misty.

"I would hate to leave you here alone, though," she said. "I'd be stealing your date from you."

Misty dismissed her with the wave of her hand. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she assured. "I have my own handsome dance partner."

Ash scrunched his brows together and glanced around the crowd. "What? Who?" he asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Just then, Pikachu hopped off of the table and jumped into Misty's open arms. "Pikachupi!" he squeaked happily, and Misty giggled as she nuzzled against the Pokemon's cheek.

Ash blinked stupidly, but then let out a sigh as he put a hand on Pikachu's head. "Be good to her, buddy," he said, and Pikachu let out a noise in excitement. Turning back to Dawn, Ash held out his hand again. "So, shall we?"

Dawn smiled. Taking Ash's hand, she gestured her head towards the dancefloor.

"I'd be honored."

* * *

There were a few stumbles, but as long as Dawn was in the lead, Ash actually wasn't doing half-bad. She had to at least give him credit for pushing through with such enthusiasm. They chatted as they danced, their conversation flowing with the upbeat music. Eventually, Ash brought up a topic Dawn wasn't sure she wanted to discuss.

"Did you catch Paul's battle?"

The question caught her off-guard. "I did," she said shyly. "I actually went to go see the match."

Ash's mouth hung open. "You mean you were actually there? Man, I wish I could have been in that stadium, too." He went quiet for a moment, and Dawn tilted her head. Ash closed his eyes and smiled. "…I knew he would win, though." He opened his eyes with a confident smile. "If anyone can push to the top, it's Paul."

Dawn glanced over to where Paul sat on the stage. He looked stiff as he watched the crowd, and for a second, Dawn almost thought she saw him look their way. She wondered if she had imagined it, but the thought was quickly shaken away when she noticed him rise up from his seat and step off of the stage.

She raised her brows in surprise, and Ash seemed to notice Paul, too. Dawn felt Ash grip her waist just a little tighter as he watched Paul push his way through the crowd until he was out of sight.

"Ash?"

Ash inhaled. "Ah, sorry," he apologized with a laugh. He loosened his grip.

Dawn smiled knowingly. "You want to go talk to him, don't you?"

"And leave you on the dancefloor? No way," Ash protested.

Dawn opened her mouth to argue when she felt a bump against her shoulder. Craning her neck upwards, her eyes widened when she saw Barry above her.

"Hey, hey, hey," he interrupted, and he pointed at Ash. "If you keep Dawn all to yourself, I'm totally gonna fine you!" Ash stared, stunned. After a brief moment, he and Barry both broke into wide grins.

"Barry!"

"That's the name! It's good to see you again, Ash!"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Ash replied.

Dawn shifted her eyes between the two friends, and she couldn't help but grin as well. Dawn let go of Ash and offered him a smile. "You heard him." She nodded towards Paul. "You've been relinquished of your duty."

Barry puffed his chest with satisfaction, and Ash perked up. "Well, I don't wanna be fined," he reasoned. Dawn giggled as Ash added, "Hey, Barry, let's catch up later!" Barry nodded, and with that, Ash slipped into the crowd.

* * *

Paul raised a glass to his lips. The feeling of the cold water against his dry throat refreshed him. He stood alone, just behind the refreshments table with his back turned to the crowd. Spending the night talking to so many people had left him completely parched. It hadn't been until just now that he was able to pull away from the barrage of questions for a moment of solitude.

He also couldn't seem to stop looking at Dawn. When she almost caught him stare, he knew he had to pull himself away.

Paul silently hoped that for the next thirty seconds, he could take the time that he needed to collect himself before returning to the wave of people.

"Hey, Paul!"

Paul tensed at the sound of his own name. Closing his eyes, he furrowed his brows together before turning to face his next visitor. He let out an exhale from his nose, preparing himself to repeat the same talk he had already had a hundred times earlier that night. But when he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped in surprise.

Ash stood in front of him, a grin plastered on his face as he held up a hand in greeting. "Long time no see, huh?"

Paul stared for a moment longer, processing. He had gotten a glimpse of Ash dancing with Dawn just moments before. He didn't think much of it, but having Ash standing before him now caused an old feeling to bubble inside of him. Suddenly, he realized that it really had been a long time.

Taking a breath, he turned to face Ash fully. "…Yeah."

Ash's grin widened and he clenched his fist. "Hey, congrats on your victory—I saw the whole thing on TV!" He laughed, rubbing his head. "I jumped to my feet when I saw that counter-shield attack! I think I really scared Pikachu with how loud I yelled."

Paul closed his eyes. "It's a good strategy."

"And the way Torterra used its tail to dodge that final Fire Blast attack?" Ash continued with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "I definitely didn't see that one coming!"

Paul was almost taken aback by how easily Ash spoke to him, as if no time had passed between the two at all. He felt the tension that had been in his shoulders all night relax, and he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"I've been training hard," Paul replied. He smirked. "I couldn't let you surpass me again."

Ash craned a brow, but his lips curved into a confident smile. "For now," he corrected. "Once I become Champion, I'll remind you what it's like to lose."

"To become Champion, you have to actually defeat Lance," Paul reminded him.

Ash clenched his fist. "And I will!" He grinned. "Seeing you become Champion has only fired me up even more!" He punched his fist forward. "There's no way I'm gonna let you stay ahead!"

Paul paused at his words. Ash's eyes had a familiar fire in them, and for an instant, he felt like nothing had changed at all.

Paul stared, lost in thought. Everything had been a blur these past few weeks, and he couldn't keep up with the media and attention. He was overwhelmed, unable to train or even go out in public. Everything had changed in an instant, and Paul felt detached from himself.

But Ash's words sparked something inside of him, and for the first time since becoming Champion, he felt himself get fired up. Maybe not everything had changed. As long as people like Ash were still working for the top, Paul had no time to stand still.

"I'll look forward to it," Paul finally said.

* * *

Dancing with Barry was more of a workout than Dawn had anticipated, and she struggled to keep up with him as he moved with hurried motions. She almost felt dizzy for a moment, but when the lights began to flash, Barry let out a gasp as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh no! I gotta run!" he exclaimed. "They're gonna start the speeches!"

He sped off towards the stage (bumping into people in the crowd as he did so), and Dawn was just reaching her seat when Cynthia approached the podium. Everyone went into a quiet hush when she took the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to honor Mr. Paul Rebolledo, our new Sinnoh Champion," she began. Dawn noticed the cameras near the stage recording her. "The start of a new Champion is the birth of a new path for our region. I have served as Champion for 12 years, and now, it is my honor to hand the position off to Paul." She put a hand to her chest. "I believe the battle we shared speaks enough of his competency as a trainer. We can certainly expect great things from him. Please join me in congratulating Mr. Rebolledo!"

The crowd clapped, and Dawn managed to push herself closer to the stage.

"Before we begin our coronation ceremony, we have a few words of welcome from our Sinnoh Elite Four," Cynthia said as she stepped back from the microphone.

It looked like Barry was about to stand in excitement, but Flint put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Barry looked disappointed, and Flint let out a chuckle before standing and walking over to Cynthia. Cynthia smiled at him as she handed him the mic, and she took a step back as he occupied the podium.

"I know you guys definitely didn't come all this way for me, so I'll try to make this brief," he began jokingly, which caused a light laugh from the audience. He slipped a hand his pocket as he glanced around the room. "I've been Elite Four for a long time now, and a lot has changed since I was a trainer." He closed his eyes. "And the world keeps changing even still. Someone old like me can't always keep up, so having some new faces keeps us moving forward." He opened his eyes with a grin. "I couldn't be happier to have someone like Paul at the head of that."

Dawn felt touched by his words. It was just like what Flint and Volkner had said to her on the day Paul became Champion. She hadn't even realized everyone was clapping until she snapped back to reality and clapped herself.

After Flint's speech was over, Barry hurried to the mic, and Dawn was surprised by how genuine and controlled he sounded despite his excitement. He eventually did ramble, however, and that's when Aaron stole the microphone from him. Once he and Lucian had their word, Cynthia returned to the podium and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Thank you to Lucian and the rest of the Sinnoh Elite for the words that they have spoken here tonight," she said, eliciting another small round of applause from the audience. Once the clapping ended, she leaned forward into the microphone again. "So now, the moment has come for us to officially coronate our new Champion."

At that, Mr. Goodshow stepped forward, a black box held carefully between his hands. Stepping beside Cynthia, he handed the box off to her. She accepted it with a small nod before turning to face where Paul sat. "Paul, would you please step forward?"

Paul inhaled when Cynthia called his name. He could feel his nerves tense inside of him, and he took a brief moment before rising to his feet and stepping before Cynthia.

Cynthia offered him an encouraging smile before turning back to the podium. As she did so, she opened the box that she held in her hands. Sitting at the center was a shining, gold medallion. Carved into the surface were four circles linked together. Paul recognized them as being the symbols that represented Sinnoh's four creators—Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. The metal gleamed against the ceiling's lights, and Paul furrowed his brows.

"For hundreds of generations, it has been the duty of Champions to fight for, defend and lead the regions that we live in. In ancient times, before we had government, technology, elected leaders and Poke Balls, Champions were individuals who fought alongside Pokemon—working together with one heart—to defend the welfare of people and Pokemon in times of hardship. They were the regions' leaders and protectors," she said, looking around the crowd. "And although the title has changed since then, we still uphold the meaning behind being Champion. It takes far more than being a powerful trainer to be a Champion. It takes someone with a strong heart, a strong love for Pokemon, and a strong desire to defend what they care about at any cost. It has been my honor to do this for Sinnoh for so many years, but I couldn't be happier to now hand down this position to someone like Paul." She turned to face him, and Paul straightened out his posture. "And to ensure that Paul will be everything that is expected of his role, we will now have him take the Oath of Champions." She smiled, gripping the box in her hands. "Paul, are you ready?"

Paul inhaled before giving a nod. "I am."

"Then please hold up your right hand and repeat after me," Cynthia instructed.

The crowd watched in anticipation as Paul slowly raised his right hand. His gaze was fixated on Cynthia.

"I, Paul Rebolledo," Cynthia began.

Paul took a small breath before he repeated, "I, Paul Rebolledo-"

Reggie's face was beaming with pride as he watched his younger brother up on stage. Maylene glanced at him with a smile, gently grasping his hand within her own.

"-do solemnly swear to faithfully uphold my duties as Champion of the Sinnoh region-"

"-do solemnly swear to faithfully uphold my duties as Champion of the Sinnoh region-"

Ash was leaning forward in his seat, and he glowed with excitement as though he were watching a battle. Pikachu sat in Misty's lap and looked up at her, the two exchanging amused smiles before focusing their attention back on to Paul.

"-I promise to maintain the principles of the Pokemon League-"

"-I promise to maintain the principles of the Pokemon League-"

The Elite Four watched closely as their new leader was sworn into his position. Barry kept attempting to rise out of his seat in order to applaud, only to be pushed back down by Flint.

"-and to do everything in my power-"

"-and to do everything in my power-"

Zoey and Candice sat side by side, Zoey with her arm draped around the back of Candice's chair. Candice's eyes were shining as she listened to the oath, her hands clasped together. Zoey cracked a smile before shifting her gaze over to Dawn.

"-to protect and defend the people, Pokemon and land of Sinnoh."

"-to protect and defend the people, Pokemon and land of Sinnoh."

Dawn's eyes never tore away from Paul for even a second. Her heart beat with every word spoken, and she put a hand to her chest as she remembered everything that had happened between her and Paul until now.

There really was no one better fit to be Champion.

Paul exhaled as those final words came from his mouth. His heart slowed, and he felt himself relax just the slightest.

With that, Cynthia smiled. "Now please lower your head as I present you with the Champion's Emblem," she said. She pulled the shining medallion from the black box and held it carefully in her hands.

Paul closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head. Cynthia extended her arms forward, draping the medallion's strap around his neck. Once it was on securely, Paul rose back up and glanced down at it. The emblem hung from his neck, pressed against his chest as it shined brightly beneath the lights. Knitting his brows together he looked forward towards the crowd of people gathered in the banquet hall.

Hundreds of faces stared at him in silence until Cynthia gestured an arm towards him. "And now, let us welcome our new Champion, Paul Rebolledo!"

The crowd erupted into a wild roar of cheers, and Paul took a deep breath as Cynthia stepped aside to allow him to take the podium for his official statement. As Paul stepped forward, she and Mr. Goodshow bowed their heads respectfully, and Paul offered a slight bow as well before taking podium.

He swallowed and looked out into the crowd. There were hundreds of faces staring at him from the audience, and dozens of television cameras were pointed directly at him. Suddenly, he felt tense again. His heart was pounding in his head, and his palms were sweating just the slightest. Everyone here was expecting something out of him, and with that realization, he almost forgot how to talk at all. Taking a quick breath through his nose, he straightened himself out.

"Thank you for this honor," he began. "It is something I have worked for a very long time. I will do my best to fulfill my duties as Champion."

As he spoke, his eyes found Dawn in the crowd.

His voice caught in his throat. He knew the acceptance speech word for word, but those words weren't his. They were someone else's, a pre-written template given to him by the League. Conveying how he really felt was difficult for him, and he could never find the right words for anything.

Like for Dawn.

He really had messed everything up with her. Because he couldn't talk to her, because he couldn't be honest with her, he might miss her completely. Walking out on her that night at the boutique—that was no different than reciting this silly speech. He couldn't keep avoiding his feelings. No Champion should ever be such a coward.

Becoming firm, Paul's expression became serious.

"…When I first became a trainer, I didn't know the real meaning of strength. All I thought about was winning battles and catching the best Pokemon I could find. I never even considered what would happen after that."

The crowd appeared a bit taken aback by the sudden shift in mood, his speech very abruptly breaking the flow from what he was saying before. Dawn furrowed her brows and listened intently.

"And I was like that… for a long time." He closed his eyes. "… Even now, there's still a lot I don't know." He opened his eyes. "But I believe true strength isn't about how many battles you win. True strength is something that isn't always obvious." He glanced at Dawn. "Sometimes the greatest strength is to be able to simply persevere."

Dawn's breath hitched, and Paul looked back forward.

"I want to use my strength to protect those close to me. I don't always know what to say, but even still, I'll use what I have to give back to this region."

Paul then bowed, and the crowd cheered. Dawn's eyes were sparkling, and Paul glanced at her one last time before Cynthia returned to the podium.

"This concludes the coronation ceremony. Please enjoy the rest of the night," she said, and the crowd clapped before breaking out into conversation among themselves. For a moment, Dawn could only stare. She watched Paul as he spoke with Cynthia, and her heart fluttered when she thought of the way his eyes had met hers.

Somehow, she couldn't seem to stop smiling.

* * *

Dawn let out a content sigh as she leaned back in her chair from her empty plate. She had gotten so caught up in dancing earlier that she hadn't had time to sit down and properly eat. Piplup was lying on the table, bloated, insisting he could eat more despite how much he had eaten prior. He definitely seemed to be regretting it now as he let out a pained groan.

There were a lot more people on the dancefloor now. Dawn watched, and she could spot Reggie and Maylene dancing in the crowd. Reggie dipped Maylene and caught her off guard, causing her to give him a glare before laughing it off.

Dawn got that same feeling in her stomach that she had earlier. She remembered when she was dancing with Ash; when she had almost caught Paul's eye. She told herself it was nothing, but she couldn't seem to shake the thought that maybe he had been watching her. She tried to restrain herself, but before she knew it her eyes had flicked back to Paul on stage.

She paused when her eyes met his. He was definitely looking at her, and she felt her face heat up. Paul seemed to become a little tense when he realized he had been caught, but he didn't look away. He nodded at Dawn, and Dawn took a breath before nodding back at him and rising from her seat.

Now that Paul wasn't swarmed with meetings and formalities, he was finally able to enjoy his own party (well, as much as Paul could enjoy a party). Dawn approached him through the crowd, and Paul stepped down from the stage to meet her.

"Hey," she greeted.

Paul nodded. "Hey."

Dawn fidgeted her hand. "Your speech was beautiful," she commented with a shy smile. "… I felt really touched by it."

Paul nodded. "… I'm glad."

Silence fell. Dawn bit the insides of her cheeks, unsure of what to say, and Paul clenched and unclenched his fist by his side. After a moment, he spoke up.

"Would you like to dance?"

Dawn paused. "Huh?"

Paul only stared at her, his eyes unwavering. Dawn blinked stupidly a few times as his words repeated in her head. A smile then curved onto her lips, and she pulled a piece of hair behind her shoulder.

"I'd love to."

* * *

This was the closest Dawn had ever been to Paul. Her hand laid gently on his shoulder, and his was placed carefully on her waist. Her free hand intertwined with his; it was warmer than Dawn had expected.

Paul wasn't a terrible dancer. He was a little stiff and awkward, but he seemed to have the rhythm down fine, and he didn't stumble once. Dawn couldn't help but keep thinking that Paul really did clean up nice. When she inhaled she could smell his aftershave, and her heart would flutter inside her chest.

"You know, you're not half-bad at this," Dawn teased. "I didn't peg you as the dancing type."

"I'm not," Paul huffed. "It's just something Reggie showed me once."

Dawn stifled a giggle at the thought of Reggie trying to teach Paul how to dance. "Anyways, I'm sure you're happy you can relax now. Or will you still go around looking like a criminal?"

Paul didn't seem amused by the comment. "I'm starting to regret asking you to dance."

Dawn let out a light laugh, but then went quiet as the two continued to move. The music softly filled the air, and Dawn could see the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed steadily. After a beat of silence, she glanced up at him.

"…Hey."

Paul glanced down at her. "Hm?"

Dawn hesitated. "…Is it over?"

Paul furrowed his brows, not understanding. Pursing her lips, Dawn lifted her head.

"You said that once all of this was over, we would sort out the rest."

Paul stopped dancing. They stood in the center of the dance floor, oblivious to the people around them. Everyone's voice became static, the music fading away. Paul tightened his grip on Dawn's waist before letting go. Dawn frowned just the slightest, but then Paul nodded towards the back doorway.

"…Let's talk elsewhere."

* * *

Dawn walked alongside Paul awkwardly as he guided them into a hallway located in the back of the hall. Eventually, Paul identified a pair of doors that led to a garden he had stumbled upon when he arrived earlier that afternoon.

"This way," he said suddenly.

"R-right!" Dawn fumbled, turning to follow him. As the two stepped outside, Dawn's mouth dropped in awe.

The garden outback was beautiful. Strings of lights trimmed the building, with hedges of roses planted beneath them. A Roselia fountain was placed in the center of the garden, the water sparkling in the lights. The moon wasn't quite full, but it was bright enough to illuminate the narrow path that led to the fountain. Flowers decorated the ground, and Dawn looked around in wonder as she soaked in the sight.

Paul walked beside her, their steps slow. He stopped when they reached the fountain. The sound of the water pouring from it filled the air, and the sounds of the party and the music were only faint murmurs in the background. Dawn noticed Paul's rippled figure reflected in the water, and she glanced at him as she gripped the skirt of her dress.

"…I'm sorry."

Dawn paused at his words. Slowly lifting her head, she looked over to Paul.

"For what?"

Paul kept his gaze in the water. "For walking out on you that night."

Dawn's heart accelerated just the slightest. Doing her best to keep her breathing even, she stood up straight.

"I'm the one who's sorry," she began, frowning as she stared at the stone Roselia figure. "I shouldn't have tried to…" She shook her head. "I just wasn't thinking."

Paul's fists curled by his sides.

Dawn pressed on with, "I know that I totally messed everything up." She gave a light, hollow laugh, as it was all she could do to hide the shaky tone in her voice. "I think it was just—"

"Why did you do it?" Paul cut in.

Dawn stared at him, stunned. Feeling the heat rise on the back of her neck, she glanced away. "I-it's…" She took a breath. "It's not important. I just—"

Paul didn't falter. He looked up from the fountain and turned himself to Dawn. "It is," he said firmly, and Dawn felt her heart drop. He took a step closer to her, and Dawn suddenly felt trapped. "You tried to kiss me," he stated, and Dawn sunk under his stare. "Why?"

Dawn felt herself almost get sick, but she swallowed. Paul was making it very hard to avert from his gaze, and she had to tell herself to breathe a little slower. Paul really had kept his word. Dawn had told herself she wanted this conversation to happen, but now that it was actually happening, she saw the appeal of dropping the topic completely.

But she knew Paul wasn't going to run away. They had evaded it for too long, and they both deserved a proper resolution.

"Because I like you," she blurted. She wanted to think of a more prettily worded confession, but after all this time, those words were long overdue. Perhaps it was for the better; she knew Paul was someone who always liked to get straight to the point.

Paul's expression changed, but just barely. Dawn found it hard to look into his eyes, and she shifted her weight as she flicked her gaze between him and the ground. Even still, she didn't regret her words, and she wanted Paul to know that. Even if he didn't feel the same, she didn't regret any of it. She expected him to say just that.

What she didn't expect was his lips against hers.

He moved in swiftly, so swiftly that Dawn's eyes were still averted when their lips met. Had she been fully aware, she might have thought to adjust her posture, purse her lips, or at the very least, inhale. But the kiss was rushed, and she was overwhelmed by the sudden pressure against her lips. It was firm, but also pleasant and warm, and she could feel his breathing through his nose against her skin before he pulled away.

Dawn's eyes fluttered, and she lightly licked her top lip as she gently touched her mouth with her fingers.

"What was that for?" she murmured. It was all she could manage.

Paul's eyes wavered, and Dawn realized he was just as nervous as she was. He tried to keep his hands steady at his sides, but his earnest eyes betrayed his body language. Dawn couldn't look away from them.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Paul finally muttered. "You never messed anything up. If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be where I am now." He closed his eyes. "I don't know when it happened, but I started to become… used to you."

Dawn let a small smile show. "Mm. I think that's why I was so worried," she admitted. She shifted her feet. "I thought that once you became Champion, we would begin to drift apart. At some point, that thought began to scare me."

Paul opened his eyes. He let out a small huff before muttering, "I think I'm still a little scared."

Dawn was taken aback by his words. She never thought for a moment that Paul would be scared about their future, too. Without thinking, she took his hand in hers, and Paul tensed. "…Yeah. Me, too." She squeezed his hand a little, his fingers calloused as they pressed against her smooth skin. She could feel his heartbeat in his palm. "But I think that's what also makes it kind of exciting."

Paul closed his eyes and let a small smile show despite himself. Her hand in his was somehow comforting to him, and when she squeezed it, he felt like he really did believe in Dawn's words. He had never thought he would ever fall for someone. Until recently, he wasn't even aware this type of feeling even existed. Never had he felt so anxious and terrified.

And never had he felt so warm.

* * *

**_July 28th, 2022. Early Afternoon. Hearthome City, Sinnoh._ **

After the ball had ended, everything in Dawn's life felt like it was happening in a blur. It had been four months since then, but to her, it only felt like an instant. She and Paul had agreed to keep their relationship a secret at first—well, for the most part. Reggie picked up on it easily, and Dawn was able to tell her friends the news (she couldn't keep it completely inside, after all).

The press was still on top of Paul after the coronation, but as time went on, the initial buzz finally began to wear down. Paul was able to move back into his apartment and train regularly again, and he took some time to travel around Sinnoh as Champion. He was now back in Hearthome, and Dawn and Paul agreed that everything had died down enough to no longer hide themselves.

Dawn had kept herself busy in the meantime, too. With the help of Lila, she was able to find some potential locations for her boutique. One place stood out in particular, a two-story house nestled near the end of a lively street. Many of the interior walls on the bottom floor had been removed by the previous owner, which seemed to make the real estate agent anxious. However, Dawn couldn't have been more charmed by the open concept, as it created the perfect space for her shop. She was going to meet with the agent later that week to make it official.

Maybe that was why, before Dawn even realized, four months had already passed, and the hot weather from the July sun made that fact hit her all at once as she rushed down the street in panted huffs.

She scolded herself for not dressing more appropriately, the fabric from her shirt sticking to her skin in the summer heat. Days this hot were unusual in Sinnoh, and it seemed to take everyone by surprise. She visibly lit up when she spotted her favorite coffee shop on the corner; it was a haven of air conditioning, and Dawn picked up her pace for the final spurt.

She pushed open the double doors of the café, and she let out an instant breath of relief when the cool air hit her parched skin. She took a moment to straighten out her hair and clothes, as they were both a mess, and she pulled down her sunglasses to see someone already sitting at the small table in the back.

After grabbing an iced coffee, Dawn approached with a nervous laugh. "Sorry I'm late," she said. She flattened her skirt as she sat down. "I was on the phone with someone about the store."

Paul glanced up from his book, and he carefully pressed his bookmark between the pages before closing it and placing it aside.

"It's fine," he said. "Did you settle on a place?"

Dawn sipped her coffee. "Mhm." She let out a content sigh at the refreshing taste. "I'm going to go with that place on the corner—you know, the one by the park."

Paul nodded. "It's a nice place. I'm sure you can get good business there."

"Still," Dawn began, putting down her cup. She let out a sigh and put a hand to her cheek. "It has two bedrooms. I wonder if it's too big for just me." She eyed Paul. "I might need to look for a roommate."

Paul became flustered at the insinuation, and he averted his attention by taking a sip of his coffee instead. Dawn stifled a giggle as she picked back up her own.

"Anyway, I was talking to Reggie the other day," she said. Her expression became more playful. "He told me the big news."

Paul closed his eyes. "I'm not surprised. He's been telling everyone."

"I know you're excited to have another nephew or niece," Dawn teased. "You can't hide it."

Paul simply closed his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. Dawn rolled her eyes, but she smiled. Even if Paul acted annoyed, Dawn knew that he was actually happy for his brother and Maylene.

"I think I'm going to train today," Paul said suddenly, and Dawn looked over. "I thought maybe you could join me."

Dawn looked exasperated. "You finally come back to Hearthome and you already want to train again?" She closed her eyes and wagged a finger at him. "You need to learn to relax a little more, mister."

Paul glanced at her. "…I get it."

Dawn furrowed her brows. "Huh? Get what?"

"You're rusty," Paul stated with a shrug. "You've been so preoccupied with your shop preparations that you haven't been training as regularly. If we had a battle now, I wouldn't even break a sweat."

Dawn instantly became heated at the comment. "What? I'll have you know I'm always at the top of my game!" She pointed to him. "Don't think that just because you're Champion now doesn't mean I can't beat you any day of the week!"

Paul smirked. "Then prove it to me."

Dawn's brow twitched, and she promptly stood from her seat and took a long sip of her iced coffee. She slammed the now empty cup onto the table. "Then no more stalling," she declared. "Let's do this, right here and now!"

Paul let out a low chuckle and rose from his seat. "How about Route 209 instead?"

"You know what I mean!" Dawn said dryly. She slung her purse back over her shoulder.

Paul watched her in silence as she gathered her things, and he slipped his hands into his pocket. Just as she was about to walk, he closed his eyes and smiled.

"…Then after, maybe we could make ramen together."

Dawn paused, stopping mid-step. She looked back at Paul, and his eyes met hers. A smile curved on her lips, and she waved him off with her hand as she began to walk to the door.

"The loser buys the ingredients," she said confidently as she pushed open the door.

Paul followed, and once they were out the door he walked with her side by side.

"Deal."

* * *

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this story, and we hope that you were able to enjoy it just as much as we enjoyed writing it. A very big thank you to our two wonderful beta readers over on Tumblr, mooites and noodlerama, as we couldn't have gotten this story done without them. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
